


We are, What we are, Hodnes.

by Sambam327



Series: Project Lex [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Elyza Lex, F/F, PUSH - Freeform, Smut, Super Soldier, The Lost Boys - Freeform, qtwd-freeform, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 149,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambam327/pseuds/Sambam327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Elyza have been separated, after fighting and winning against Red Weather Corp. Elyza had sent the family away, to try and steer the latest threat away from them, while also putting herself in danger. Alicia refuses to believe something happend to Elyza, and is trying to get the family to go back for her. While also dealing with her new issue, her PUSH advancement.</p><p>Elyza is trying to find the family, more specifically, her Hodnes, but one thing after another keeps happening. Did she risk it all for nothing?  Will she meet up with, her Hodnes? </p><p>Most importantly, will Chris ever realize Elyza gave him a road flare, and not dynamite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is the first chapter for part 2 of the Project Lex series. 
> 
> Thank you so much if you decided to come back for part 2. I'm so happy if you did.
> 
> I'm going to try and update this fic at least twice a week, maybe more if I have the time. I hope you enjoy!

“Elyza.” I call out, when I wake. I place my hand over my heart, where there is pain. It takes me a minute to wrap my head around what is going on. I’m in one of the Corp vans, Chris is asleep next to me in the third row seat. Travis is driving and my mom is in the passenger seat. Maree has Lyndsey asleep in her arms, and she looks at me when I call out. 

“Travis, stop the van. We need to get out.” Maree says, hastily.

Stop the van. ‘Wait! Let me out’. That’s what I said last. It’s all coming back to me. Elyza staying at the complex, she was supposed to meet us once we were far enough away not to be effected by the blast. I look out the window, and it is nighttime now. When we left, it was just starting to be morning. I look to Maree, my eyes wide in fear.

“Travis, stop the van, now!” Maree says, not looking away from me. Everyone in the van wakes up and looks at me.

I know what she’s going to tell me, and my whole body starts to shake with small tremors. No. No, this isn’t happening. I start shaking my head back and forth, because it’s not true. Maree has the door open, before Travis has the van to a complete stop. Once it does, Maree gets out, followed by Lyndsey. 

“Hey, let’s talk out here, sweetheart.” Lyndsey says, in a soft voice one would use while trying not to provoke a dangerous animal.

I can’t speak to reply, as I can barely even think. Maree reaches in the van and scoops me into her arms. The other van pulls up to a stop behind us. She walks me away from everyone, and down a little ways. She puts me down in the middle of the empty road. She sits next to me on my right, while Lyndsey takes the left side. The three of us sit there in silence. For how long, I don’t even know. They could have actually been talking, and I just couldn’t hear their words.

I was hearing another’s voice. I hear the irresistible sound, of my name. My name that belongs only to her. ‘Hodnes’ It comes out in a whisper. I close my eyes. Her voice was no less sad, than it was sweet. 

I put my hands over my ears, and put my head on my knees, which are pulled to my chest. This isn’t happening. She promised me she would be ok. She promised. I shake my head back and forth. She’s not gone. She can’t be. 

I start thinking about everything that has happened between us. I think about the first time that I saw her. Looking dangerous and beautiful, in her aviators and leather jacket. That first trademark smile she gave me. I think about how she has been protecting me from the exact moment we met. I remember the feeling of her protective arms, so strong and safe. Every minute I spent with her comes rushing through my mind, up until the last time I saw her. 

She’s not gone. It’s not possible.

“Alicia..” Lyndsey says, when I finally pull my hands away from my ears.

“Don’t.” I tell her, and I stand up. “We have to go back. She has to be in some sort of trouble, and we have to help her. She needs us and you guys just left without her!”

“Alicia, she..” Lyndsey says but I walk away from her. I’m not listening to her nonsense. 

“No!” I yell at her. “We need to go back! If she didn’t make it to us on time.. something happened, but she’s not.. She’s not.” I can’t bring myself to say or think the word.

I walk back to the vans and stop when I see Jessika, standing at the far end. All of a sudden it feels like static engulfs my entire body. This fucking Bitch over here, with her I LOVE ELYZA food bars, and her secret stash of drugs, to knock a Hodnes out. 

I start walking towards her, anger taking over, and Maree jumps in front of me. She has her hands out, but doesn’t touch me. 

“Elyza made her do it, Alicia. It was not her idea, and she was just following Elyza’s orders.” She says.

Her name, hits me like a punch to the gut. I reach my hand out, to defend myself against the pain and I can feel the invisible outpouring of energy that flows from me. Maree is pushed back a few feet, and lifted a foot off the ground, when I move my hand up at the same time. I swipe my arm to my right, trying to push the anger and pain away. Maree is thrown, but the anger remains. 

I set my sights back on Jessika. She runs around the other side of the van, to my left. I take both hands, and point them at the van, channeling all the energy I can. I let out a strangled cry. She is the reason I couldn’t stay with Elyza. She stopped me from going to her, from being with her. I cry out again, louder this time, the pain bubbling out and over. I try and push my energy against the van, so I can get to the person I feel is responsible. I feel the resistance, but I push harder and the wheels starts screeching as the van slowly moves forward, from its standstill position. 

“Alicia!” Travis calls out, and tries to get in front of me. I throw one arm out, and push. He goes flying back a few feet. Before I can return my focus on Jessika, I hear Lyndsey.

“Chris, help her!” Lyndsey says to Chris.

“What? Hell no. Why don’t you do it? Jessika is your friend anyway. Plus, I’m team Alicia, all day.” He says.

“Alicia..” I hear my mom. “Honey.” I feel her hand on my shoulder. The second she makes contact, I can feel the energy recoil back into my body. Like it was a fully stretched out rubber band, that was then released. The van stops moving, and I drop my arms. My knees give out, and I fall to the pavement. 

My mom follows me to the ground, and wraps her arms around me, and pulls me into her lap. I lose it. Tears start pouring from my eyes at an alarming rate. My mom rocks us back and forth, and tries to sooth me in the way only a mother can. 

“Mom, please. It’s not true. It can’t be true, mom. We have to go back. She promised me.” She wipes my tears, and face with her shirt. It comes away clean, so someone must have already taken off my mask.

“I agree with Alicia.” Chris says behind us. “We have to go back. You guys have to know that she made it.”

“She lied to us. To you, Alicia.” Lyndsey says. Maree, who just walked up from where she was thrown, steps in front of her, when my eyes lock on Lyndsey.

“What.” I say through gritted teeth.

“She only gave herself a minute and a half. She told you she would have five minutes, but she lied. She had a plan, but..” She says.

“You knew, and you didn’t try to stop her? You didn’t let ME try and stop her?” I’m standing now, facing Lyndsey. “You just let me be drugged and left her BEHIND! Your own sister! My.. My fucking Elyza!” The static feeling is back, crackling throughout my entire body. Maree shields Lyndsey, while Nick covers Ofelia. Travis goes to grab my mom, but he’s not fast enough. I clench my fists and let out a scream, unable to control myself any longer. A single pulse of energy expels out from my body in every direction. Everyone is thrown back, and the windows in the closest van shatter.

Immediately afterwards, I get dizzy, my vision blurs, and I go to reach for something to steady me. Nothing is around though, and I black out before I hit the ground.

 

 

“Hodnes.” Elyza whispers, eyes snapping open. She takes a look around, and remembers the explosion. She wasn’t able to fully make it into the tunnels. But she is alive. She slowly gets to her feet, shaking off the ash and dust that had settled on her while she was out. The new skin, from the healing burns on her arms and leg protesting all of the movement. She looks at her hands, the pink, scarring skin, still looks fragile, and has opened in some places. She can feel the heat of the still smoldering metal and debris from the explosion. She looks down at her pants that have been burned almost completely off. She reaches to the back of her head and can feel the now dry crusted blood, from where her head smashed into the concrete wall. She pushes hard to make sure the fracture has healed. It is a little tender, but she will survive. 

She remembers the picture of Alicia she had placed in the pocket of her vest. She reaches for it and pulls it out. Relief washes over her that it is still there. The picture has browned a little from the heat, but she can still see the perfect face of her Hodnes. She runs a finger over the picture, before placing it back in its spot, over her heart.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she starts the long walk into the dark winding tunnels. Her mind is solely on Alicia. She thinks about what she is going to say, when she sees her. She knows Alicia is going to be fucking livid, rightfully so. She will probably have to grovel, continuously, for days. She feels guilty for having to lie to her. She never wanted to do that, but the alternate was possibly losing Alicia. Elyza knows better than anyone, what would be waiting for them if they took Dick up on his offer, or if they didn’t, and had tried to just run. This was the only way. She just hopes Alicia will be able to forgive her.

After a while of her slow trek through the tunnels, she finally makes it to the access hatch that leads to the outside. She takes in a breath, eager to get out of the dark and towards the light that is her Hodnes. She climbs the ladder, and spins the lock. She tries to push it open but it won’t budge. Elyza plants her feet more securely on the ladder, and uses every ounce of strength possible, all of her muscles straining in the attempt, but it still won’t move. 

“Fuck!” She calls out with one last thrust. Nothing happens. She lets out a frustrated scream, and jumps down from the ladder. “Fuck!” She repeats. The hatch has to have been sealed off, or something is on top of it, blocking her from opening it.

She sits on the ground for a minute, trying to think of her next move. She can’t get out through the tunnels, and the only other way she will be able to escape is to climb her way through the burning rubble, ten stories to the ground floor. She reaches into a pocket of her vest, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She lights one, and takes a few hits, before climbing to her feet, and heading back the way she had came. 

When she makes it to the first damn door, that caused her to be in this mess, she flicks it off, before passing it. She throws her finished cigarette to the ground, and starts squeezing herself through the twisted maze of debris. Her clothes and vest keep getting stuck through the tight spaces, and when she comes to a small opening, she decides she will have to take it off. Her pants can’t even really be considered pants anymore anyways, from being burned almost completely off. She takes off her vest, and in turn will have to leave behind all of the weapons besides a few knives she can stash in her boots. She decides that her shirt will cause trouble, and will get caught too, so she rids herself of that as well. She is left in nothing but her boy shorts and bra. If only her Hodnes, could see her now. She grabs the picture of Alicia, and puts it safely in one of her boots, and starts off again through the piled rubble.

When she finally gets to the spot where she can start climbing up, instead of moving below ground, she takes in a deep breath. She looks up, and can still see that a lot of the metal is still burning bright orange. She watches as some of it drips from higher up. She takes out the picture of Alicia and wants to look at it one more time. 

“Ai Hodnes.” She whispers, before putting it back. Then she starts her climb.

It’s exhausting work, having to pull herself through all of this mangled mess. Some of the spots she has to squeeze her body through, are not big enough. Most of the time if she has to reach from something metal, to pull herself up on, she can hear the singeing of her skin from the touch. The pain is nothing, as she keeps her mind on beautiful brown hair, and the greenest eyes she has ever seen. She thinks of plump pink lips, to offset the pain of having to jump up to grab a handhold, that resulted in one of the nearest sharp pieces to impale into her abdomen. She thought of the strength, and pure heart belonging to her Hodnes, when she had to pull out the impaled metal.

It takes an hour of grueling work, but Elyza finally climbs out into the fresh night air. She takes a look around at the destruction that was her prison for all her life. She knows she should feel free of it. She had let some infected eat into Jayson, and had planned on letting him stay in the state of a chained up ghoul himself, for all of eternity. Ok that’s a little over dramatic, until his infected body decomposed, rather, but he had burned up with the rest of the Corp. Even so, he’s gone, the compound is gone, but she doesn’t feel free though, and that’s because she is not with Alicia. 

“Well then, get to it Lex.” She says out loud. 

She starts to take off in a jog, when she looks out the way she needs to go. The explosion had to have drawn out hundreds of infected, if not thousands. She only wants to be eaten alive today, if it’s by Alicia’s mouth, so she grabs a knife and runs up on the closest ghoul. She hasn’t gained the attention of the large heard that is still out a few yards away, so she silently makes her kill, before moving on to the next one, and the next, until she has the small closest group taken out. She starts butchering them, and rubs all the blood and guts over herself. Once she feels like she is covered enough, she heads into the eye of the zombie shit storm.

Having to walk at a slow pace, through the giant horde is slowly driving Elyza insane. She wants to take off in a run, and not stop until she reaches the safe house. She told Lyndsey to have the family leave at the first sign of nightfall, but she can’t help the small sliver of hope that they stayed. She wants nothing more than to grab Alicia up into her arms, even if she is pushed away. She smiles, remembering how Alicia was able to toss her back into the window at the compound, using her new enhancements. The smile disappears though soon after. 

Elyza remembers when she was first given her enhancements. How it was confusing, and hard to get used to, what her body was able to do afterwards. She wants to be with Alicia, helping her learn how use her gifts. Helping her to accept them. She starts thinking about the group. Would any of them understand, besides Lyndsey and Maree? Roos and Nick surely wouldn’t treat Alicia any different. But what about Madison, and Travis? She has heard a parents love is unconditional, but doesn’t know that to be true, given her lack of experience.

Her thoughts are interrupted once she breaks free of the massive horde, she was traveling in. She takes off into a sprint, heading towards the trees. She is going to stop at the gas station the family had posted up at, before their battle with the Corp. Hopefully the truck is still there, or even better, her bike. 

Once she’s about to break through the trees, and into the open she skids to a halt. The truck is gone, her fucking bike was gone, and in their place was a silver minivan. Outside the minivan was a man. He was clean cut, dressed in way too high on the thigh golf shorts, a bright blue golf shirt that was tucked into those shorts, and was trying to read a map that keeps blowing away in the wind. He keeps alternating from looking at the map, and out around the surrounding cross roads. He looks very confused, and eventually gets frustrated with the map. He throws it on the ground, and starts stomping on it and cursing it. Elyza whips out a knife, planning to rob this branwada. How has this guy made it this far?

Just before she takes the first step into the open, something catches her attention coming out the doors of the building. It’s a woman. She is wearing an expensive pink sweater, pearls, giant sunglasses and a floppy hat. She looks down at her hands, where there are two goufas clutched to them. One boy and one girl.

“Shit. Fuck!” Elyza curses while kicking the nearest tree. She slams her knife into the trunk, and starts to pace. She needs to get a vehicle so she can get to her Hodnes, but she can’t rob a family. If it was just the mindless husband she wouldn’t think twice, but the kids, and the wife. “Fuck!” She repeats, a little louder, as she rubs her hands down her face.

“Mom look, it’s a woman. Over there mom, look.” The little boy says.

Elyza slowly drops her hands and looks over in the direction of the small voice. The little boy is pointing at her, the husband’s jaw is dropped, and the wife’s jaw matches her husbands. The little girl is pulling at her mom’s hand, trying to pull her over towards Elyza.

The mother sort of half screams, and runs the kids over to the van. She pulls on the door, and throws the kids in the back. She goes to run around to the passenger side and notices her husband still hasn’t moved.

“Ronnie, it’s one of those things, come on, let’s go!” She says, trying to push him out of the way.

He doesn’t budge, just is still staring slack jawed at Elyza. That’s when Elyza remembers she is almost naked, covered in gore, and just standing there watching the events unfold. 

She grabs her knife out of the tree, and starts walking over to them. The wife fully screams this time, and hops into the van. She rolls down the window a crack, and yells at Ronnie.

“I swear to god, Ronald Jeffery Prince, if you don’t get into the van right now, I will leave you here!” She yells.

His eyes are on Elyza’s chest as she gets closer, which causes her to roll her eyes. Pig. “Hey.” She says to them.

The wife looks shocked, but Elyza doesn’t think Ronnie even heard her speak. His main focus seems to be her breasts. “Hey.” She repeats, louder and in a sterner voice.

“Oh my god, Ronnie, do they talk?” She whispers.

Elyza closes her eyes. Seriously, how the fuck have these people survived this long, she thinks. Ronnie swallows thickly, but doesn’t advert his gaze.

“You fucking prick, your wife asked you a fucking question, and all you can do is ignore her to stare at my good earth cleavage?” She yells out raising her arms in frustration. 

He swallows again before finally taking his gaze off Elyza’s chest and to the face of his wife. “I don’t know, Debra. I never met one before.”

She lets out a sigh, and looks into the back of the van. The goufas are both waving at her, and so she raises one of her hands in greeting. She turns back to face the adults. 

“Are you one of them?” Debra asks.

Elyza rubs her hands up and down her face again, thinking this woman can’t be serious. “Did you guys just crash down to Earth? How can you not know what a zombie is or isn’t in the middle of the ZOMBIE apocalypse?” 

“Well Ronnie was smart, and invested early in a fallout shelter under our house.” Debra says, with her head turned sideways, to be able to stick her mouth out the little crack of the window.” Unfortunately, the shelter itself cost so much to build, he didn’t have time or money to fully stock it. We only had a couple months worth of food. We actually just left, this is our first trip out.” She doesn’t open the window, and turns her ear to the opening for Elyza’s response.

Elyza just stares at them. Of course this would happen to her. She just wanted her bike to be here, so she could speed off and go get her Alicia. What she got instead was Mr and Mrs Oblivious. She growls in annoyance, and walks into the gas station. 

The gas station has been raided pretty good, and there wasn’t much left. The clothes are gone, of course, but she finds a little bit of food, which she inhales. She finds a couple bottles water under some shelves. Elyza downs one bottle, and uses the other one to clean herself off the best she can. Unable to get her thoughts off the family still outside, she kicks her foot through one of the glass cooler doors. 

She can’t just leave them out here. They won’t survive, and she can’t do that to the goufas. She makes up her mind, and is going to ask them for a ride to the safe house. If they agree, she will take them there. That will be somewhere she can feel good about leaving them. There is plenty of food, and weapons. It’s defendable, even for the assumed idiot, Ronnie. Then she can just head off after Alicia, if they aren’t already there waiting for her. This will only slow her down, for a moment.

Elyza lights a cigarette, before walking out of the gas station. Debra is out of the car now, and they both look at her when she exits. She takes a deep breath, looks at the goufas and then bites the bullet.

“Listen. I need a ride, and you guys need the cliff notes version of ‘Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse for Dummies’. What do you say, you give me the ride, and I will tell you everything I know about surviving in this new world? I’ll even supply you with weapons, food and shelter afterwards.”

“Ok.” Debra says, without thought. Ronnie is back to staring at Elyza’s chest, but finds it in him to be able to nod.

“Fantastic.” Elyza says, sarcastically. The she goes to open the back door of the van, so they can get this shit show on the road.

“Wait.” Debra says. “Do you want some clothes?” Debra’s eyes are on Ronnie, whose eyes are on Elyza.

“Please Debra, that would be great.” Elyza says staring daggers at Ronnie.

Once Debra is out of ear shot, Elyza pulls a knife from her boot, and stalks closer to Ronnie. “Hey, Ronald.” She puts the knife under his chin, to raise his eyes to meet hers. “A little piece of fucking advice. Stop. Fucking. Staring. Or so help me god, I will cut your eyes out.” His eyes go wide. “After I cut your dick off.” She removes the knife, and goes to join Debra at the rear hatch.

“Do you prefer pink, or salmon?” She asks, holding up two button up polo shirts. 

“Do you have anything black or leather?” She can hear Ronald’s muffled groan on the other side of the car. She leans her head out to look at him. She bares her teeth at him, and he turns quickly to get into the van.

“I think I have something lilac..” She says reaching into her suitcase again. “And I’m sorry hun, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Whatever is best, Debra. Thank you. And my name is Elyza Lex.” She says.

“Beautiful name. Well here, I think the lilac will really bring out your hair.” She hands over some pants and the purple shirt. 

Elyza throws the clothes on quickly, not being able to fully button the top, which is probably only going to make Ronnie stare more. Once she is dressed she hops into the back of the van. She sits in the third row seat and looks at the goufas.

“Hi.” The boy says, shyly. He looks to be about four years old.

“Hello.” She says back to him.

“I’m Addie!” Says the girl. She appears to be a little bit older, by a couple years. “That’s T.K., he’s my brother.”

“Elyza.” Elyza says pointing to herself. 

“Elyza, hun, where are we headed.” Debra asks, looking back at her.

“Just take the highway, East.” She says, but wants to say to her home. If her home, her Hodnes, hasn’t left. She scolds herself for hoping. She should be hoping that they left, that they followed her orders and left for safety. 

She reaches into her boot and pulls out the picture of Alicia. Addie leans back and looks at the picture.

“Who is that? She’s pretty!” Addie says.

“She’s beautiful.” Elyza says back. “Her name is Alicia.”

“Where is she?” Addie asks.

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find her, and the rest of my family. Actually, do you know my friend Roos? He’s about your age.” Elyza says, not taking her eyes off the smiling face in the photo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the support on this 2nd part to the series and from the 1st. You guys are amazing!
> 
> I know today is going to be a rough day for Clexakru and I just want to remind everyone to stay strong. If you watch the show still and need to talk come find me on tumblr @Sambam327 we can talk if you need to talk. I don't watch anymore but am here for anyone that needs me.
> 
> Reshop Heda. You're forever in my heart.

“Debra. For the last time, it needs to be the brain. You can’t stab them in the heart. They won’t bleed to death if you cut them. And if you cut off their head, they will still be able to bite you. Plus, have you ever cut someone’s head off Debra? Even if you have the sharpest of blades, it still takes a lot of strength to cut through the spine.” Elyza tells her. She is driving the van now, not looking at the road, trying to get through to Debra. Ronnie claimed his sugar was low, and needed to sleep. She definitely saw his bitch ass eat two snickers within the short time she has been with them, but ok. Elyza prefers to drive anyway, she will make better time, so she had jumped at the chance.

She has been trying to teach Debra everything possible, about how to survive the new world, to ease her mind a bit about leaving them. It’s not looking too good though, as they haven’t been able to move past the first lesson. ‘How to kill a zombie’ Should have been a simple one-minute lesson. Here’s the lesson; destroy the brain with a sharp or blunt object. End of lesson.

Debra is writing away, with her fucking milky pens, on some customized cat stationary. What she is writing, Elyza doesn’t know, because the only pertinent information Elyza has said worthy of being written down, is to destroy the brain. And Debra has somehow how managed to have used three different colors, has drawn a diagram of some kind, and has at least a paragraph of words.

“Deb.” Elyza says. Debra looks over to Elyza, while still writing. “Do you have that you have to destroy the brain, written somewhere on there?”

Debra looks back to the paper and starts running the pen under what she has wrote, reading softly out loud to herself.

“What are you doing?” Elyza asks.

“Making sure I have that written down.” Debra says, without taking her eyes of the paper.

Elyza squeezes the steering wheel so hard, that it cracks. She feels the anger building and building and pulls the car over. She opens the door without saying a word, and walks over to the tree line.

She paces for a minute back and forth, before stopping. She stares at the tree closest to her before letting her fists fly. “Fuckin god damn milky pens… salmon...lilac…diagrams! Are you fucking kidding me!” She yells before she stops, as the tree she is repeatedly hitting almost breaks in half.

She hears the creak of the passenger door open. “Elyza hun, I found it. Right here.” She walks over to Elyza pointing at the spot on the paper. “See.”

Elyza closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath through her nose. Elyza doesn’t trust herself not to go off on the woman, so she just smiles painfully and nods at her.

“Elyza, what happened to your hands? Hun are you ok?” She goes to reach for Elyza’s bloodied hands, but Elyza pulls them away.

“It’s nothing. We should probably get back on the road, Debra. It’s about to be light, and we only have another hour or so left until we get to the safe house.” She walks back to the van.

Only an hour or so left. Only an hour or so until she could possibly see her Hodnes. She suddenly calms at the thought of Alicia. Not that Alicia has really left her thoughts, but the thought of seeing her sooths and excites Elyza all at once. Holding her. Kissing her. Everything.

“So Elyza, what’s next?” Debra has her pens and paper ready, once she buckles herself in.

A little annoyed that she is being interrupted while thinking of Alicia, Elyza almost growls. She doesn’t though, instead she takes a moment to scold herself for being overly optimistic about Alicia even being there. She told them to leave, they should be gone.

“You can’t be so trusting, Debra. You agreed to taking me with you, and didn’t ask me a single question. I was naked and bloody.”

“Oh hun, once I knew you weren’t one of those things, I could tell you were a sweet girl. It shows in your eyes. I bet you really did your momma proud. Such a beautiful girl you are, under all that gunk.” She waves the pen up and down Elyza, who is still pretty gross. She was in an explosion, crawled through burning hot rubble, and then covered herself with the blood and guts of the dead. Gunk is a little bit of an understatement.

“Debra, my eyes don’t say I’m a sweet girl.” Elyza says.

“Yes they do.” Debra says, while writing something down.

“No, they don’t.” Elyza repeats.

“Yes, they do, hun.” Debra says.

“No they don’t, Debra. That’s not possible, because I’m not a sweet girl. I was an orphan, who was raised at a young age to kill people. I’ve killed hundreds of people, and you just let me in your van without thinking, based on the perceived notion that my eyes say I am sweet.”

Debra looks at Elyza, shock written all over her face. She has her hand up to her mouth, and tears welling up in her eyes.

"You.. You are a.." Debra says.

"Yes Debra. I am a killer, and you just.." Elyza starts.

"An orphan!" Debra starts fully crying now. Elyza cringes and internally groans. This was not the point she was trying to make, and why is she crying? Debra goes to reach over for Elyza.

"What are you doing?" Elyza asks.

"That's so sad." She is still reaching for her.

Oh no. Debra is going to try and hug her. Elyza jerks the steering wheel hard to the right to try and keep Debra back from her. It works for a minute, making Debra jerk around in her seat but she recovers well and starts leaning in again. She connects her arms with Elyza's body, and hugs her.

"Debra, no. I'm not a hugger. I'm a cold blooded killer." Elyza says, but Debra doesn't let up.

"Call me Debbie." She says, before squeezing Elyza tighter.

Elyza groans. "Debbie, I don't like physical contact."

"Because you were an orphan!" She says before starting another round of sobbing tears, but not taking the hint to let go.

Elyza sighs. She lifts a hand and pats Debra on the back twice. "There, there." She says before dropping her arm back down, wishing the hug was over with. What is with all the fucking hugging? She has been hugged more in the last week than she has all her life.

After the longest agonizing five minutes of Elyza life, Debra's sobs finally stop, and she pulls out of the hug.

"Did you have any family?" She asks.

Elyza thinks it over for a moment. She doesn't want to tell Debra about losing most of the Lost Boys and risking another tear filled hug. "Yes. I have my sisters Lyndsey and Maree. And now I also have my Hodnes, and her family."

"Your who?" She asks confused.

"My Love, Alicia." She reaches for the picture and hands it over to Debra.

"Elyza she is beautiful, Hun! Is she at the place we are headed?" Debra says, before handing the picture back.

"I'm not sure, I messed up and lied to her. For her own protection." Elyza adds quickly. “I did something stupid, but necessary for the safety of everyone, and told them to wait for me until night fall. Well I got held up, so they might be gone.”

"Tell me what happened." Debra says, putting her chin on her fist, waiting for Elyza to continue.

Elyza debates it for a moment, then proceeds to tell Debra her story. She doesn't know why, as she has never been one for sharing.

Elyza starts from the beginning and tells Debra everything that has happened so far, finding Alicia, everything about the Corp and her advancements. The only part she left out was losing the rest of the Lost Boys. Debra listens carefully to the whole story, and reacts very dramatically at some parts, with her overly shocked facial expressions and side comments. Elyza can’t help but laugh sometimes at this woman, and her flair for the dramatic.

"And so I know she is going to be super fucking pissed, because I promised I was never going to lie to her ever again, but what was the alternative, Debbie? She would have stayed, because she is stubborn as all hell and would have been killed. Or wound up in Dick's hands! I had no choice."

“You love her so much!” Debra says, wiping away the tears that had just started to fall. “And with everything you guys have been through. She’s really helped you grow, and oh Elyza..” She pouts, and then reaches over and hugs Elyza again.

Elyza stiffens, but doesn’t say anything. Obviously, this comforts Debra, and the one thing that makes Elyza more uncomfortable than physical contact from someone who is not a Lost Boy or her Hodnes, is them crying. Which sucks, because Debra seems to have an endless supply of tears. Yay..

“I hope she’s there. I want to meet this amazing little woman of yours.” Debra says, before pulling away. “She will forgive you, Elyza. Don’t worry your beautiful heart.”

“Well. We’re about to find out, Debbie.” Elyza turns down the road, the safe house is on. There is a larger than normal amount of infected walking around. “Fuck.” She says.

“Oh my god, Elyza, look at them all.” Debra says, looking out the window.

“This is the world now, Debbie. It’s what I have been trying to tell you. They’re everywhere.” Elyza says, closing her eyes once she knows the house will be into view. She wants to see Alicia so bad, it scares her, of how she will feel if she wasn’t there.

She opens her eyes, and sees that it is free of vehicles. There are a few infected lurking around, but no one is outside. She pulls up to the door of the house, and looks to Debra. “Stay in the van, until I get back.” She opens her door, and closes her eyes once she is outside. She listens to everything, and knows right away that no one living, is here.

Elyza takes a deep breath, trying to control the pain in her heart. She tries to tell herself that them leaving was a good thing. Dick probably has a scouting team already on their way to the compound, if not already there. The farther Alicia is from them, the better.

She takes the knife out of her boot, and throws it into the skull of the infected that was nearing the door to the house. She walks into the house, not bothering to retrieve her knife.

Once Elyza closes the door, she leans back and slides down to sit on the ground against it. She takes out the picture, and studies it. She studies Alicia’s face, like she is seeing her for the first time. “I’m sorry.” She whispers. Elyza should have been here, on time. She should have ran faster, somehow. She should have cut the feed sooner. What was she thinking? She slams her head back into the door, still tender from the healing fracture. She’s going to find her. Elyza stands up. Her best bet would be that the family went east. That was the plan before the Corp, so she should assume that would be what they were going to do.

She looks down at the photo. “I am coming, Hodnes.”

 

I dream of her, of course. Of her touch, and her voice. Always her voice. Of her whispers, and kisses, reserved only for me. We are tangled together, in our room, and I know it is a dream. I know she really isn’t here, and neither am I. But I can’t help but bask it in. I take all of her in. I give and take greedy kisses, and desperate touches.

“I don’t want to wake up, and you’re gone, Elyza.” I hold on tight to her. “I just want to stay here.”

Elyza shakes her head at me. “I’m sorry Hodnes, you can’t.”

“Why, you’re not there. You’re here.” I steal one last greedy kiss, as I can feel myself starting to wake up.

Elyza shakes her head no again, staring me in the eyes. “I will find you, Hodnes. Ai hod yu in.” She nudges her nose softly against mine. “For, always.”

I wake up after that, in tears. I’m in a bed, but it’s not our bed, and Elyza isn’t next to me. The sun is shining in through the window, and I hate it. It reminds me of Elyza’s pretty golden hair.

“Hey.” I hear Maree call out.

I turn around in bed and see she is sitting in a chair next to the door. She gets up, and comes to sit on the bed with me.

“Did you know?” I ask her.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she says.

I nod. I can’t hold anyone else responsible for what happened, besides Elyza. It wasn’t Maree or Lyndsey’s responsibility to tell me. It was Elyza’s. It was her stupid plan, and her lie. “Me too.” I tell her. “Did I hurt anyone?”

She shakes her head no. “That’s quite a gift you have there though, I’m super fucking jealous. Your little push bomb, is so fucking badass. That’s going to come in handy, once you learn how to control..”

“She’s not dead.” I say interrupting her.

“I don’t think she is either.” Maree says.

I sit up fast, and Maree flinches. “Then why aren’t we going back?”

“The Admiral would have sent a team out to investigate, and if we go back, than we are handing ourselves over on a silver platter.” She takes my hand.

“I love that stupid crazy Bitch, Alicia. She is my sister, and my idol. If, and I mean it’s a big if… if something did happen to her though, and we go back and get caught, then what? All of what she did would be for nothing. I promised her I would keep you safe. So that’s what I am going to do. I’m sorry. If she is out there, then she will find you.”

“She is out there.” I say, moving my hand from hers.

“Then she is coming. We will help her and leave a trail.” She gets up off the bed, and reaches for something on the night stand. “We will make sure she knows she is going in the right direction, and she will find us.” She hands me a journal. "I found this, and thought of you. When we were younger, and going through all the experiments, they had us keep a journal. Since your advancements seem to be triggered by your emotions, I think this can really help you."

I take the journal from her. "Thank you."

She nods. "Lyndsey left you a present in there." She smiles at me. "We are heading out within the hour. I'll tell everyone that you're up and ok, and just to just leave you alone for a bit. I left you some food and water, on the desk. Make sure you eat, ok."

I nod at her. She smiles one last time at me and walks out of the room. I run my hands over the journal. It's beautiful. It's brown leather, and has a leather strap to keep the flaps together. I untie the straps, and open it. Tears start streaming down my face when I see the present Lyndsey left me.

It's an old picture of Elyza. It was clearly taken at the Corp compound. She is wearing her leather jacket and smiling that irresistible grin. Some of my tears fall onto the picture and i quickly wipe them away. I notice there is another picture behind it.

I laugh when I realize what it is. It's Elyza, bent over in a bow, with the back of her pants burned away. It's from the competition Lyndsey told me about, where she mooned all the high ranking officers. 

I hold the pictures to my heart, laughing and crying all at once. After a moment, I pull the pictures away and look at them again. I pick up the pen that is in the journal, and start writing.

Elyza, 

It's been almost two days since you stayed and forced me to go. I hate that you're not here with me. I hate that you lied. I hate that I can still hear your voice, and taste you on my lips. But at the same time, I don't hate that at all. I close my eyes Elyza, and I can see you. My dreams are consumed by you, to the point where I wish I could just stay asleep forever. But I can't. And do you know why? Because I know you are out there. I know you are fighting to get back to me. I know this because even though you are not here, you are with me. Your blood runs through my veins, your love fills my heart, and our souls are entwined in such a way they can never ne parted. There is a song I never understood until now.

 

If you were the ocean and I was the sun  
If the day made me heavy and gravity won  
If I was the red and you were the blue  
I could just fade into you

If you were a window and I was the rain  
I’d pour myself out and wash off the pain  
I’d fall like a tear so your light could shine through  
Then I’d just fade into you

In your heart, in your head,  
in your arms, in your bed under your skin,  
Til there’s no way to know where  
you end and where I begin

If I was a shadow and you were a street  
The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet  
Til the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon  
Then I’d just fade into you

In your heart, in your head,  
in your arms, in your bed under your skin  
Til there’s no way to know  
where you end and where I begin

I wanna melt in I wanna soak through  
I only wanna move when you move  
I wanna breathe out when you  
breathe in then I wanna fade into you

If I was just ashes and you were the ground  
And under your willow they laid me down  
There’ll be no trace that one was once two  
After I fade into you

 

I never understood because I never imagined being able to give myself fully to someone, to be connected on such a level that the soul itself is shared. You are half of my soul, half of my being. I need you to do all that you can to get back to me. You hear me, Elyza Lex. You told me I was your home, well you are mine too. And I'm tired, so tired. So please, come home. I love you Elyza. So fucking much.

For always,  
Your Hodnes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update. I am on vacation with my real life Hodnes, for her birthday. Happy 24th birthday Babe! 
> 
> I was able to finally get this out, though. I hope you guys are still enjoying it! 
> 
> Your comments mean the world to me, and I am sorry if I cant always reply back. But please know I read them all and love all of your kind and funny words.
> 
> Thank you a million times over and over again!

After I write in my journal I lay on the bed for a while. Fuck man. I’m so depressed that I’m annoying myself. I sigh and look over at the food Maree left me, and decide I should probably eat it, before I have another meltdown. 

While I eat, I think about what happened when we were stopped. I remember the anger before the static feeling running over my entire body. Are my advancements only triggered by my emotions? How the fuck will I ever get a handle on them, if they are? I’m a fucking mess. God, I wish Elyza was fucking here. Sure, she has that special gift of being able to piss me off more than anyone else in my entire life! But she also makes me feel so calm and centered. And happy… 

I frown before I let out a loud groan and throw myself backwards on the bed, and hug myself into the pillow. Elyza isn’t here, but she is coming. I know she is. I reach for the pictures of her, again. A small smile plays on my lips, from the second picture. The first still makes my heartache. I know it’s stupid, but I kiss the first picture of her, before deciding I should get up, as it should be almost time to leave.

 

When I make it out of the room and into the living room where everyone is sitting, the room suddenly gets very quiet. My Mom, Travis, Nick, Chris and Ofelia look at me with concern in their eyes. Everyone else avoids looking at me. I don’t see Lyndsey or Maree. 

“Where are Lyndsey and Maree?” I ask everyone.

“Outside, gassing up the new vehicles.” Chris says, getting up. “I’ll go with you.” He adds, knowing I would want to be away from everyone. He probably feels the same.

 

We walk outside, and walk over to Maree and Lyndsey. Lyndsey is checking the oil of the SUV and pickup truck. I notice Maree gassing up a motorcycle, it’s not Elyza’s bike, but it looks close enough to make my breath catch. I feel a stab in my heart, as I look what is resting on the seat of the bike. 

I run over to the bike and pick up Elyza’s leather jacket. I bring it to my face and take in a deep breath. The effect it has makes me dizzy, and Maree has to steady me, before I fall.

Maree reaches behind the bike and hands me Elyza’s pack. “We found her stuff, before we took off for the safe house. I thought you would want it.”

“She is going to want it, when she comes.” I say, my face still in her jacket.

“Yes she will.” Lyndsey says, shutting the hoods on the vehicles. She turns to me, wiping her hands on a rag. “Listen, Alicia…”

“I’m sorry.” I say, beating her to it. She looks a little shocked. “I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you. I can only be mad at one person. She was the one who lied to me.” I look down at her jacket. “And trust me, she has it fucking coming, but I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you guys, you were just following your orders. Nobody can talk Elyza out of doing something if she has her mind made up. So, I’m sorry.”

She walks over to me and hugs me. “Sounds like someone else I know.” She says.  
After a few seconds, I feel Maree try and wrap her arms around both of us. “Hey. Me too, no fair.”

I feel myself getting lighter. Elyza might not be here right now, but the Lost Boys are a part of her, and their presence, mixed with her jacket, has calmed me considerably. 

“I love you guys.” I tell them as I press my face into Lyndsey’s shoulder.

“Don’t tell Elyza.” They both say at the same time.

I let out a small laugh, and then freeze, hoping to hear Elyza’s small growl or the sound of her knife flying. No such luck. I let out a sigh, and enjoy the comfort of the Lost Boys.

Once we finally let go, we turn to look at Chris. Chris opens his arms for us to go into. Maree walks up to him, and karate chops him in the throat. Lightly… I think. He clutches at his throat, trying to gasp for air.

“Manners, goufa. That was a private moment.” She scolds. Then she turns back to us, and silently giggles, before turning back around to him with a serious face on. 

“Now, I want you to make sure everything is packed up and loaded into the new vehicles. You have two minutes to finish, or I tie you to a tree, and let you hang there all night from your ankles.”

Chris just stares at her, still trying to gasp for air. She takes a threatening step towards him, and he scrambles back, tripping over his own feet. Once he is out of ear shot, Maree lets out a laugh.

“Now I know why Elyza did all this to me. This shit is fun!” She turns to head in the direction Chris went in. “One minute and thirty seconds left goufa, make sure you pack that rope!”

Chris comes running out of the house, bags, and rifles strung all over his back. His arms are also full of food, and ammo.

“Did Elyza really do that to you?” I ask Maree.

“What, tie me to a tree, and let me hang by my ankles?” Maree says, looking at her watch. “One minute goufa! Nothing gets left behind!” Then she looks back to me. “She sure did. Except the tree had a huge nest of fire ants living below it. And she had me covered completely in honey.” She laughs.

My mouth drops. She just shrugs, and walks towards the vehicles. She looks at her watch and starts counting down the remaining seconds out loud. When she gets down to ten, Chris comes back out with another arm full of supplies. He sprints to where Maree is, and slides to a stop when she gets to three.

He is panting, out of breath. Maree crosses her arms, and looks at Chris with an unimpressed look. He looks at her, not sure how to proceed. 

“Well don’t just stand there! Load it up!” She yells at him, making him jump into action. When she is out of his sight, she turns back to walk over to us. Silently laughing the whole way. “I love this shit.”

Then Maree walks over to some of the infected that have been taken out. She starts messing with their hands, making it so the infected all have both their middle fingers sticking up.

“What are you doing?” I ask her.

“Leaving a trail.” She responds. She finishes with the small pile of infected. Then she pulls out a little notebook. She writes something in it, tears out the page, and folds it, before putting it in one of the infected’s fist. She stands up and wipes her hands on her pants.

“How is that going to work?” I ask her. 

“Well, she will see the vans, and will automatically survey the area. She will see the middle fingers, and know that’s from me, because I’m hilarious.” A huge smile is plaster on her face. “And then I left her a coded message on the time we were here, and what our plans are thus far.”

“You have a lot of faith based on Elyza noticing a few middle fingers... Which now that I say that out loud, of course Elyza is going to notice.” I say.

“And laugh!” Maree says.

I shake my head back and forth. “Can I just stay here? Please?” I beg.

They look at each other, before looking back to me. “I’m sorry, Alicia.” Lyndsey says. “It’s too risky. We need to stay together, and moving, we are still to close.”

“And this will work, trust me. I know Elyza, she will see our trail.” Maree adds. 

I nod, and look down at my journal. I open it to the first page, and rip it out. I fold it up real small and put it with Maree’s coded message. Maree looks at me, about to ask if that was such a good idea.

“Either let me stay here, or let me leave this. Your choice.” I say.

“It’s ok, you can leave it, Alicia. We just want to make sure it doesn’t say anything about where we are going, that isn’t coded.” Lyndsey says.

“Well, I think it is safe to say, considering I have been knocked out almost our entire trip, I have no idea where we are going!” I raise my voice, starting to get agitated. 

Maree and Lyndsey, both hold up their hands in surrender. “It’s ok.” Lyndsey says in a soft voice, trying to calm me down. “It’s ok.”

I shut my eyes real tight and take in a deep breath. I put Elyza’s jacket on, and just stand there for a minute, trying to calm myself. I don’t know anything about my advancements, except the emotional ties. I’m tired, and I don’t feel like accidently hurting my family, so I try real hard to calm myself down. 

“Guys.” I say not opening my eyes. “I hate this. I need to know how my advancements work, and how to control them. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Alright.” Maree says. “I’m going to have you ride on the bike with me, so you won’t be confined in a tiny vehicle, with family. I hear that is a huge stressor for teens.”

I smile a little. True. Then I open my eyes, feeling better.

“And then, once we have stopped for the night, we will have a training session. We can spar, maybe try and see if I can help you figure some shit out.”

I nod my head. That actually sounds great. “Ok. Thank you.” I tell them.

 

Once we are stopped for the night, and everyone is sleeping for the most part, Maree asks Daniel to keep watch. We are stopped at another house off the highway, and she takes me to a large opening within the surrounding woods. It is a clear, bright night out, and the moon is as full, as it is high, in the sky. It is giving off all the light we need.

I take off Elyza’s jacket for the first time since I have put it on. It doesn’t feel right, and I immediately regret it. Earlier I switched into one of her white T-shirts, that I had found in her pack, but I still don’t like the fact of being parted from her leather jacket.

Maree starts rolling her shoulders and jumping up and down in place, getting warmed up. I start doing the same. 

“Alright. So I figured we would spar first, see if we can somehow trigger your X-Men super power… that I am so fucking jealous of, but will only mildly hold it against you for the next forty years.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I say. “And I’m not talking solely about with my advancements.” I add with a cocky grin. “I am Elyza Lex’s Hodnes, you know. She has trained me pretty well.”

Maree bellows out an over exaggerated laugh. “Oh please…” Then she looks at me, a little nervous. “Actually… will you just watch my face? It’s a very pretty face.” She says motioning around with her hand.

I laugh, before getting into a defensive crouch. Maree takes in a deep breath, and does the same.

We circle each other for a moment, and my adrenaline starts pumping. I loved training with Elyza. I really wish she was fucking here right now, but I’m glad to have another super soldier to train with in her absence. 

Maree takes the first step, and goes to throw a punch at me. I go to block it, and feel the static of energy rush over my entire body. Before I can stop myself, I feel the energy shoot out through my hand that was going for the block, Maree gets pushed back a good ten feet in the air, and lands hard. She obviously wasn’t expecting that either. 

“Holy shit Maree!” I say running over to her.

“Is my face ok?” She asks, shaking her head back and forth. “Lyndsey loves my face. She likes to look at it, touch it, ride it..”

“Your face is fine.” I say flatly. I so do not need to think about face riding when my favorite face in the whole world, is… well I don’t even fucking know where she is! But I know her face isn’t close enough for me to ride right now, so I don’t want to fucking think about it!

I take a few steps back from Maree, and she gets up, reading herself for round two.

“Are you sure?” I ask, getting back into my stance.

“Yes?” She says, before throwing another punch.

The same thing happens this time, I go to block her fist, but end up sending her flying. She stands up quickly this time, and rubs her ass.

“Ok, so your good on sparring.” She tells me. “So let’s try something different.” She starts looking around on the ground, and picks up a bunch of small rocks. She holds one up to me, and motions that she is going to throw it. 

She throws is high in the air at me, and I wait for it to come down. Then I catch it.

Maree just stares at me, blinking rapidly. “Alicia, you’re not supposed to catch it. You’re supposed to deflect it.” 

“Well I’m sorry! I played softball for years, ok! It’s instinct.” I tell her.

She looks at me for a second. Then with the lightning speed of the super soldiers, she whips another rock at me.

The static feeling is back and it shoots out my hand, when I throw it out. I stop the rock in mid-air. I try and keep my hold on the rock, while I slowly move it back and forth in the air. Holy fucking shit. Maree slowly makes her way over to the rock, and studies it, while I try and keep it in the air. 

I can feel the static still all over me. I also can feel it extended all the way out to the rock. 

“Can I try something?” Maree says, trying not to break my focus.

She takes my lack of response as a yes, and reaches for the rock. She tries to pull it away from me. She is able to pull it a few inches away. I can feel the tension of it, through the static. 

“This time, try not to let me move it, if you can?” She says before reaching for the rock. I can feel her pull, and move my hand backwards. I must have moved back too hard, because the rock comes flying back towards me at an alarming rate. I duck just in time to avoid certain embarrassment, and the rock continues its path, into the surrounding trees. 

We hear the thunk of the rock. Then we hear what it hit. 

“Douche canoe! Fuck me. Ouch.” We hear from within the trees. 

We can’t see who it is, and the female voice is not familiar. Maree throws herself in front of me protectively, and lets out a growl. She has a knife already out in her hands.

“You have two seconds to show yourself!” Maree yells. “Or I’m coming in after you, and you won’t like what happens.”

“I might! You don’t know my life. You shouldn’t just assume something about somebody, that you don’t even know. That’s rude.” The girl replies.

Maree tenses, and growls again. Before she can attack, I interrupt her. “So is spying on people.” I call out to the voice.

I am met with a few seconds of silence. Then the voice calls back to me. “You right.” 

The person hiding in the trees, stands up and all I can see is a flash of blonde hair. My heart sinks, and I reach out and try and grab the person I believe to be my blonde. “Elyza?” I call at the same time. I pull back just like I did with the rock, and the blonde comes flying out of the trees and lands at my feet.

Shocked blue eyes open, and stare back at me. But they aren’t Elyza’s blue eyes, and suddenly I get angry. I get fucking pissed. It should have been Elyza’s baby blues staring at me, not some stranger.

I bare my teeth at her, and lift her into the air. “Who are you and what do you want?” I ask her. “Be honest.” I growl out.

“Honest. You got it.” She says, while kicking her feet freely, in the air a little. She doesn’t seem scared, she seems almost amused. “My name is Annabelle. I saw you guys pull in here earlier. I was curious about the big group of people, since you don’t see that as much anymore. So, I stuck around to watch you guys, not in a creepy way though. But, I noticed you two go off alone, and was like, ok cool, but maybe I shouldn’t be following, you know. I respect people. What if you guys wanted freaky woods sex? I don’t judge, unlike some.” She says, looking at Maree. “But anyways, then I saw you guys sparing, and was like ok, bet. I got twenty on Legs over here.” She points and looks at me. “Then I saw you blast the fuck out of her, and was like, the fuck? Then I got hit in the head with a rock, and here we are. And with all due respect, Legs, your eyes are dope as fuck right now. I don’t know whether I should be horny, or scared, or both.”

I drop her, and she falls to her knees. Maree moves in a flash, and has the girl’s arms bound behind her back within a second. Maree starts to disarm the girl. She pulls out multiple knifes, a hand gun and even what appears to be a samurai sword strapped on Annabelle’s back.

“You like that, huh?” Annabelle asks, when she catches Maree admiring her sword.

“Your instrument is quite impressive. Where was it made?” Maree says.

“Okinawa.” The girl replies.

“Whom in Okinawa, made you this steel?” Maree asks, looking serious.

I just look back and forth at them. I am confused as fuck. What does it matter about the sword? I’m still semi new to the interrogation methods that aren’t from my crazy scary, and over protective girlfriend, but we should be asking about other things, right?

“Hattori Hanzo.” Annabelle states back to Maree.

“You LIE!” Maree yells, spinning on her heels towards Annabelle, who doesn’t flinch. Then Maree’s face relaxes into a smile. “Great fucking movie.” She laughs.

“It really was.” Annabelle retorts.

Maree backs up a few paces and sighs. “Even though you like Kill Bill, which is awesome, I still don’t trust you, and have to ask you some questions.”

“Seems fair.” Annabelle says, while shrugging.

“Ok good. Glad we are on the same page. Now, what are you doing out here alone? Did someone send you?” Maree starts twirling around the sword, but doesn’t take her eyes off of Annabelle.

“Kind of. I am a scout, for this gated community we have set up. I go out and look for people that need a safe environment, and could help contribute.”

Maree pauses in her sword play. “Where is this community?” She asks.

“Well. I don’t think I can tell you that, until I know I can trust you.” She tells Maree.  
“Well what can you tell us?” I ask. “Your job is to find people that need a place, and then sell it to them, right? Well sell it to us. All of us.” I tell her. Then I stand her up on her feet, and lead her with Maree to the rest of the group at the house.

 

“So are you guys just going to leave me tied up?” Annabelle says once we get her inside, and sit her down in the chair. We walk a little away from her, to go stand in the back of the room with everyone else. “Oh you are, that’s cool. My nose doesn’t itch or anything.” She says, scrunching up her face, trying to itch it.

Jessika gets up and moves to her. She holds the side of her sleeve out for Annabelle. Annabelle smiles at her, before rubbing her nose against the sleeve. She lets out an overly sexual moan. 

“That is orgasmic. I mean it. It has literally been itching since the second you tied me up.” She pulls away, still smiling at Jessika. “Thank you, Beautiful.”

“You say you have a safe place.” Travis says. “What makes it safe.”

“We have walls, high walls. We have guards posted in each direction on the walls, and two guards patrolling the perimeter, on the outside of the gates. We also have a doctor, and medicine.” She says.

“Who runs the place?” Maree asks.

“We have a small counsel, who run the place. They are pretty fair.”

“Any military, or former government officials?” Lyndsey asks next.

“I think Rico was a cop, and Roberta may have been a school bus driver? Other than that, I don’t think so.” She looks to each of us. “Anything else?”

“Do you grow your own food?” I ask, as my stomach rumbles.

She nods. “We do. We even just picked up some livestock. We also send out scavenging teams every couple weeks to collect what we can from the surrounding stores or homes.”

We all stay silent for a minute, looking back and forth to one another. Lyndsey and Maree start talking in Trigedasleng to each other. They are talking too fast, and I only pick up some of what they are saying. They can’t get a full read on Annabelle, and if she is telling the whole truth. Lyndsey believes she is, from her body language. Maree looks at me before I hear Elyza’s name, and she has my full attention.

She is saying that if it is the real deal, then everyone can remain safe, and protected, giving Elyza a chance to catch up, and leaving her the final vote on if they should settle down, or move on.

“Sha.” I say. “Sha, beja.” I try not to sound so desperate, but I fail. 

“So are you guys speaking Elvish, or something? That’s cool, though. I was a total Lord of the Rings nerd. Hey, did you know they were filming the fucking Hobbit, before the world ended? Talk about bad luck, those movies would have been really good… probably.” She trails off, while we all look at her.

“You’re sure, that she’s not one of you?” I ask them, under my breath.

“How about we vote on it.” Travis says. 

“Yes.” Annabelle says. “Let’s do that! I vote you guys come. Everyone there is old, and boring. I could really use some friends my own age.” She bounces up and down a little bit on the chair, excited about the thought.

We all stare at her until she stops bouncing. “What? Do I not get a vote?”

We walk into the kitchen, and shut the door. The door was barely closed, before I gave my answer.

“I want to go. I think we should go.” I tell them.

“I vote yes, as well. They have walls, and guards, and a doctor.” My mom says.

Everyone takes their turns, and the decision is unanimous. We all decided that if at any point, it looks like a setup of any kind, we bail immediately. We walk back into the room, where Annabelle is waiting. 

She smiles as we enter. “So what did we decide?” She asks.

“If you will have us, we would like to take you up on the offer.” I tell her. “Under one condition though. You can’t tell anyone what you saw about me.” I tell her.

“Yea? That’s awesome! You guys will like it there. And to be honest, I’m not really entirely sure what I saw, Legs. Although, if what I saw, is what I am thinking I saw, then I know I don’t want to piss you off. So to summarize, I won’t say anything.” She smiles and nods at us for a minute. “I swear.”

I look to Lyndsey, who is the human lie detector. She knows everything there is to know about body language, and to able to tell if people are lying. She nods that Annabelle seems to be telling the truth.

“Sooooo… now that that’s settled, can the next vote be on if to untie me? Because my answer is yes for that as well.” 

 

We decide to spend the rest of the night at the house we are stopped at. Everyone planning to rest up for a while, until we leave in the morning with Annabelle. Since I was knocked out for so long, and don’t need to sleep as much now, after my new healing ability, I decide to write to Elyza instead. 

Maree is on watch, and I decide to go out and join her while I write. I look at the picture for a few minutes, before starting my letter.

 

Elyza,  
I want to start off by saying that I am still incredibly pissed off at you, it’s not even funny. I told you if you ever lied to me again, that there would be hell to pay. And there will be. I’m fucking serious, and don’t think I’m not. You are in so much fucking trouble.

But, I also need to say, that I miss you so fucking much, it hurts. So just, hurry, alright? I’m not sure what’s taking so long, but I know it has to be something big, or important. I just hope you’re ok. 

So Maree worked with me a little bit today in training. I kicked her ass. No really, Elyza I did. She couldn’t even touch me. I’m learning to use my ability a little more. I can’t wait until you are with me, though. I want you to teach me, and help me. Just like at the church. I miss the training, and the church, and our room. YOU.

We met someone today. Her name is Annabelle. She says she has a safe place for us to stay at. It’s a self-sustaining community, with high walls, and a doctor. It sounds pretty good. If it’s everything she says, I think you will like it. We took a vote and we’re going to go. It’s a few days drive away, but will give you time to catch up to me.

Are you missing me as much as I am missing you? Does it hurt just as much? I hope not.

I can’t wait to kiss you. I can’t wait to feel your arms around me. Please hurry, Elyza. 

I love you so fucking much. And I WILL see you soon. Be safe, Elyza. Be strong. And get to me as fast as you can.

For always,  
Your Hodnes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but this is one of my biggest chapters. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the continued support and kind words.

Elyza runs through the safe house and collects all her hidden weapons she had hidden throughout the ceilings, and walls. Next she grabs some clothes she has stashed, and changes out of the stupid clothes Debbie has her in.

She moans in pleasure, at the feeling of her jeans sliding up her legs. Taking the place of those awful khakis. She changes into a white v neck t-shirt and then packs a few more clothes before heading out into the living room.

She straps on her knives, and a pistol, leaving the rest of the weapons in a duffle bag. She moves over to the cupboards, and starts packing all the food that is left. She finds one of her leather jackets as she is walking out the door, and grabs it.

When she walks out the front door, she can hear Debbie beginning to scream. She looks up and sees that an infected was making its way over to her side of the van.

Elyza walks slowly to the back of the van. She drops the bags quietly, and never draws the attention of the ghoul. How could she? Debbie is still screaming bloody murder.

With a knife in hand, Elyza walks up behind the infected, and grabs the back of it's hair. She pulls it back towards her, and makes sure Debbie is watching. She plunges the knife in through the side of it's skull. After pulling the knife out, she throws the body, and it lands near the front of the house. It's at that point she sees something scratched into the siding. She smiles at Maree's message. Well she was right. They are heading east.

"Elyza?" Debbie says through the small opening of the car window, she had rolled down, grabbing her attention.

 

She turns around to face Debbie. "Did you see that, Debbie. You need to destroy the brain."

"Yes I saw. Then I saw you throw that man damn near 15 feet. Honey, you weren't kidding about being strong."

"Debbie. That wasn't a man. It was an infected. A ghoul. Zombie. Zeke. Rotter. The walking dead. Whatever you want to call them, but they are not people anymore." Elyza tells her. "The sooner you realize that, the easier it will be for you to kill it. And you have to kill them Debbie, or they will attack you and your family, and you will die. One bite, is all it takes."

Debbie starts to tear up. "Is this where you are leaving us? I saw so many of them, so close."

Elyza sighs. "No, Debbie. This isn't the place. I'm going to take you to another one of my safe houses. Can you unlock the back hatch so I can load up my gear?" She goes to open the hatch and sees Ronnie staring at her from the third row seat.

She whips out one of her knifes and whispers to him. "I will fucking cut you. Turn around."

And he does. She shuts the hatch, and walks to the driver’s seat, and gets in. “Ok. So this safe house is too over run, but I have plenty of others I can take you guys to.”

“What about your Hodnes?” Debbie asks.

Elyza has to swallow the lump in her throat. “They are heading in the same direction. After I get you guys settled, I will be able to catch up with her.”

“Or, we can all go after her.” Debbie says, looking hopeful at Elyza. “Please Elyza, I want to meet this little Love of yours.”

Elyza is shaking her head. “No Debbie, I don’t think that is such a good idea. We are going to be on the run, and that is no place for kids.” Elyza starts the van, and backs up, leaving the safe house.

“But I thought you said your Roos was somewhere around Addie’s age?” She says.

“He is the exception. He can fight, he knows when and what to kill. I’m sorry, I can’t allow you to come with me, but I promise I will get you and your family someplace safe, where you will have a chance to survive.” Elyza hits the highway, and pushes the van as fast as it will go, which is approximately… eighty-seven miles per hour. She clenches her teeth, cursing the stupid mother fucker, for the hundredth time, that had lifted her bike from that gas station. She loved that fucking bike.

“I know that, Elyza. I just really want to meet her.” She pouts. “Your story is so sweet, and you both are so brave. Please.” She begs.

Elyza doesn’t say anything, for the sake of her own sanity. She has already learned arguing with Debbie does nothing but give Elyza a headache. So she just drives. She drives and thinks about Alicia. For about ten minutes…

That’s when the kids decided to wake. That’s when the stopping every hour and a half, for the kids to use the bathroom. That’s also when the radio started blasting songs about buses and wheels. Wait. Make that one song, it was just on repeat for four fucking hours. 

Elyza has never been around children, except for when she was one. She finds them strange, and unpleasant. Like why is the boy one so sticky? He didn’t even have anything sticky to eat. The girl keeps kicking the back of her seat, and just laughs when Elyza tries to glare at her. Neither of them are easy to intimidate, they both just laugh.

It takes them three hours longer to get to the next safe house, then if Elyza was just on her own. She wants to spend more time being angry about it, but when the safe house comes into view, once she turns down the street, she sees the Corp vans parked outside. Her heart speeds up when she notices her bike and the HUMVEE also there. She had checked the last safe house; those tire tracks weren’t there. Someone else had stolen the vehicles and they are here. 

She stops the van, so it’s mostly out of view. “Ronnie wake the fuck up!” Elyza says. He is always sleeping. Elyza wonders how someone can sleep that fucking much? “Debbie, you guys need to stay here. I’m going to check out the house, there could be some bad people here. If things look like they are getting out of hand, or I don’t come back, leave. I have marked all of the safe houses on Ronnie’s map.” 

She opens the van door, and goes to the back hatch. She opens it and grabs a rifle, and slings it over her shoulder. She notices Ronnie still isn’t up, so she reaches in and over the third row seat and pulls him out, throwing him to the ground. He stares back at her with his eyes wide. “Get in the fucking driver’s seat, and listen to your wife. If she tells you to go then go.” She reaches in the bag and pulls out a hand gun, shoving it at Ronnie.

“Elyza, do you think you should go alone. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Debbie says.

“I’ll be fine, Debbie. Just remember what I said.” She replies.

“Destroy the brain.” Debbie says, seriously.

Elyza almost smiles. “Well, yes. That. But also if it looks like it is getting out of hand, or I don’t come back, get you and the kids out of here.”

“Right.” Debbie says. “And the map.”

“Good.” Elyza says, walking over to Debbie. She hands her a knife, through the small crack in the window. “You might get your wish, she could be here.” Elyza says before taking off in a sprint towards the house.

Once Elyza gets near the house, she knows the family isn’t here. She can hear at least ten voices but they are all male. 

“I told you trailing those vans would pay off. Look at all this stuff they left behind. How fucking stupid?” One of the voices say.

“Yea, Lee is going to be so happy with us, and what we will be bringing back.” Another voice responds.

Elyza is not going to let these people get away with her bike and that truck twice. She hides all her visible knives away, in carefully hidden spots throughout her clothes and boots. She takes the rifle and hides it in a shrub, and take the hand gun from its holster and puts it in the back waistband of her jeans, so she looks to be unarmed. Show time.

 

"Help!" She screams, as she falls to the ground. "Someone please help!"

 

A few of the men rush outside. "What's going on." The biggest guy asks, in a thick southern accent, as he looks down at Elyza. "Girl, don't you know the dead are walkin around!" He grips Elyza by the arms and yanks her inside, throwing her on the nearest couch.

 

Elyza takes in the men that are in her safe house. They haven't bathed in a long time, from the look and smell of them. They are in ratted dirt covered clothes, most of them having beards from not being able to shave. They appear to be regular civilian survivors. Whether they are good, or evil, remains to be seen. That's what she needs to find out. Then she can decide whether to let them leave or not.

 

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Big guy says. He looks her up and down, then she sees his mouth open up into a sick smile, through his burly beard. "You alone, girl? It's dangerous outside, for a little thang like you."

 

Elyza has a hard time controlling her laughter, but she does, and continues playing her part. 

 

"Yes. Oh thank god you guys are here. I have been separated from my group for days. Please. Do you have any water?" She pleads convincingly, to the big brute of a man.

The man’s smile gets even bigger, and she knows this one is evil. She takes a second to survey the other men. Some look scared, and nervous, like they are ready to bolt at any minute. A few look to be enjoying this new situation as much as the Brute is. But most of them, just look tired. 

“Come on man, let’s just take the girl and the vans back to Lee and come on let’s just go. Lee gets to decide what to do with the girl. Plus you know Lee hates when we are late coming back. I refuse to do another night in the pits.” One of the tired looking men says. He picks up one of the duffle bags that are laying on the ground. Elyza knows some of her weapons are in there. 

“Nate, we have plenty of time. You don’t want to have some fun first?” Brute says.

“You mean you will get there in time, because you have the bike. And no I don’t want to have any of your sick fun, if Lee finds out...” Nate starts.

Elyza looks over to the big man. This is the mother fucker that stole her bike.

“Lee won’t find out! We won’t be bringing the girl back once we are through. And no one here would dare tell Lee a fucking thing!” Brute yells, staring the rest of the group down.

“That’s your bike out there? It’s such a pretty bike.” Elyza says, looking up at the big man in charge.

He turns to her. “You like that bike, baby?” Brute says, while adjusting the front of his jeans. “It is my bike, maybe I will let you ride it, if you show me how good you can ride, first.” He grabs himself through his jeans.

Elyza busts out laughing, not being able to control it any longer. “Seriously? Does that actually work for you? Plus, you went from wanting to rape me, while ditching my body afterwards, to offering me a ride on my own bike, if I ride your…” She points to his crotch and shudders. 

“You little fucking Bitch! You don’t get to talk to me like that!” He goes to lunge at her, but stops a foot from Elyza, as the barrel of her gun is under his chin.

She gives him a wink, and then an innocent smile. “Here is how this is going to go down, boys. I have a feeling some of you might be better humans then this big mother fucker her, so here’s what I am going to do for you. You have one chance to leave, unharmed, if you choose to go right now. You can take the vans, and any food you may have found, but you leave the bike, the truck, and those weapons, as they all belong to me. Oh, and him, of course.” Elyza wiggles the gun a little under the Brutes chin. “I can’t let the bike stealing rapist live.”

All the remaining men look frantically to each other, trying to decide on what to do. Some look like they want to flee, others look like they could laugh at the situation. A few start inching closer to the door.

“How fair would that be? There are more of us, each with a big gun, and you’re just a young girl, with one little gun. You really think you can take us all on?” Says a dark haired man. 

Elyza smiles the Elyza fucking Lex grin at them. “Fine. Fuck. If you really want it to be fair, for whoever is stupid enough to stay, then I’ll lose the gun. You have thirty seconds to decide.” 

The dark haired man laughs, and goes to bring up his rifle. Elyza has a knife flying into his throat before his finger even makes it to the trigger. “After that stunt, you only have five seconds.” She says.

Elyza watches as half the men take off outside the door, while the other half ready for the fight. She drops the gun, true to her word, and kicks the Brute into two of the remaining five men, that were on the right. She ducks under the two fired rounds, from the two men who were on the left, still standing, and launches a knife into each of their skulls. 

She growls when she hears her bike start up and take off, along with the HUMVEE and both vans. She wanted them to take the vans, only because there are sure to be trackers in them. But the bike was hers! And the truck… she barely even had a chance to play with it!

One of the men from the dog pile, was able to get up, and comes after her with a knife of his own. She grabs the wrist of his knife hand as he tries to swipe at her. She breaks his wrist so he drops the knife, and he tries to punch her with his free hand. She dodges the blow, and brings her own fist forward, breaking his nose. She kicks him to the side, as the next man attacks. He tries to get her in a bear hug, but she throws her head back into his face, and he lets go. While his hands clutch at his nose, she whips out another knife and slides it into his temple, before throwing it into the last man’s head. Well the last man, besides the disgusting Brute. 

She turns to look at the big man, who has just made it to his feet. “I guess it’s true what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Are you sure you’re ok big guy? Took you a long time to get up, and you seem out of breath. Do you want to take a knee, for a sec? I can wait.” She starts to stretch her neck and arms.

“Looks like you are just buying some time girl. You should have shot me when you had the chance because now you are out of weapons, and I am going to enjoy this.” He lets out an evil laugh.

“You see, Mr. Troll… Do you mind if I call you Mr. Troll, or is that your mother? Anyways, you’re wrong about the weapons.” She pulls out the remaining knives, and throws them on the floor in between them. I don’t even need those, because I myself, am the deadliest of all weapons.” Elyza says with a smile, taking a few steps closer.

He laughs again, and goes to advance. Elyza jumps up wrapping her thighs around his thick neck, swinging her body around and bringing herself up so she is sitting on his shoulders. Before he has time to reach for her, she brings her hands around, one to his chin, and the other to the back of his head. Then in one swift fluid motion, she snaps his neck. She stays on his shoulders, while his body falls forward to the ground, landing on her feet once it does.

“Do you like how I ride? You fucking Prick.”

She goes around, and collects all the weapons. She also puts a knife in the brains of the men, not already struck in the skull. Once she has everything she needs, she walks outside. 

She looks to the spot where her bike was sitting a minute ago, and pouts. She was that fucking close to having her bike back. She just wished she knew which mother fucker stole it. 

When she looks to where the vans were, she sees a pile of infected. She walks over to them, and laughs when she sees their hands, all sticking up their middle fingers. Maree, she thinks. Then she spots something white sticking in one of the fists. She drops the bags, and reaches down to inspect what it could be. She pulls out two folded pieces of paper. The first she immediately sees is written in Maree’s hand writing. The other, is one she has never seen before. Elyza closes her eyes, knowing who the hand writing must belong to. 

She puts both pieces of paper in her pocket, and picks up the bags and heads over towards the van. She can’t bring herself to look at the paper from Alicia just yet, her heart is racing at what it could possibly say. Elyza knows she is mad, but is scared to find out how much. Is Alicia mad enough to tell her she doesn’t want to be with her anymore? Elyza has never loved anyone before Alicia, and she has never been in a relationship, so all of this is new to her. 

She catches Debbie's eyes before she approaches and shrugs. Debbie’s face falls into a frown. Debbie gets out of the van and goes up to Elyza with her arms out. “I’m so sorry, Hun.” She says.

Elyza tries to motion to Debbie that she can’t hug, because her arms are full. Of course, Debbie doesn’t take the hint, and grabs her up in one anyway. Elyza tenses up, but surprisingly relaxes after a second, once Debbie starts lightly patting Elyza's back. But she snaps out of it quickly, and pulls away.

“Open the hatch Ronnie.” Elyza calls out.

“Are you ok, Hun?” Debbie asks.

“Yea. I'm fine. They left me notes though. I need one of your pens.” Elyza tells her, throwing the bags in the back of the van.

“Of course. Do you want pink, purple, blue, glitter…” Debbie starts.

“Debbie…” Elyza says pinching the bridge of her nose. “Any color will work.”

Debbie hands her the glitter one, and Elyza grits her teeth and snaps it in half, getting glitter everywhere. “Sorry, must have gripped it too hard.” Elyza tells her.

“Oh, that’s ok. I have plenty more.” Debbie says, while digging through her pencil bag. She hands Elyza a blue pen this time. “Here. This one matches your eyes.” 

“Thanks.” Elyza says, grabbing the pen. She walks over to the hood of the van, and pulls out Maree's message. She reads through each line, writing out the decoded message at the bottom of the paper, as she goes. “Fuck!”

“What’s wrong, Hun?” Debbie asks, walking over to see what’s the matter.

“We are almost a full day behind. They are stopping at another safe house, and will let me know where they go from there.” She pulls out her lighter, lights a cigarette before burning the message. 

“Elyza, Hun. Don’t you know smoking is really bad for you.” Debbie says, waving her hand in front of her face. “You are such a pretty girl. Why do you do that?” 

“It’s not bad for me, Debbie. I have an advanced immune system, and accelerated healing. I can’t get sick.” Elyza says, taking a long hit from the cigarette, losing her patience. All she wants to do is read her letter from Alicia, but she can’t bring herself to do it. “Plus I really need one right now. Hodnes wrote me something, and I’m terrified to read it.” Elyza then laughs at herself, not believing she just said that out loud. “I just killed five men with my bare hands and a few knives, and I’m scared to read a fucking letter.”

 

Debbie looks to the house, with wide eyes. Then she looks Elyza over, trying to spin her around, but Elyza won’t budge.

 

“What are you doing?” Elyza asks.

 

“Checking you for injuries. You just said you fought five men.” Then she squints, looking at Elyza’s face. “You have a little…” She takes her thumb and licks it before bringing it up to Elyza’s face but Elyza dodges her hand.

 

“Did you just lick your thumb and then try to wipe it on my face?” Elyza says with a disgusted look.

 

“You have some jam or something on your face, Hun.” Debbie says, trying again for her face.

 

Elyza swats her hand away, and starts walking over to the porch and sits with one of her knees pulled to her chest. Debbie follows and stands on the ground in front of her. “Jam? Debbie have you seen me eat any jam at all, this whole time we have been together? It was blood, I just had to kill five vile, disgusting men. Which brings me back to one of my earlier points, you find more often than not, in this new world…”

 

“You’re stalling, Elyza.” Debbie says.

 

“What? I’m not stalling. I am trying to give you a lesson.” Elyza says the last word through clenched teeth.

 

“Yes you are. Stalling I mean. You have a note, from your beautiful Hodnes, and you haven’t even read it yet. You would rather pretend to give me another lesson.” Debbie says.

 

“It is a lesson Debbie! An important one! Now let’s bust out your limited edition glow in the dark milky pen set, and your Lisa fucking Frank stationary, so you can write this shit down.” Elyza takes one last hit, and throws her cigarette butt.

 

“You were raised in a secret government lab, without a mother to teach you, so I will forgive your little outburst and attitude you have at the moment. I’ll even forgive your ill tone towards the wonderful Mrs Lisa Frank, but Elyza, you are stalling and avoiding. I know you are scared at what is in that letter, but this is your Hodnes, you have nothing to be scared about.”

 

Elyza lights up another cigarette, and looks to Debbie. “I have absolutely everything to be scared about. What if by trying to protect her, I really just end up losing her? What if she is so mad about what I did, that she doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore? What if I fucked it all up?” Elyza clenches her fist, before hitting her cigarette again. “The main thoughts and instincts I have are to protect Alicia Clark, above all else. I have always felt very protective of the Lost Boys, but this is a whole new level. The urge to protect her is above the urge to protect everyone else in the world. Above all need of self-preservation. It’s compulsive and even maddening at times, because I didn’t want to lie to her! I didn’t want to leave her! I never wanted to leave her, I just had no other choice.” Tears start to build up in her eyes, so she closes them tight, not letting them fall.

 

“Elyza, you don’t know what is even in the letter yet. I know all of this is new to you, and yes, you will have to explain yourself and your actions once you see her again, but read the letter. I really believe you have nothing to worry about right now. She… she loves you just as much as you love her.” Debbie sobs a little and Elyza groans, then puts her head to her knee. “I’m sorry if I get emotional Elyza, it’s just such a beautiful love story.”

 

“Ok fine, if it will get you to leave me alone, I’ll read it.” Elyza pulls out a knife and starts playing with it.

 

“Still stalling.” Debbie says.

 

“You’re still sitting here, nagging and not leaving me alone.”

 

“Oh, you meant alone, alone. Sorry, Hun.” Debbie says, before heading back to the van.

 

Elyza takes out the letter, and sets it down on the porch. She plays with the knife some more while staring at the letter. She needs to stop this shit. She is Elyza fucking Lex, and she is scared of a piece of fucking paper. Except it’s not just a piece of paper. It is the words and thoughts belonging to Alicia. 

 

Elyza takes out her picture of Alicia, and looks at it. She smiles, looking at Alicia’s smile. “Ai Hodnes.” She whispers, before picking up the letter. She opens it slowly, and starts to read it.

 

She tries to fight off the tears as along as possible. She has to let them fall though, because they start to blur her vision, and she can’t make out the words. Alicia is angry and sad, and it breaks Elyza’s heart. Alicia knows that she is fighting to get to her. 

 

When Elyza gets to the song lyrics, she has to wipe away the tears, because they are falling too hard. She memorizes the song instantly and vows to sing these words to Alicia when they are together again. She will sing it to her every day, if given the chance.

 

Then she gets to the last part. Alicia says she needs Elyza to do everything she can to get back to her. Elyza vows to do just that. She says that Elyza is her home too, and that it’s time for Elyza to come home. 

 

Elyza wipes her remaining tears off her face, and stands up. She kisses the picture of her Hodnes, before putting it and the letter safely away. She sprints over to the van and jumps in, throwing it in reverse. 

 

Debbie looks at her, with soft eyes. “Everything ok?” She asks her.

 

“She wants me to come home.” Elyza says, pulling out onto the street.

 

“Then let’s go get you home.” Debbie says.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Elyza says, before throwing her foot out into the steel front door of the new safe house, sending it flying back inside from knocking it completely off its hinges. “A safe community, Debbie? There is no such thing as a safe community. I’m going to fucking kill Maree. She should fucking know better. Who knows what this place is like? What if it’s the same place as those fucks who were at the last safe house. Fuck! What am I going to do? I’m so far behind.” 

“Elyza, you need to calm down, Hun.” Debbie tells her in a soft, caring voice.

 

Elyza had just finished reading Maree’s coded message with the directions to the community and Alicia’s letter as well. Ronnie had just taken the kids back to the van, and Debbie wanted to stay with Elyza, excited to hear about the family.

 

“And Annabelle?” Elyza lets out a long, deep growl. “What kind of name is Annabelle? What is she? A fucking Disney princess or something?” Another growl slips out, before she punches a crater into the brick of the house. “Fuck!” She lets another fist fly at the brick.

 

“Elyza Lex, you look at me right now.” Debbie says, in her mom voice that she uses on the kids and Ronnie. And apparently now that she uses on Elyza too.

 

Elyza growls at Debbie, but it doesn’t seem to have any effect on her. “I’m a mom, growling and temper tantrums don’t phase me, Elyza. You need to calm yourself down. What good is it doing you sitting here punching and kicking things?”

 

Elyza looks at her before throwing another fist into the house. Debbie sends her a glare and points her finger at Elyza. “Don’t you dare throw another punch. You get your butt into that van right now we are going to get your Hodnes. You are being a brat and just wasting precious time.”

 

“Fine.” Elyza says before walking past Debbie to the van. Debbie is right though; she is wasting precious time that could be spent getting closer to Alicia.

 

They both get in, and Debbie grabs her note pad and a pen. “If you are done throwing a fit, would you like to continue our lessons, or talk about the letters?”

Elyza doesn’t say anything, she just grips the steering wheel to the point where it almost breaks.

 

Debbie doesn’t say anything else, and just doodles in her note pad. She starts humming to herself, which for some reason drives Elyza crazy.

 

“Would you stop that?” Elyza asks her.

 

Debbie stops humming, but continues to doodle. The sound of the pen scratching on the paper makes Elyza grit her teeth, considering how loud it is with her sensitive hearing. “Ok fine, you win I can’t take it! Just stop with the pen and I’ll tell you about the letters!”

 

Debbie stops instantly, and puts the stuff away. She gives Elyza her complete attention. “Go on.”

 

“I’m angry.” Elyza says.

 

“I’ve noticed Dear, but given your childhood that’s to be expected. I went through a little angry phase myself when I was younger. I think in time…”

 

“I mean with the situation Debbie! I’m angry, and even a little jealous. Maree is helping her learn her advancements and not me, and that makes me jealous. I’m angry because they are going to this unknown place, with some random stranger and nothing but her word that it’s safe!”

 

“That’s literally the same exact thing we are doing with you.” Ronnie says from the back seat. 

 

Elyza growls at him, and Debbie turns around in her seat. “Who asked you?” Debbie yells at him. Then she turns back around, to face Elyza. “I’m sorry, Hun. Go on.”

 

Elyza is about to go on, but she catches sight of something in the rear view mirror. A black SUV is flying up the road behind them and will be on them quickly, considering the van has a max speed of seven miles per hour. She can see a man starting to climb half way out the passenger side window, and he has a gun. “Debbie I need you to take the wheel.” She tells her, cocking her pistol.

 

“Why? What’s going on?” She asks Elyza, her hands coming up to her mouth.

 

“People. Take the wheel.” Elyza throws on the cruise control, and turns herself around in her seat and opens the van door. She hangs herself out the door, and aims her first shot. She shoots the man with the gun, and he tumbles out the window. 

 

She aims her second shot for the driver, and hits him, then she takes out the two front tires. The SUV veers off the road and smashes into the median. With the wind whipping loudly all around her, she misses hearing another SUV coming from the other side of the road, and hopping the median, coming straight for them. Debra tries to get her attention once she sees it, but it’s too late. 

 

The SUV smashes right into driver’s side door of the van, a second after Elyza was able to get back in and close it. She tries to brace herself as the van flips over, before crashing on its side, into a field off the highway. 

 

Elyza has to shake some stars away, and has to fight off losing consciousness, as she hit her head pretty hard from the impact of the collision. She feels hot blood dripping down her face, and hears the kids crying. Debbie doesn’t look to be conscious at the moment, but Elyza can see her chest moving up and down. She looks in the back of the van, the kids seem to be ok. They are still strapped in their booster seats, no injuries can be seen by Elyza, at the moment, but they are definitely scared and screaming. 

 

“Ronnie?” Elyza calls out, unable to tell if he is ok. He is lying face down on the windows of the passenger side, which is now the side on the ground. A small groan escapes him, and he tries to get himself up. 

 

“I need you to get up and get the kids. We have to get out of here, the noise is going to attract infected.” Elyza says, while reaching over to Debbie, who is still unconscious, and unbuckles her seat belt. 

 

Then the first round of gunshots goes off. Ronnie covers the kids, while Elyza looks for her gun that was thrown in the crash. She can’t find it, but can see a rifle on the floor of the van, under Ronnie. She climbs over into the middle row of the van and grabs the rifle. 

“Get in the front.” Elyza tells Ronnie. Then she presses the button to open the side door of the van, that is not on the ground and hops out. 

Elyza sees the SUV down a little ways from where it stuck them. The driver is trying to get it to start, but the crash caused too much damage. The passenger is trying to shoot at a group of infected that has gathered around them. They don’t seem to notice or care about Elyza and the rest, because they are to terrified about their own situation. 

Elyza wants to laugh, but then she looks around herself and the field where they are at, she notices that it is crawling with infected, and heading their way. She grabs the frame on the side of the van that is up in the air. “Hold on to something!” She calls to Ronnie, before pulling down and back on it, trying to flip the van to get the tires on the ground again. 

 

Once it is on the ground she tries to turn the key over quickly, hoping by some miracle it would start. It doesn’t. She runs around to the hatch, and smashes the window, and reaches in. She grabs her pack, and starts piling as much food and weapons in as she can. Then she straps two rifles over her shoulder and moves to the open side door.

 

“Come on we have to run.” She says to Ronnie, waving her hands at him. Then she holds her hands out for him to give her the kids, so he can climb out. Once he does, she hands the kids back to him, and moves to the other side to get Debbie. She pulls the passenger side off the van, and picks the still unconscious Debbie up, and throws her over her shoulder. 

 

Elyza looks to the closest group of ghouls, which are about ten feet away. “Run! Head for the other side of the highway!” She yells to Ronnie, who has both kids in his arms. She hip fires one of the rifles into the group of ghouls, taking out the closest group of around fifteen. Then she adjusts Debbie, and takes off in a sprint after Ronnie, who she lost sight of while she was disposing of the infected.

 

Her heart rate soars when she looks and can’t find them right away. There is a small group of abandoned vehicles and she heads for them, thinking he might have gone there thinking it would be safer. There are a few infected walking around the cars, but realizes once she gets closer that it is more than just a few.

 

There is a huge pile of infected on the ground in front of one of the smaller cars. They look to be in a feeding frenzy. “No!” She screams taking off as fast as she can towards it. 

 

She passes a truck bed and places Debbie into it so she will be safe while unconscious, and takes off for the group of infected. She can hear cries of the kids, and doesn’t want to shoot into the group and hit Ronnie or one of the children.

 

“Hey!” She yells trying to get the attention of some of the ghouls, before she reaches them. Once she does, she starts grabbing and throwing them out of the way. She gets bit multiple times, but doesn’t feel it. Once she gets to the bottom of the pile, she doesn’t see the kids, but she does see Ronnie. He is not alive. She can hear the kids are still alive and close, but she can’t see them. She gets as low as she can on the ground, still getting bit, and checks under the car.

 

The kids are under it. There is an infected on the other side trying to reach for them. Elyza jumps up, and kicks the ghouls that have a hold of her, and runs to the other side. She yanks the infected that is on the ground, reaching for the kids, out by its foot, and stomps on its head. Then she gets down, and grabs both of the screaming kids. 

 

She holds both of the kids, and takes off back to the truck where she left Debbie, who is now standing in the bed of the truck. “Run Debbie!” She yells. “You gotta run!”

 

Debbie has jumped down on the ground, when Elyza reaches her, she doesn’t stop running, but slows down, giving Debbie a chance to catch up.

 

“Where’s Ronnie? What’s going on, what happened?” Debbie asks. 

 

Elyza doesn’t say anything she just keeps running. Watching in front of them as she runs. A half mile or so up down the opposite side of the highway, there looks to be a possible barn, and no infected surrounding it. If they can get there fast enough, Elyza can get Debbie and the kids to safety, and go look for a vehicle.

 

“Debbie, I need you to run as fast you can right now, ok? You see that barn up there, that is our destination.” Elyza runs backwards for a minute, and has to shoot a ghoul that is getting to close.

 

Debbie is struggling, but keeping up. “Great job, Debbie, we are half way there.” Elyza has to shoot a few more infected, but they put a huge distance between themselves and the majority of the horde. The kids are still screaming, and Elyza just hopes that it is because they are scared and not bit or scratched even. 

 

Being scratched by one of the dead is an unknown variable in this apocalypse. It has been a topic that the family loved to debate. Roos swears that a scratch could turn you into an infected just as fast as a bite could. His source; zombie media. Lyndsey debates that it’s actually the infection you get, from the disgusting rotted mouth of a ghoul, that kills you. And death is what turns you. So she thinks it would be very possibly to survive a scratch from the infected, as long as you can clean the wound and prevent any infection from starting. Zombie mouths are more germ ridden then zombie nails. Her source; She’s the smartest person in the world.

 

Elyza slows down once they get close enough to the barn. She does a quick visual survey of the perimeter surrounding the barn and doesn’t see any immediate threats. Once they come to a stop outside the close barn door, Elyza hands the kids to an out of breath Debbie. She takes her children greedily and falls to the ground with them in her arms, sobbing.

 

That mixed with the sound of the wailing children, will bring attention to anything that could be in the area. She bends down close to Debbie. “Debbie, I’m really sorry, but I need you and the kids to try and be quiet. The sound attracts the infected, and we can’t let them surround us again, ok?” Elyza says in as soft of a voice as she is able. 

 

Debbie starts trying to control her own sobs, and calm the kids. Eventually, she gets them to quiet down a bit. “Good.” Elyza says. Now Elyza can hear some ghouls moving around inside the barn. “I need to go check the inside of the barn so we can hide out in there…”

 

Debbie’s hand reaches out and grabs Elyza’s forearm. “Don’t leave me!” She says, eyes tear filled and wide, the fear dripping in her voice.

 

“I’m not going to leave you. I’ll have the barn door open, I’ll be able to see and hear you.” Elyza peels Debbie’s hand off her and stands up.

Elyza takes out two knives, and slides open the heavy barn door. One of the ghouls was at the door, and she takes it out instantly. There were two more in the back, and she throws her other knives at them. She closes her eyes to listen, to double check there are none up in the loft. She doesn’t hear anything, so she walks back out to Debbie.

 

“Ok its safe in there now, let’s get you guys inside.” She reaches to take the girl from Debbie, so Debbie can get up easier. Then they head inside the barn. Elyza leads them away from the dead bodies, and into the very back. There are plenty bales of hay that they can rest on. She sits them down, then looks around for a light so she can close the barn doors. She finds one, there is a lantern hanging on the wall, and she grabs it. 

 

Once the lantern is lit, she brings it over to where Debbie and the kids are sitting. Debbie has both children in her arms again. Then Elyza goes and shuts the barn door. She lights up a cigarette, and notices her hands are shaking, which never happens. She’s also covered in blood and bites that she can see through her jacket. The bites make her think about the kids, and she looks over at them. Debbie has them so wrapped up in her arms, Elyza can’t make out if they have been bit or not.

 

She takes the time to smoke the rest of her cigarette, and tries to figure out what she is going to say to Debbie. Once she is done with it, and stomps the cigarette out, Debbie beats her to the punch.

 

“Ronnie… he’s… he’s dead?” Debbie stutters out, quietly.

 

Elyza walks over to Debbie, and sits on a bale of hay across from her. She puts her hand on Debbie’s knee, and looks her in the eye. “He saved your children. He was quick to think, and shoved them away under the car. He saved them Debbie. I’m so sorry.” The man may have been a perv at times, that slept more than the average bear. But he did the most honorable thing a man can do, he gave his life to protect his own family. That earned him Elyza’s respect. 

 

“Debbie, I know this is not the time, but I need to go back out there and try to find us a vehicle, and to see if the fucks that did this are still alive. I need to know if this was a random attack or if this is Dick, or what.”

 

“You can’t leave us!” She shrieks out.

 

“Shhhh. It’s ok. I will be back very shortly, and then we can get back on the road.” Elyza stands up. “I promise I will be back.” 

 

Elyza heads out of the barn, and grabs the first infected she killed and cuts it open. She spreads it all over her jacket, her legs and face. Once she feels covered enough she heads in a sprint back towards the scene of the accident.

 

She slows down once she nears the big horde of the infected. She can see the SUV that hit them a couple hundred yards out. There is one of the men still alive in the front seat. 

 

She walks silently through the masses of undead, noticing a huge crowd surrounding the truck. She sees the body of one of the men on the ground being devoured by some ghouls, and as Elyza gets closer, she can hear the man who is still alive talking on a CB. She carefully squeezes her way through until she is right against the window. He doesn’t even notice her, he thinks she is another one of the infected trying to get their meal.

 

“Just tell Lee it’s taken care of, but we won’t be making it back. There is no way the girl survived, and there is no way I will be making it out either.” The man says.

 

“I’ll let her know, man. Sorry… um over and out for good then Paul.” Says a voice on the other end of the radio.

 

“Shut up you piece of shit!” He says slamming his fist into the radio.

 

Elyza watches all of this go down, taking it all in. He said Lee, so it was the group of fucks she let go. This is all her fault. She should have just killed them. All of them. Even if some of them did look to be possibly decent human beings, that we’re forced to do bad things. It’s the apocalypse, everyone walks the fine line between good and evil, in order to survive. But she still shouldn’t have taken the risk. Ronnie is dead now, and what if one or both of the kids have been bit too? 

 

She gets hit with a sudden burst of rage, at herself mainly for being so stupid. She taps on the window to get the man’s attention. He looks confused for a second, before his eyes go wide in recognition. She smiles at him before punching the window out. She grabs the man by his shirt collar and drags him out into the horde. She lets him go, and tries to back herself out slowly. Elyza feels two sets of teeth bite into her shoulders from the ghouls directly behind her, but they suddenly become distracted by the screaming man with the guts being ripped out of him, and let her go trying to get to him.

 

Elyza walks backwards watching and listening to the infected tear the man to shreds. That was for Ronnie. 

 

Once she makes it out of the horde, she lets out the breath she had been holding since she dragged Paul out of the van. She looks at her hands, and sees that they are still shaking. Her nerves are shot. It’s been almost five days since she has been away from Alicia. She has never been more stressed out in her life. Even Jayson’s sick, borderline torture, stress tests that she would have to complete when she was younger, were easier to endure than being away from Alicia this long.

 

Elyza puts her hands down, and takes off into a sprint down the highway, checking every abandoned car she could find. She needs to stay busy and stop thinking. She needs to be a god damn soldier right now, and focus on the mission. Getting Debbie and the kids out of here, and getting to Alicia. Her fucking Hodnes is still 2 days away, probably arriving at the camp, and that’s were Elyza needs to fucking be too. 

 

Elyza finds an old minivan on the side of the road, about a half mile down passed the barn. There are two ghouls trapped inside, so she opens the door and stabs the first in the head, and cuts the seat belt before throwing it out of the van. Then she reached over and takes out the other. She sees that the keys are in the ignition, and tries to turn it over. The van whines a little but eventually the engine rolls over. Elyza sighs and throws her head back into the head rest relieved, then takes off back towards the barn.

 

She leaves the van running outside the door, and gets rid of the body in the front seat. She throws her destroyed jacket, after she used the inside of it to wipe as much of the bloodiness away as she can. She opens the door and finds Debbie in the same spot she had left her in. The kids are asleep in her arms. She looks like she has cried all the tears she was able, and looks at Elyza.

 

“Is it time to go?” She asks, her voice sounding strained.

 

Elyza walks up to Debbie and takes Addie from her, the sleeping girl wrapping her arms around Elyza’s neck, and lays her head on her shoulder. Then she reaches down her hand, to help Debbie up. When Debbie stands up, positioning T.K. in the same fashion as Addie is in, her sweater that was covering him falls to the ground. Elyza bends down to get it, and gives it to Debbie. 

 

She looks down at T.K. and can see something red creeping out the collar of his shirt. Her eyes go wide, and she reaches for his shirt, pulling it down. It’s not a bite, but she can’t tell if it’s a cut from the crash or a scratch from an infected. She pulls her hand away and looks at Debbie.

 

“What’s wrong?” Debbie asks, her voice shaking in fear.

 

Elyza pauses. What does she tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck.
> 
> So i promise that our girls will be getting back together very very soon!
> 
> I'll try to get the next update out asap!


	5. Deleted Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. First of all I would like to apologize for the delay. I had planned on posting chapter 5, and then the horrible act of hate had happened in Orlando. As you know, my chapters tend to have violence in them, as that is what comes along with the story I am telling.
> 
> I didn't want to post a violent chapter after what had happened, out of respect, so I decided to put that chapter on hold. Instead I wrote what I am calling a deleted scene from "The living are hungry, Hodnes" I thought we could all use a little lighter chapter filled with love between our girls. Love conquers all. 
> 
> Ste yuj, friends.

It was the night before Lyndsey and Maree were supposed to leave on their scouting mission, so the Lost Boys invited me on their traditional send off, for any Lost Boy about to go out on a mission. Elyza says they share a few drinks, a few stories, and just spend time together before they have to part.

The four of us are sitting at the church, Daniel agreeing to take over watch for Elyza and Maree for the night. We are all sitting on the floor at the altar, passing around a bottle of whiskey Elyza had stashed. I was sitting in between Elyza’s legs, lighting the crayons we found lying around to act as candles. Elyza was helping me arrange them so that when they melt, it will look like a rainbow. This dark world could always use a little more beautiful color.

They are each telling stories about the others, and take a drink out of respect whenever a fallen Lost Boy is mentioned. 

“So she fucking knew alcohol wouldn’t affect her because of her stupid new extra advancements, but did she tell us that. Of course not! Because your girl is a giant asshat!” Maree exclaims, telling a story about my favorite person in the whole world. 

Hearing the insult and remembering the story, Elyza looks up from our project meeting my eyes with her trademark grin plastered on that perfect face. I smile back, feeling my stomach flutter, and if I’m being honest, my thighs to clench as well. 

“So, Chief Asshat pulls out one of her always hidden bottles, the night before we all have a huge military competition, and she is so scared that I am going to win, that she makes a bet with me.” Maree pauses in her story to send side eyes at Elyza, which only makes Elyza laugh wholeheartedly at her sister. “Anyways, so she tells me that she will match me shot for shot, then double the amount for herself afterwards, and if I beat her at the obstacle course, she would fake an injury and not compete the next day. Elyza won that thing every fucking year, and I was finally getting better and even beat her once in practice!”

“That was only due to equipment malfunction, and you know it.” Elyza says obviously lying and laughs her easy laugh, but I can see the smallest shift of tension in her body. Only because I’m so close to her, do I notice the barely there blush, creep up her neck. Elyza is hiding something. I smile and look back to Maree, reminding myself to ask her about it later.

Maree is staring Elyza down. “You’re a cheater and YOU know it. And can I tell MY fucking story Elyza?” She looks over to me, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know how you fucking put up with her?” I can’t stop my smile, and feel a kiss to the back of my neck from Elyza. Then two more, and a soft graze of her teeth. Fuck I can think of one way she makes it easier for putting up with all that is Elyza.

Maree snaps her fingers at me, I guess at some point my eyes had closed. I really had no idea. She gives me an angry glare. “Hey! Pay attention to me, I’m the one leaving. So anyways, I was thinking that Elyza knew that I was going to beat her ass the next day, so she was just coming up with some bullshit bet that would let her off the hook. I love my sister, I don’t know why, but I do. I thought I would be nice and play the fuck along so Elyza wasn’t embarrassed having to be beat by her kid sister in front of everyone. So I said I would take five shots, making her take ten. That way she was sure to be too drunk, and I could win, and she could be let off easy and not cry about losing to me in the real competition.”

“But she can’t get drunk.” I say.

Maree shakes her head. “She can’t get drunk.”

“But you got drunk.” I say, trying really hard not to smile.

Maree nods her head slowly up and down. “I got drunk. I got too drunk. I was only sixteen at the time, five consecutive shots was a lot. And I was extremely hung over the next day and didn’t even place. Which meant I didn’t get to go on any of the fucking field test missions.”

I catch a quick look pass between Elyza and Lyndsey. Lyndsey who is sitting behind Maree, wraps her arms around her from behind. “Yea but if you remember I took pity on your drunk ass, and cuddled you pretty hard that night.”

Elyza raises an eyebrow at Lyndsey and Maree gets a dreamy look in her eyes. “Yea, no matter what you always said, I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.”

Lyndsey scoffs at this. “Violent puking in my room, how romantic.”

“What is the story behind you too?” I ask. 

Maree beams at the question and gets ready to give her side, but Lyndsey cuts her off. “Maree has been in love with me since she was five years old. Always following me around with heart eyes, and stupid pickup lines this one taught her.” She points at Elyza who shrugs. “Eventually she wore me out, and I gave in. Plus, it’s the end of the world you know. Options are now limited. At least she’s cute and loyal. I can forgive the other things.” She jokes.

Maree jumps up, stumbling a little from the alcohol. “Woman I’m about to show you wore out.” She looks over to us. “We’re taking your bed, since we will be sleeping on the ground for the next week.” She reaches her hand out to Lyndsey to help her stand up. 

Elyza and I stand up as well. I reach out and give Lyndsey a hug. When I pull back I see Maree has her arms out trying to get into the hug, but Elyza has her hand on Maree’s forehead holding her back. Maree tries to slap her hand away, but it won’t budge. “Move your hand asshole.” Elyza just stares at her with a smile. Maree tries again to move Elyza’s hand and gets the same results. They get into a heated staring contest, and I hear Lyndsey sigh. She takes my hand and pulls me over to one of the pews. I give her a weird look, and then I hear the scuffle start behind me. 

Somehow Elyza has Maree in a choke hold on the ground, but Maree is able to get out of it, and gets Elyza in a head lock. Elyza flips her over onto her back and they continue to wrestle on the ground. 

“idiots.” Lyndsey tells me, drawing my attention to her. “This might take a while.”

“Tell me I’m pretty Maree. Tell me I’m the prettiest girl in all the land.” Elyza calls out.

We hear Maree struggle a bit. “Never!”

Lyndsey and I both sigh, then she leans her head on my shoulder. “All I wanted was some pre mission sex, and to sleep in a nice bed.”

I pat her cheek. “One of them has to give in eventually.” I knew it was a lie the second it left my mouth.

“Come on Maree, just say it. You know it’s the truth.” They were both standing now, circling each other. Maree was able to break away and put some distance between them. 

“Ok fine. Elyza, you are the pretties of all the trolls in the land.” She laughs before having to dodge a blow from Elyza.

“Did you guys go on a lot of missions? Elyza has never brought that up.” If we’re going to be here might as well take advantage of being with Lyndsey. We have gotten pretty close, and I will miss her while she is gone.

“Elyza has gone on every single mission the Corp has been involved with. She was the top subject in all of the programs. They only allowed the top subjects to participate.” Lyndsey says.

“What were the missions like?” I don’t know if I even want to know.

“Some were rescue missions, like floods and earth quakes. They would even send Elyza in to wild fires for rescues, testing her ability to heal. Others were...” She pauses for a minute and gives me a sad smile. “Those are the ones she doesn’t like to talk about. She keeps the details of those to herself.”

My eyes start to sting a little imagining things that could possibly have happened to my Elyza, or things she would have been forced to do. I wonder if she would ever talk to me about it. I remember what they were talking about earlier. “Is that why she…?”

Lyndsey nods her head up and down. “She had to be the top subject. She didn’t want any of the other Lost Boys to have those types of missions on their conscience. Especially Maree, being the youngest.” Lyndsey laughs. “Maree was the only one to ever really give her a run for her money. She had to train harder every night, and really push herself. But she would do anything possible to save us in any way that she could. She loves so hard for someone who wants you to believe otherwise.”

I look over at our girlfriends. Elyza is on top of Maree, who is on her back. She has both of Maree’s hands and is making Maree slap herself. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, Maree. Just say it.” 

I look back to Lyndsey with a skeptical look. She laughs. “I swear she loves us. She just has her own ways of showing it. But I’m done. I need some sex before this fucking mission.” She stands up and places her hands on her hips. “Maree. I’m going back to the house, and if you’re not right behind me, I’m fucking myself tonight, and you won’t get to watch or touch me.” 

We hear silence for a few seconds. “Elyza you’re the prettiest girl in all the land. Now get the fuck off me.” Maree says, while trying to wiggle herself free from Elyza’s grasp.

Lyndsey gives me a wink. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She heads over to the door and doesn’t even bother looking behind her back for Maree. 

I see Maree scramble to get up, before she goes to run out the door, she slaps Elyza. “I lied Bitch! You ugly!” She is out of Elyza’s reach when she starts laughing, and then disappears.

Elyza turns to me and pouts. I laugh while walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kiss the side of her mouth. “Oh my poor Elyza, is your little sister being mean to you?” She nods her head at me. “Well if it helps, I think you are the prettiest girl in all of the lands.”

She smiles and then kisses me. “Well maybe the second prettiest.” She says, before kissing me again. “But I will claim the greatest set of abs.” She lifts up her shirt, bringing my hand up to her stomach. I run my hands up and down her perfect abs. I roll my eyes at her, but also have to wipe some drool from the side of my mouth, so it wasn’t a very convincing eye roll. 

She kisses me, and I moan into her mouth. I love kissing Elyza. She knows exactly where I want her lips and her tongue. But then her lips leave mine, and I grip onto her jacket for dear life. “I have a surprise for you, Hodnes.” She whispers in my ear. 

“Is it more kissing?” I say bringing her lips back to mine. We don’t break away again until I need to breathe. She grabs my hand and leads me towards the door to the church, before I can catch her lips once more. 

“Where are we going? And you never answered me on if the surprise is more kissing.” I frown.

“It’s a surprise, Hodnes.” She tells me before we head into the trees, away from the direction of the safe house and road. “But kissing is definitely included in the surprise, maybe even more.” She adds, with a sly smile, raising her eyebrows up and down. 

We walk for a little while before we come up to a break in the trees. There is a little cabin sitting on a good sized piece of open land. There is also a huge circle shaped daybed in the middle of the yard. I can see that wild flowers have been placed all around it, and some unlit candles, with a bottle of wine. 

When we get to the bed, Elyza lights the candles, and lays out a couple blankets. She arranges the pillows, and turns to look at me holding her hand out. I want to take it but I am speechless. Is this real life? We don’t get to have these little romantic moments when living in the zombie apocalypse. I know I have said it a million fucking times, but I can get emotional. So when Elyza sees tears in my eyes, she rushes over to me and takes my face into her hands. She wipes the tears away, and searches my eyes for the cause of pain or sadness. 

“What is wrong, ai Hodnes?” She says, her eyes darting from one of mine to the other.

I kiss her hard, and she was not expecting it. I break away and put my forehead to hers. “Nothing is wrong Elyza.” Then I look her in the eyes. “Nothing is wrong. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and I never thought we could have something like this in the new world. It’s always danger and fighting. Constantly having to look over our shoulders, while trying to just survive. I never imagined this.”

Elyza looks down, sad for a minute. Then she looks back up to me. “Yes, unfortunately your world is all those things now, Hodnes. But do not think for a moment that it will only ever be those things.” She runs her thumb over my lips. “You deserve more. You deserve it all and I will give it to you. Do you want the stars, Hodnes? I’ll bring you the stars.” She points up to the sky, and I look up. My jaw drops. 

There are stars shooting across the sky. Ok, not actual stars, it’s a meteor shower. But close enough. Elyza kisses my neck. “I speak true, Hodnes. Our life will be more than just danger and fighting. It will not be only about surviving. I promise you we will also live our lives. Together.” She kisses me. “There will be happiness.” She kisses me again. “Adventure.” I laugh into her next kiss. I was never worried about the lack of adventure with Elyza.

She pulls my face back, and looks me in the eyes with a look that steals my breath. “Most of all, there will be love. I promise, you will know every day how much that I fucking love you. Although, I’m still new to this, so bear with me at times.” She gives me a small smile, and wipes more tears from my eyes. 

I grip my hands in her jacket. “You seem to be doing just fine.”

She laughs. “That really couldn’t have gone better if I had planned it.” She points up to the sky. 

“Really, that was perfect timing.” I say looking at her lips, needing them to be on my own. I pull her by her jacket to the daybed. I fall back on it, bringing her with me. “I love you, Elyza.” I don’t let her respond with her words, but she lets me know the response with her mouth none the less. 

After a pretty heavy make out session, we break our lips apart, but not our bodies, in order to watch the meteor shower. She pours me some wine, and we just lay together looking up at the falling streaks across the sky.

“This is the greatest night of my life, Elyza. Thank you.” I tell her, before giving her a quick kiss. With no light pollution anymore, you can see the meteors so clearly, and there are so many more than I would have imagined. And just the simple fact that I have Elyza, sharing this beautiful experience with me, while holding me tight… I couldn’t ask for a more perfect moment.

“Imagine how I could have wooed you if we knew each other before the end of the world.” She tells me.

I smile and look at her. “And how would you have wooed me Elyza?” She thinks for a second, and I take the opportunity to lean over and kiss the side of her mouth.

“Well, for one I would pick you up in a Prius, because I know how you Californians are with the environment and global warming.”

I tsk at her in pretend disappointment. “Actually, I would have preferred the bike.” I take a sip of my wine.

“So like I said, I would pick you up on my bike.” She corrects quickly. “Then we would go out dancing.”

“Dancing? Hmm?” I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

“I am an excellent dancer, Hodnes.” She tells me before pulling us both up, not even letting my wine spill, before taking the cup from me. She grabs my hand, and spins me around before bringing me flush with her body. “I am trained in many different styles of dance. Ballroom for instance.” She says before squaring her shoulders and leading me around in a small area. “Salsa.” She spins me around again quickly, before bringing one of my legs up to her side and dipping me back. Holding me by my waist, she pulls me back up, and I can see her eyes getting darker. 

She drops her hold on me, and takes a few steps back. She throws off her jacket, and looks at me. “Classical ballet.” She hops up on her toes, then brings her arms and one leg up behind her, then spins on the toes of the other. She walks back over to me, and my mouth is hanging open. She smiles, sliding her finger along my jaw, before closing my mouth for me.

I forget that there is still so much more to Elyza than what I know, even though it feels like we have known each other for all our lives. She reaches her hand out again towards me and I take it. She pulls me slowly to her, and we start slow dancing beneath the burning sky. She kisses my temple, before bringing our foreheads together.

“So you were trained in dance at the Corp? That sounds out of character for a secret government military testing program.” Fuck what a mouth full that always is. 

She gives a small laugh. “Dance teaches self-discipline. It teaches you to have complete control of your body and the way it moves. And because most of the Lost Boys were girls, they thought it would help in the art of seduction for certain under cover missions that we could be needed for.”

“Seduce the target, before killing them?” I ask and she tenses up. “We don’t have to talk about it, Elyza. Just know that I am here for you if you ever do want to talk about it.” 

She nods before kissing me again. “I have just had to do some horrible things for a country that has held me prisoner for almost my whole life. I have traded pieces of my soul for the freedom of others, that were not extended to me or my family.” I squeeze her tighter. “Knowing now, that you were out there though, makes it all worth it. I would trade my entire soul to keep you safe, Hodnes. To give you the life you deserve.”

I shake my head. “I don’t want you to give away any of your soul. Not for my safety. Not for anyones.”

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Hodnes. Let’s just leave it at that.” I nuzzle my nose into her neck and breath her in, while we continue our dance. 

She starts to hum a melody softly, and I feel like I am in a dream. Wrapping her arms around me tighter, I hear her voice as she starts to sing quietly. “I have died every day waiting for you Darling. Don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.”

I take my face out from her neck and look at her, while she continues to sing. “Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this.” 

My eyes start to water, but I don’t let them blink. I can’t tear my eyes from hers, I don’t want to blink and when they open again, this moment was all a dream. My heart feels like it is going to burst, and for a minute, I forget everything else. I only know Elyza and her blue eyes staring back at me. Her sweet voice is the only sound I remember having ever heard.

“One step closer.” She whispers. “All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me.” She brings my hand to her heart. “I have loved you for a thousand years. And I’ll love you for a thousand more.”

I don’t know if she was done, but I couldn’t take it any longer. I put my other hand behind her neck, and bring her lips to mine, while pulling her back towards the bed with me. She helps me take off my jacket, and breaks our kiss to take of my shirt. I watch her eyes change color as she looks me over, while I slide my bra off. I swear that turns me on more than anything. Well, anything except…

“Hodnes.” She purrs. Oh for fucks sake. I close my eyes, and moan. I know without opening my eyes, she knows what she just did. How hearing my name spill from her lips, makes something else spill from my body. A shiver runs through me. God I’m so fucking turned on, and Elyza is wearing way too many clothes still.

Elyza reads my mind, or maybe it was just written all over my face. Whatever it was, she got the fucking hint, and starts stripping. I kick off my boots, and unbutton my jeans but leave them on. I know how much she likes peeling them off me. I climb back on the bed, but don’t tear my eyes off the beautiful body in front of me. 

Once fully undressed, Elyza makes her way over to me and climbs on the bed. She kisses the little bit of skin that is showing from behind the undone buttons of my jeans, before slowly sliding them off me. She lets the tips of her fingers trace up the inside of my thighs, before using one of those fingers to tease my clit through my underwear. 

She moves her fingers to the top of my underwear before ripping the thin fabric off me. A little moan escapes me at her sudden show of aggressiveness. Then a bigger moan escapes, when she climbs on top of me, and I can feel her wet and warm, grinding against me. She leans down and kisses me, but doesn’t stop her movements. It feels so fucking good, and I let her know how much I am enjoying it with a hard bite to her bottom lip. 

She growls and flips us around so I am on top. Then she grabs me by my ass and lifts me off her, and pulls me to where I am hovering above her face. My knees are on either side of her head and I have to grab the railing of the daybed, so I don’t fall forward. Oh my fucking god, I’m about to ride the fuck out of Elyza’s face. She looks at me, her eyes black with lust and love, and then I feel her mouth on me. The second her tongue touches my clit, I throw my head back. “Oh god.” I say, looking back down, watching her. Elyza’s tongue starts making slow circles, and I grip the bars of the railing hard, but I don’t take my eyes off of her below me. Her eyes don’t leave mine either.

She increases the speed of her tongue, and I take one of my hands and reach behind me to touch Elyza. She spreads her legs for me, and I slowly work up to match the speed of her tongue. I feel her moan into me, at the same time that I start grinding myself down a little harder on her. I take my hand that is not pleasing her, and grip it into her hair. I moan out her name, and this causes her to buck her hips against my hand. 

“Elyza.” I breathe out, and we both moan at the same time. We are both so close, keeping our eyes tethered together. “Elyza.” I cry out again, feeling my peak coming. I grind harder and faster against her mouth, and can’t help but pull her hair while I come. We have never tried this position and the sensation is stronger than I have ever felt before. 

We both ride out our orgasms together, in perfect sync. My eyes had closed at some point, during my earth shattering orgasm and when I open them again, Elyza is still staring at me. I bring both of my hands to the bed and lift myself shakily off her face. She kisses each of my thighs before helping me to lay down in her arms.

I kiss her hard, until I run out of breath. “I love you Elyza. I love you so fucking much. And that was the best sex I have ever had, during the greatest night of my entire life. Thank you.” 

She smiles at me, and kisses my forehead. “En ai hod yu in, Alicia. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Hodnes. This is also the greatest night of my life as well. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

She pulls one of the blankets over us, and I look up into the sky. The meteor shower is still going on. I curl myself as tight as possible into Elyza, laying my head on her chest. After a while, my eyes start to get heavy at the sound of her heart, beating strong in my ear. The rhythm always calms me, as it’s usually the last thing I hear before I fall asleep. Sometimes it’s…

“Reshop Hodnes.” I hear before feeling a kiss to my head.

“Really? Can you read minds?” I ask, before letting out a yawn. Elyza laughs a little, running her fingers lightly up and down my back.

Then, of course, I fucking fall asleep before I hear her answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the length of this chapter makes up for how long it took to get out. I rewrote some things, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always thank you for your support and for reading this crazy story!

Even though I have been knocked out for more of this trip than I have been awake…by the time morning comes, I am actually fucking exhausted. Maree and I had spent the night working on controlling and figuring out what we could of my push abilities. Turns out, the more I use it, the more energy it takes from me. And we had worked on it quite a bit. 

We had listed down everything I had done so far, and anything I could remember about what it had felt like. The problem is, at this point, I don’t remember a lot of what happened all those times because I was an emotional wreck for more than half of them. Everything happened so fast, it’s hard to recall how it had felt or what I did exactly. All I could remember is feeling complete terror when Elyza was being shot at, and pure anger when they had told me what she had done. 

Pretty much the only thing I have a hang on, is making shit float, and moving it slowly. I mean, that’s cool. Not sure what good that is going to do for me and my family in the apocalypse. But if the apocalypse ever ends, I can have an awesome career as a street magician in Vegas, so there’s that. Maybe have my own reality show. Elyza can be my sexy assistant. I bet she would look amazing in a short… ok. Nope. Not thinking about that right now. 

So, we know I have mastered the art of floating. We know I am able to push things away using my energy, and stop things coming at me, but Maree also believes that there is a way I can disperse my energy and turn it into a shield. That’s right, my own little fucking bubble of protection. Which will make Elyza probably the happiest fucking person on the planet, when she finds out. If it’s true, and not just a theory. 

We worked on it for a while, but I can’t quite figure out how to push the energy out, without an object to focus on. I’m too scared to lose control and do what Maree calls my push bomb. I only did it the one time, and it made me black out. I didn’t get to see the damage but Maree says with some control, it could really come in handy, and possibly save our lives. But hey, no pressure or anything. She wants to keep working on it over the next couple days, and I agreed. We have to take advantage of being alone, before we get to the community. We don’t plan on letting anyone know anything about our advancements. Annabelle swore to keep it to herself. Lyndsey believes her for now, so I do too.

We are sitting outside on the porch eating and waiting on everyone to get their things together, when Annabelle and Lyndsey come out to join us. Lyndsey comes over to Maree, and kisses her good morning. I have to turn away, and close my eyes. The pain that simple show of affection causes me, is unreal. 

I suddenly feel very suffocated, and have to get up. I put my can of pineapples down before heading into the clearing Maree and I have been using for training, without saying a word. There is no way I could, my throat felt like it was closing in on itself. 

Maree goes to stand up and follow me, but Lyndsey stops her. “She will be ok, she just needs a minute.” I hear her say.

By the time I stumble into the clearing, I am trying to take in huge gulps of air. They burn my throat, and don’t feel like they are enough to fill my lungs. I have to remind myself, that Elyza is coming. I know she’s coming. I try and fight back the tears, but am not strong enough, so they fall. I miss her. I miss her so fucking much. I had just gotten back to her side, and then I was ripped from her again. By her own fucking hand. Which she promised she would never do, and then fucking did anyways!

I put hands on my knees and try and focus on my breathing, I can’t let myself get too worked up. It feels like I am a ticking time bomb. Literally. We all know I say I’m working on my self-control, but let’s be real… am I actually getting anywhere with it? No not really. Because as soon as one fucked up thing that happens in my life is over, two more fucked up things take its place. I miss the way Elyza’s presence would calm me down. Her calming sent. The way our hands always find the others. The sound of her voice, when she whispers in my ear.

Thinking hard about her, especially while wearing her jacket, helps calm me down though. After a few minutes, I am able to get big, painless breaths of air in my lungs, and start to feel a little better. The world doesn’t feel like its closing in on me anymore, but I still don’t want to be around everyone just yet. There is only one person I want to be around right now, but she is not here, so I want to be alone. 

I look around for the pile of rocks we were using earlier, thinking I might as well fuck around, and spot it at the edge of the clearing. I also hear rustling in the trees behind, and I whip out my dagger. Seconds later, a big black dog comes out into view. We stand there and look at each other, both frozen in place. I can see the dog’s nose up in the air, smelling. 

“Scarlet, you crazy ass Bitch, where have you been?” I jump a little, hearing Annabelle talk behind me.

“Are you talking to me or the dog?” I ask her, watching as the dog’s tail starts to wag. “And you better be talking to the dog.”

Annabelle laughs. “I’m talking to the dog.” She gives a small whistle, and the dog comes running over to her. She bends down, and lets the dog lick her face, and then stands back up. She reaches in her pack, and pulls out a jerky stick, and starts to share it with her. “Scarlet, this is Legs.” She points at me while talking to the dog. “Legs, this is Scarlet.”

Scarlet walks over to me, and sniffs my hands, before letting me pet her. Then she turns around and sits on my foot, looking up at me to continue petting her. “My name is Alicia. You really need to stop calling me Legs, before my girlfriend hears you. She can be a little jealous.”

Annabelle thinks for a minute, then her eyes go wide. “Strawberry blonde is your girlfriend? I’m only telling you this because you scare the shit out of me, but dude… she was definitely cuddling me under the blankets last night.”

“Strawberry blonde? You mean Jessika? No, that’s not my girlfriend.” I mentally remind myself to apologize to Jessika later for my actions the other day. Yesterday? I don’t fucking know, whatever day it was. I need to stop being knocked out… wait. Fuck that. I take apologizing to Jessika OFF my to do list. That Bitch knocked me out. I think we are square.

“So then is Victoria’s Secret your girl?” She asks me. “I know snitches get stiches and all, but she was totally making out with Voldy this morning.”

I stare at her, dumfounded. “Who and what?”

“Yea, the long haired kid that looks like Tom Riddle, you know, He Who Shall not be Named.” She says seriously.

“Nick? My brother? He was making out with Ofelia?” I can’t fucking believe this. I have been wrapped up in my own shit and didn’t even notice. I mean they always kind of flirted with each other, but when did it turn into more? I am a horrible friend and sister. Well… to be fair though, I have been dealing with a lot of different things, these last couple of weeks. One being kidnapped and experimented on. One of them being beautiful, blonde and Australian. It’s been a fucking crazy time, ok.

She shakes her head back and forth. “Damn. Betrayed by your own brother, That’s cold even for The Dark Lord.”

“Why are you like this?” I ask her.

She laughs and shrugs. Then she pulls a brush out of her pack and goes to sit on a fallen log. She snaps her fingers, and Scarlet trots over to her and Annabelle starts brushing her. “So your girl’s not here?” She asks.

I tense up a little bit. “We got separated. She’s on her way to me, though.” There is only a small crack in my voice when I tell her this.

Annabelle nods up and down. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks nonchalantly, and without looking up from Scarlet. She’s giving me the option, but not pushing.

“Not really.” I just recovered from a panic attack, and I would rather not have another so soon. I take a seat on the other end of the log. Scarlet comes over to me and out of the reach of the Annabelle’s hand. I laugh, and reach out for the brush, and take over. 

We sit in silence for a few minutes while I mindlessly brush through Scarlet’s long fur. I fucking love dogs. So loyal, friendly and fucking cute. Scarlet eventually puts her head in my lap, nudging my free hand to pet her head, and I can’t help but smile. My smile fades remembering the last dog I met in the apocalypse. We have seen a few small, now wild packs, but not as many as you would think. Those dogs seemed to have reverted back to their natural instinct to survive. You wouldn’t want to go up to one of those, but Scarlet seems completely different.

“So was Scarlet yours from before all this?” I ask Annabelle, startling her out of her own thoughts.

“No, we met after. I saved her from a pack of biters, and she’s been hanging around ever since. She’s my Ride or Die chick, always has my back. Although, she’s an independent woman too, so sometimes she likes to take off on her own, but she usually comes back within a day or so.” She tells me.

“She’s so friendly.” I say, kissing Scarlet’s head. The dog licks my face and I laugh.

“Actually she’s not that way with everyone. She is a good judge of character. She is the last test before I let people come back with me to the community.” She tells me. I raise an eyebrow at her. 

She shrugs at me. “Well you passed.”

We hear a noise to my left, and see Chris come sprinting into the clearing, a worried look on his face. I stand up instantly, thinking something is wrong. I hear Annabelle unsheathe her sword, and Scarlet crouches into a defensive position, her ears back.

Chris skids to a halt in front of us, out of breath. “Holy shit… when… did we get… a dog?” He says, checking his watch. “Maree told me… to tell you that everyone is ready to go… when you are.” He presses a hand to his side, like he has a cramp.

I can feel my skin starting to crawl with the static, as my adrenaline ceases and my anger starts to build instead. “That’s why you fucking came running up in here, to tell me everyone is fucking ready? You scared the fucking shit out of me Chris, I thought something had happened!” I’m so angry I want to toss him through the fucking air. But I don’t. I squeeze the brush handle, and take in a few deep breaths, until I feel the static subside.

“I have to be quick, you don’t understand. Maree said I have to do everything she says until we get to the community, or she will tell any girl there that I have something that sounds an awful lot like an STD. And I can’t start off with things against me! There aren’t many girls left in the world! Especially since you guys keep taking them all! Anyway she only gave me a minute, so I have to go.” He says, turning around, taking off in a sprint.

Annabelle busts out laughing, and puts her sword back. I give her a look and she stops, then looks around nervously. She starts rocking back and forth on her feet, not making eye contact with me. I want to laugh. Is this what it feels like to be Elyza, and have everyone be scared of you. 

“Well, I’m going to head back, before I get myself blasted into the trees or something. Come on Scarlet.” She goes to start heading in the direction of the house, when she notices Scarlet hasn’t moved, and stops.

Scarlet looks to me, then back to Annabelle. She doesn’t move. I reach down and pet her. “What were you saying about her being your Ride or Die?” I say laughing.

“Traitor.” Annabelle says, while eyeing the dog. Then she turns around and leaves. 

 

I fall asleep the second I get into the SUV, and then she appears. We are back in our room, again. We are both bare in our bed. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side and her back is faced to me. I am laying down, but I immediately sit up and move to wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss the back of her neck, and take in a deep breath of her. This dream feels so real. She feels so real. Smells real, and tastes real. Why can’t his be real, and not just a fucking dream?

She runs her fingertips lightly along the skin of my arms that are wrapped and resting in front of her, but doesn’t turn to look at me. I’m scared to move. I’m too scared to talk, because I don’t want to risk waking up, and losing her. 

“Ai Hodnes.” She whispers, and I fucking lose it. Violent sobs erupt from my chest, tears start falling, and I’m quickly taken into her arms and lap. She starts whispering to me, trying to calm me down. Once the sobs stop, her lips graze against mine in small comforting kisses, which I take greedily. 

I miss her lips. I miss her tongue. I just fucking miss her.

Our soft kisses turn into hard, ferocious ones because it’s my fucking dream, and I can dream whatever the fuck I want. I can’t help that I’m addicted. Real life Elyza has always made me thirsty as fuck, and since she isn’t here right now, looks like dream Elyza will have to quench my thirst. 

Breaking our kiss, she flips us around, so I am on my back and slides her body in between my legs, before crashing our lips back together. She grinds herself hard against me, causing me to cry her name out in pleasure. I wrap my legs around Elyza’s waist, needing there to be less space between us and thrust my hips, matching her pace. It’s hard, and fast and something I need so fucking much. 

Elyza reaches her hand down and places her thumb right on my clit, before shoving two fingers inside me. The shock and feeling of her being in me, after what feels like so long, is almost too much. She uses the thrust of her powerful hips to slide her fingers in and out of me, all while keeping her thumb moving fast flicks against my clit.

Each of our thrusts brings Elyza deeper in me, and her name to spill from my lips. I grip her strong back, and drag my nails down it. This earns me a growl from Elyza and an extra hard shove of her fingers.

“Harder.” I command, and she obeys. I need this right now. I don’t care if it’s just a dream. I just need Elyza to fuck me, even if it’s in my own fucking mind. I stop the movement of my own hips, unable to match hers anymore. I throw my head back, and squeeze my eyes shut, letting her take me however she wants. Or I guess it would actually be the way I want since this is happening in my dream. Whatever. As long as I’m fucking screaming soon.

Good thing I know I won’t last for much longer, her roughness nearing me too close to the edge.

“Alicia.” She says, and my eyes snap open.

“Hodnes.” I correct her.

“Alicia.” She says again, stopping her movement. “You have to wake up.”

What the fuck? No! I shake my head back and forth. Nope. Sure the fuck I don’t, dream Elyza. Or at least let me finish first. I look at her, and she looks so concerned, so scared.

“Alicia. Wake up.” She whispers before kissing me, and then I do. 

“Alicia!” Lyndsey yells, before I feel Maree lift me from the SUV. 

“What? What's going on?” It better be something important for waking me up from that dream. I can see everyone standing around with all of our gear. Annabelle is talking with Travis and Daniel. She is pointing up towards the highway. 

Maree puts me down, and reaches in the car again for my pack, that is actually Elyza’s, but I just combined all our stuff. “Annabelle spotted a trap up ahead. I guess it’s a rival group. They are not friendly. We’re gonna have to hoof it for a while because I also spotted a bird in the distance.”

I’m having a hard time wrapping my mind around everything she is saying. I keep going back to my dream. Elyza and her fingers, and that perfect mouth. I was so fucking close. Ok come on… Get it the fuck together Alicia! There is pertinent information being shared. What is Maree saying? Her mouth is moving…whatever I’ll just wing it. 

“So why don’t we just fight, I’m pretty sure we can handle them.” I look at the door to the SUV, slamming it shut using my push, to prove my point. 

Maree shakes her head. “I just told you, it's too risky. There are a lot more of them, than us. Anyway, Annabelle says they dip their bullets in the blood of the infected.”

“So. I can stop bullets, and you are a super solider. This group literally took on and defeated an entire military division a few days ago.” I tell her. “Plus, we have advanced healing, or have you forgot.” I don’t mean to be giving Maree attitude, but I’m still pretty fucking pissed that because of these assholes, I’m not in dream land, with dream Elyza, getting my dream freak on! They have to be taken out and punished. Obviously. It’s the only rational option.

Lyndsey looks as serious as I have ever seen her. “No. Absolutely not. We are going to avoid them, and keep going, it’s not worth the risk. Now let’s go.”

“What about Elyza? She’s not worth the risk? She’s coming, and will walk right into them. Why don’t we double back and wait for her?” I’m not going to sit by and let my girlfriend walk right into a trap, super soldier or not.

Lyndsey looks to Maree and they seem to have a silent conversation. Judging by the look on Maree's face, Lyndsey seemed to have won. Lyndsey turns to look back at me. “Alicia. We don't know for sure if Eliza is even…”

“Don’t.” I tell her and look away. I can feel my anger starting to rise. The static feeling starting to spread throughout my body. “Don’t you fucking dare. She is coming and we can’t let her be ambushed!”

Maree steps in front of Lyndsey and puts her hands out towards me. She pushes Lyndsey back a little bit, and gives her a look to let her handle it. “We don’t know how far away she is, Alicia. We can’t go back, especially if that bird comes around again and sees us traveling. Elyza is one of the best soldiers in the world, she can handle them or she can avoid them like we are.”

“I can’t believe you two. I can’t believe any of you!” I yell at everyone. My anger starting to rise as high as my voice. “Am I the only one that cares about her? You would rather her handle them all on her own, when we are able to take them down?”

“They have infected weapons. Only you and I are able to heal from the infection.” Maree says, trying to get me to see reason.

“Then let me and you go and take care of it! Or let’s go back.” 

“We can’t with the bird…” Maree starts, before I interrupt.

“This is bullshit!”

“Alicia, you need to calm down.” My mom says, starting to walk over to me. She goes to reach out to calm me, but I don’t want comforting right now. I want people to realize that we are putting Elyza in danger here by not taking care of the situation. Or doubling back for her. I want them to put her safety first for once, and not just let her handle it all on her own. I take a few steps back before I put my hand up to tell my mom to stop, but feel the static leave my body, stopping my mom in mid step. I don’t push her away, I just don’t allow her to go any further.

She looks at me shocked. I don’t say anything and neither does she, but I let her know how disappointed I am. After a few long moments, I drop my hand, causing the energy to recoil back into me, before turning around and heading over to Annabelle. 

“Which way?” I ask.

She points into the trees and I take off walking, not bothering to wait for all the remaining selfish cowards.

 

I walk alone for the first couple hours, only having Scarlet with me. I can’t stop thinking about Elyza. I hope she is ok. I didn’t expect her to be away from me for so long. I thought she would have caught up by now, but know she is still coming. I refuse to believe anything else. I’m starting to think I might be the only one who knows she is alive and ok, and everyone else is just pitying the emotionally fragile teenage telekinetic girl.

Scarlet makes for good company though. I found another use for my advancements. Playing fetch with Scarlet. It’s actually helping me with my control, and testing the distance I can get it go. Plus, it’s hilarious when I float the stick in front of Scarlet and pull it away quickly before she can grab it. But it’s even funnier when Annabelle comes over to us, and I do it to her.

She squints her eyes at me, after I actually get her for a second time. “You were one of those mean girls in school, weren’t you?” She asks me.

I throw the stick for Scarlet ignoring her question before asking my own. “How come this doesn’t weird you out? Why aren’t you asking any questions?”

She shrugs. “I stopped being weirded out about things after seeing the dead rise, and being forced into a never ending game of tag, were they’re always It. And as for the question thing, trust me I have plenty. For instance, what the actual fuck? And also have you picked out a superhero name yet?”

“Seriously?” I say.

“Well yea. I’ve had a name picked out since I was eleven years old, in case I ever fell into to toxic waste, or was struck by lightning.” She states. Scarlet has made her way back and goes to let Annabelle take the stick from her, but pulls it away at the last second and comes running over to me.

I bust out laughing, and pet the dog when she drops the stick at my feet. Annabelle is shaking her head at us. She points her finger at me. “You’re a bad influence on her.” 

I laugh and float the stick in the air before sending it flying for Scarlet again. “How about, Emotionally Fragile Teenage Telekinetic Girl?”

“What? For your superhero name?” She makes a disgusted face. “First of all, that’s way too long. Second that doesn’t really strike fear into the hearts of your enemies.” 

“Ok, then what’s your superhero name?”

“Deadpool.” She says smiling. Then she pulls out a joint from her pocket, and lights it.

“Deadpool? I’m not really an expert in superheroes, but I think that one is already taken. And your seriously about to smoke pot in the middle of the apocalypse?” I ask her. Stunned.

“Well I fucking spell it different. And dude, I’m Deadpool. I laugh in the face of the apocalypse.” She says before taking another hit.

“Because your stoned.” 

“Yep.” She puts it out, before putting it back in her pocket. “Now I’m going to be needing some food. I think we are going to be stopping soon to rest. The group decided to walk through the night so we can get to the camp by the afternoon. Just wanted to come over her and let you know if the dog bothers you, I can take her off your hands.”

I shake my head. “No, that’s ok. I like her company.”

Annabelle snaps her fingers in disappointment. “Fine.”

I laugh. “Do you miss your dog? You can take her with you.”

“No. I told you she’s an independent woman. She can hang with whoever she likes.” She turns around to head back to the group. “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less though.” I can hear her call out.

Everyone pretty much leaves me alone for the rest of the trip. Which it doesn’t really bother me. I just want to be alone anyway. I can be grumpy and not have to worry about everyone else.

We pass a highway full of abandoned cars, a few miles out from the camp. What catches our eyes though, is out a little way in the distance. It’s a giant horde of infected, and it’s at least a mile wide and who knows how long. It will probably take a day to get here and who knows how long to pass, considering the clogged highway it’s about to cross paths with and travel on.

“No fucking way.” Chris says, coming up next to me. 

“Elyza.” Is all I can say before turning around and running back to the group. I run straight up to Maree. “Elyza.” I repeat, while my hands start to shake in fear.

Maree looks at the big horde and back to me. She goes to put her hand on my shoulder and I knock it away with my push. “Alicia, she will be able to get through. They did it at the Corp, she will know what to do and will be able to walk right through them.”

“That many of them?” My anxiety starts to get worse, and I can feel the energy start creeping across my skin. “After god knows what else she is going through, alone! No. I won’t let that happen. I’m going back for her.”

“I know you’re worried, and we are too. But she will be able to handle it Alicia.” Lyndsey tells me.

I get up into Lyndsey’s face. “Yea you guys really have shown how much you fucking care! You leave her alone at the Corp. Force her to take this journey alone. Let her walk blindly into a fucking trap, just to have the biggest horde we have ever seen to be waiting for her! Yea I can feel the fucking love!”

Maree steps in between me and Lyndsey. “Alicia.” She starts, but I’m not fucking having it anymore. 

“No! I’m fucking done! I’m going back for her and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me.” I go to turn around before I hear Lyndsey speak up again.

“We don’t even know if she is alive and…”

This is where I lose it. I turn around and reach my right hand out for Lyndsey using the energy to bring her to me, while pushing Maree a good 20ft away with my left. “That’s a fucking lie.” I growl out. Lyndsey looks a little scared but I don’t even fucking care. Good bitch. Be scared. “You left behind the person I love most in this fucking world. You took me from her! All of you did!” I say catching the eyes of my so called family. “I could be with her right now, helping her, making sure she isn’t facing yet another thing on her own.” My eyes land back on Lyndsey’s.

“Or you could be dead.” She says.

I scream before launching her back 20ft in the air, and she lands hard on the hood of a car. Maree is already up and running towards me and I throw out a wall of energy to stop her. I can hear my mom calling me, pleading with me to stop, but I can’t. I'm so angry! 

I move closer to where I threw Lyndsey and she looks to be ok, just in a little pain. I can hear Maree start in on the begging, while also feeling her trying to get through the wall of energy. I reach out and bring Lyndsey to me again, letting her fall to the ground in front of me.

“Elyza is not dead! She is coming, and she had no support from the family we all claim to be.” 

Lyndsey looks up at me. “You don’t know that. She should have caught up by now, and we are not going to let you go out there and risk your life for a possible ghost. That’s not what Elyza would have wanted.” I see her eyes dart to someone behind me, I realize who and what is happening too late for me to do anything about it. I feel the prick of the needle before turning around expecting Jessika to be there, but I don’t see her face.

“I’m so sorry.” I hear my mom say, before my world yet again, goes black.

 

When my eyes open again, I’m in a room that looks like a makeshift hospital, and I sit up scared I have landed back in Jayson's hands. I go to rip the IV out of my hand before a familiar voice stops me.

“You should probably leave that in, Legs.” 

I sigh, and throw my head back into the pillow behind me. “I told you not to call me that.”

Annabelle walks from behind me and sits in the chair next to me. “I know, sorry. It's hard to break my nicknames sometimes, Alicia.” She puts a little emphasis on my name. “But Venus had a hard time getting that IV to stay in. She may be smol, but you don't want to mess with her.”

I roll my eyes at her. “Sometimes I wonder if you are even speaking English. What is a smol Venus?”

“Says the girl who speaks Elvish. And a smol Venus is your doctor. She’s a little feisty Puerto Rican who is hella smart and is a great doctor. Although I kind of hate her, because she is so smol. I mean like perfect eye level with boobs. And that’s just unfair.”

If my own mother didn’t just drug me I probably would have laughed. I really enjoy Annabelle and her carefree ways about her. I can see her becoming one of my friends, as long as she is who she says she is. 

“Is Venus her real name, or one of your nicknames?” I ask her.

“Nickname of course. Who would name their child Venus?” She looks at me like I’m the crazy one between the two of us.

“Ok. So what is her real name?” 

She shrugs. “I dunno. Doctor?”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

She nods. “So I’ve been told. Any who, you want me to go get your fam? Let them know you’re awake? Although probably not your mom, because she straight shot your ass up with something and knocked you out. I was like, the fuck? I thought my family issues were bad. Here you got… ” She stops when she sees my less than amused face. “My bad, bro. Sometimes I just ramble. ADHD am I right?” She gives a nervous laugh.

“Can you maybe just go get the Doctor so I can take this thing out?”

“Sure the fuck can! I was like ten seconds away from being thrown out that window wasn’t I?” She asks me, while standing up.

“I would say three.” I give her a small smile letting her know I am only kidding, and then she leaves.

Finally, alone and conscious, the events replay in my mind from earlier. I look out the window and notice it is early morning, so I guess it’s the events from yesterday. I lost control again, and could have really hurt someone. I’m a little ashamed, but mostly still just pissed off. Lyndsey thinks Elyza is dead. No one seems to care about what Elyza is going through, or they just believe what Lyndsey believes. Well I fucking don’t. And I can’t fucking believe they would drug me again. My own mother especially. Granted, I probably would have hurt someone if I didn’t get control over myself, so maybe it was a good thing. I don’t fucking know. I’m just going to stay angry. Broody teen is kind of my thing sometimes. One thing I do know though, is that I have to go find Elyza, and I have to leave before that horde arrives. 

The door opens suddenly and Annabelle walks in, followed by a shorter woman. She is in her mid to late twenties, has dark brown curly hair, and a friendly smile. She walks over to the side of my bed. “Hello Alicia. I am the Doctor who has been treating you since you arrived.” She holds out her hand for me to shake, which I do. “Do you mind if I check you over, and ask you some questions?”

“Sure.” I tell her. 

“How are you feeling right now?”

Hmmmm? Let’s see. Emotional obviously. Scared for my girlfriend. Pissed the fuck off, because duh. And like always, fucking hungry. I look to the doctor and smile. “I feel fantastic.” The sooner I get out of here, the faster I can find a way to go find Elyza.

“Can you tell me what happened?” She asks me.

Ah fuck. What do I say? What did everyone else say? I look over to Annabelle, who smacks herself in the forehead like she forgot something. “Um…” I say looking back at Venus.

“You don’t remember?” She asks me.

“Venus I already told you, she hadn’t really had much to eat or drink, mixed with the sun and the long walk, she just fainted.”

I snap my fingers and look at Annabelle like I remember that’s what happened, instead of being drugged by my own flesh and blood. “Yep. I remember now. I didn’t eat like an idiot and the walk on top of it.” 

Venus looks between the two of us like she knows we're up to something. I try sending her an innocent smile. She eyes us both for a bit longer than moves to the table behind me. She comes back with a clipboard and a thermometer. “Do you mind if I take your temperature?”

“Sure.” I say with a smile. I open my mouth, letting her slide the thermometer under my tongue. I know I’m fine. I was drugged by a bunch of backstabbing bitches. Literally though! 

Venus listens to my lungs and heart, writing down on the clipboard. The thermometer beeps so she takes it out, looks at it and then back to me. “You show no signs of sickness or infection but you’re running a fever, are you sure you feel alright?”

“Yep never better.” I try another innocent smile. “My body usually runs a little hotter than everyone else.” 

“I see.” She says, but her eyes tell a different story.

“She said she feels fine Venus, chill out.”

“Alright. Then I guess I will just take your IV out and you can go catch up with your family.” She reaches for my arm, and starts to pull the needle from my hand. Once it is out, a few drops of black blood drip down my hand. I pull my hand away fast but not fast enough.

“Interesting.” Venus says, looking at me, but I know this isn’t a surprise to her. She had to have noticed while putting the IV in.

I look over at Annabelle who saw it too she mouths ‘the fuck?’ at me. I hop up off the bed. “Well thanks, see ya later.” I say quickly heading for the door.

“Alicia.” Venus calls out. “I take my oath as a doctor very seriously. I protect the privacy of all my patients.”

“Great!” I try to turn away again before she stops me.

“Are you infected? I don’t need to know any more, just…”

“I’m not infected.” I tell her.

“I can back her up on that. I was with her the last couple days. She hasn’t been bitten or scratched.” Annabelle says. 

Venus stays silent for a minute looking at us. “This is on you Anna, if something goes wrong.”

“Yea whatever. Shut up and go check out the shit I brought you from the outside. I know you have been asking for a while now.”

Her eyes go wide. “Books, CD’s or Nutella?”

“Yes.” Annabelle says.

“All of them?” Venus asks.

Annabelle smiles. “Why don’t you go see for yourself. I left them in your room.”

“Thanks Anna.” Venus turns to me and hold her hand out. “It was very nice to meet you, Alicia. I meant what I said about keeping my patients privacy. I’m here to help you, but I can only do so much without knowing the facts.”

I hear Annabelle sigh. “Dude she fainted. Embarrassing yes, but not anything life threatening.” I glare at Annabelle. “Just leave the poor girl alone, and go check out all your new stuff.”

“Fine. Welcome to the community, Alicia.” She tells me before walking out the door.

Annabelle starts laughing once the door is shut. “What?” I ask her.

“She’s always asked for books, CD’s and Nutella.”

“I’m aware. I was sitting right here when you discussed it not two minutes ago. How much weed have you smoked today?” I ask.

“Not much. But no, so she asked for some good female empowering books and great music and Nutella, but what I brought her was a book on Meninism, the entire kidz bop collection and Hershey’s hazelnut spread.” She busts out laughing again.

“Seriously, why are you like this?” I ask her, and then walk out the door. That is when I take in the view of the community. The ranch style houses run down one street that is shaped like a horseshoe. Every yard from every house is all set up as a garden, and also have rainwater collection barrels. “Wow.” I say looking around. There has to be at least fifteen houses. 

“You want a tour? Or would you like to go see your family?” Annabelle asks.

“Show me the walls.” I need to leave as soon as possible, so I need to scope out an exit.

“Sure thing. Right this way Le...” She almost slips up but clears her throat. “Le Alicia, that’s what I was going to say. It’s French. Well, yep. Ok. Let’s go.” She walks ahead of me, and I follow, checking out the community. 

A lot of the people are working out in their yards or in the big open park in the middle of the horseshoe that has been turned into a giant scrap yard.

“How many people are here?” I ask her.

“I dunno.” She thinks for a second. “I guess with you guys and your girl when she gets here, about forty.”

I stumble a bit at her mention of Elyza. “You believe me that she’s still coming?”

She slows down her pace so she is walking next to me. “I mean I don’t know the whole story, but you seem pretty confident. I think I heard the words super solider used, so I don’t see why not.”

I think about it for a second then say fuck it. “Do you think you could help me get out so I can go get her?”

She stops in her tracks, so I do too. “Really?” She asks, and for a second I think I may have made a mistake. “I mean, it’s completely against the rules, which I haven’t explained to you yet, but it is. Not to mention dangerous. We could be killed…”

“Is that a yes or a no?” I don’t have time for this. “Either help me or don’t, but either way I’m getting out of here to go find her.”

She gives me a weird look. “I said it’s against the rules and dangerous. That obviously means I’m in. Fuck man, do I need to spell it out for you?”

“I hate you.” I tell her, and continue walking the way we came. 

“Whaaaat?” She jogs to catch up with me. “I thought we were becoming best friends. I already ordered our friendship bracelets from Amazon.”

“Well it looks like you will just have to return them.”

“What? Do you know how much of a hassle that is? Maybe your girl will be my best friend instead.” She says and I bust out laughing. “What?” She asks.

“Nothing, it’s just I have this feeling you and Elyza won’t be braiding each other’s hair anytime soon, or ever. Actually, something tells me she’s not going to like you very much.”

“Well that’s rude of her.” She says, as we walk up to the wall.

I run my hands along the steel wall looking up to the top. It’s about fifteen feet high and feels very sturdy. “Don’t take it personally. She doesn’t really like people.”

“Well she’s gonna fucking love me, and I’ll make sure of it. Especially after we go save her. Now you just have to share your groups secret at getting through the biters?”

“What do you mean?” I ask her.

“That giant horde. How are we going to get through it?”

I see a ladder built into the wall a few feet away. I run towards it and climb to the top of the wall. I look out and can see the sea of the dead passing by. “Fuck!” 

“Yea. I thought you knew.” She says rubbing the back of her neck, staring up at me from the ground.

“How would I have known? I’ve been unconscious!”

“So does this mean we’re not going now?” She asks.

“No. It just means I need a new plan. Which I was actually just going to wing it in the first place, so we’re good.”

Her mouth drops. “Dude. Are you kidding me?” 

“You don’t have to come.” I tell her, while climbing back down.

“What? No. I love this idea! The less planning the better, I always say.”

“Why does that not surprise me? Should we leave tonight?” We start walking around the inside perimeter. 

“I don’t see why the fuck we wouldn’t. We gotta go get our girl.” She says, and I give her a glare. “She’s my future best friend. Don’t be jealous, I offered it to you first.”

I think I have made a terrible mistake.

 

Elyza stares at Debbie, still not sure what to tell her about T.K. and his cut. Since she doesn’t know for sure what it is, and she doesn’t want to worry Debbie after everything she just went through, she just decides to tell her the minimum. 

“I think he may have been cut in the crash. We just need to make sure we clean in really fucking good, ok?” Elyza says.

Debbie nods her head up and down, but doesn’t say anything. She appears to still be in shock. They make their way outside, and into the minivan. Debbie crawls in back the back seat and takes both of her kids into her lap. Elyza hops in the driver’s seat, and takes off back the way the need to go.

“Debbie, I need you to look around and see if you can find a first aid kit.” Elyza says, looking into the rearview mirror at Debbie.

“Ok.” She replies, before starting to look through the bags left from the former occupant. After a few minutes Debbie finds one, and starts to clean the wound. 

“Be very thorough. It has to be cleaned really good.” Elyza reminds her. She sees Debbie nod her head up and down, before wiping a few tears away. Elyza is struck with a little bit of pain for her new, dare she say friend. She just found out about how shitty the world has become, and now has lost her husband. Elyza still feels a little guilty that she played her own part in this. “Hey Deb.” Elza says looking into the rearview mirror still.

Debbie is done cleaning T.K’s wound, and laid him down on the bench seat next to his sister. She looks to Elyza.

“I’m real sorry, about Ronnie and all. I think it was partly my fault. I…”

“Elyza Lex, you stop this nonsense right now.” She points her finger out at Elyza. “You saved this family. We would have been gone a long time ago if it wasn’t for you and your sweet little heart, helping us out. What happened to Ronnie was not your fault, and I don’t ever want to hear you say that ever again.”

Elyza nods her head at Debbie, not arguing any further. She will hold the guilt in her own soul, where every other death she has caused resides.

Debbie crawls over to the front of the van, and takes out some alcohol pads from the first aid kit. She opens one and goes to wipe Elyza’s face down. Elyza jerks away out of reflex, but she is feeling more comfortable with Debbie so she allows it. Debbie cleans her face in silence. When she is done, she smiles a sad smile at Elyza, and kisses the top of her head. 

“You saved my babies. Thank you so much, Elyza. You’re such a good girl.” She says.

Elyza doesn’t say anything, and just nods, keeping her eyes on the road. Debbie eventually goes back to where the kids are, and falls asleep next to them.

 

The next day and a half goes by with nothing serious happening. Elyza spotted a few five-gallon gas canisters the first time she stopped to syphon gas, and roped them to the top of the van. That find alone saved them on a bunch of time. The former owners had a lot of canned food packed, so they didn’t need to stop to look for food. Things were running smooth for once. Until they weren’t.

Elyza heard the chopper before she could see it, but that wasn’t quick enough, seeing as with her lack of sleep lately, her senses weren’t up exactly up to par. The bird passes by and doesn’t look to be turning around. She considers taking an alternate route just in case, but pushes the thought away. This is the fastest route to her Hodnes, so she won’t change it, unless she absolutely needs too. If the bird was scouting, they would be looking for the big group anyways, and wouldn’t suspect the minivan she was in.

A few miles up, Elyza spots some familiar vehicles parked up ahead, and her heart races. They were the vehicles the family took from one of the safe houses. She readies her weapons and stops the van telling Debbie to stay while she checks it out. Why would they abandon both vehicles? Did they spot the bird too? 

Elyza gets out of the van and looks around the area, before looking in the windows. A lot of the supplies were left behind, but none of the family’s personal packs, or the weapons bags are there. Maybe they left her another note? Elyza opens up the door to the SUV and starts looking around. After a few minutes she hears the door open to the van.

Elyza gets out of the SUV, and goes to look at Debbie and tell her to get back in the vehicle. She immeditly pauses when she sees a man standing with a gun pointed at Debbie’s head. She growls when she recognizes the man as one of the men she let go at the safe house.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” He says, before laughing. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Surprise, Dickhead.” Elyza says, slowly reaching her hand behind her back to grab a knife.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Someone says behind Elyza, before she hears the clicking of a safety being pushed off.

“No?” Elyza taunts. 

“Not if you don’t want me to spill this lady’s brains all over the place. Or these kids here.”

Elyza lets out another growl, staring at the guy holding Debbie. “What do you want?” Elyza spits through gritted teeth.

The man shrugs. “It’s not what we want, it’s our leader. Lee wishes to speak with you. We had heard you got taken out by the biters, so Lee should be very pleased to hear otherwise.”

“Or, and hear me out on this one.” Elyza says. “Or, I can kill you and your guy behind me before you can pull that trigger.”

“That’s possible.” The guy replies. “But what about the guy behind him. And the one behind him.” He nods his head back behind himself. “Or the ones behind me.” Elyza watches as a bunch of rifles come floating out of the trees behind the guys back. She counts at least eight of them.

Elyza doesn’t say anything, as she watches all the men surround her. 

“So how about you drop all those weapons, and we all take a little ride?” The guy says.

“Fine.” Elyza says. “But I call shotgun.”

Elyza did not in fact get shotgun. She got handcuffed, blind folded, and shoved in the trunk of a car. Normally this would be nothing for her to escape, but with her lack of sleep effecting her advancements, she has a hard time getting out of the cuffs. She tries to memorize any turns the car takes, and finally manages to break her restraints when they come to a final stop. They had stripped her of all her weapons, but that didn’t stop her from throwing a punch in the guy’s face who opened the trunk.

He grabs his nose and stumbles back. Elyza hops out of the car and is met with the same scene of a gun pointed to Debbies head, and multiple guns trained on herself. “What? I fucking called shotgun. That punch was justified.”

“Shut up and follow me.” One of the men says.

He guides her further into the camp, and Elyza takes the time to survey her surroundings. There are high walls built around the camp, which is made up of a bunch of trailers, and makeshift shelters, piled high with supplies. She looks around for an exit, and notices a heavily guarded gate, when she looks behind her from direction they had just came. 

There are dozens upon dozens of people. Men and women all armed with high powered rifles, machetes, axes and even spears. She takes a glance at Debbie and tries to give her a comforting smile, even though Elyza is getting a little nervous herself. If she had slept within the last week she wouldn’t have a problem and could fight her way through. 

They are led up to something that looks like a club house. Three of the men escort Elyza, Debbie and the kids who are both in Debbie's arms crying, into the building. The rest stand guard outside. When Elyza walks through the door she sees even more guards standing watch at every doorway and two guarding the bottom of the stairs. They are led to the back of the building where double doors are then opened for them to walk through.

It’s an office, but looks more like a house of horror. There are male human heads stuck to the wall like hunting trophies. A huge chair sits behind a fancy desk, with it’s back facing Elyza. 

“Lee, we brought you the girl.” The man closest to Elyza says.

The chair slowly turns around, and Elyza was not expecting who she sees. A middle-aged woman sits smiling back at her. She’s beautiful and intimidating. She has dark hair pulled back into a bun, and a conniving smile plastered to her face.

“Consider me impressed. You are not what I was expecting at all.” Lee’s smile grows as she looks Elyza up and down.

“Same. I was expecting a power hungry douche of a man, and here you are. A power hungry douche of a woman. I am tickled by this revelation.” Elyza says sarcastically.

“Elyza! Watch your manners.” Debbie scolds. 

Lee smirks at Debbie’s outburst. “Elyza. What a beautiful name. Is this your mother?” She asks walking over to Debbie. “And who are these cute little ones?” She asks, her voice raising an evil octave, while looking at the kids.

“What do you want?” Elyza says, letting the agitation ring out in her voice.

This gets Lee’s attention back on Elyza, and Lee walks over so she is standing in front of her. “You took out a lot of my men, single handedly.”

“Well, to be fair I gave them a chance to leave, even after the troll looking one tried to convince everyone it was a good idea to rape me, and then dispose of my body.” Elyza says, not letting her gaze leave Lee’s.

Lee looks shocked and looks over to the men in the room. “Is this true Randy?” Lee asks looking at the one who Elyza recognized. 

Randy looks around at the heads lining the wall nervously. “It was all Boone, Lee I swear! I never touched any girl!”

Lee pouts for a second and walks over to Randy. She runs her hand down his cheek and smiles a sweet smile. “Randy? What happens to men in this group that violate women?” She takes his chin in her hand waiting for his answer.

Elyza can see him swallow hard before answering. “You put their heads on your wall.”

“That’s right. Since Boone is not here, and you knew about this and did not disclose this information with me…” She grabs the machete hanging from Randy’s belt, pulls him down at the waist by his hair, and slashes through the back of the guy’s neck in one swift chop.

Debbie screams, while Elyza just watches unfazed. Lee throws the head to one of the guards. “Take care of the change, and then get him ready for the wall. I want everyone from Boone’s group to spend the two night in the pits, starting tomorrow.” She hands over the machete before turning back to face Elyza. “I’m sorry about that, I really don’t take kindly to that sort of behavior.”

“I mean you handled that quite well. I approve.” Elyza tells her.

A smile grows on Lee’s face. “I was hoping you would.” She walks back over to her desk taking a seat. There are two chairs sitting in front of the desk. She motions for Elyza to sit down. “Elyza’s mother, please have a seat with us.” Elyza nods to Debbie letting her know it’s ok. “Now, given the new information, I have changed my mind about you, Elyza. I thought you a treat, to me and my people. But, now I think I would like to make you and your little family here an offer.”

Elyza doesn’t say anything, she wants to see what Lee is laying out before she makes her move. She looks at Lee, and waves her hand for her to continue.

“Well you can obviously handle yourself, seeing as you took out two entire groups of my raiders, so I would like to offer you a job. The benefits alone should be most desirable.”

“We talking stock options and 401K or?”

Lee’s smile drops a bit. “I’m talking about your family being fed daily. They will be safe behind the walls of our great community. I will also gift you with your own trailer to make your home.” 

“And if I refuse?” Elyza asks.

“You die. Your mother dies. And I keep the kids to raise as I see fit.” Lee folds her hands in front of her and stares at Elyza and Debbie to let them know she is serious.

“You sure do drive a hard bargain.” Elyza says.

Lee smiles. “There is a reason I am sitting here right now, Elyza. In the position I am in. You could be here too one day, as my successor. So, here’s what I am going to do for you. I’m going to let you think it over for the night. Alright? I’m going to take the little ones...”

“No!” Debbie screams, squeezing her children closer to her.

Lee frowns, and snaps her finger at her men. They pry the screaming children away from Debbie, and Elyza stands up ready to pounce. Lee slams her fist on the desk and the room goes silent besides the stills screaming kids. All the adults look to her.

“Take them to the nursery.” Lee says to her men. 

“No please.” Debbie begs.

“They will be fine, Mom. You have my word. Now, you and your daughter will be spending the nights in the pits, thinking about my offer.”

“Why don’t you let her stay with the kids, and I will go to the pits alone and think. I find it easier to think on my own anyways.” Elyza growls out.

Lee shakes her head. “No. That’s not how this works Elyza. You don’t get to make suggestions here, unless you take me up on my offer. So think hard tonight.” She nods at the remaining man, who takes Elyza and Debbie by their arms and leads them outside. 

Elyza does another quick look around the camp. There are way too many people for her to take out in the condition she is in. They all have too many weapons that could hurt Debbie and now herself if her healing has already started to slow.

They are led to the very back of the camp, where there are about five different huge holes dug out in the ground. There are cranes at each hole, holding up over the holes what looks like crudely built shark cages. Elyza’s hearing isn’t what it should be, but she doesn’t need it to know what’s in those holes, and what those cages are for. There are three guards waiting by the pits, each with a rifle. 

“Usually it’s only one per cage, but Lee is feeling generous tonight, so she is going to allow you both to be in the same one.” One of the guards calls out. He has one of the cages open and waiting for them.

Elyza wants to knock these guys out and climb over the wall, but can’t leave Debbie and the kids. They are both put into the cage, and Elyza looks down at all the dozens of waiting infected, reaching their hands up from below. Debbie starts crying harder, and wraps her arms around Elyza when the crane starts lifting them off the ground, and down into the hole.

“It’s going to be ok.” Elyza says to Debbie.

Just as she expected, the cage stops right out of reach from the ghoul’s hands. The metal floor of the cage consists only of bars, and due to the gaps in between each of the bars, if they are not careful, one of their feet could slip and their legs be pulled down and devoured.

“I slicked up the pulley so try not to move too much. Wouldn’t want an accident to happen.” One of the men call down.

Debbie screams when the man jerks the cage around from the cable holding them up. Elyza holds her steady, and keeps an eye on their feet.

“Sleep tight bitches.” 

Elyza keeps quiet, and tries to form any type of fucking plan possible. She won’t be able to get Debbie and the kids out, but might be able to sneak out herself.

“Deb.” Elyza whispers. Between her sobs, and the moaning of the dead, Elyza doesn’t think she heard her. “Debbie.” She says a little louder. Debbie stops crying, which Elyza assumes means she had heard her. Elyza pulls back from Debbie’s grasp so she can look at her. “I can’t take out all these people on my own. My advancements slow when I go long periods without sleeping. I can’t do this alone.”

“You need your family.” Debbie says, which surprises Elyza.

“I do.”

“You’re going to leave us?” Debbie asks, letting a small sob escape, but doesn’t start crying again.

“If we stay here, they will never let us leave. This is not the type of safe environment I was talking about for you, T.K. and Addie. These are not good people. They won’t hesitate to kill either of us if we step out of line.” Elyza says.

“Also your Hodnes is not here.” Debbie replies.

Elyza puts her head down in shame. Debbie lifts her chin up so she is looking at her. “It’s ok. I know what she means to you, and I would never ask you to be apart from her. I don’t want to stay here Elyza.”

“I know. I don’t want you to stay here either. I think we should only be a day away from the other camp. I can go get Maree, and some others and we can come back for you. I don’t think she is going to hurt the kids, and you should be safe too until I get back. I took out a lot of her group, she is going to need more able bodies.”

Debbie nods her head up and down. “Ok. Just please hurry back. Please, Elyza.”

“I will. I’ll go straight there and grab them, then we will come back for you guys.” Elyza looks at the top bars of the cage. The welding job is shit, so it’s no surprise that even in her weakened state she is able to push up one of the bars, making enough room for her to squeeze out of. She turns back to Debbie. “You need to stay strong if they leave you down here for the night. The ghouls won’t be able to reach you if you stay still, and keep your feet on the bars ok. You can’t fall asleep.”

Debbie nods her head up and down again, and tears start falling again. Elyza pulls her into a hug. “I’ll be back. Stay strong. Now I need you to hold onto the side bars ok?” Elyza needs to leave now, before she loses the chance.

Elyza pulls away from the hug, letting Debbie take hold to steady herself. Then Elyza jumps up, and starts climbing the fifteen feet or so up the cable. She closes her eyes and strains her ear hard listening for the positions of the guards in charge of the pits. She doesn’t hear any of them around the edge so she jumps from the cable, and pulls herself up out of the hole.

“Hey!” One of the guards call out from behind her. She looks ahead of her at the perimeter wall. She is about a hundred feet away, she takes off in a sprint, but is tackled to the ground by a guard she didn’t see. She kicks him off her and into one of the pits, before hopping back up to her feet. She hears the shots, but doesn’t feel the bullets as they rip through her body. 

Elyza hops up onto the wall, and climbs up using the slats of wood that run along it to help her. She doesn’t look back before jumping over. The second her feet hit the ground she starts running North, towards the highway. The highway that will lead her to the other camp. The camp that holds the help she needs.

But most importantly she runs towards her Hodnes. As fast and as hard as she possibly can.


	7. Chapter 7

Elyza doesn’t stop her sprint until she is a few miles away from the community. She would have kept running for longer but she noticed the bullet wounds finally and had to stop to try and address them, before she lost too much blood. 

She runs up to an abandoned vehicle and smashes the back window, not bothering to check if it’s unlocked or not. She reaches in the car and grabs the suitcase from the back seat and opens it. She finds what she is looking for, along with a pleasant surprise. On top of the clothes she was expecting, there sits a revolver. She checks to make sure it is loaded and puts it in the back of her jeans. She doesn’t find any additional ammo, so she continues with what she came for in first place.

Elyza peels off her bloodied shirt, looking at the damage. The fuckers got her in the back of her right thigh, in her left shoulder and a deep graze to her right side. Elyza rips up some of the clothes in strips, using it as a bandage, before wrapping a belt around her thigh. She does that same thing for her side, but has to use the strips to keep the bandages in place since she couldn’t find another belt. And the wound in her shoulder will just have to stop bleeding on its own eventually because there is nothing she can do about that one.

She has just thrown on one of the t shirts she found when she hears her name being screamed. The voice sounds an awful lot like Alicia’s. Elyza doesn't hesitate to take off running towards the sound of the voice. It's coming from the trees on the other side of the highway. She weaves in and out, as fast and she can. Trying to jump over a fallen tree she trips, and lands face first into the ground. Her name is screamed out again, while she gets herself up and continues running. 

She hears the voice coming from the clearing up ahead, and expects to see Alicia when she breaks through, but she doesn't see her. She doesn't see anyone. There are a couple lingering ghouls, but no living person in sight. She searches the clearing just in case, and hears her name being called one last time. It's said in a whisper, the voice definitely belonging to her Hodnes. She closes her eyes, knowing it's all in her head. 

The lack of sleep, really starting to take effect on Elyza, she knows she has to hurry and make it to the camp, so she turns around and takes off running the way she needs to go. 

Elyza doesn't feel much pain anymore since it's always been a constant factor in her life, but these bullet wounds are different. One they are not healing quickly, two she has been running for hours, and three, well the third reason is unknown. But she knows something is different. She doesn't stop to dwell on it though. As a matter of fact, she doesn't for anything. Not even water. 

So by the time she makes it to just outside the endless horde of infected, she collapses from exhaustion and dehydration, and something more. Her throat is on fire, as is her skin. Her vision is blurry, and everything hurts. Elyza has never felt this weak before, and knows something is wrong. 

Elyza tries to stand up, but she falls. She scolds herself for being so weak and useless when people's lives are depending on her getting to that camp. Not only that but Alicia is there. Her Hodnes is there, and has been waiting on her. She can't let any of them down, so she tries again. 

Getting the same result, she flips onto her back, letting a few tears of frustration and anger leak from the corners of her eyes, as she stares up into the bright blue sky. A few of the ghouls had spotted her movements and had come to check it out. Elyza grabs the gun she stashed into the waistband of her jeans. It would be foolish to use it, seeing as it would draw the attention of most of the horde, but if she can't escape, worst case scenario she could use it on herself. She refuses to become one of the infected.

Elyza watches as the first shadow from the approaching ghoul ghosts over her torso. She holds as still as she can while holding her breath.

“She’s not dead yet it doesn't look like, but she's close.” One of them whispers.. 

Elyza slowly tilts her head up, expecting to see people but she doesn't. There are three infected standing over her, with thousands of ghouls slowly passing by in the background. Great. Is she just imagining the dead can talk now, or has she become the Zombie Whisperer?

“What do you want to do Alpha?” One of the asks quietly.

“Lydia can take care of her, and then have her processed. She could use a new suit. Now let's keep moving, let her do this on her own. It's time she learns.” Two of them leave, but one stays behind staring at Elyza. Elyza doesn't say anything and just stares back at the ghoul. They continue the staring contest until Elyza cracks, and busts out laughing. The ghoul takes a step back in shock.

“Shhhh.” The ghoul says, putting it's finger to it's mouth, which just makes Elyza laugh harder, to the point where she starts crying. Then the tears from those of laughter to tears of the broken. 

She starts thinking of all the people she is letting down, but her mind only shows her one face. The face of an angel, Elyza truly believes. A face that has the most beautiful and unique set of green eyes she has ever seen. She thinks about the full set of pink lips she will never get to kiss again. Elyza failed her Hodnes. She failed her sisters, and the rest of the family. What will happen to Debbie and the kids now, as she failed them too.

Elyza takes a deep breath, adjusting the grip on her pistol. “I'm so sorry Ai Hodnes.” She whispers.

"What are you doing?" The ghoul whispers quickly.

Elyza tilts her head back to look at it. “I'm trying to apologize to someone here do you mind. It's kind of a private conversation.” The ghoul turns it's head in question, like a puppy.

Elyza waves the gun a little before putting it to her head. “Sorry ghoulie, but only my Hodnes is allowed to eat me, which sucks for you because I do hear that I'm rather tasty.”

“Wait!” It says. “I'm not going to eat you.” 

Elyza stares back at it not blinking. “I'm not falling for your games. That's what you all say before sinking your teeth into my delicious skin.”

“I swear.” It says before lifting it's face up. Underneath the dead mask is a young girl. “I'm not a roamer.” 

Elyza stares at the girl in disbelief. She removes the gun slowly. “Damn. So I guess this means I’m not a zombie whisperer.” The girl laughs at her joke. Elyza eyes her wearily. “If you’re not going to eat me, then what the fuck is going on?”

“My mom… I mean Alpha. She wants me to kill you for your skin.” The girl says, sounding like this is something she very much does not want to do.

Elyza, hearing the threat goes to raise the gun at the girl, but is too weak to hold it steady. She drops her arm. “It’s not for sale.” Is all the witty comeback Elyza can manage currently.

“I don’t want it.” The girl says shaking her head. “And I don’t want to kill you either, although it appears it would be a mercy killing at this point. You look like death.”

“Says the girl wearing someone else’s skin, and that has flies swarming around her head.”

The girl laughs again, then reaches to her side, and pulls a water skin out, bending down over Elyza. Elyza drinks greedily, and chokes. The girl helps get her to a sitting position, before lifting the skin back up to let her continue drinking. Once Elyza has had a good amount, the girl retracts the skin.

“I don’t even care that I probably just drank out of something made from someone’s thigh. That was good.” Elyza says.

The girl smiles at her. “It’s not human skin. You are very warm though. I think the fever has set in, the change will be coming soon. I’m sorry.”

Elyza shakes her head no. Then she attempts to get up, but the girl holds her shoulder down. Elyza growls at her, which causes the girl to back up a few paces. “There will be no change. I had a moment of weakness, but there are too many people depending on me. I need to get to this camp.”

“One with walls? We just passed it, you are very close, but I don’t think you understand.” She says.

“No it’s you who doesn’t understand. I need to get to that camp, even if it's too late for me there is a mother and two little kids lives depending on it. Can you just help me up.”

“How will you get through the roamers?” She asks Elyza.

“Kind of the same way as you, just a little bloodier. Can you help me up or not?”

The girl doesn’t move. “You’re going to kill some of the roamers?”

Elyza tries to get up by herself, seeing her struggle the girl snaps out of it and helps Elyza up. Elyza sways a little bit, but finds her balance. The girl starts stripping off the skin suit, and hands it to Elyza. Elyza looks at her funny.

“We’re not supposed to kill the roamers.” She says. “Take my suit, we have more. As long as you keep quiet, you can slip right through.” 

Elyza tries to grab the suit and put it on, but has trouble. The girl helps her put it on. “You better hurry, you’re not looking so good.”

“So you keep saying.” Elyza says. “What’s your name?”

“Lydia.” She says holding her hand out. 

“Elyza.” Elyza replies.

“Well good luck. I hope you make it in time.”

“Me too.” Elyza whispers, before letting the mask fall on her face. 

Elyza walks slowly, not by choice, but because it’s all she can manage. It takes her over an hour at a gruelingly slow pace, but Elyza breaks through the horde and can see the walls of the camp. She wants to fall down. She is so tired and in so much pain. With every step she feels weaker and closer to death. She just needs to reach the walls, tell them about Debbie and the kids, and she can try to sleep, if it’s not too late to heal.

If Elyza is being truly honest with herself though, she just wants to be selfish. She just wants to see Alicia’s beautiful face one last time, if this is her end.

As she nears closer, she can see two people sitting on top of the wall. She knows immediately that one is Alicia. The other, a young blonde woman, has a rifle trained on her, but she keeps going until she is just in front of the wall. Her heart is beating so hard and loud, it makes her even dizzier. She falls to her knees as Alicia stands and those green eyes land on hers. She wants to rip the mask of the dead that she is wearing off, so Alicia can know that it’s her, but she is too mesmerized by Alicia’s eyes, staring back. These are the eyes she has been wanting to see more than she wants the breath in her lungs. Elyza can feel tears start to build in her eyes. She watches as Alicia’s mouth opens slightly, and she sucks in a breath as recognition spreads across her face. Elyza closes her eyes when she hears her name spill from Alicia’s lips.

Then she hears the clicking off of a safety.

 

After Anna and I walked the perimeter she took me back to the house that my family was assigned to, so I can grab my stuff. We decided that we would tell them I was staying at Anna’s house, because I don't want to be around them. Which is true, but come nightfall we will be gone.

I walk in the house and the entire group is sitting in the living room. My brother is comforting my mom, who looks like she has been crying and they both jump up when I walk in through the door. 

“Don't mind me.” I say, letting the attitude seep out in my tone. “Just came for my stuff. I'll be gone shortly, and you can go back and pretend I'm still knocked out. Seems to be the way you guys like me.”

“Alicia!” My mom says offended. “You’re not going anywhere.”

"I don't want to fight mom, but yes I am. I just need to grab my stuff. I'm staying with Annabelle until Elyza gets here.” I look at Lyndsey while I say that, but her eyes are focused on the wall to her right, instead looking at me.

Chris comes up to me with my pack. "I'm coming with you.” He says, and I know he doesn't mean just to Annabelle’s. 

“No.” I say shaking my head. 

He looks at me, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. It's then that I realize that he believes Elyza is ok, and he cares about her like I do. Well ok it better not be in the same way I do, but he really does care. I look at Anna and she shrugs.

“Ok. You can stay with us.” I tell him. He knows what I mean and smiles at me. He runs back through the house to go grab his things. 

The Lost Boys avoid looking at me and it makes me want to laugh a little. Are they ashamed, or angry at me? At this point I don't really care. I know I’m being stubborn, but fuck it. So are they! Ok, actually it’s more Lyndsey than Maree, but they are a packaged deal. So they can both go kick rocks.

“Alicia.” My mom tries again, and I don't say anything, instead I just walk right back out the door to wait for Chris. Anna is right on my heels.

“Holy fucking tension.” Anna says what the door shuts, and I shoot her a glare. “Is bringing The Kid along such a great idea?”

“Oh so Chris doesn’t get one of your stupid nicknames?” I say.

“First of all, ouch.” She is holding up one finger while looking at me. Then holds up a second finger. “Secondly, yea he does. I just said it, it’s The Kid.”

I realize I’m being mean to Anna and she has actually been pretty cool, and is really helping me out. Fuck. I’m so grumpy, I’m starting to annoy myself. “Sorry for being a bitch. I can get that way when I’m hungry.”

“No worries dude.” She says. “I got some shit at the house you can eat.”

Chris walks out with his pack, and slams the door shut. “Alright I’m ready.”

“Do you have any of your weapons?” I ask him, noticing that he doesn’t have a rifle or a side arm. Then I remember and grab at my thigh. “Where is my dagger?” I turn to Anna, starting to get angry.

She looks around and backs up a few steps. “They took all your weapons while you are under review. Don’t worry though, I got connections up at the armory, I can get them back for you. But you might want to put those eyes away.” She points at me, and I wonder if they started to turn black.

“I need that dagger now. I will not be without it.” I hear Chris clear his throat behind me and I turn to look at him. He has his pack open, and I can see the light reflect of the gold knob and the wooden hilt of my dagger. I jump at him, and he pulls me into a hug, before letting me go.

“You think I would let them take this from you? I knew it was only a matter of time before we went to go find Elyza. Took you longer than I would have expected though.”

“Yea well, you know, I spent a lot of time being drugged. Kind of missed a lot of opportunities.” I tell him.

“Well I’m just glad we are going now. When are we leaving and how are we doing this?” He asks.

“We will talk about it once we get to Annabelle’s house.” I turn to look at her. “Lead the way.”

 

Turns out Annabelle lives with Venus and a girl named Elliot. Eli is her connection in the armory. She is also the lead scout, scavenger and survivalist of the community. Anna says she can get us everything we will need weapons wise, and supplies. 

When we get to Anna’s house no one is there, but Scarlet. She lets us stay at the house while she runs over to the armory to talk to Eli. She tells us to eat whatever we want, and I go a little crazy. I eat a few cans of food, and a shit ton of fresh vegetables. When Anna comes back, Chris, Scarlet and I are all laying on the floor, unable to move because we are so full. Yes I shared all my food with the dog.

“Leave anything for the rest of the community?” She asks.

“It’s not looking so good. I think there may be one green bean left, but I can’t promise you anything.” Chris tells her. 

“How did it go?” I ask her. Then I sit up real fast because I spot something in her hand. “Is that a snickers?” I ask her.

She brings up her hand, and opens her palm to let me look at what is in it. “Why yes it is. It is MY snickers.” She says. Then before she can close her hand, I hold out mine and flick it back, bringing the snickers to me. Anna’s mouth drops. “That is some shady ass shit right there.” She says, pulling out two more candy bars and throwing one to Chris.

“So we are all set. Eli is getting together some packs for us and we can sneak out once it gets dark. I know the guard rotations, and the best spot to hop over. You guys just have to get us through the horde.” She takes a bite of her candy bar. Chris and I have already both demolished ours.

“We will just need to kill a few of the infected, and I can do the rest.” Chris says. 

I almost have all that food I just ate come back up at the thought of what were are about to do, but it goes away quickly. I’m doing this for Elyza. 

“Ok, well I’m going to go rest for a little bit. Feel free to hang out here or go explore. There are a bunch of comics, and books laying around. You like kidz bop? I’m sure Venus wouldn’t mind if I let you borrow them.” She starts heading upstairs. “Come on Scarlet.” She calls.

I look over to Scarlet who doesn’t move from her spot. 

Annabelle doesn’t turn around, but knows the dog isn’t following her. “Yep, that’s what I thought.”

I get up and move to the couch Chris is sitting up against, and plop down next to him. I put my head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry.” He says.

I laugh a little. “You’re supposed to say you’re welcome.”

“I’m serious. I’m sorry for everything that has happened to you, it can’t be easy, especially with…”

“With Elyza being gone.” I finish for him.

“Yea. That can’t be easy. And the family, they aren’t helping you any, and I think that’s shitty. I don’t know how they don’t believe she is still out there. Well I know Maree does, but the rest of them, I just don’t understand. She’s Elyza fucking Lex.”

I smile because Chris knows just like I do. “Yea, she is.”

“And I’m sorry they keep knocking you out. But I’m glad we are going to go find her. That’s what she would do if it were any of us.” He tells me.

We hang out and read until Annabelle gets up when it turns dark outside. Once we think most of the community has gone to bed, we head out. We go and pick up the packs Eli had left for us and make it to the burn bit entrance at the wall, that Anna thought would be the easiest way out.

 

“Going somewhere Mrs. Chief?” I hear Maree call out behind me.

We all pause. Son of a mother fuck bitch! I turn around quickly and confront her. “Yes Maree we are. I’m going to find and help your sister. Something you should have fucking done a long time ago.”

“You’re probably right on that one. But I can’t let you go, Alicia.” She says.

“Yes you can. Just turn around and go back to the house!” I get a little closer to her. “Please Maree, or do you think she’s dead like everyone else?”

She shakes her head no. “I don’t think that. It’s taking her longer than I would have thought, but I refuse to think that.”

“Then let ME go! Come with us, or let us go. I can find her and bring her back, please!” I beg.

“Alicia she can’t let you go.” I hear Lyndsey say coming up behind her with Nick and Ofelia.

“Oh are you guys here to fucking drug me again?” I spit out.

“You can’t leave Alicia. Not only is it stupid and you are going to get yourself killed, but it’s against the rules of the community. If you leave during an elevated threat, they won’t let you come back, you would become a risk, and these people don’t like risks.”

“That’s not true, I like risks.” Anna says to Chris.

“I don’t care.” I tell Lyndsey. 

“What about mom, and what about Travis, Chris?” Nick says. “What about me, and Ofelia? We need this community and we need you both here with us.”

“And I need Elyza. There are other communities out there we could find…”

“I’m pregnant.” Ofelia says.

“You’re what?” I say. I couldn’t have heard her correctly. She didn’t just say what I think she said.

“I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant.” She waves her hand between Nick and herself. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Nick being a father is possibly the worst thing to ever happen. And I agree with you one hundred percent. That’s why I need my sister.” He looks over to Chris. “And my brother.”

I don’t know what to say. Part of my wants to slap the shit out of them both for getting pregnant in the fucking apocalypse. Another part of me wants to jump up and down at the thought of my brother and Ofelia having a baby and me being an aunt. But the majority of me, wants to say congratulations, but I have to go. 

Maree comes up to me. “Listen, the ban against leaving is only during the time of a threat. I promise you, once it’s lifted I will go out and scout for any signs of Elyza and try to find her.”

“Maree…” Lyndsey starts.

“It’s my choice, Babe.” Is all she says, before looking back to me.

“I want to go with you.” I tell her

“No it’s too dangerous. I’ll be quicker alone, anyways.” Maree says.

“I can go with you.” Anna says. “I’m actually the second best tracker we have, and I know the area.”

Maree nods at her, then looks back to me. “How does that sound? She will probably show up before the threat is lifted, anyways.”

I don’t say anything, but I walk over to Nick and Ofelia and give them both a hug. “Congrats guys.” I say it sincerely because I mean it. 

Then I walk to the front section of the wall, the direction Elyza would be coming in, and go sit up there. And that is where I stay until morning. Chris comes to check on me in the afternoon, and brings me some food. Bless him. And Anna comes in the evening for her turn on watch.

We hang out in silence which is pretty cool, seeing as I’m not done sulking. I know, trust me, I am annoying myself with my moodiness. 

“Hey look this one wants to come say hi.” She says pointing out at an infected coming our way. 

I look out and see the stumbling ghoul she is talking about coming towards us in the distance. We watch as it gets closer and closer.

“It’s got its eyes on you, Alicia.” She tells me once it stops in front of us.

I look hard at the ghouls eyes. They are not the normal cloudy ones you usually see. I slowly stand up and it falls to its knees. I look harder and realize I know those eyes. I gasp when it hits me and she closes her eyes.

“Elyza.” I say. My heart stops. It’s her. I know it’s fucking her.

I can hear Annabelle click off her safety. “Alicia I’m so sorry.”

I ignore her and go to climb down the wall. Anna grabs my arm, to try and stop me, and I hear a familiar growl. We both look to Elyza who is now standing and I can see her eyes have turned black.

“You should let go, before she launches a blade or a bullet between your eyes.” I tell Anna not taking my eyes off Elyza. Anna hesitates letting my arm go, probably thinking she is protecting me, so I lift my hand, and take off whatever the fuck Elyza is wearing over her face, and wiggle my arm free before jumping down. 

“Holy shit.” I hear Anna say.

I don’t take my eyes off Elyza as I run the few feet to her, she collapses back to her knees before I get to her. “Elyza.” I say jumping to my own knees in front of her. I grab her face in my hands looking it over. She has her eyes closed, and she is crying. She’s here, my Elyza is here, in my arms.

“Hodnes.” She whispers, before crying harder.

I kiss her lips. “You’re here.” I choke out through my own tears, before kissing her again. I hold her as we both cry. “I’ve missed you so much, but you’re here now.” I kiss her all over her face, before putting our foreheads together. She nuzzles her face into my neck. “You’re ok.” I tell her, but she’s not. Her skin is on fire, her eyes look sunken in and I can smell blood, and I don’t think it’s from whatever she is wearing. She is leaning all of her weight into me, because I don’t think she can hold herself up. “When was the last time you slept? Are you hurt? They have a doctor here, we need to get you inside so you can sleep.”

I call Annabell, who jumps down from the wall, and runs over to us. “We need Venus, you have to help me get her inside.” I take off the long shirt she is wearing, and there is human skin attached to it. The shirt that is underneath is soaked in blood. “Oh my god.” I look her over and find three bullet wounds that look like they are very infected.

Anna looks Elyza over. She shakes her head. “Alicia, they won’t let her in there.”

“What do you mean, she needs help!” I yell, before looking back to Elyza, I stroke her cheek and her hair, staring into her wet, red rimmed eyes. “It’s ok, you’re going to be ok. I love you Elyza, it’s going to be ok.” I kiss her burning forehead. 

“I’m so sorry, but she was shot with infected bullets, from the look of those wounds. It looks like the infection has already set, they won’t let her in.” 

I turn to look at Anna, knowing by the look on her face that my eyes have changed. “She’s going in there and Venus is going to help her!” 

“Hodnes, I need Maree.” Elyza says, hear head against my shoulder. “I need her now.”

“Go get Maree and Venus! Please fucking hurry!” I ask Anna. She takes off sprinting, scaling the wall like it was nothing. “What happened to you, Elyza? Why haven’t you slept?”

“You know I like to live dangerously, ai Hodnes.” She says. I’m starting to sweat from the heat radiating from her skin.

“That’s not fucking funny, Elyza! You need to heal, why would you do this?” I’m starting to cry again. I pull her back, and kiss her. 

“It’s been a long journey, Hodnes.” I close my eyes every time I hear my name. I can only imagine what happened to her. If it’s true about the infected bullets, then that means it was that group that had the road block.

“I’m so sorry, Elyza.” I say, before I hear rustling to my left. It’s Anna, Maree, and Lyndsey. “Where is Venus?” I ask.

“Chris went to go get her and have her go and clear out the clinic. We can sneak her in the same way we were going to get out.” Anna says when she gets to us.

Maree and Lyndsey both help me get Elyza to her feet. Elyza starts talking to them in Trig, but doesn't take her eyes off me. I can only pick up a few things she is saying as I'm internally freaking the fuck out. Something about a mother and kids. I try to ignore Lyndsey, who is crying, and focus on Elyza’s beautiful face. I don't break our stare, but try to listen better to what Elyza is telling Maree. She promises Elyza that she will go and get these people Elyza is talking about. 

“Yu bants nau, Maree.” Elyza tells her as we get her through the door of the clinic.

Venus freezes when she lays eyes on Elyza. I see Jessika and Chris setting out pans of hot water, and other supplies. We get her on the table, and Jessika hands both me and Lyndsey scissors, and we start to carefully cut away Elyza’s clothes. We try to flip her on her back but she refuses. She looks to Maree for the first time and asks her again, pleading in her eyes.

“Nau, Maree. Beja.” Elyza says again.

Venus comes over and starts checking Elyza’s vitals. “She needs sleep.” I tell her. “She can heal if she sleeps.”

“Alicia, the infection looks pretty far along. She has lost a lot of blood, I’m sorry, but…” Venus starts.

“You don’t understand, she just needs to sleep.” I tell her. “Elyza, you need to let us roll you over, so we can clean your wounds.” I kiss her once, twice, and then again.

“It’s true.” Jessika says, coming over with an IV and a syringe. She takes one of Elyza’s hands and inserts the IV. She starts telling Venus and Anna about Elyza, and her advancements.

I bend down and kiss Elyza again. I run my hand through her hair. “You’re going to be ok. I just need you to sleep ok? I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll be right here ok, Elyza. I love you.” I try to give her a smile, but I have tears falling down my face. I look at Jessika, who shoots whatever it is into the IV.

“I love you, Hodnes. For always.” I kiss her again.

“For always.” I whisper back to her, as her eyes close.

“Alicia you should probably move aside.” Jessika says, as her and Venus flip Elyza over. When they pull away her shirt, I bring my hand up to my mouth, and am in complete shock.

Elyza has a bad bullet wound in her back shoulder, and all around it, spidering in all directions you can see dark angry veins. It’s the same with the bullet in her thigh, and the wound to her side.

“Oh my god.” I say. Oh my fucking god. “She can heal from that right?” I ask Jessika who is just staring at the wounds. “Right?” I ask louder and with less patience. I notice things around me start shaking, and Venus takes a step back watching.

“Take her out of here.” Jessika says to Maree. “She’s too unstable, and that could cause problems.”

“No!” I say, and I recoil the energy. “No, please! I can keep it under control. Don’t make me leave her again.” 

Jessika goes back to looking over Elyza, giving me permission to stay. “She will need blood.” Venus says, and Maree takes off her jacket, and pulls up a chair.

“Do you know if you are a match?” She asks Maree.

“Trust me, we are.” She says. The Doctor nods. She brings over the supplies and in no time I watch as Maree’s blood goes into Elyza’s arm.

I look over at Lyndsey who has her eyes closed, and her lips are moving a mile a minute while she whispers to herself.

Jessika catches me looking at Lyndsey. “She’s running every possible scenario and calculations for the outcome.”

There is so much I want to say. So much I want to scream at everyone, but I don't. I just stare as they work on Elyza, while tears stream down my face. I watch them pull out the three infected bullets, and cut away infected skin. I watch as they flip her over again, and dig out even more bullets that Jessika says were left in there from the battle with the Corp. I watch as they work on her for hours, which seems like days.

I feel someone come up behind me. “I'm sorry.” I hear Lyndsey say. “I'm so sorry, if I had any idea….” She is crying hard now. 

“I told you, but it doesn't matter. She's going to be ok and then you can apologize to her.”

“This is unbelievable.” Venus says in awe. “Her fever has dropped, the infection looks to have had stopped spreading through her veins. You guys weren't kidding.” She takes the needle from Maree’s arm, having given Elyza enough blood.

“She's Elyza fucking Lex.” Chris says.

I squeeze past everyone so I can be next to Elyza. She is so still and pale it scares me and I have to remind myself she is alive. “Are you guys done?” 

“Yes. We have removed all the bullets, the infected flesh and closed the wounds, although they should start healing on their own soon. She should be out for a while though Alicia. Her body shuts down when it needs to heal, and this is probably the most traumatic injuries her body has ever seen.” Jessika tells me.

I tear my eyes away from Elyza to look at her. “Thank you.” Then I climb up into the bed making sure I don't rip the IV out or put any weight on her bigger wounds. I curl up into her side and breathe her in. “You're safe now.” I whisper. 

Everyone leaves us alone until they need to come back and check on Elyza.

I grab her free hand and kiss her palm, before laying my head on her shoulder.

"For always." I remind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. Yay! They are together but what about Debbie and the goufas?
> 
> Also shout out to TWD comics. Had to throw the whisperers in there!
> 
> Much love my friends thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

No one bothers Elyza and I for a few hours, and I take the time to memorize her face again. I run my fingertips lightly all over her face and arms, over and over again. I kiss her so many times I lose count. 

I listen to the sound of her heart, and it's different. It's not as fast as it usually is, but I expect that is due to her body basically shutting down to heal. 

I tell her how much I love her and how much I have missed her, but mostly I just look at her. I cry obviously, but they are mostly happy tears. I never stopped believing she would come back to me. 

Venus and Anna come back after a few hours to check on Elyza. I have to move off the bed so Venus can check on Elyza's wounds. Anna hands me a bag of food, and I am pleasantly surprised to see a Snickers on top.

“Thank you. For everything, both of you.” I am sure to include my thanks to Venus. She risked a lot helping me with Elyza, if the counsel were to find out. I give Anna a hug. “Seriously.” I say looking at her.

She shrugs. “Couldn't leave my future best friend hanging. Do you know how many brownie points I'm about to get.”

“Probably not as many as you think.” I say, before laughing at her frown.

I go back to Elyza's bedside and watch as Venus peels away the bandages. “This is just… I can't believe it.” She says looking at me. “These wounds look like they have been healing for days, not hours.”

“Crazy huh?” I tell her with a smile. 

“You could say that. At this rate she should be completely healed within a day or two tops.” She says, before writing something down on her clipboard.

I see Elyza's name on it, and certain things about her injuries and healing. “Venus?”

“Hmmm?” She says, not taking her eyes off what she is writing. 

“Is that a file on Elyza?” 

“Yes. I keep a file on all my patients. But don't worry I keep them private and for my own records. No one else sees them.” She tells me then continues writing.

“So you also have a file on me?”

She looks up from the board and looks at me. “Yes.”

“Do you remember telling me you take your oath as a doctor very serious, and you protect the privacy of your patients.” I give her an innocent smile. “Well I'm going to need that file, and Elyza's.” She looks at me like I'm crazy. “Doctor patient privilege, is that still a thing in the apocalypse?”

“Yes, and I take it very seriously.” Venus says, putting her pen down and giving me her full attention.

“Elyza is probably going to kill me.” I look over at her, half hoping she would wake up and growl at me to stop. I put some of her hair behind her ear, and kiss her. I turn back to them, I feel like I can trust them, they already know so much anyways. “We have some very bad men after us, from the government that want to turn us into a giant human experiment. They need us and our blood, the whole nine fucked up yards, really. Elyza grew up being in a government military testing facility already, and we will not spend the rest of our lives in one, as experiments. So… well we can't leave any type of trail behind. It's as much for your protection as it is ours. Trust me. The last group was no joke.” I shiver thinking about Jayson, and how cruel he was to The Lost Boys, Elyza especially. Also, it’s hard to get over how it felt when they strapped me down, shot me full of a serum that burned me alive, and how now if I’m just being a moody teenager I can seriously hurt people. All of that against my will, might I add. Yea. No thanks, won’t be doing that for the rest of my life, and I definitely won’t make the Lost Boys go through it either. They earned their new found freedom.

“The government is still up and running?” Venus asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“So says the Admiral, the man who is after us.” I say rolling my eyes, thinking of the pecker head. 

Venus looks to Anna, who is deep in thought. 

“What?” I say, getting very nervous all of a sudden.

Venus speaks up. “Anna hates the government.” 

I breathe out an audible sigh of relief. “Me fucking too! What happened to make you hate them?”

She laughs. “Oh you know. My father was an officer. He’s a fucking super Dickhead to be honest. Cared way more for his country than his wife and kid. Same old boring Army brat story.” She starts to look at and fidget with things near her, obviously not liking the subject. I can respect that. She didn't push me to talk about Elyza so I'm not about to push her to talk about her dad. 

“Hey Venus?” She says all innocently. 

“What?” The Doctor responds wearily.

“Where do you keep all the good stuff in here?” She asks batting her eyelashes at her.

“Get the fuck out of here. I already give you most of the pot.” She points out the door and Anna laughs before heading out.

Venus turns back to me, and sighs. She walks over to a locked cabinet and pulls out a file. Then she hands it to me, and Elyza's. “Take them.” She says. “I care about my patient’s safety and wellbeing above all else.”

“Thank you.” I put them in my pack, and climb back into the bed with Elyza. 

Venus changes the IV bag before leaving. She tells me that she will be back in a couple hours to check on us. When she leaves I curl myself back into Elyza. I lay my head on her chest and listen to her steady breathing and heart beat. It doesn't put me to sleep but it puts me in the calmest state of mind that I have been in since before I was taken by Jayson.

 

Maree comes in an hour or so later, and I don't really know what to say to her, and she doesn't really know what to say to me. “I spoke with the council.” She finally says to me.

This gains my attention. “About what?”

“About leaving to go help the family Elyza was talking about.”

I completely forgot about that. I was so happy and relieved about Elyza being back I forgot about her requests to Maree. “What did they say?”

“Basically if we do it, we are choosing to leave the community for good. That the leader is ruthless, and they will take no part in a rescue from her camp.” She says, defeated.

I look at Elyza, still asleep. I cup her cheek, and run my thumb over her bottom lip, before turning back to Maree. “She will choose to leave.”

“I know.” She says, putting her face in her hands.

“I'll be going with her.”

“I know that too.” She says, her voice muffled by her face still in her hands. Then she removes her hands and looks at me. “That's why I have been talking to Annabelle. She thinks she can get the three of us on the scouting team. The only problem would be we would have to wait until the threat has been lifted and we can leave the walls.”

“She told you to leave when she was brought in. When she wakes up and sees you haven't left, she will leave right away.” I say, mentally preparing myself to be going back out there. It excites me a little bit, honestly. Because I'll be out there with Elyza. I would be lying if I said the thought didn't turn me on a little. Elyza is dangerous. Danger always seems to surround her, and it really gets me worked up sometimes.

“I need you to try and convince her to hold out.” 

“Elyza will do what she wants. Remember her sending me away while she lied about how much time she had to get to safety. Knowing it could very much cost her her life…”

“Ok I get it.” She says interrupting me. “What could it hurt to at least try?”

She has a point, I guess. “I will try. I'll give it my best shot, but we need to prepare for what will happen if she chooses to leave.”

She nods her head up and down. “I'll let the family know. It might split us up though.” She looks at me with a sad look.

“I'll try real hard.”

“Thank you. I'll try and brainstorm more with Annabelle. We might be able to slip out if we have to, but I think the council might be keeping a closer eye on us and the walls. They also want to talk to Elyza when she wakes up.” She says cringing.

“Well we better all prepare to leave anyways. One meeting with her and we’ll be kicked out for sure.” Things have been rough between me and the Lost Boys but both of us thinking about Elyza and the crazy things that are about to come out of her mouth we let out a small laugh. I fall back down next to her on the bed, looking at her. 

“Well hopefully we can find a way around it. But I'm going to go run back to the house give everyone an update and find Annabelle. I'll see you later.” She heads back out of the clinic and I start playing with Elyza's hair.

“ Ai hod yu in, Elyza.” I whisper, before laying my head back down on her chest.

 

The next morning, I hear the door to the clinic open. I look and see Jessika slip through. “Hey.” I say, while giving her a smile. And it's a true smile. She helped save Elyza, and didn't make me leave her again. I'm starting to warm up to her I guess.

She returns my smile. “How are you doing?” She asks me.

“Still worried. But much better.” I say squeezing Elyza's hand.

“Good.” She tells me. “Do you mind if I check her over?”

I shake my head no, and carefully hop out of the bed. She lifts up Elyza's shirt checking the wound to her side which is nothing but a faded pink scar now. “Will you help me flip her over?” She asks me, and I do.

The wound to her shoulder was the worst, and still needs a little more time to heal. The black spider veins which spread over most of her back, from the wound are now no longer than an inch. “She always does this.” 

I look at her to explain.

“She…” Jessika takes a second to think about how she wants to word what she is trying to say. “The moment she starts to care about someone, their life is automatically more important than hers. She doesn't understand that the people she cares for, love her just as much. And in a way, it's so incredibly selfish.”

I nod my head up and down, agreeing with her completely. “And it's hard to hold it against her because you know she is not doing it to be selfish.”

It's her turn to nod. “She truly believes their lives are more important.”

We sit in silence for a few moments while she checks over Elyza and we turn her back around. She takes the IV out of her hand. “It should only be a few hours more. Her body is almost healed.” She smiles at me and goes to leave.

“Jessika.” I say. Oh man here goes nothing. “I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you all this time. I can get a little jealous, and I was angry that you stopped me from going after Elyza. I shouldn’t have gone after you the way that I did, that wasn't fair of me.”

She smiles. “Well, I’m sorry too. For stopping you and being a little jealous myself.” She looks at Elyza, and laughs a little. “I thought I would be the one to change her and her ways, but it was always meant to be you. I have never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you.” She laughs again. “Hell I have never seen anyone look at another person the way you two look at each other, actually. I'm happy she finally found it in her to love openly and give herself and her heart to another person. Even if it's not me. What you guys have, I don't think it can be explained by anything other than fate, as corny as that sounds..”

I smile at her. I guess she's not so bad. “Thank you, I think so too.”

Jessika leaves, and I go back to laying with Elyza. My head is back on her chest, listening to her heart, which seems to be back to its original rhythm. 

“Well that was a bit awkward for me.” Her voice startles me, and I jump up. I look back to Elyza, seeing her beautiful blue eyes are open and staring back at me.

“Elyza!” I throw myself back down on top of her, and kiss her so hard her teeth, or maybe my own I guess, cut my lip. I don’t care though, and I don’t stop kissing her.

“Hodnes.” She says when I come up for air. I don’t let her say anything more, as I crash our lips back together. Her hands rest on my lower back, just above my ass and I feel her push my body harder into hers. I can hear a small groan escape her, and I pull back.

“I am so fucking mad at you.” Then I kiss her again. “Like fucking livid.” Another kiss. “So much fucking trouble.”

“I will gladly take this form of punishment. Give me a life sentence, Hodnes.” Cue the Elyza fucking Lex grin. She lifts my shirt over my head before I can tell her not to, which who are we kidding? I wouldn't.

I shake my head. “No this is for me. You are not allowed to enjoy it.” I kiss her once more, feeling her tongue sweep slowly across mine. Her fucking tongue that I missed so fucking much. I let out a small moan, and her hips buck up in response, and a small growl leaves her throat. She slips her hand under me and unbuttons my pants sliding them down my legs. I help her by kicking them off the rest of the way, while she undoes my bra. She slides off the hospital gown and moans when our skin touches.

“I said stop enjoying it, Elyza.” I feel her smile under my lips, so I bite down hard. Another growl escapes, this one a bit louder, and within a second, she has me flipped around into my favorite position, and one hand goes between my legs. 

I cry out her name when I feel her perfectly placed middle finger starts rubbing small circles. I am already so worked up after so long without her, I know this will be quick. Like embarrassingly fast. She increases her pace when I start grinding my ass against her hard. From the sounds she is making, it’s going to be quick for her too. God I have needed this. All my pent up aggression and stress feels like its slipping away the closer she gets me to the edge. I have missed her so fucking much, feeling her I underneath me, drives me crazy. Elyza knows my body, knows exactly how I like it, and she doesn't disappoint me. 

My fingers reach up and grip into her hair at the same time her other hand comes up to my throat. All it takes is for her to squeeze that hand just a little bit and I feel it. I feel my release building up through my entire body. I feel it building higher and higher before I scream her name and my release hits me like a truck. I hear glass shatter all around us as Elyza and I are slammed into the ground, as the bed breaks. I open my eyes and see debris and paper flying up in the air. Holy fucking shit! Were we actually hit by a fucking truck?

No. No, that wasn't a truck. I'm breathing heavy below Elyza because one, the amazing orgasm, and two, getting wind knocked out of me when we were slammed into the ground. Somehow during whatever the fuck just happened she rolled me so I am under her as she shields me from the possible threat. She looks around the room and sees nothing. I know she is listening all around us to see what is happening?

She picks me up and backs us into a corner listening to the outside while looking for a weapon in here. “Was that a bomb…oh. Oh no. Oh fuck.” I throw my hands up to my blushing face. This is so fucking embarrassing. That was fucking me!

“I don't hear anyone attacking, Hodnes. But there are people coming to check to see what that was.” She shields me with as much of her body as she can, getting in a defensive position, which she makes look intimidating even though she is naked. Wait! She's naked and I'm fucking naked too! This is not happening again!

“Elyza that was me.” I whisper, shaking my head with embarrassment. Then I spot her leather jacket that was thrown, and I use my push to bring it to me. I throw it on, and spot her hospital gown. I bring that to me too. “Please put this back on.”

“I don't understand.” She tells me, not moving from her position.

“That was me. My advancements, I can…the orgasm… just fucking put this on!” She does what I ask and then drops back down into her stance just as Venus, Annabelle, Chris and some girl I don't know, come barging through the door. Annabelle has her sword drawn, Venus has a pistol, while Chris and the other girl each have a rifle.

Not knowing what is happening, the three members of the community point their weapons at Elyza, while Chris lowers his. She gets a little lower, ready to pounce if needed. 

“Please, put the fucking guns down!” I yell, trying to keep the jacket closed and wrapped around me. Elyza is never going to have sex with me if she keeps getting shot afterwards all the time! Or fuck, who knows if she will even want to anymore since there is a chance I blow her up or fucking something! I don't really know what the fuck is going on! I put one of my hands to my face again and let out a little frustrated cry.

Annabelle and Venus put down their weapons, but the other girl leaves hers trained on Elyza. “Who is this?” She asks Annabelle, while adjusting her grip on the rifle.

“Why Eli, don't you know this here would be my new best friend Elyza.” Annabelle says. I hear Elyza growl. “It's uh, still in the beginning stages.” Annabelle adds afterwards, taking a step back. “Everything, alright over there Alicia?”

Knowing Elyza like I do I reach my arms around her waist, just before she goes to lunge at Anna, for what I am not sure, I just knew it was coming. 

“Stop!” I yell at Elyza as she goes to remove my arms. She does, but doesn't take her black eyes off Anna. I try to get out in front of her so I can talk to her, but she doesn't let me, just pushes me back further. “Let me go, Elyza!” I yell at her, and this snaps her out of her protective mode.

She turns around to look at me, hurt spreading across her face. “Hodnes?” 

The look she gives me breaks my heart a little, like she thinks I don't want her near me. Which I do, but tensions are a little high with the guns, and I don't need Elyza killing my first new friend that isn't a Lost Boy. Or going after the communities Doctor, and their lead scout. I bring my hand up to her face, and look her in the eyes. “Calm down, beja. Osir laik klir.” I whisper to her, before giving her a quick kiss. I turn to look at everyone. I take a deep breath, and hold the jacket closed tightly. Now, how the fuck am I going to explain what just happened, and why I am naked under this jacket. I can't just fucking tell them Elyza gave me an orgasm that was so good, it made me release a pulse bomb. I need time to think of something. Anything!

“What happened?” Venus asks looking around at all the damage. All the windows are broken, all her supplies are thrown around, and the hospital bed we were in, is obviously destroyed.

Ok fuck. What was that like half a fucking second to think? “Tornado?” I say, feeling the blush creep back up.

“Or a bomb.” Eli says, eyeing Elyza and me, her weapon still drawn. 

Chris’ ears pick up at that word. He eyes me, and I try to avoid his stare. Something clicks in his head, and his eyes and mouth open wide, before he busts out laughing. Everyone stares at him, until he calms down. 

Maree and Lyndsey walk through the door, followed by my mother, brother and Travis. They all survey the damage, and of course me in my disheveled state. Why does this keep happening to us?

Elyza tenses up and asks Maree what she is still doing here in Trig, and then starts yelling at her. Lyndsey steps in and starts yelling back for Maree. 

Eli wants to know what the fuck is going on and I want her to lower her weapon before Elyza makes her. Anna tried to get her to stand down, while my mom keeps asking me if I'm ok.

All the yelling, the commotion and the fact that I just let go a pulse bomb, is fucking making my head spin. Things around me start shaking and some even start to lift in the air, as my anxiety starts to rise. 

Elyza notices the shift in me and stops yelling mid sentence. “Hodnes.” She says calmly, but it doesn't have the desired effect.

“Enough!” I yell and throw my arms down, which causes the jacket to open and everyone gets to see what is underneath. It also causes the objects that were floating or shaking to go flying in all directions.

Everyone falls silent, and stares open mouthed at me. Elyza is quick to block me from view, but not quick enough. I swear to god, this cannot be happening again.

“Now I see why you call her Legs.” Venus whispers to Anna. Anna looks scared, when another growl comes from Elyza.

“What? No I don't, Venus. Quit playing.” She says, using Chris as a human shield.

“Maree, Lyndsey, Anna and Venus, stay. Everyone else get the fuck out!” I tell everyone. Then I look at Elyza who is giving Anna her ‘Elyza Lex predator smile’, as her human shield leaves. I slap her in the shoulder, so her eyes move to mine. “Can you stop, and please find my pants.” I whisper. Her response is a kiss.

As she moves around the room, Anna moves with her to keep the distance between them. “How you doing? Glad to see your ok. I was real worried while I was helping to carry you in here. Remember? This is my friend Venus.” Anna positions Venus in front of her. “She's a doctor, she helped save you, too.” Anna is talking fast, out of nervousness. This just makes Elyza's smile grow darker, sensing it.

Elyza brings me our pack. I take out clothes for her and I. Elyza just strips down not caring, but I am a little more reserved. Even though I just gave everyone a show not even five minutes ago. “Can everyone turn around for like five seconds. Then we can calmly discuss what happened.” Everyone turns around, while Elyza helps me dress. She takes the dagger out of my pack, once I'm dressed, and straps it to my leg. I give her a quick kiss as a thank you. “I'm still mad at you.” I whisper. “And I really need you to behave right now ok?”

“Hodnes…” She starts.

“Beja.” I plead. She takes a deep breath and nods. “Mochof.”

“Pro.” She growls out. 

“What language are they speaking?” Venus whispers.

“I think elvish. I'm pretty sure they are from Middle Earth, here to destroy the army of the undead.” Anna says, still hiding behind Venus. 

I hear Maree laugh, and Elyza huff through her nose. Ok I guess time to get this over with. “Ok. You guys can turn around.” Everyone faces us, and I grab Elyza's hand. “Ok. First things first, I think I caused all of this.” I saw motioning to all the destruction.

“You think?” Venus says.

“Yes. Elyza and I were…well I'm pretty sure you know what the fuck we were doing, don't make me fucking say it.” 

“So this was one of your pulse bombs?” Maree asks.

“I think so. I don't know remember what happened the last time, because I blacked out, but it sounds like what Maree described.”

Elyza is looking at me, questioning what I'm talking about. As are Anna and Venus. “Ok. So I can disperse energy in a bomb like fashion, and well it only happened once before this and I don't really have a handle on it or know what it actually is yet. But I'm really sorry Venus, I will help clean all of this up.”

She looks at me in awe. Anna looks at me like I'm the coolest fucking thing on earth, and Elyza…well she just looks at me with concern in her eyes. “Hodnes, I'm so sorry…”

I shake my head at her. “Not right now, ok? Trust me, we will have a very very long talk later. But not right now.” She nods.

“So. Now that we have that embarrassing ass shit out of the way, let's talk about our plan for going to save that family Elyza mentioned.”

Elyza looks to Maree and crosses her arms, but remains silent. Maree stands up straighter, before addressing her older sister. “I wanted to leave as soon as you told me, but that’s not how things work here. They have a council …”

Elyza scoffs. “A council? You’re going to listen to a council over me? Who the fuck are these people and what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s not that simple, Elyza.” Lyndsey tells her.

Elyza’s gaze shifts to Lyndsey’s. “It is that simple, Lyndsey. I asked Maree to go do something. To go help an innocent family who helped me get back to mine.”

“And the council, gave your family a safe place to stay, while you weren’t here. And they have rules, which we need to follow. I know Elyza Lex does whatever the fuck she wants, and doesn’t give two shits about the consequences, but we made a decision as a family to stay here. Some of us need the protection this places offers, and the resources it provides. If you would just listen to Maree instead of jumping down her fucking throat for not doing what you asked, you would know that we have started coming up with some fucking plans!” Maree watches the interaction between Elyza and Lyndsey for a few seconds before clearing her throat.

“Right. Thanks, Babe. So anyways, the council doesn’t want us starting shit with that group. She says the leader is a real vindictive cunt.”

“Yea I know. I met her. Had the pleasure of seeing what she is made of.” Elyza says, and I shiver. I subconsciously move closer to her, and she notices. She puts her arm around me, and pulls me into her, kissing my temple before returning her attention back to Maree.

“So Annabelle and I were thinking we could get a few of us on the scouting team and we can go out and get them.” Maree says.

“Then let’s go.” Elyza says. 

Maree flinches. “Well Chief, you see that’s where the rules come in.”

I can feel Elyza start to slowly shake with anger. “You better get to the fucking point before I sock you in your fucking face, Maree.” She tells her. I’m about 75 percent sure it’s an empty threat.

“What’s my one fucking rule, Elyza. Not in my fucking perfect face. Why would you say that?” Maree asks. 

Elyza goes to take a step towards Maree, but I pull her back. I let out a long sigh. Fucking Lost Boys, are you kidding me right now. “Elyza.” I try to say in a calm but stern voice. She faces me, giving me her full attention. “That big giant horde of infected out there, are considered an elevated threat. They don’t allow anyone over the walls during such event. So we have to wait until it passes. Maree thought about just hopping the walls, but if you are caught breaking the rules, then your kicked out.”

“Then we leave, and go find or make our own safe place.” Elyza says, so sure of her idea. I believe her too. She would have, if things had been different.

Lyndsey cuts in, but Elyza still looks at me. “The family doesn’t want to go. They want to stay here, give this place a chance. Like I said, some of them need what this place offers.”

“What do you say, Hodnes?” Elyza asks me.

What do I say? I say let’s fucking go. I would be beside Elyza through anything. I remember my conversation with Maree, though. “I think, that we shouldn’t make a rash decision. I say we sleep on it. Well you actually wont sleep, but I’m fucking exhausted after…” I look around and everyone has a smirk on their face. I look back to Elyza. “I’m just tired. So I will sleep on it and you will fucking hold me, and we will deal with it in the morning. Maybe the horde would have even passed by then.”

Elyza looks a little defeated at my answer, and I immediately wish I could take it back. Elyza takes a step back from me and I reach out for her, but she is turning towards the door. Before I have too long to freak about it being her leaving, Chris comes walking in the clinic, and walks straight up to Elyza. 

“Hey Elyza.” He says a little out of breath.

She gives him a huge smile, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Roos. You’re all sweaty and out of breath. Did you get into my grown up magazines with the pretty girls again?”

I hear Anna let out a loud exaggerated laugh. “Good one.” She says, obviously trying to get on Elyza’s good side. 

“I’ve missed this.” He says pointing between them. “I never thought I would say it, but you’re the nicer sister.” He looks around Elyza at Maree, who cracks her knuckles. “Anyway, I came to tell you that they are coming to get you to speak with the council. They know you are awake, and about all of this.” He waves his hand around the room. “Well they don’t know exactly.” He starts laughing a little, and she smacks him in the back of the head. 

“What are you going to tell them?” Venus asks. “We haven’t told anyone what Alicia can do.”

Elyza shrugs then looks at me. “I was thinking tornado.”

 

We all walk to the huge house that acts as the council living quarters and chambers. There are four guards standing outside, one of them being Eli. She looks apologetically to Anna, who looks confused.

The guards hold out their hands to get us to stop. “The council has insisted that only Elyza is to be granted access into the meeting.”

“What?” I say, louder than I meant too. I squeeze Elyza’s hand that I am holding. Elyza looks to be concentrating on something inside the house. After a second she looks to me.

“It’s ok, Hodnes.” She cups my face and kisses me. “I’ll be ok.” Then she gives me a wink before turning to Maree. She speaks to her so fast in Trig, I don’t pick up one single fucking thing she said. Maree and Lyndsey both stiffen, and then my heart starts pumping. I grip my hand into Elyza’s shirt. She grabs my chin and kisses me again. “Be careful.” She whispers to me and walks away, into the house, and out of my sight. Two of the guards remain outside with us, and two had followed her in. Eli remains and looks really sorry for the turn of events.

“I’m sorry Anna. I tried to get you guys to be able to go in, but they were very insistent. My hands were tied.” Eli says.

I turn to Maree. “What did she say?”

“That the mom is in there, with Queen Cunt, and a dozen of her men. The council is handing her over.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Annabelle says. She unsheathes her sword. “Not my new best friend, they’re not.” 

Eli and the other guard click their safeties off. I think for a minute that we will have to get past them first before going in to the house to help Elyza, but they are looking to Maree for direction. Not to stop her. 

Maree looks to Lyndsey. “Go get Travis, Daniel and Strand. Tell them we might need back up. Stay with the rest of the family, ok Babe?”

“Fuck you.” Lyndsey tells her, before kissing her. “Be careful.”

“You too.” She says.

I walk up to the door, and the two guards part for me. 

“She said to wait for her signal.” Maree tells me.

“I just got her back Maree. I’m not waiting. Plus, she should have known better than to think that I would listen, when told what to do.” I look to the door and bring my hands up, then I use my push to blast open the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter chapter for you guys but a bunch happens.
> 
> Also, I need to give a shoutout to the nerdchat. You guys are amazing and thanks for all the inspiration! 
> 
> If you like Anna though, you should hit my friend @shaikru up on tumblr. She is fucking hilarious and gives me a ton of good shit to work with for the character.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. And Thank you for your kind words.

The doors fly open and I look inside entering the wide open room. There are high ceilings and really fancy looking furniture, but not one fucking person. “Are you kidding me?” I look to Anna who is on my right.

“Yea, about that. The meeting room is down that hallway to the right. But that was an A+ effort, and looked really badass. Sorry you wasted it.” She tells me.

“You couldn't tell me that before? They probably heard that, and know we are coming.” We start walking towards the hallway.

“Well you kinda just went for it, before I had the chance.” Anna says, while shrugging. “You should have another shot at it though, when we get to the meeting room, if that makes you feel better?”

I glare at her before we turn the corner into the hallway. At the end are a set of double doors that are opening. “Or maybe not.” I hear Anna say, bringing up her sword.

A handful of men come rushing out the double doors. They stop when they see us and raise their rifles. I feel the static start creeping over my skin, and when they take their shots I am ready for them. 

I hear the loud pop of the guns being fired and push out as hard as I can. Not only do I stop the bullets, but I send them flying back at the men. I actually nail two of them, and the others are so shocked, Maree and Eli shoot the remaining.

“Holy fucking shit!” Maree and Anna say at the same time. Then they look at each other and both say “jinx” at the same time, as well. I roll my eyes at them and keep walking to the room Elyza is in. 

Our back up arrives, and so we all start heading in to help save my Elyza. 

Before we can make it through, a couple more men jump out and take a few shots. I block the bullets and let them fall to the ground. I know my eyes are black from the way they are staring at me. Or I guess it could be because I just stopped their bullets. Whatever, either way, they are scared. Good.

I send them a smile Elyza would be proud of, and push. They go flying back into the doors. Maree jumps ahead of me and walks into the room, gun drawn. I follow, ready to take this bitch, who will know better than to mess with my fucking girlfriend, down.

 

Elyza walks through the doors of the house, and is lead down a hallway to a set of double doors. She's nervous even though she has the upper hand here and knows what is waiting for her. She also knows that Debbie is in there, and her Hodnes will be coming in as son as Maree tells her what is going on. The thought of Alicia being in danger scares the shit out of her, so she will just have to try and take everyone out before she comes in.

When she walks through into the meeting room she sees four chairs sat behind a rectangle fancy ass table. In those seats are four middle aged white men. 

“Ever hear of diversity?” She asks them. They ignore her. “Just saying.”

“We're going to get straight to the point here, Elyza.” One of the council members say.

“Lee is here, and you're giving me to her in hopes that she will continue the alliance you guys have.”

They all stare at her with their mouths wide open. There is a door behind them that opens. Debbie is lead out first, by on of Lee’s men. She is gagged and her hands are tied behind her back. She looks to be a little beaten up, and that gets Elyza's blood boiling. Lee walks in after a few more of her men, and she sends Elyza a knowing smile.

“Well you are just full of surprises Elyza. How did you know?” Lee asks her, in a playful tone. 

Elyza shrugs. “Oldest trick in the book. I could see it coming a mile away. Predictable ass bitch.”

Another smile creeps across Lee’s face. “Oh is that it? Interesting. I think it is something more, and that excites me! Tell me, how is it that you could survive those infected bullets? I killed some of my best men, for shooting you. I thought they had killed you before I got the message you were alive, and here.”

There is a sudden loud bang coming from the front of the home, and Elyza knows it is her Hodnes. Couldn’t wait for her signal. Lee looks at the man to her right and nods her head towards the door. A group breaks away with him and they go to open the door.

“Who is that?” Lee asks the council.

They all shake their heads, and shrug their shoulders. “It must be her sisters. Our people would not barge in like that.”

 

Elyza counts the shots fired and doesn’t hear Alicia cry out in pain but only Maree being amazed. She brings her attention back to Lee, who is staring back at her beaming. “Sisters? Is it Skai? Lyndsey? Please tell me my baby Maree is here.”

Elyza kicks her leg up, sending the knife she was hiding in her boot into her hand. “What the fuck did you just say? How do you know about them? Who the fuck are you?” Elyza bares her teeth at Lee, and takes a few steps toward her. The man holding Debbie, makes a show of putting the gun to Debbie’s head, so Elyza stops her forward motion.

More shots can be heard, and then two men come crashing through the inside of the room. Maree enters first, followed by Alicia, the rest of the family that was sent for and the community members. Lee’s men go to raise their rifles, and she puts her arms out to stop them. She looks around Elyza at the new additions, and a delighted smile crosses her features. “Baby Maree, you turned into an absolutely stunning young lady! You’re so beautiful.” She claps a hand over her heart, staring at Maree.

Maree freezes, and looks to Elyza, before looking back at Lee, like she is stupid. “I know.” She says as a matter of fact. “I have eyes and a mirror, lady.” 

“Who are you?” Elyza screams at Lee, getting her attention back on her. She feels Alicia, come up slowly behind her. Elyza holds her hand out behind her back, using it to stop Alicia from going any further. She feels Alicia slap her hand away, and it almost makes her turn around and growl at her Hodnes. She takes a deep breath through her nose and asks Lee a different question. “How do you know us?”

Lee tries to peek around Elyza to get a good look at Alicia. “Don’t you fucking look at her!” Elyza yells taking another step towards Lee. She stops when she is less than a foot from her. “How do you know us?” Elyza says low, but it comes out very threatening. 

“Well I don’t know that one.” Lee says. “But her eyes are black like yours are currently, so she must be a part of the program.” Lee says, not backing down from Elyza. She raises her hand to cup Elyza’s cheek. “You look exactly like her.” She looks sad at that thought, and it confuses Elyza. So she takes a few steps back, not wanting this woman anywhere near her.

She feels Alicia behind her again so she stops, but doesn’t take her eyes of Lee. This has to be some sort of a trick. A mind game.

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. The resemblance is unreal. I didn’t put the two together until after you were already gone. I’ll admit you had me fooled. I really thought this was your mother.” She points to Debbie. “Why would you say this woman was your mother?”

“I didn’t. I just didn’t deny it. I felt it kept her safer, seems I was right.”

Lee nods up and down, smiling. “You really are something, Elyza Lex.”

“Who are you?” Alicia asks, finally having kept her mouth shut for far too long, and steps to Elyza’s right side. 

“My name is Lee. Who are you?” Lee repeats back.

Elyza has had enough of this mind fuck of a situation. Alicia is too close, so she pulls her back behind her. “I’m fucking done, and I’m the only one you need to fucking know.” She tells Lee. “Now tell me what you want, or I will kill every single one of you right the fuck now. Starting with you.” She points her knife at the guy holding Debbie.

“I already told you. I want you to come join me. The world before didn’t work out as planned, but this new world is shaping up to be what it should have been. Elyza this is fate, don’t you see.”

“Lady, what the fuck have you been smoking? All we see is a crazy old bat.” Maree says. “Elyza, enough of this shit. Let’s just take them out.”

“How about a deal instead, Maree.” Lee purrs out.

“How about Elyza rips your fucking eyes out and you shut the fuck up. She always threatens it but I don’t know. I really don’t think she’s ever done it.” Maree taunts.

“Oh I’ve fucking done it. Wanna see?” She says, talking to the guy holding Debbie again.

“I think a deal would be the better choice. Hear me out now, my beautiful girls. I will give you this woman back, and we will go back to our camp, and no one needs to get hurt.”

“Just like that? Seems to fucking good to be true.” Elyza says. “Also, what the fuck was the point in coming here then? And what about the kids?”

“I will give you her as a show of good faith, but I need the children Elyza. They will not be harmed. They are far too important for that, I assure you. But they must remain with me.” Lee says firmly. 

“Why shouldn’t I just kill you all right now and then go get the kids.” 

“I think you already know the answer to that, if you truly are her daughter.” Lee looks Elyza over again, looking for something. What is she trying to see? Or should she say who, is Lee trying to see in Elyza? 

Elyza shakes her head at the thought. This is all just a fucking game. “No, no I don’t know, because I’m an orphan. That means I’m no one’s daughter. Does anyone have a dictionary I can throw at this bitch?” 

She hears Annabelle let out a loud laugh, somewhere behind her. “Dude, if she’s serious, give me like forty-five seconds and I’ll go find one.”

“You weren’t always, Elyza. And you do know, and that’s why I will be walking out of here.” She motions to her men to go back out the way they had come. She turns back before shutting the door. “Come find me when you want to know the truth about who you really are.” She looks to Maree, and smiles. “My baby Maree, I really hope to see you again soon.” 

Maree flips her off. Lee laughs before looking to Alicia. “And you, the beautiful mystery. I hope to learn more about…” Alicia rolls her eyes and shoots her arm out, shutting the door right in Lee’s face.

Anger shoots through Elyza and she turns around to face Alicia. “Why the fuck would you do that?” She yells at her, seething.

Alicia gets right into her face. “I know you are not talking to me like that, Elyza. I will give you one chance to try again, so you better take a second and think before you speak, or we will do this right here and now.” Alicia looks at her letting her know she is fucking serious.

Elyza needs to calm down. She watches as Annabelle runs to go untie Debbie. She needs to focus on the kids, but she can’t believe that Alicia would just use her advancements in front of Lee. Elyza has no idea who this bitch it and how she knows about the program. 

“As much as I would love to watch you get your ass handed to you by Alicia, can you fucking tell me why we just let that bitch go?” Maree asks.

She takes a deep breath before addressing her sister. “If she doesn’t show back up or check in, those kids will be killed.” Elyza hears Debbie let out a loud cry at what she says. “I have a plan. We’re going to get them back.”

"Excuse me. But this is our community.” One of the council members says. “I think you all should leave. Right now.”

Elyza and Maree stare at the men for a few seconds before looking and each other and busting out laughing.

“I think you should all leave.” Maree imitates in a shakey scared voice, before shaking her head and laughing again. “Consider this a coup, ya dick.”

 

“Hey you.” Elyza says to Anna.

Anna looks around before pointing to herself, shocked. “Me?”

“Yes you. Of course, I'm staring right at you aren't I?”

"Oh true.” 

“Do you guys have a holding cell or something here?” Elyza says walking over to her and Debbie.

“Yes actually. It’s in the basement.” Anna says.

“Take them there.” Elyza commands before turning to Debbie. Debbie throws her arms around Elyza and starts to sob.

“Shhh. Deb it's ok.” Elyza soothes her the best she can. 

“My babies, Elyza. She still has them. I haven't seen them since you left. Please Elyza.” She begs.

Guilt eats through Elyza at her words. She pulls Debbie back so she can look at her. “I'm going to get them.” Debbie nods, but doesn't let go of her grip on Elyza. “You're ok Debbie. I promise I'm going to get your goufas.”

Alicia comes up to Elyza and Debbie. “Hi Debbie, my name is…”

“Alicia!” Debbie starts crying hard and jumps from Elyza's arms to Alicia's. “I have heard so much about you, darling. You are so much more beautiful in person. I'm so glad she found you.” Debbie says sniffling.

Elyza meets Alicia’s eyes hearing Deb’s words. “I’m really glad she did too. Debbie, would you mind if my brother Chris took you to go see the Doctor here?”

Elyza waves Roos over to her. “Debbie this is Roos.”

Debbie lights up, and throws her arms around him too. “What a handsome young man.” She smiles. 

“Take her to get checked out. You will not leave her side, until I get back. Do you understand me?”

“I do. I'll protect her Elyza.” He puffs his chest out, taking his orders seriously.

Elyza nods, and Debbie hugs both her and Alicia before heading off with Roos. Elyza turns to Maree, getting her attention. “We leave within the hour. We need guns. Get them.” Then she turns to her Hodnes, and takes a deep breath.

 

I stare at Elyza while she faces me knowing what is going to come out of her mouth. “How are we going to get passed the horde?” I ask her, testing the waters.

She sighs and I know I was right. “We won't be. I need you to stay here.”

“No.” I try to remain calm, but it's hard. Nevertheless I let her continue, before I tell her how it's really going to be.

"Hodnes, it's too dangerous…” Ok fuck that. Nope. Not staying silent.

“Elyza the whole fucking world is dangerous! I know you just want to protect me, but guess what I want to protect you as well. I'm sick of this lone wolf bullshit Elyza, it almost got you fucking killed! Why is it ok for you to fucking go out there but not me?”

“Because I am capable of handling what's out there.”

I snap. I'm so angry that I fucking snap. I use my push, and throw her against the wall. She slams into it hard, while I stare at her, slowly moving towards her. I lift her up against the wall, getting her almost to the ceiling and holding her there. She tries to struggle against the energy but it's no use. 

I hear Anna come back in with Eli. “Oh my god. We’re all going to die.” She whispers to Eli.

“Don't you dare tell me I'm not capable. You don't even know what I am capable of because you haven't been here to see it. Or fucking help me learn. And why is that Elyza? Huh? I'll tell you why. Because you went off and made a decision on your own to try and save us.” I let her drop to the ground. She lands on her feet and just stares back at me in shock. “Well you don't get to make those decisions anymore. You aren't allowed to make decisions for me, on when or who I get to risk my life for. I love you just as fucking much as you love me, so if I want to be by your side fighting for us and our family, that's where I will fucking be. This.” I say pointing between me and her. “This isn't one of those stories where the hero runs off to go and fight the evil leaving their other half behind. I'm not going to be that girl, who sits up and worries about you and if you are alive or not. No. I'm going to be by your fucking side fighting with you. From now on we do things together. From now on, all decisions made, are made together. Or I'm done Elyza.” 

Her face changes from shocked to devastated. “Hodnes.” She whispers. “You don't understand.”

“No Elyza, I do.” I take a deep breath and walk over to her. “I do understand how you feel. I know how scared you are too lose me, because I am just as scared to lose you. Do you know what I went through while you were gone? You lied to me. There was more of a chance that you could have died than make it out. We got lucky, and you made it.” I reach my hand up and grip it into her shirt. “What if we aren't so lucky next time? What if the next time you try to take on something with unbeatable odds alone, you fail? I was given a gift, Elyza. I was given something that can help us take on whatever fucked up things come our way. You are so special, and strong, and capable yes. But so am I. We are a team, Elyza. You don't have to face the world alone anymore. How many times do I have to tell you that, until you believe me?”

She has tears in her eyes while she stares back at me, and they match the ones pooling up in my own. “I can't lose you.” She whispers, reaching her hand up to my cheek. I lean into it as a few tears fall from both our eyes.

“Then don't. Fight for me, but do it beside me, Elyza. For always. Remember? That's what we say. That's us. Me and you, for always.”

She nods up and down, and I feel all my anger, sadness and tension leave my body. “I love you, Elyza. I love you with all my fucking heart and soul. Please don't lie to me again. Please stop making decisions for me. Make them with me, instead.”

She nods up and down again. “Ai hod yu in, Alicia. I swear I won't do it again. I won't lie to you, I won't lose you. I can't.” I pull her to me and kiss her.

“You better not. I don't know how to be without you. Please don't make me go through that again.” I look into her eyes, and she wipes away my tears.

She puts her forehead to mine. “I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Ai Hodnes. Beja.”

“I know it's hard for you. I know it’s been this way for your whole life. But you're not at the Corp anymore. We took them down. The family helped you take them down. Well let's all take this bitch down too.” She looks to the side of me for a second, not at anyone but in her own head. I lower my voice so only she can hear. “We will figure out who she is and what she wants. If it's you she wants though, she’ll have to get through the both of us. Because you are mine, and I am yours. And no one is going to take us away from each other. Not if we work together.”

She nods again, then puts her hand over my heart. “Ain.” She says, and I nod.

“Yun.” I tell her. I put my hand over her heart too. “Ain.” 

She nods and smiles. “Yun.” She confirms.

I can hear someone sniffing behind me. “What?” I hear Annabelle say. “That was some beautiful gay ass shit. You guys are just heartless.” She tells everyone else in the room. 

Elyza and I ignore her, and stay in our embrace for a few seconds longer. “I'm sorry I threw you against the wall.” I tell her as she nudges the tip of her nose against mine.

“Don't be, Hodnes. I deserved much more than that. But, I wouldn't mind you doing that again, when we are alone, and in a much different setting.” She says, making me clench my thighs together. Damnit. She kisses me, before pulling away a little bit. “Now, lets make our plan, Ai Hodnes.”

“Ok.” I tell her, before we face the rest of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe some of you are still reading this. Seriously though, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy where this is headed!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @sam-bambino if you want to talk about Lexark, or Clexa, or TWD or FTWD or comics or life. But only those things. Just kidding, we can talk about Pokemon Go too. 
> 
> Ignore me I'm tired. 
> 
> Fuck. One more thing... You guys fucking rock.

When Maree comes back in the room to tell us that Eli will have packs and weapons for five ready within twenty minutes, I have Elyza tell me her original plan for just her and Maree. I'm sure you could just add me into the equation and bam! No need for a new plan. Seriously, I got this shit.

“We need to make it back before they do. They will no doubt be driving, and a lot of the roads between their camp and ours, are really congested. So it will take them about a day to get back.” She says.

“Ok. And how do we do that then if the roads are congested?” I ask her.

“We run.” She says while eyeing me. 

Run? Seriously? Ok. I'm not the biggest fan of running, but I still got this shit. “Ok how far is it? Like ten miles?”

“About a hundred.” Elyza states.

“What? A hundred fucking miles? Are you kidding me.” Oh I so do not have this shit.

“No Hodnes, I'm not kidding. This was my plan. I can run a mile in two and a half minutes, Maree can run it in…what was it three and a half?” She asks her sister.

Maree gets a huge smile on her face. “I've shaved off twenty seconds since you left the Corp, Chief.”

Elyza straightens up, proud of her sister. “Maree that's great. But we will work on getting you down to less than three minutes, yea?” Elyza challenges her sister. 

Maree’s eyes light up, but she tries to down play her excitement. “Yea whatever. I guess I can set aside some time.”

Elyza laughs at her. “I've missed you strik sis. Mochof gon hogeda yu don odon.”Elyza says, as she throws her arm over Maree's shoulder.

“Don't thank me for what I did, Elyza. It could have been more. I could have…”

“Daun ste pleni, Maree. You did everything I had asked you too, and more. I am so very proud of you.” Elyza tells her.

Maree stands a little bit taller under her sister and nods her head. Elyza reaches her other arm around Maree and gives her a hug. 

I catch Anna out of the corner of my eye, wiping a tear away from hers. “Seriously? She's just a big old softie isn't she?” Anna asks me, before a knife comes flying past Anna. It's thrown far enough away that I know Elyza never had any intention of hitting her, but I watch the wind from the throw, blow some hair away from her face. She doesn't look at Elyza, her eyes wide open at me. “Was that a knife? Did she just throw a knife at me?” 

I nod my head at her, smiling. 

“Is she still looking at me?” Anna asks.

“What about you Hodnes?” No Anna I guess not, is is looking at me.

I turn to Elyza with the most innocent and cute look I can muster. “What about me?” I ask sweetly, really hoping we wouldn't get back to the subject of me and running.

I get raised a eyebrow as a response. Seriously though, she fucking knows. She made me run when we started training. Granted I was already exhausted from our sex marathon that night. But fuck me, two and half and three minute miles. Jesus fucking Christ. What was my time in school? I try to remember having to run the mile in gym. Well it was four laps around the track, and I walked two of them… fuck. “Elyza you know it's no where near that of a super soldiers time like yours or Maree's .”

“Guys.” Anna says getting our attention. “As much as I would love to run a hundred miles, really that sounds amazing. Truly, that is like number seven on my bucket list. But…I think Eli might have something that would work a little better.” Anna says.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Elyza sends her a glare, but I grab her face, turning it back towards me and kiss her. “Be nice, and let's hear her out. We need a plan that works for all of us.” I kiss her again and she growls out something inaudible, but probably a threat, under my lips.

“Eli has some custom built quads and dirt bikes stashed in a garage about five miles out.” She tells us. “The Raptors can get to 100 mph if you have the right rider, same with her bikes. They are her babies but I'm sure she won't mind us taking them.”

I can see Maree’s eyes light up, and Elyza's, but she tries to hide her excitement. She does a good job, except I know her too well. “What do you think, Hodnes?”

“I think it's worth a shot.” My adrenaline starts to pump a little bit at the thought. But I know Elyza will be riding with me, so I am game. She sends me one of her grins, and my knees get a little weak. Fuck. Will that ever go away? I fucking hope not.

“Alright.” She says. “Then that's our plan.”

 

When we get to the gates of the wall our whole family and some of the community members are waiting for us. Elyza kisses my hand before breaking the hold she has on it, and makes her way over to Lyndsey. She grabs Lyndsey’s face into her hands and talks to her in Trig. Lyndsey starts to cry, and apologize, but Elyza shakes her head no, telling her that she is sorry. I have to look away, because I'm still a little angry with her, but this is a moment between them. No matter my feelings on Lyndsey she is still very important to Elyza, and how she handles it is up to her.

I see my mom, brother, Ofelia and Travis standing a few feet away, and decide I need to suck it up. I walk over to my mom and grab her into a hug. She lets out a shaky breath and squeezes me tight. “I'm sorry mom.”

“No I'm sorry baby.” She kisses the side of my head. “I don't know if I will ever be able to get used to watching you run head first towards the danger.” She pulls back and looks at me, running her finger tips over each of my eyebrows. “I just thought we would be safe here.”

“We might still be able to be mom, but we have to go and save those kids. It will be ok. It's all going to be ok now.” I look over my shoulder and find Elyza staring back at me, still talking with Lyndsey. She gives me a reassuring smile, having no doubt heard what I said. Yes. No matter what happens it's all going to be ok because she is here. She is here, and safe, and we are together. 

I hug my brother, and Ofelia. I put my hand on her belly and she smiles. “You better come back, Auntie.” She tells me.

“I will.” I promise her and hug her again. 

Travis puts his hand on my shoulder, while Elyza comes over to us. “Watch out for each other.” He tells us. 

Elyza sneaks her hand into mine. “We will Travis.” She tells him. There is movement to our left, and we see Debbie running towards us, with Chris following.

“Elyza!” Debbie says waving her arms around. Elyza and I start walking to her, so she doesn't have to run the whole way. “Elyza.” She says when she gets to us, a little out of breath. She starts to cry when she reaches us, and it breaks my heart. 

Elyza puts her free arm around Debbie’s shoulder and squeezes her in a half hug. “I'm going to get them back, Deb. I promise you.”

“I know you will, Elyza.” She kisses the top of Elyza's head. What the fuck? Elyza doesn't let people touch her. “Please don’t let anything happen to my babies.” She says looking at me. “Including the big one.” She nods her head towards Elyza, and I have to fight the look of surprise on my face. Does she mean Elyza? What happened on their trip? 

Elyza looks confused. “Deb, I wouldn't forget about Addie. I know there are two goufas. A boy and a girl.”

Debbie smiles at her, then hugs her again. She reaches for me next and hugs me too. “Bring all three of them back for me.” She kisses the top of my head too, and goes to walk back to the clinic. Chris gives us a quick goodbye and runs after Debbie, following Elyza's original orders to stay with her.

Anna and Eli will be joining us on this mission, and are waiting at the gates when we get up to them. They have all our weapons and gear, and the only person we are missing is Maree. I look over to our family and see she is still with Lyndsey. Lyndsey has her in a tight embrace, and they finally break apart with one last kiss goodbye. 

I suddenly feel very sad for Lyndsey, knowing what it feels like to watch the person you love, go run off and try to save the world, so to speak. “Give me a second.” I tell Elyza. I kiss her before running over to Lyndsey. I pass Maree and my way, and she gives me a smile. When I get to Lyndsey, I just go for it and grab her up into a hug. “I'm so sorry.” I tell her.

“Me too, we can talk more when you come back.” She says, and pulls me back to look at her. “Make sure you all come back. I need you all to come back safe and sound.” 

“We will. We're a force to be reckoned with.” I tell her.

“That is the truth.” She smiles at me and I turn around to run back to Elyza at the front gate. 

“Ready for this, Ai Hodnes?” She asks me with a kiss, before the gate opens and the five of us walk through. I can see the horde in the distance.

“Let's do it.” I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow. “Here and now? You really get off on being caught in the act, don't you.”

I shove her shoulder, and laugh. “You know what what I mean.”

She smiles at me before the doors open, and we head off into the dangerous world that's waiting for us.

 

“We have to what?” Anna asks, as Elyza brings the last body of the infected over to us.

“It's camouflage.” Maree says, plunging a knife into the stomach of one of the ghouls.

“It's disgusting, and vile, and I fucking love it. Let me in there.” Anna says, helping with the next body. Everyone has a poncho on but me, and I don't know why until I see what Elyza is holding behind her back.

“Hodnes.” She says when she gets next to me. “I want you to wear this.” She hands me the skin suit and I shudder. Ew. 

“Elyza…” I start and she shakes her head. 

“Beja? It works better than the blood, and is less messy.” She eyes me, wondering how much of a fight I am about to put up.

“It's someone's skin.” I tell her, grabbing the suit from her.

“It's safer, Hodnes. Please?” She asks again.

“Fine.” I tell her. I feel bad. I yelled at her, used my push on her, and I guess this is the least I could do, and ease her worry a little bit. She helps me put the body portion on, but I won't be putting the mask on until we are ready. God the apocalypse is so disgusting.

Everyone covers themselves in the blood and guts of the infected, and maybe I miss judged the skin suit too quickly. We set off to go walk through the horde. I take a deep breath, and throw on the mask. Ok, this really isn't so bad, it's kind of just like a Halloween mask, made from someone's actual face. I shiver. Don't think about it. “I am right here, Hodnes. I won't let anything happen to you.” Elyza whispers. I nod and grab her hand. 

We move slowly through all the dead and rotting bodies. A few brush Elyza’s shoulders, and I have to close my eyes. My heart is pounding. I feel the static start to creep across my skin, knowing it’s because of my fear. Fear for Elyza. Fear for Maree and my new friends. Even fear for myself. All it would take is for one of them to realize we are food and not a fellow member of the walking dead. And there are so many of the dead surrounding us. Being inside the horde, you see how big it really is. It looks like it’s endless. But it’s not, I remind myself. It’s not endless, and we are going to be ok. A squeeze of Elyza’s hand, helps me believe my own thoughts and I feel myself calming down.

Elyza holds my hand the entire way. I'm pretty sure I broke a few bones in her hand I was squeezing so hard, but Elyza doesn’t say a word about it. Elyza was right though about the suit. It worked a lot better. The ghouls didn't look twice at me. A few of them were curious about Anna since she was walking a little faster than the rest of us, but we all made it out in one piece.

We stopped by a small stream, a safe distance away from the horde. Everyone cleans off the blood from their faces, and they dump the bloody gut covered ponchos. I help Elyza clean off her face, and dry it. She stares at me the whole time, like I will disappear if she looks away, and I laugh a little. This is crazy.I have butterflies in my stomach, all from a look.

“What's so funny, Hodnes?” She asks.

“Nothing. It's embarrassing.” She grabs the wrist of my hand that is drying off her face.

“Tell me. Please?” She asks. 

I can’t resist her. “I just…I love when you look at me like you are now. It gives me butterflies, and I don't know. It's crazy, but I hope you never stop looking at me like that, and I hope the butterflies never go away.” 

She is quiet for a second, just looks at me back. Then kisses my wrist before letting it go. She doesn't say anything, because she is Elyza, and she doesn't always know how to express what she feels, but I know what she says with that look and kiss. She will never stop looking at me the way she does.

“Ok Alicia, she looks pretty clean. You can't wash the ugly off her, it's permanent. I've tried.” Maree says.

I can hear Anna gasp. “Do you have a death wish? Are you crazy?” She whispers to Maree, and takes a couple steps away from her. “I would like to go on record and say that I completely disagree with everything she just said. To be honest, I thought you were on the cover of People. Yea wasn’t it the 50 Deadliest Hotties edition.”

“Oh please. I'm not scared of her.” Maree says.

Elyza turns to her sister. “You better shut it before I ask Ai Hodnes to take care of my dirty work for me.” 

Maree's eyes go wide. “Ok I'll shut up, she actually does scare me. But you're still ugly.” She says before turning around and sprinting in the direction Eli told us the garage was in. Eli and Anna take off after her, while I look to Elyza. 

“Noooo.” I pout.

She gives me a cocky grin. “I go, you go. That is the deal. Now get that fine ass in motion, Hodnes.” She slaps my ass before jogging backwards. I sigh. 

Fuck. At least it's not a hundred miles. I'm just tired ok. Just within the last few hours I've had an emotional reunion with my finally returned girlfriend. Which led to an earth shattering orgasm. Literally though, because it made me let out a pulse bomb. Then I stopped some bullets, threw some people, and had a very emotional fight with said finally returned girlfriend. 

“Let's go, Hodnes.” Elyza calls out.

Ugh! “Fine.” I say, before taking off after her. 

 

So running is not my favorite thing in the world, but being near Elyza is. She could beat every single person here in a race, and instead she stays in the back with me, the obvious weak running link of the group. She stays right by my side, and encourages me to keep going. She tells me I'm doing great, and how proud she is. More than once she says something so perfect I just want to jump in her arms and kiss her. And not just because I'm tired and want her to carry me the rest of the way. Ok maybe a little because of that. But! I've missed her so fucking much, I just want to be in her lap and in her arms. I want it to be just the two of us, locked away in a room somewhere. I want to be alone, away from everything else. I want to talk, and maybe love a little. Ok ha, no I want to love a lot, over and over again, until my body can't take it anymore. Then I want to sleep. I want to be curled into her side, with her strong protective arms around me, listening to her heart. Oh please can't this just happen!

“Less than a mile to go, Hodnes. Then you will be on the back of a bike, holding me tight.” She smiles. 

I would smile back at her, but I'm so out of breath, and thirsty, my lips would probably get stuck to my teeth. That would be embarrassing. I let out what I thought was ‘ok’ but came out as a whine. She laughs. “Almost there.”

It didn't feel like less than a mile. It felt like much much longer, but we eventually made it to the garage. I was sprawled out on the ground, while everyone else admired Eli’s toys. I swear when it comes to Elyza and toys I don't even exist. She is holding out the water to me, behind her back, I can't reach it, and she's not paying attention to me but looking in the garage all slack jawed and bright eyed.

“Is that a KTM 450?” Elyza asks whistling. 

No, I'm fine Elyza, don't worry about me. I slide on my ass the extra two feet away she's standing and grab the water from her. Then she moves into the garage to get a closer look.

“It sure is. The lightest, fastest dirt bike around, after all the mods I made. And my custom Raptor 700R can hold it’s own against that bike.” 

“You're shitting me.” Maree says. 

“Dibs!” Maree and Elyza say at the same time.

“Fuck you Elyza. No way!” Maree yells.

“I'm riding double Maree, it will be safer.” She says. Oh sure, now she remembers a Hodnes. When it gets her the toy she wants.

“Fine. Dibs on the 450 then.” Maree says.

"Nope. That's mine.” Eli says. 

“Fine! Whatever!” Maree walks away to go sulk.

Elyza laughs and runs over to the ATV we will taking. She turns the key and hears it purr. She eases it out of the garage, and I stand up, ready to hop on, but I guess she's not ready for a passenger. She flies past me at an incredible speed and takes off into the trees. I can hear her zipping around, even though I can't see her, and when she comes back, the smile on her face is so beautiful and true, nothing else matters to me in this world. 

She pulls up next to me, and I grab her by her shirt and kiss her. I kiss her hard, and feel her hand come up around the back of my head to hold me in place. Like I would dream of pulling away anytime soon. 

Eventually, Maree clears her throat. This causes Elyza to pull back. She smiles at me. “Hop on, Hodnes.” 

And I do. I hop on the back of the quad, and once everyone is ready, Elyza hands me a helmet and we take off.

Elyza loves to go fast. We all know this. Being with her on the back of a bike, on a smooth flat highway, going 100 miles per hour is one thing. Being on the back of an ATV flying through trees and jumping the small hills of the open fields is another. But being with her on the back of a ATV, flying down dirt roads at 100 miles per hour is a completely different story. We were going so fast on the dirt roads, that the wheels could barely grip the road. Elyza has us sliding in never-ending controlled fishtails, and I fucking love it. I love the rush I get, flying at the high speeds. I love holding on tight to Elyza. And I truly love the trust I have in her, which she proves to be worthy of having. 

I never would have pictured this would be something that would make me happy. I never pictured I would be excited by something so scary and dangerous. Then again, I also never imagined someone like Elyza fucking Lex was out there in the world. I never dreamed she would be the one to show me a whole new side of it, and myself, while making me fall completely head over heels in love with her. My life, since meeting Elyza, has been just as wild and crazy of a ride, as this one. 

Maree and Anna fly up on their bikes, one on each side trying to shoot ahead of us. Elyza looks back at me asking permission, so I tap her thigh, letting her know to do it. She shifts gears and suddenly the front end of the quad pops up from the power and we are speeding even fucking faster. 

We keep the lead the rest of the way, and by the time we stop I don't think my body is capable of making or releasing any more adrenaline. My legs feel like jello, when I hop off, and Elyza reaches out to steady me. She lights a cigarette waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

“Fucking cheater.” Maree accuses, when she hops off her bike.

“How was I cheating, Maree?” Elyza asks.

“I don't fucking know but you always do, I'm sure of it.” She eyes Elyza before stealing a cigarette from her. Elyza just laughs.

“Ok, Maree. We can have a rematch anytime you want. But for now, it’s time to get serious.” Elyza says.

“Deal. Now what's the plan?” Maree says, changing into her serious soldier persona.

“The camp is a mile or so west of here. I think we should wait for the sun to go down a little bit, scope out the weakest side of the wall, and hop over. The kids are held in the nursery in the main building. I think we should have one of us on watch outside the wall. Two will go upstairs to the nursery, and two will stand watch inside. The nursery will be guarded, and I'm assuming as will the entrances to the main building. How good are you with that steel?” Elyza asks Anna.

“She's really good, Chief. I trained with her a few times, and she's beat me every time.” 

Elyza eyes Anna, like she doesn't believe Maree. 

“I have at least ten years of experience in Kendo, reached the highest grade of seventh-dan and would have made it to eighth-dan if I were old enough.” She rolls her eyes. “You have to be super fucking old, but trust me, I trained and lived in Japan for half my life. I can wield steel.” Anna says.

Elyza still eyes her, but moves on. “Ok, then I think you and Maree should grab the kids. Eli I need you to stand guard outside, and Hodnes, you're with me on the lower levels of the main building. Do we have comms?” She asks.

“Yes, I put them in all the packs.” Eli says. Elyza nods at her. 

“Great. Alright, the sun should be setting soon. Rest up, eat, and we’ll be heading out shortly. I'm going to get a head start and go scout the perimeter of the camp. Meet me there when you are ready.” She goes to walk away towards the walls and then stops. She looks at me over her shoulder. “Coming?” She gives a playful look. 

Well, at least I know she took my little outburst to heart. I follow her, and we take off towards the camp. “Elyza?”

“Hodnes.” She replies, with a smile. She grabs my hand as we continue our walk. 

“Why aren't we going to grab the kids? Don't you think they would feel better with you being the one to get them? So what is it you have planned for us?” I ask her.

She smiles at me. “You know, I don't know why I continue to be amazed by you, because you are so smart, but I am.” She kisses the back of my hand. “I thought that you could help me look around Lee’s office, maybe figure out who she is and what her intentions are.

We watch and walk the perimeter and it looks like only one person goes back into the camp from the outside. The change guards a little afterwards, and then nothing.

Once night falls, we get into position. Surprisingly there aren't as many guards on the wall and we are able to sneak in unseen. Elyza was nervous about there being a ton of people still out walking around the camp, but it looks nearly deserted. 

“I don’t like this.” Elyza says.

“Where is everyone?” Maree asks.

Elyza is on high alert. She has her rifle pressed to her shoulder, aiming down the sights, checking out every direction. I know her and Maree are trying to listen to everything Anna and I wouldn’t be able to hear. 

We get to the main building and Elyza signals us to stop. She listens for a minutes before turning to me. “She’s here.”

“Who is? Lee?” I whisper. 

She nods at me. “Eli, regroup, they are waiting for me to show.” She says over the comms, before looking to Maree. “Stay out here. Come in if I call, but make sure no one leaves with those two kids.” 

She nods before bringing her weapon up and standing guard. Anna draws her sword and takes the opposite corner from Maree.

Elyza focuses on me, and for a minute I think she is going to ask me to wait outside. “Do not show them what you can do unless we absolutely need it.” She gives me a stern look, and I might have returned it with an irritated look of my own. She sighs. “Please, Hodnes?”

“I won’t. Unless we need it.” She continues to eye me. “I swear!” I say in a louder whisper. She nods, and we take off towards the entrance. 

Once we make it to the door, Elyza slings the rifle over her shoulder and knocks.

“Really?” I ask her.

She shrugs. “They already know we are here, Hodnes.”

“How very polite of you.” I say rolling my eyes.

The door opens, and a man looks shocked to see us standing there. “Hi! Would you like sign our petition to help make America gay again?” He looks at her confused, then she punches him in the face, sending him flying backwards. There are more guards standing around, and they ready their weapons once Elyza walks through the door. 

“Hello boys. Nice to see you all again.” She says, looking around at all the faces. “Actually no, I don’t think we have met.” 

“You're the bitch that killed me brother!” One of them says clicking off their safety. Elyza positions herself in front of me. 

“I'm sorry. You're going to need to be more specific. I've killed a lot of evil men.” She says, and I see her reach behind her back for a blade.

The pair of double doors in the back of the room open, and Lee is standing there. She looks at the situation that's going on and shakes her head.

“Billy Ray? What are you doing?” She asks.

“She killed my brother.” He says.

“I killed his brother who was probably trying to kill or rape me. But you know, his poor heart. That's all that matters. Don't you go tell his heart. His achy breaky heart.” She looks back to me and smiles.

“Clever.” I tell her.

“I thought so.” She says before turning back to Lee. 

"Billy Ray, I'm giving you one chance to put down your weapon.” Lee says. “All of you need to put down your weapons.” She adds.

Everyone does except for Billy Ray. “He was my…” A knife is suddenly thrown into the side of his neck, cutting off the rest of his sentence. I look down and see Elyza still has her hand on the knife behind her back. That wasn't her throw. 

I peek around her, because you know, she positioned herself in front of me at the first sign of movement. So, I have to peek around her to see Lee. 

Lee is standing there, holding another knife in her hand. She throws it up in the air and catches it with two fingers, before tossing it up again. “Anyone else have a problem with my guest?” She asks. No one says anything, and they all seem to avoid her stare. “Perfect. Elyza, and… I’m sorry I still don’t know your name.” She says looking around Elyza at me. 

I see Elyza twitch, and I reach my hand for her free one, and step to her right side. “My name is Alicia.” I say. 

“Alicia.” Lee repeats. “A beautiful name, for a beautiful young lady. Please, I would like the both of you to join me. There is lots we need to discuss.” She heads back through the doors. 

Elyza leads us after her, and once we are inside Lee motions for two guards to leave. “Please, have a seat.” She says. 

Elyza doesn’t move so I don’t either. Elyza is listening to something, and whatever she hears makes her tense up. Fuck why couldn’t I get her hearing enhancements? “You got here pretty fast.” Elyza says.

Lee smiles at her. “As did you.”

“You knew I would come for the kids.” 

“It’s what I would have done. It’s what she would have done. So yes, I knew. I made sure my men kept to the highway, in case you had a scout, and then I ran.”

My mouth drops. Are you fucking kidding me? How in the actual fuck, is that possible?

“How?” Elyza asks. 

“How do you run?” Lee asks. I see the hint of a smile cross both her lips and Elyza's. “Join me and I'll tell you.”

“Join you in what? Can you stop with the vagueness? For fucks sake just spit it out. Who are you? What is it you have planned?” Elyza asks.

“Something that was promised to me a long time ago, Elyza. Something your mother should have been here to be a part of.”

Elyza stiffens up beside me and I hear a low growl build. “How did you know my mother?”

Lee's expression changes to sadness. “She was my best friend. My sister.” She slams her fist on the desk, and it makes me jump. “She didn't deserve what happened to her. None of us did.”

Elyza drops my hand and gets closer to Lee. “What happened to her? Tell me what is going on and what the fuck you want with me and those kids!”

Lee takes a second to compose herself, obviously emotional from the topics being discussed. “Join me, Elyza. Take your mothers spot and join me.”

"Join you in what?" Elyza yells, reaching behind her back. I get nervous, and can feel the static start to creep across my skin. “Seriously, my patience is running very fucking low here.”

Lee eyes Elyza's hand but doesn't make any moves. “The program was never supposed to be in his hands. It was supposed to go to me and your mother. We had big plans for all of you. It wasn't supposed to be what he made it. He hurt you all and tortured you, and that's not what we wanted. We have a second chance though, Elyza. My girls were brought back to me, and we can start over.”

Elyza backs up until she is in front of me, shielding me from Lee's view.

“I won't hurt her Elyza. I won't hurt you, or Maree. Or Skai…”

“Well Skai is dead. They all are, actually.” I can hear the sadness in her voice. “There is only Maree and I left.” I get a sudden rush of guilt, even though I know Elyza doesn't blame me for Skai. “So I don't know what fucked up plan you have, but you won't be getting your hands on either of us.”

Lee turns around for a second and has her head down. “It's only the three of you left?”

“Two. Alicia was never part of the program so get any thoughts of her out of your fucking head.” Elyza growls out.

Lee turns around. “Her eyes…”

"I said get her out of your fucking head. That means don't fucking talk about her, don't fucking look at her, don't even fucking think about her!” Elyza whips her hand around holding the knife.

Lee looks at it then something clicks. “Oh.” She smiles genuinely. “You love her.”

“Yes I fucking do, and I have killed every fucking person to ever try and hurt her or take her from me, so when I tell you to keep her out of it. I advise you to listen.”

Lee holds her hands up. “I think we are getting off track here, Elyza. Your mother would approve though, in case you were wondering.”

"Honestly. I don't give two fucks about a dead woman's approval…” Elyza doesn't get to finish her sentence, as Lee comes flying over the desk at her. She doesn't get a chance to get her hands on Elyza as I blast her into the wall. Elyza looks at me.

“I'm sorry!” I tell her. “It just happened. Like you don't react when someone comes at me.”

Lee stares at me stunned. She doesn't get up from where she fell down to the ground, against the wall. Elyza walks over to her and bends down so she is face to face with Lee.

“Here's what's going to happen. I want those kids back. I want you to forget about what you just saw. I want you to forget about Alicia, Maree and myself. And I don't want you to ever come near us or contact us again.”

“I'm sorry for my actions, Elyza. I am very protective of my sisters, which I can imagine you can understand, but I should not have reacted that way. Your mother was the best person I have ever known, I really truly am sorry. I can give you the kids, they didn't pass the tests anyway and are not needed. But Elyza, I could never forget about you or my daughter, so I cannot grant you that request.”

Elyza backs up in shock. I may have let out a gasp myself at the news. Holy shit. “What did you just say?” Elyza asks her.

Lee nods over to her desk. “The top drawer there are two pictures. Grab them.”

Elyza eyes her for a second before going into the desk. She grabs the two pictures and looks at them. She focuses on the first one, then looks at the other for a bit longer. I walk over to her and peek over her shoulder at the pictures. 

The first one is if a much younger Lee, holding a little baby girl, with a head full of dark hair. The second is of a woman who looks just like Elyza but with darker hair. She has a young Elyza in her lap and they are both laughing. 

Elyza hands me the photos and moves at lightning speed and grips Lee by her throat and lifts her up against the wall. “What kind of game are you fucking playing?”

I look a little closer at her mom in the photo, and it looks like she could be pregnant. Holy fucking shit. Did Elyza notice it too?

“I'm not playing any type of game.” Lee states.

“So what you're my fucking aunt, and Maree's mom? Well where the fuck have you been all our lives?” She drops her hand from Lee's throat and comes over to me. She looks me in the eye and I can see hers are black as the night sky, and she is shaking. She takes the pictures from me and looks at them again.

“I am not your aunt by blood but I love you and your mother like you were my blood. It's a long story, Elyza. One I would like to share with you, along with my baby Maree. I want to share everything with you. Everything that should have been ours to begin with.”

"You know what lady, I am not going to get sucked up into whatever the fuck this is.” Elyza laughs a scary laugh. “You have no idea what I've been through in the last week. Most of which is due to you and your gang of bandits.”

“Elyza…” Lee starts.

“Fuck you. I don’t care who you are, and I don’t care if you really knew my mother. I don’t care if it’s true you are Maree’s mother. What I do care about is getting those kids from you, so I can leave, and never have to see you ever again. You will not come near us. You will not harm us. You will not talk about us to anyone. If you do any of these things, after I have politely asked you not to, I will fucking hunt you down and kill you with my bare fucking hands. Now, where are those fucking kids?” Elyza says.

“They are not here.” Lee says, defeated.

“I know that, because I don’t hear them. Where are they?”

“They are on their way back from the nursery.” Lee says.

I hear Elyza breath heavy through her nose, so I try my hand at taking over the situation, before Elyza just kills this woman now. 

“Where is the nursery?” I ask her. 

“It is off site. They are being brought back as we speak.”

Elyza growls at her. I put my hand on Elyza’s arm until she looks at me. It only takes a few seconds, but she takes a breath and I can watch her eyes lighten up. I turn back to Lee. “How long until they get here?” Please for the love of god, say soon. This is a fucked up situation for me, so I can’t even imagine what is going through Elyza’s head right now, but I want this to be done. I want this to be done, over with and I want to focus on Elyza. I feel like a piece of shit, right now. When I fucking blew up and threw a fucking temper tantrum, I made it about me and about what I went through. I don’t even know what happened to Elyza while she was gone, but I need to find out, and I need to help her through it. 

“Should be within the hour.” Lee answers, and I almost groan.

“We’ll wait outside the gates.” Elyza says, grabbing my hand and dragging my back out the door we came in.

“Elyza!” Lee calls after her.

“Eat shit.” Is all Elyza replies, before flipping her the bird.

 

Lee doesn’t follow us as we make out way outside and to the rest of the group. “What happened?” Maree asks.

“You didn't hear?” Elyza asks her.

She shakes her head. “We had a few come up around us, so Eli and I knocked em out and tied them up. What's going on?”

Elyza looks at me and shakes her head, meaning she doesn't want me to tell her about Lee being her mom. I don't question her. There has to be a reason why she doesn't say anything, I just hope she doesn't keep it from her when we get back to the community.

We are walking towards the front gate since they know we are here, and suddenly Elyza turns around and runs behind one of the trailers. “Oh my baby, you're here? Did they hurt you?”

What the fuck? Who the fuck is she talking to. I run to go see who the fuck I need to fight, when I turn the corner and find Elyza laying on her bike, caressing it. I really should have fucking known.

“I thought I would never see you again.” She tells it. Then she hops off it, and brings it with us. 

There are two guards at the gate, and they don't even look at us. They just open the gates and let us pass by. Once we are outside they close the gates and we put a little distance between us and the wall.

“So are you going to tell me why you don't have the kids, but have your bike. Don't tell me you had to choose between the two, and this was your choice.” Maree says.

“No. Turns out the nursery is off site and the kids are on their way back.” Elyza says.

“Off site?” Maree asks. “But I heard kids upstairs.”

What? I look at Elyza who is looking back at me. “Yes, but those are not the right kids.” 

"There are more kids?" Anna asks.

“I imagine there are a lot more kids then what is even here, but yes.” Elyza says.

“Ok. So are we going to get them?” Anna asks.

“No.” Is all Elyza says, and she goes to look at her bike.

“What do you mean no?” Oh fuck. Anna please don't.

Elyza turns around slowly to look at her. “I mean exactly that. No. We can't take the kids. We have the two we were here to get being handed to us, then once we have them, we are going to leave and take them back to their mother.”

“But there are more. We can't just leave them.”

“We can, and we will. There is nothing we can do. I can't risk it, so I am telling you no.” Elyza stalks a little closer to Anna, who surprisingly doesn't back away. 

“I can't do that. Why does she have them? I'll get them myself.”

“You will not go and get them yourself. No one will be. What part of I can't risk it do you not understand?”

“Um. Well, let's see. The part where it leaves innocent children in the hands of that woman.” Anna stands tall, looking like she is not going to budge. Oh this is so not good.

“So you are going to go get them. Defy my orders and go in there.” Elyza asks right in Anna's face. 

Say no Anna. Say no!

“Yes.” 

“Fuck.” Maree and I say at the same time.

Elyza nods, and takes a few steps back, before punching Anna and knocking her unconscious. She catches her before she falls and throws her on her bike.

“Elyza! What the fuck?” I ask going to check to make sure Anna is still breathing.

“I just saved her life. She will thank me one day.” 

“Yea, I'm not so sure about that Chief.” Maree says, standing in front of Eli who looks pretty fucking pissed. “Did you really have to punch her?”

“Would she have stopped otherwise? No. I could see it in her eyes. She would have gone in there, tried to get out a handful of kids, and gotten herself killed in the process. Then maybe we wouldn't get Addie and T.K. Or then we would have a massive fire fight on our hands where some of us could die. So yes Maree. I did have to fucking punch her. Are you questioning my orders as well?”

Maree looks pissed, but shakes her head no. “Good. So let's get these fucking two kids and get the fuck out of here.”

I can tell everything is weighing on Elyza. I can tell that she is emotionally tired. I can sense it in her posture, in her voice and in her eyes. She doesn't want to leave any kids behind, but for some reason she is choosing too. It's a little out of character for Elyza to turn down a fight, and I'm scared it's because of me being here. But it could also be because of this Lee woman. Who claims to be Maree's mom, and Elyza's mother’s sister. Fuck why does it have to be kids on the line.

Elyza takes off down away from the group, and once Eli takes my spot near Anna, I go and follow.

“Elyza.” I call after her.

She stops, and waits for me. Once I catch up we start walking. We walk in silence for a bit, before she breaks it.

“Do you think I am a monster, for leaving them?” She asks me quietly. “Because I feel like one.”

I grab her hand and stop her so she is facing me. She isn't looking at me, so I lift her chin so she is. “No. No Elyza I don't think you are a monster. I know you have your reasons, and I wish it could be different, but you are not a monster.”

“We are, what we are, Hodnes. And it looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the monster tree. Lee is trying to recreate the program somehow, I know she is, and my mother supported it I guess. Or something, I don't even fucking know. I really don't even know. My head is all kinds of fucked up right now. All I do know is that she has a handful of fucking kids here, a nursery off site and I can't do shit about it. What good would it be to take the kids here, and possibly lose you or Maree or everyone. Then there is still a bunch of other kids somewhere else!”

I grab her into a hug, and let her put her head on my shoulder. “Then tell me what you are thinking?” I know she has a plan.

She sighs. “Of joining her.”

I pull back quick. “What?”

She shakes her head. “Not for real. Just make her think I am joining her. Get her to reveal everything she is doing so I can stop her. Get all of the kids out, not just the ones we can see. I can stop whatever the fuck she is doing completely.”

“You're serious?” She can't be serious. Lee is obviously doing something program related with the children, but would going undercover really be the best option here.

“It's the option that includes the least amount of risk. We can take our time and plan it out, so that there is the least minimal amount of risk.”

"So what, you’re just going to go in there and say ‘hey changed my mind, sign me up’ or what?”

She shakes her head. “No. She would see right through that. She is already a few steps ahead of me, which I don't like. I have a feeling though, that she won't listen to me and stay away. And if she does, then I'll just come back, using the excuse that I want to learn more about my mother. She will take that and try to get me to join her again. Only this time, I'll let her convince me.”

"You really think it will work?” 

She nods. “I really do.”

I see a bus heading down the road towards us, and I get a bad feeling in my stomach. How many kids have gone on that bus? How many more could we save if she does this?

“Ok. I agree, but I'm joining her too.”

She smiles. “If I go, you go.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably sound like a broken record but seriously thank you guys. Thank you for reading, for all your amazing comments and everyone who throws me a kudos! You guys keep this story going. You all rock!

The bus pulls up, and Elyza doesn't wait. She rips open the doors and hops inside. She is gone for less than thirty seconds, and emerges with two crying kids in her arms. They are both gripping onto her hard, saying her name and asking for their mother. 

The gates open before we can leave and Lee is driving out a pick up truck. Elyza and I both freeze as she gets out of the front seat. She leaves the key in the ignition and leaves the door open.

“Take it. Please. It will be much safer for the kids.” Lee tells us. Not receiving a response, other than an icy glare from Elyza, Lee nods her head in farewell, and heads back through the gates.

We hop in the truck, Elyza insisting on driving even with the two kids still clutching onto her, and we make it back to the group who are a few hundred feet away. 

Anna is up, and smoking a joint, while Maree and Eli come to see what's going on. Elyza rolls down the window. 

“She give that to you or did you steal it?” Maree asks.

“She gave it to us. Be ready to leave in five. She ok to ride?” Elyza nods her head at Anna.

Maree looks back at Anna. “She's pretty tough it seems.”

“Or I pulled my punch.” Elyza retorts. I roll my eyes. Of course Elyza pulled her punch, but even one of her pulled punches can cause serious damage. 

Elyza looks at her bike, and I swear I see her lower lip tremble. “Maree.” She takes a deep breath.

Her eyes go wide. “You're going to let me ride the Ducati?”

“I can't take the kids on it. Go scout ahead and I'll drop everyone off at the other bikes. We can throw the extra ones in back, and take the highway. But if you fucking cause any damage to that bike, I will do the same to your fucking face!” 

Maree is already heading towards the bike. “Yea yea, got it Chief.” 

The kids have stopped crying, but are still clutching onto Elyza. Addie is looking at me. “Hi. My name is Alicia. What's your name?”

She looks at me for a second thinking. “Elyza talked a lot about you.”

I look at Elyza, smiling, before looking back to Addie. “She did?”

Addie nods. “She always looks at your picture.”

This surprises me. “She does?” 

Addie nods. “You're really pretty.” She tells me before letting go of Elyza, and scooting closer to me.

“I think you're really pretty too, Addie.” I tell her. 

Her eyes open wide. “You know my name?” 

I smile at her. “I do. Elyza talked about you, too.”

She looks back to Elyza, before looking back at me. Then she crawls in my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, putting her head on my shoulders. “Are you taking us to my mom?”

“Yes we are. She is waiting for you guys. She missed you so much.”

Addie starts to cry. “I missed her too.”

“I know, honey.” I start to rub her back. “You should try and sleep, and then we will be there before you know it.” I feel her nod her little head on my shoulder.

I look to Elyza, who still had T.K. wrapped around her, and she just looks at me in awe. “You are very good with the goufas.” She tells me.

“Seems like you are too.” I tell her.

She shakes her head. “No. Just a familiar face.”

I don't think it’s just that. Although I never pictured what Elyza would be like around children, but I'm excited to find out. 

Anna and Eli climb in the bed of the truck and we take off. It doesn't take us very long to get to where we left the bikes. Once we get there both kids are asleep and Elyza hands me T.K. so she can help load the extra bikes in the back. Once everything is loaded we take off again for the highway.

Maree is waiting for us by the time we reach it, and she takes off. I hear Elyza mumble some curses under her breath and I reach out for her hand.

“How did you get a picture of me?” I ask.

“Lyndsey found it at the compound. They were doing surveillance on us, turns out.” She reaches with her other hand into her boot, and pulls something out of it. She hands me the picture and I look at it for a second before handing it back. She puts it back in her boot, and I smile at the thought of her keeping it on her.

“She gave me some pictures of you, too.” I tell her. 

She squints at me. “She did, did she? Which ones?”

I laugh and shrug. “Let's just say, if I ever forgot how nice of an ass you have, I would just have to look at one of them to remember.”

She sighs and hangs her head. “I swear, I knew that my pants were burned the whole time!”

I laugh at her. “Mhmm.”

She sighs again. “Ok, fine I didn’t know.” She admits.

I fake surprise, and she gives me another look. I squeeze her hand. “I missed you so much.” I tell her.

“You have no idea how much I missed you, Hodnes.” She says while looking at me. 

“Elyza, I'm really sorry for my outburst this morning. I made it all about me, and I was angry that you made a decision for us, and made me leave you, but I never even asked what happened to you.” Tears start to build up in my eyes. “You almost died. You were so hurt, and I don't even know what you went through.”

She drops my hand, taking her other hand off the wheel, and pulls me and the kids across the bench seat, as close to her as possible. She kisses me, before checking the road again. “I only have myself to blame for everything I went through.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” I ask her.

And she does. She tells me about what happened at the Corp. How she almost didn't make it. How she had to climb up from lower levels through the rubble. She told me about how she met Debbie and the kids and about Debbie's husband. She tells me about the outfit Debbie had her in trying to lighten the situation, but it doesn't work. She let's me know about how scared she was to read my letters and how Debbie really helped her through everything.

She tells me about the first ambush, and losing Ronnie. How scared she was that T.K. had been scratched. 

Then she gets to the second ambush and I get angry. “They should have let me take them out.”

She shakes her head. “No Hodnes, I'm glad they didn't. You would have been taken to Lee's if they would have caught you, and you wouldn't want that.”

She tells me about the cages and having to leave Debbie. I can see the guilt seeping from her at leaving Debbie and the kids behind.

“You did the right thing. You needed help. You wouldn't have been able to take them all on in the condition you were in.” I tell her. 

"I wish I could have done a lot of things differently, Hodnes. I hate that I hurt you. I hate what happened to Debbie and the kids.”

"You're here now, Elyza. Debbie is safe, the kids are safe. And we're going to figure out what Lee is up too, and take her down too.”

“I know.” She says quietly and turns into her own thoughts for a while.

I want to ask her how she feels about finding out about her mom. I want to ask her if she noticed that her mom was pregnant, and that she could have a sibling out there. But something tells me I shouldn't. That it's not the right time. So I keep quiet. I let her work things out in her own head, before I go prying.

“I love you, Hodnes.” She whispers, before kissing my head. “I'll never leave you, ever again.”

“I love you Elyza. For always.” I promise her, receiving another kiss.

We drive for a few hours before the kids wake up. We have to fill up the gas in the truck, so we stop letting the kids stretch their legs and eat. They are quiet but they don't cry anymore. T.K. refuses to leave Elyza's side, but Addie sticks by mine.

“Did you know Elyza saved me?” Addie whispers while we eat. Well while I eat, she barely touches the food we gave her.

"She did?" I ask surprised, but Elyza already told me what happened.

She nods. “Me and my brother. My daddy shoved us under a car and those scary people where trying to get us. T.K. was really scared and crying but I wasn't.”

I smile at her. “I bet you were super brave. Just like Elyza.”

She brightens up and nods looking over at Elyza.

“Elyza has saved me too. Lots of times.”

Her eyes get wide. “She did?”

“Yep. She's my hero.” 

She gets excited. “Mine too!” She whispers, in that not so much of a kid whisper.

We sit for a little while more, and then Elyza tells us it's time to go again. We all pack up, and Addie grabs my hand while we walk back to the truck. I help her in and Elyza passes a sleeping T.K. to me once I'm sitting in the truck. She kisses me before closing my door, and I hear a giggle beside me. I look over at Addie who now has her hand over her mouth.

“What's so funny?” I playfully ask her.

She gives me a knowing smile, before closing her eyes and pursing her lips out making kissing noises. Before she opens her eyes, I reach my hand out in position, and once they are open, I go in for a tickle attack.

“You think that's funny?” I ask her while she struggles to try and get away from my hand. She's laughing hard, and Elyza slides into the drivers seat.

“Help me!” She squeals to Elyza.

“Alright Hodnes, that's enough.” She gives me a raised eyebrow. “The poor goufa can't breathe.” 

I pull my hand back laughing, just as hard as Addie. Addie takes in a deep breath, before making more kissing noises. So I go back in for another round of tickles. I keep it going until it looks like she has had enough. 

Elyza looks at us both sternly. Addie looks to me and I look to her, before we both bust out laughing. 

“Now what is so funny?” She asks us.

“Nothing.” I tease.

She gives me another stern look which causes another round of giggles between Addie and I.

“Your scary look isn't scary.” Addie says between laughs.

Elyza looks offended. “Yes it is.” She tries her look again.

Addie laughs and we both shake our heads at Elyza. “If you say so.” I tell her.

 

Eventually Our giggling stops and Addie falls asleep on me next to her brother. I try to stay awake as long as I can, but I was so exhausted from using my push, and just the emotional aspect of everything, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. 

When I open them again though, I'm met with the most beautiful sight. Elyza is kissing me lightly all over my face, whispering to me in trig. The kids are asleep next to me, and it's late afternoon. I hear the gate close behind us, and Elyza reaches for her door handle.

“We're back, Hodnes.” She says, grabbing T.K.

“Hmmm. Just leave me. I'm too tired to move.” 

She laughs. “Hodnes. You slept for over eight hours.”

“I just need twelve more.” I say rolling over on the bench seat. 

“Addie.” I hear Elyza whisper, in such a soft voice, that I have never heard before. This makes me wake up. I look over to her, and she is lightly trying to shake Addie awake.

“Elyza!” I hear a woman scream. “Oh my babies! Elyza you did it, my babies, you’re all back!”

“Addie, your nomon wishes to see you.” Elyza whispers. 

Addie slowly gets up from the seat and reaches her arms out for me to pick her up. I open my door, and reach for her. She wraps her arms around me and I close the door and head for Debbie who is running towards us.

“Addie! T.K.!” Debbie cries out the names of her kids. 

“Momma!” Addie’s eyes light up and I put her down. She takes off running towards Debbie.

“Momma!” T.K. joins in, and Elyza puts him down as well. He takes off running, and collides with his mom and sister, outside the clinic.

Debbie grips onto her two kids and starts to cry harder. She kisses both of them fiercely. Elyza comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. Maree, Anna and Eli all come up to either side of us.

“Good job Chief.” Maree says patting her on the back. “You too Mrs. Chief.” 

“Yea. It was such a pleasure being punched in the face by you.” Anna says sarcastically while walking towards the clinic. She opens the door for Debbie to walk in with the kids, before turning around, pointing a finger at Elyza, and coming back to stand in front of us. “I’m obviously lying in case you didn’t get my sarcasm. You know what else I lied about? Seeing you in people magazine.”

“Oh you did?” Elyza asks. 

Anna nods her head dramatically. “Sure fucking did. But I’m going to recommend you now for their December issue, ‘Fifty worst best friends in America.’ You even have Amanda Jenkins beat from the fourth grade, as far as worst best friends go.”

“And what did she do?” I ask her with a laugh. Knowing Anna is pissed about being punched, rightfully, but at least she is joking around.

“Bitch told my dad on me, when I tried running away to America, in my Barbie jeep.” She folds her arms.

“Didn’t you say you lived in Japan? How did you plan on crossing the ocean?” 

“I taped some balloons to the sides. Obviously I would have just floated right on over.” 

I laugh at her. “Oh the betrayal.”

“I know.” She taps her foot on the ground, before looking at Elyza. “Ok. You know what? I’ve decided that we haven’t been best friends for very long. And I’m willing to give you another shot, but you’re gonna have to earn my trust again. I’m going to need to put you on best friend probation.”

Elyza growls at her, so I elbow her in the ribs. 

“You do that a lot. Doesn’t that hurt your throat?” Anna says bring her hand up to her own. “I think Venus keeps some cough drops lying around.”

Debbie suddenly comes out of the clinic, up behind Anna and hugs her. “Thank you! Brave wonderful girl thank you so much.”

“Uh sure. You’re welcome.” Anna says patting Debbie on the back.

Debbie moves to Eli and hugs her thanking her as well. Maree has a huge smile on her face, and her arms wide open waiting for her hug by the time Debbie is through with Eli. “Oh come here you little brave baby.” She says to Maree.

“I am brave, huh?” Maree says, enjoying every minute of Debbie’s hug. Debbie thinks the hug is over and tries to back away, but Maree won’t let go. 

She looks to me and Elyza, who shrugs. “She loves hugs for some weird reason.”

Debbie looks like she is on the verge of tears again. “Oh, because you were an orphan?” She asks before squeezing Maree again. Maree nods her head. Debbie kisses Maree’s head who finally let’s go. “You come find me whenever you need a hug.” Debbie tells her.

“You might regret that, Deb.” Elyza tells Debbie after the trio that helped us leaves.

"I never regret a hug." Debbie says while coming over to us. She holds her arms out and Elyza just stares at her. 

"I think we have met our quota of them, I don't need another.” Elyza tells her. I elbow her again.

“What?” She asks me. I roll my eyes at her and go fill the empty space in Debbie's arms.

“Thank you so much. Thank you a million times Alicia. You brought them all back.” She whispers.

“Well it wasn't all me. We did it together.” I tell her. 

She lets me go, and reaches for Elyza's hand. Elyza sighs, and instead opens her arms for Debbie. Debbie starts crying again as soon as Elyza wraps her arms around her. “It's ok Deb. The goufas are safe. I promised I would get you somewhere safe, I'm sorry it took so long and everything that had happened.”

"You did it, Hon. You really did, you got me and my babies here to safety. You're such a sweet and beautiful girl. Thank you, Elyza. We wouldn't have made it without you.” She kisses Elyza's head a few times, before pulling her back. “You're such a special girl. I will always hold a place for you in my heart. My third baby.”

Elyza looks at her weird. “Deb, my Hodnes is standing right here. You can't say stuff like that.”

Debbie laughs. “She's such a kidder.” She shakes her head back and forth, talking to me. Yea. But she's not kidding. Elyza doesn't understand. I'll have to explain it to her.

Debbie kisses my head and Elyza's one more time even though Elyza tried to dodge it, before going back to her kids in the clinic.

"Hodnes. I swear I don't know what she's talking about…” I interrupt her with a kiss.

“I know. And she means family not romantically. She cares for you like you are one of her own.” She looks even more confused. “Like one of her own kids.”

She shakes her head back and forth. “What? No. That's weird.”

“You're weird.” I tell her before pulling her in for another kiss. 

"Well Hodnes, I was raised in a government facility, turned into a child soldier…” I stop her ramble with another kiss.

“It's more than just that, that makes you weird, Elyza.” I laugh when she pouts at me. “But…I wouldn't change any part of you, even if it meant I could save this shitty world.”

She smiles a true smile. “I love you.” She tells me, and before I can say anything in return, Maree turns the corner and motions for us to follow.

"What's going on Maree?” Elyza asks.

“Some shit happened while we were gone, the family just wants to fill us in.” She tells us.

“What happened?” 

"I don't know, dumbass. I was with you.” Maree says giving Elyza her trademark look.

We get to the house, and Elyza suddenly pulls me by the hand to stop me. Maree turns around and looks at us. She sighs. “They are just trying to be nice, Elyza.” I look at both of them like they are crazy, because I have no idea what they are talking about.

“Just go in. I'll be there in a second.” She tells Maree.

“You fucking better.” She says before heading through the door.

“What's going on?” I ask Elyza once we are alone.

“They threw me a party.” 

“What? How do you know?”

"Well for one, Roos just said, and I quote... ‘do you think Elyza will like her welcome home party.’”

Damn I really wish I would have gotten her hearing. “What's wrong with that? I think that's kind of nice of them.”

“It is, Hodnes. I'm just…” She puts her hand to her chin looking for the right words. “I have a lot going on in my head at the moment.”

I grab her hand and kiss it. “I know. And I'm so sorry, and if you don't want to go in there I completely understand.”

She looks in my eyes for a minute, and I watch as her mind goes in a million different directions. “No. Let's go.”

“We can leave whenever you want. We can go sit on the wall, find an empty house and just talk, and if you don't want to be within the walls, we can go outside them and do whatever you want to do.”

“Whatever I want?” She says raising her eyebrows up and down.

Oh fuck. “Ok never mind.” I say trying to lead her away from the party. “Let's go do whatever it is you're thinking about doing to me.” She doesn't let me move her far and she laughs, before grabbing me by my ass and lifting me up so my legs are around her waist. She kisses me hard, and I kind of, sort of, grind myself against her abs…fuck yes. Round two of I fucking missed you sex can commence. Although hopefully minus the pulse bomb. And the immediate audience afterwards. Oh and the fucking guns…and Lee…and my little outburst. Ok you know what? Let's just call this a brand new fucking round.

"Hodnes.” She says to me, between kisses.

“No talking. I have bigger plans for that mouth of yours.” I breathe out, and she slams me harder against her abs. I moan before I bite her delicious lip.

I was so caught up in the moment, and her fucking mouth, that I didn’t hear the door to the house open. Or the gasps from the people inside, and the few whistles coming from Maree and Anna. Nope. I didn’t hear any of it. What did manage to break me through and capture my full attention, was the loud “Alicia!” that came from my mother’s mouth. 

“I’ll get the hose!” Chris jokes, and everyone but my mother and me, laugh. I could feel Elyza laugh under my lips. I wanted to bite her again, but not in a good way!

“Put me down!” I yell after I hear my mom close the door. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She puts me down, and gives me the Elyza fucking Lex grin. “I tried, Hodnes. But I wasn’t about to disobey your order of no talking. My mouth is yours, do with it what you will. Always.” 

I squeeze my hands into fists. I feel all kinds of tingly right now and I can’t tell if it’s my push with my anger and embarrassment, or my fucking nearly primal need and want for Elyza’s body to be all over mine right now. I try taking in a deep breath, to try and calm myself, regardless of the cause. I have to close my eyes, not to look at Elyza while I try and calm down. Her face will anger and excite me both, equally.

“Hodnes?” She asks, concerned.

I open my eyes, and look at her. I can feel myself calming with each breath. I reach out for her hand. “Next time, because I'm sure there will be a fucking next time. But next time, please just fucking tell me. This shit is getting real old. I guess at least we were fully clothed this time. That’s a first.”

“Well, there was that one time Maree caught me with my hand down your pants, in the woods. We were fully clothed then.”

“Really?” I squint at her. “Thank you, that makes me feel much better.”

We turn around hearing people walking up down the street. It’s Debbie, the kids, and Venus.

“Doctor.” Elyza nods. “How are the kids?”

“Physically they are both perfect. They are both a little scared but, I don’t see any issues down the line.” Venus says.

“Did they say what happened to them while they were there?” She whispers.

“I thought you would want to be there when I asked them, Mrs. Prince agreed so I thought we could do that now. Mrs. Prince stated we could do it after your party, so here we are.” 

Elyza shakes her head no, and holds her arm out, trying to motion for Debbie to head back to the clinic, but Debbie doesn’t budge. “Deb, that’s not such a good idea. We already waited this long, against my better judgement. They are just children, they might forget…”

“Elyza.” Debbie says calmly, in a tone that reminds me of my own mother, before she tells me no. “We travelled across an entire state to reunite you with your Hodnes, and family. We went through a lot of bad and terrible things. We made it due to the hope for this moment. So you are going to put a smile on that pretty little face of yours, walk your butt through that door, and enjoy your party. You will be happy to know that this was all Chris’s idea. He and I also made the decorations.”

Elyza tenses, and I swear I see her eyes twitch in annoyance, but she doesn’t say anything. She just stares at Debbie with her mouth parted slightly. I decide to go against a previous rule I made for myself, and help Elyza out. I reach up and whisper into her ear.

“Thank you Debbie, I can’t wait to see them, and after the party sounds like a plan.” She repeats, while also giving me a glare. 

“Great! Now wait a minute before you come in and act surprised.” She says before starting to walk in with the kids.

“Deb, why do I need to act surprised. I know that people are inside.”

“Just act surprised. It will be fun!” She says clapping her hands together, and flashing a smile.

“But I literally just saw every single person in there waiting for me when they opened the door. You just told me about the decorations…”

“Elyza act surpised.” Debbie says putting her hands on her hips.

Elyza sighs, and pulls out her gun, and cocks it before putting it back in its holster. Then she reaches for one of her throwing knives, and runs a finger over the blade, before putting it back. 

“What are you doing?” I ask her.

“I hurt people when I’m surprised. That’s what I do. So if you want me to act surprised, I know exactly who is getting it.”

“Anna?” Venus says, nodding her head up and down in understanding.

I shake my head no, and so does Elyza. “Chris.” I tell her. Elyza nods her head in agreement, before rolling out her shoulders. This party was his idea after all. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Elyza!” Debbie says. “Just act surprised and have fun!”

Elyza is quiet for a minute. “Fine.” She finally growls out.

“Thank you. And don’t forget to smile.” She nods for Venus to follow, and she takes the kids by the hands before walking through the door.

“Roos is going to wake up with his face super glued to his own ass.” She says between clinched teeth.

“I’m pretty sure Maree already used that one on him.” I tell her. Her face falls into a frown. “No, wait. I think she super glued his face to her ass. So you’re good.”

Elyza smiles at the thought so I use that to our advantage, and start pulling her towards the door. 

We open the door, and everyone yells a half-assed “surprise” besides Debbie and the kids. Theirs were very enthusiastic. Elyza does a poor job at acting surprised, but at least no one got shot, or a knife thrown at them. 

The living room of the house, which actually looks like what would happen if I let a pulse bomb go in a crafts store, is packed full with our whole family. Also including the added additions of Anna, Eli and Venus. There is a giant sign hanging on the wall. It is covered in glitter, and reads ‘Welcome Home Elyza.’

I feel Elyza slip her hand into mine, before waving at everyone and just standing there awkwardly. I whisper again into her ear. “Thank you for the party. It was very nice of you.” She repeats, but sends Chris an icy stare.

Debbie claps and smiles at her. “Come on in, don’t just stand there, silly. Talk and catch up with your family. We have a Chef Boyardee buffet, and sodas in the kitchen. Just enjoy!” She says, before turning around to go into the kitchen. 

“Welcome home Bitch!” Maree yells.

Everyone laughs. “We are really glad you made it back.” Strand says. 

“Yea. I don’t think we all would survive one more day of Alicia’s moodiness without you being around!” Nick chimes in, causing everyone to laugh once more.

“Yea who is surprised I didn’t get thrown, not even once?” Chris asks. Everyone raises their hands.

I feel Elyza tense up again, and squeeze her hand. I know she feels guilty about not being around. Even though everyone is just joking around in good fun, I know that it hurts her. “Alright very funny. I think with a little practice I can have my advancements under more control.” I say making sure Elyza knows I mean with her help. She sends me a small smile and nods.

Everyone is looking at us when we looks back to them. “Yea…which reminds us, no one feels safe sharing a house with you guys.” Maree informs us. 

“What? Seriously? Why?” I ask, and immediately regret it from the smile that grows across Maree's face.

“Because, with the way you two go at it, the whole house will be demolished after your first night and a few of your pulse bombs.” She makes a mock explosion with her hands. 

Everyone laughs again and I throw my hands over my blushing face. This family is too fucking close.

 

The subject eventually steers clear of my sex life, and we all eat some food. Debbie tells us her story, about how she spent the beginning of the apocalypse. She tells us how she met Elyza, all naked and bloody. She tells us how she saved her and her kids, without second thought.

“I'm just so thankful she was sent into my life, and my kids lives.” She says choking back tears.

My mom puts her hand on Debbie's knee. “Me too.” She says looking at both her and Elyza.

There are sounds of agreement from everyone within the room. Elyza is looking down, playing with our conjoined hands. I hold up my soda. “To Elyza. Our very own real life superhero.” I say and she looks up at me.

“To Elyza.” Everyone repeats, holding up their own drinks, before taking a sip.

The party goes on for way longer than expected. Probably even more so for Elyza. I try my hardest to stay awake, but being cuddled on a couch with Elyza is just too much to resist. Especially when she drapes a blanket over me.

 

Some time late in the night, I feel her pull me into her arms, and lift me up off the couch. She carries me bridal style, and I smile. “Where are we going?” 

“To our house, so you can sleep for those twelve hours you had asked for earlier. She kisses me.

“Are you going to stay with me? What about talking with the kids?” 

“The goufas fell asleep after you. It can wait until tomorrow. And I'm never leaving you again, Hodnes.” She whispers, before the slight rocking from her steps, mixed with her scent and the feeling of being in her strong arms, makes me fall asleep again.

 

The next morning I wake up and find Elyza standing in the door way of what I assume is our room. She is arguing with Maree and a hushed voice.

“I don't fucking care if there is a fucking mob Maree, fucking handle it.”

“But…”

“What's going on?” I ask, rubbing my eyes so I can see them.

“Oh good, the Mrs. is finally up.” Maree says, shoving past Elyza to get in the room. “I didn't think you would ever get up. I told the dip shit that the true loves kiss is just a myth. It's not kissing that breaks the curse. It's eating a girl…” Elyza suddenly had Maree in a headlock, cutting off the rest of her sentence and her airways.

“That's enough you little shit!” Elyza says, dragging her back towards the door. She throws Maree and slams the door shut.

“Out.” Maree finishes from behind the door. Elyza throws it back open, but Maree is already flying down the stairs. Elyza shuts the door again and turns to me. She comes over to the bed and sits down next to me. 

“Good morning.” She says with a smile, followed by a quick kiss.

“What was that about?” I ask her, while reaching up to push some hair behind her ear, as she looks down on me.

“Nothing to worry about, Hodnes. I told everyone not to bother us until at least noon.” She gets a mischievous look on her face. “Now. Would you like to fall back asleep and test out Maree's theory?” 

Yes. Yes I fucking do. Nothing would make me happier than doing just that! But… I have feeling that something must be going on if it warrants a possible mob. So maybe we shouldn't. I look at Elyza's lips, watching as she pulls the bottom one in between her teeth, and bites it. Fuck.

I grab Elyza by her shirt and kiss her, pulling her on top of me. I don't know a mob. I give no fucks about what kind of problems are waiting for us outside this bed. All I know right now is the feeling of Elyza on top of me. The taste of her lips, and the sound of my breath, being stolen by her kiss.

She pulls off her shirt before reaching for mine. She brings her lips to my neck and kisses it softly. 

“I love you.” I tell her.

She pulls back so she can look at me. She brings her hand up to my cheek. “And I love you, Hodnes.” She leans in and I feel her lips pressed to my own. I open my mouth and feel her soft tongue graze against mine, and let out a moan.

These kisses aren't going to lead to that kind of raw desperate sex we had when she woke up. She plans on taking her time with me. And I couldn't be fucking happier at the thought.

Suddenly her tongue is gone, as she pulls away and looks out the window. Oh no. No no, please no.

“Ignore whatever it is, please.” I tell her.

She listens to whatever it is she hears for a second longer before nodding and going back to kissing me. I wrap my legs around her, thinking this will keep her here with me, instead of going to handle whatever problem is waiting for us.

I really truly hate when I'm wrong.

She pulls back again before a gun shot rings out. The look on her face is one that is so torn. I sigh. “Go.” I say.

“I'm so sorry.” She says getting up off me. She opens the window and hops out it, not bothering to put a shirt on. She leaves me panting and embarrassingly wet. Son of a fucking bitch. I think for a second of finishing myself off, but that thought disappears immediately. All I need is to have to explain to the community why I let out a pulse bomb, while being by myself, in my room half naked.

I grab one of the pillows and scream my frustration into it, before getting up. I put a shirt on, also grabbing one for Elyza since she is just out there in her bra and head downstairs. I'm pissed off, and frustrated in more than one way, but am ready to help Elyza with whatever the fuck is going on.

 

When I get outside, she has a gun pointed at her head by some old guy, and I freeze. There is a good size group behind him, looking to be on his side of whatever argument is going on right now.. I feel the energy engulf my body, but realize there is nothing I could do. If I push him, the gun could go off. If I push her, the gun can still go off from his surprise. I try and read her body language, and it seems cool and relaxed, go figure. Which means she probably has a handle on the situation, but that doesn't stop the fear, in the pit of my stomach.

“Elyza?” I ask shakily. 

She doesn't look to me, but the man does. “Hey.” She says, getting his attention back on her. “She doesn't have anything to do with this. Keep your focus on me, Grandpops.”

“She brought you here.” He tells Elyza. I start moving closer to them but Elyza holds her hand up behind her, stopping me.

“She has nothing to do with this. Like I said, we can talk about this civilly, or I can kill you here and now if you don't stop looking at her, or trying to bring her into this.”

“You're going to get us all killed, anyway. You can't mess with that woman.” He spits on the ground after the mention. “That witch of a woman.” The group behind him all start agreeing with him.

"Put down the gun. Tell me about her, and what's going on and I'll stop it.” Elyza says.

He laughs. "Oh really? How are you going to stop her? The council couldn't stop her, what makes you think you will be able to?”

"I have my ways.” She says.

He laughs again. “I doubt that a pretty young girl…” He takes a second to look her over, his eyes resting on her chest a little longer than I like. I feel the energy start to creep again. “… a young woman such as yourself can do anything to stop her.”

I know Elyza is smiling even though I can't see her face. Then with in a split second, she knocks his hand holding the gun to her head up, causing a shot to go off in the air, before flipping him over her shoulder slamming him to the ground. He dropped the gun during the struggle and she kicks it to me. I pick it up and but it in the back waistband of my jeans and walk over to stand by her.

I give her the shirt I brought and she puts it on, while keeping the man down with her foot. “Like I said, I have my ways.” She tells him, while looking at all the other people backing him. “Now do you guys want to talk about it, and tell me about Lee or not?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how much I love you all lately? Thank you for reading!

Elyza has the entire group of community members attention. Her foot is still on the man who was stupid enough to point a gun at her. They are all looking to each other on how to proceed.

“Yes or no?” She asks them one more time if they want to talk and work this out.

There are small murmurs throughout the crowd, but eventually they all start saying yes.

She nods at them. “Great.” She removes her foot and reaches her hand down to help the older man up. “I'm not the villain here, Grandpops.” She tells him. “Believe it or not, I'm trying to stop Lee. I need to know what I am dealing with, so let's help each other, yea?”

He doesn't say anything but nods.

“Alright. So. Anyone that wants to have a civil conversation, meet us in the council room in an hour. Choose one representative to speak, and not this one.” She points to the man who held the gun to her. Elyza doesn't wait for a response, she grabs my hand and we take off walking back to our house. 

Holy shit. It just hit me. We have a fucking house! All I wanted was our own room, but we have a fucking whole house! We walk through the door and I take a minute to look around. It’s a pretty big and decent looking house. Way more room than we need. 

I suddenly get struck with a million questions, and a touch of anxiety. Are we going to stay here? Does Elyza want to settle down here? Does Elyza even want to settle down at all? Oh jesus fuck. “Elyza?” 

She was heading to the kitchen but turns around when I called. “Hodnes?”

“What are we doing?” I ask.

“Well I need to eat, which means I know you are starving.” 

As if on cue my stomach growls. Not now hunger! “No. I mean what are we planning on doing here?” I point towards the floor, but mean at the community.

She of course takes it the wrong way. Her eyes darken, and she stalks towards me, slowly lifting up her shirt. 

"You want to finish what we started earlier, Hodnes?” She says in her raspy sex voice. Oh god. My eyes drop down to the little bit of toned abs she is showing and I shiver.

She continues to lift her shirt. Once it’s off and she’s standing in front of me, instinctively I reach out and put my hands on her stomach. Wait, I can’t let her distract me right now. I want to talk before we go into this meeting. 

“The main floor Hodnes? Now you’re just asking for us to get caught. Is this one of your kinks?” She goes to kiss my neck and it takes everything in me to back away before her lips make contact. She follows, taking a step towards me, forcing me to back up again, until my back hits the wall.

“No wait, that’s not what I meant. I’m trying to have a serious conversation right now.” I think I'm shaking at this point, with so much tension. Sexual fucking tension. God I want Elyza so bad right now. Fuck, let's be real, I want her always. She's just standing there so fucking close to me. Her unique scent surrounding me. Looking like she does, with her shirt off and that hard stomach. Fuck. I look at her bare arms leading to her skilled fingers. Fuck. Don't look at her mouth. Once I look at her mouth, I'm done for and I lose this fight.

“You want to talk Hodnes? Well might I point out that I don't need my mouth in order to listen.” She puts her hands against the wall, one on each side of my head, trapping me.

I mean… She has a point. Wait no. I shake the thought away. “No.” I try to sound stern, but I swear it came out more as a question. “No.” I try again, but I fail to even convince myself. “We’re not going to go at it on the floor right now, because… because…?” Fuck! What was my reason for not wanting to do this right now?

She eyes me hungrily, like I am her prey, that is just begging to be caught. Which…Ok that's exactly what I am. It makes my knees tremble with excitement. “Because… you would rather me take you against this wall?” She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Oh my god. “Yes. Fuck yes.” I grab the back of her neck pulling her lips to mine. God she tastes so good. It's a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. She rips my shirt and bra off while I fumble with her pants.

She gets us both undressed in record time and has me pressed hard against the wall, with my legs slightly spread open. She is kissing up and down my neck and I just let my hands roam all over her body. This is what I want. I want to be able to do this, as much as I want whenever I want, in my own home. Our home, if she will stay. 

"Elyza." I say, breathless. She's got me worked up, but I need to get this out. I go to say her name again, but she slips her hand between my legs at the same time so it comes out in a moan. She brings her mouth back up to mine, while her fingers know exactly how to touch me. 

I get lost in the feeling of her body pressed into me, and lose my train of thought. I stop thinking and just let Elyza consume me. My mind, body and soul. 

She kisses her way down my chest and stomach, until she is on her knees, and her mouth replaces her hand between my legs. I grip my hands into her hair, and throw my head back because it feels so fucking good. 

She takes her time, moving her tongue slow, while staring up at me and watching my every reaction. She knows my body so well, and knows when to go faster. I let out a moan when she does, and close my eyes at the intense change. When I open them again, I find that she had lifted my legs up and draped them behind her shoulders. The wall against my back being the only thing helping her keep me up.

I quickly put one of my hands out against the wall, to help hold myself up, but refuse to move the other from the back of her head. I feel her slowly slip one of her fingers into me, before bringing it back out at the same pace. Her tongue moves faster, when she adds a second finger into the mix. It drives me wild, and sets my whole body on fire. I am not going to last for much longer. She leaves the fingers in me and takes turns curling each of them, sending me closer and closer to the edge. I can feel the wall shaking behind me but I don’t care. One more speed change with her tongue and she has me. I hear a loud cracking sound, and plaster goes flying around us at the same time that I cry out my release. She drops my legs, but catches me and spins us away from the wall, sliding us both across the wood floor. She's laying on top of me, trying to shield me from whatever could happen next. 

I'm breathing heavy and laying their limp and exhausted as ever. “Hodnes, are you alright?” She asks checking me over. I can't help it. I'm going to blame it on the sudden rush of endorphins, but I put my hands over my eyes and bust out laughing. 

She pulls my hands away from my face and stares down at me smiling. “I take it you enjoyed yourself then?” She presses herself back into me and steals my laughter with her kiss. She goes to pull back but I'm not ready to let go. 

I keep her head in place with one of my hands, so her lips don't leave mine. My other hand slips down between her legs. I let two of my fingers enter her, before I let her head go. She presses herself hard against my hand, allowing my fingers to get as deep as she wants them, before she starts rocking her hips.

She kisses me one more time before sitting upright on me. She keeps her hips moving, grinding against my hand, while she brings my other one up to one of her breasts. I move my thumb to her clit, causing her to moan and grind harder. The hand that is trapped between us is rubbing against my own still throbbing center, and I know if she keeps up her aggressive thrusts I'm going to finish again. Hopefully not before her.

Her face is so beautiful, as she closes her eyes each time she gets gets another level closer to her peak. I'm panting hard, and moaning because I'm getting closer too, watching her is such a fucking turn on, I probably would still feel this way without the back of my own hand stimulating me at the moment.

Her thrusts get slower but she hits them harder, so I curl my fingers like she does and watch as she rides out her orgasm on top of me. 

Once she's done, I slowly draw out my fingers, and she bends down to kiss me. She starts with my lips, and moves to my neck. Then she takes one of my nipples into her mouth, before kissing down my stomach. 

Looks like she's not done with me. “One more for me Hodnes, yea?” She says smiling, before getting her mouth into position between my legs. 

I'm not proud of the fact, but she has me and the entire first floor of the house shaking with in seconds. 

This time with my much larger release, I send her, the couch and coffee table flying across the room. I sit up instantly, my hand over my mouth in shock as she goes to get up against the now extremely damaged wall of the living room.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Elyza I'm so sorry!” I say jumping to my feet and going over to her.

She is nothing but smiles, but I feel like I am going to bawl my fucking eyes out. She notices immediately, and her smile drops, concern taking over her features. “Hodnes, it's ok.” She says grabbing my face in her hands and I can't fight the tears back anymore.

“No it's not. Look at what happens when we have sex!” I say pointing to the wall. It had huge stress cracks spidering out from a huge fucking crater in the center of all the drywall.

"It's ok.” She repeats. “You will learn to control it.” She assures me.

“I fucking threw you across the room! How is that ok?”

Her smile returns. “You know better than anyone that I deserve and need to be tossed around every now and again. Plus… We could use this to our advantage, because you also know I like to be roughed up.” She throws out the Elyza fucking Lex grin before she kisses me. “I meant it when I said I have met my match.”

I don't say anything right away, and she leads us over to the thrown couch. It's on its side and she flips it before bringing me down with her to sit. “I'm going to destroy the whole house.” I say letting my head drop. She laughs, and I send her a glare. “It's not funny Elyza! Look at what I did!”

"I will fix it." She replies.

I don't say anything right away. “So are we staying? If you're going to fix the wall, then that means we are staying here? Or are we just passing the time here until we figure out what Lee is up to and can stop her, before taking off on the run again? Or since we got Debbie and the kids back, is this a place we plan on settling down in?” 

She stares at me for a second, obviously not expecting all these questions and thinks before she answers. “I don't know, Hodnes. I haven't really had time to think about it. I know that the family wants to stay here, but I don't know the area. I haven’t had time to thoroughly check to make sure this place can be defended. Why? Is this a place you would like us to stay?” 

“I don't know. The idea sounds nice.” And it does. The idea sounds very nice. “Who knows if they will even still let us stay. I mean we kind of locked up their leaders and you just had an angry mob try to take you out.” She laughs. “But if we could work with them and they allow us to be here, the family could really use a stable environment. Nick is about to be a father…”

“Hodnes.” She says taking my face in her hands. “What do you want?”

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. “You told me before that we would live our lives and not just constantly fight to survive them.”

“I remember.” She says, running her thumb across my cheek, before planting a sweet and soft kiss there.

“Could we do that here? Would you be willing to stay put and live our life here? Work with these people on building a good safe functioning little society? This could be our home. Do you want a home with me?” I feel a blush creep up my neck and face. Why is this so awkward right now? We have talked about our future before, and how we feel like the other is the one, but I don't know. Things were so crazy back then. We really weren't sure what would happen with Jayson. Maybe she has changed her mind? 

“Hodnes, I told you that you were my home.” She says staring straight into my eyes. “You will always be home to me. If we were to stay though, I need to make sure it is truly safe first. I will need to scout out some houses close by and a little farther out that I can turn into safe houses, just in case things change. And if the rest of the community is like the council, there will be no working with them.” She says. “But, if this is what you want, and the people here work with us, we will stay. I want you Hodnes. For always. The rest of my life will be spent by your side.”

“Really? No more running? We can stay put and try to live whatever kind of normal life we can have?”

She eyes me. “IF it is safe.”

I smile at her and kiss her. “I love you. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life too. Truly, I hope you know that.”

“I do.” She nudges her nose to mine. “You’re what matters most to me in this world. I only want to make you happy, and keep you safe. If I can do both here, then that is what I'll do.”

“Thank you Elyza.” I kiss her again and give her a mischievous smile. “Do you even know how excited Anna is going to be!” She growls. “Be nice to your best friend friend.” I tease.

“Why do you encourage it? There is something not quite right about that girl.” She says.

I laugh. “Elyza. There is something not quite right with all of us.” I point at the wall.

“I disagree. I believe everything is right within you, Hodnes.” 

“Yea because sending out pulses of energy during sex, screams normal.”

She ignores my comment and continues with her own thoughts. “But her, I do not trust. I don't know what it is, partly because she's an idiot but also, I get an almost familiar sense about her. And I don't like it.”

“I think you should play nice and get to know her. Not everyone is out to get us Elyza. I also think you should apologize for punching her.”

She pulls away from me. “You do?”

I try and stand my ground. “Yes, I do. No matter how much she acts like one of you…” I roll my eyes because it's fucking true. “She isn't a Lost Boy. She disagreed with you, and wanted to go against what you believed, but don't you think you could have tried talking for a little while longer before throwing a punch and knocking her out?”

“No.” She says way too quickly.

“That’s right because you have a thing for knocking people out. Whether it be by your fist, or a drug.” 

She freezes, and I can see the guilt written all over her face. She hangs her head, and for a minute I almost want to continue this fight. I had a lot of words to say and call her even, when I thought about having this conversation in my mind, while she was gone. But we already settled everything mostly, so I don't feel like I need to drag it on.

“I'm not happy that you did that to me.” She turns her head to look at me. “But, we are trying to move past what happened and what was done. Just don't you ever even think about doing that to me again.”

“I swear I won't. It's unforgivable, and I am so sorry.”

I hold up my hand, to stop her. “Then it's done. I forgive you.”

She nods, but I can still tell she feels a little uneasy. “Now, can you feed me some breakfast in our beautiful new home, before I take out the entire community in a fit of hanger.”

She laughs before checking her watch. “Yea sure, we have plenty of time.” She gets up off the couch, grabbing me my clothes first, before getting her own. 

“Why, how long did that take?” 

She smiles. “Twenty minutes.”

My mouth drops. I had two orgasms, gave her one, and destroyed our brand new living room all within twenty minutes. That has got to be on one of the worlds most embarrassing world records. At least no one walked in on us. The thought makes me instantly eye the door, before throwing on all my clothes as fast as I can. I hurry up and go into the kitchen, to be as far away from the evidence as possible just in case. Elyza casually strolls in after me, carrying her shirt instead of wearing it. 

“You need to put that on, before someone comes in. I am not dealing with any of that today.”

“Because the over turned furniture and giant crack in the wall wouldn't send up any red flags.” She jokes.

I glare at her. “I'll tell them you just pissed me off.”

“Oh, I don't think that is as believable as a tornado, like you said before. Plus everyone knows I'm entirely to charming to piss you off.” 

I let out a fake overly exaggerated laugh, that knocks the cocky ass grin right from her face. “You know Debbie's right, you are such a kidder.”

 

We check out the selection of food, surprised that the cupboards are stocked. I sit at the little table in the kitchen while Elyza gets together two bowls of canned fruit and some dry corn flakes. It's going to be nice to eat off some dishes and not directly out of the can for once. 

She serves me first, before bringing hers over and sitting down. She pulls her chair that was across from me, to the side of me so we are sitting next to each other. She puts her free hand on my thigh, while she eats. 

I can't help but take a moment to drink all of this in. The normalcy of it, is astounding. I can't believe this is really happening. We are sitting in our house just eating breakfast, something that used to be so mundane in the old world, is now extraordinary. I watch her eat for a few moments longer, kiss the side of her mouth after a particularly huge bite before digging in myself.

I want to ask her how she is doing regarding all the information she learned the night before last, but I still get this feeling that it's too soon. I want to ask her when she plans on telling Maree about Lee being her mother, but I think I will hold off just a while longer. Let's try and handle one thing at a time, and things here need to be dealt with first. Plus I want to have the time to talk about it with her, not just for fifteen minutes before we have to leave. Instead of talking, I decide to just sit and enjoy the silence, next to my favorite person in the world. 

 

After our breakfast, we decide to head out to gather the family members willing to help with the meeting. When we get to my mom’s house the door flies open and Addie comes sprinting towards me. She jumps up at the last second to have me catch her.

“Alicia!” She squeals. 

“Hi Addie.” I laugh before she hops down. 

“Do you want to play with me?” She asks. 

“Oh I would honey, but I have a community meeting I have to go to. But what do you say afterwards we hang out and play a bit.”

She looks a little disappointed, but nods. “Elyza do you want to play with me?” She asks next.

“Sorry goufa, I have to go to the meeting with Hodnes. Maybe your brother wants to play.”

She throws her head back in annoyance. “Fine.” She says, before turning around and going back inside. Elyza and I look at each other before laughing. 

Everyone piles out of the house after Addie goes in. I guess everyone but Debbie and the kids want to come to the meeting. We all walk to the council building together, ready as a group to face whatever comes our way next.

 

When we get to the building Anna, Eli, and Venus are waiting for us. Eli steps up to Elyza first. “I'm sorry about Marty, that old bastard.” She says. “I've made sure all my available scouts and guards that are not on watch, are here to keep the peace.”

Elyza nods her head. “Good, because I'll break all their damn hips if they so much as point a glare in her general direction.” She walks past them and into the building. Everyone looks at me. 

“She's kidding.” I tell them.

“No I'm not!” We hear before the door closes.

"Oh my god we get it, she's protective.” Anna jokes and everyone freezes. Unlike Anna, the family knows about Elyza's hearing, and we all wait for Elyza to come back out.

She doesn't. Maree cautiously makes her way to the door. She runs her hands up and down it. “Is this sound proof?” She looks to me and I shrug. “Well while I have my chance, I wanna tell you this embarrassing story about Elyza and the time I caught her giving herself a pep talk before this girl…” The doors swing open and Maree is snatched through them by her shirt, like she was in a cartoon.

Lyndsey sighs before following, grabbing my arm on the way and opening the door. “Help me break them apart will you. It's so nice to finally have someone to share my suffering with.” She smiles at me. 

We get through the doors and Elyza has Maree flat on her back. She has her arms pinned to her side, and is leaning over her face.

“What did we learn Maree?” Elyza taunts.

“That you're crazy, insecure, and still really need that shower. Seriously Chief, it's called soap and water.” 

"Nope. Not the right answer.” She makes the sound like she is about to hock a loogie.

“No! No I was just kidding Elyza!” Maree says trying to squirm away from her sister.

The family starts piling in after us, and Chris cheers Elyza on. She turns her head once she hears his voice. “I wouldn't act too happy Roos, you're next after that stunt you pulled last night.”

He looks offended. “What stunt? Throwing you an excellent party? Did you not see the Chef Boyardee buffet?”

“Gross Elyza, enough. You're twenty-four, not fourteen. Please get off my girlfriend.” Lyndsey says next to me.

"Awe, Babe." Maree says under Elyza. “You do care.” 

“Against my better judgement, yes.” She replies.

“Awe. Isn't she so romantic.” Maree asks Elyza.

“You're an idiot.” Elyza says, getting off of Maree. She reaches her hand down to help her up, and Maree takes it. Elyza pulls Maree half way up, before letting her arm go, and Maree crashes back down to the floor.

“Ow, you dick!” Maree says and goes to kick Elyza, but I really don't need a full blown fight to start, so I let the energy creep up my body, and pull Elyza to me, with my push. She manages to stay on her feet the entire time, and just slides back until she is at my side.

She looks at me with wide eyes. “Yea. I can do that.” I tell her, before taking her hand. “Come on, let's get this done and over with.” I lean over and kiss the side of her still gaping mouth.

We walk down the hallway leading to the meeting room, our entire family behind us.

When the doors open, the room is packed full with people. There are scouts and guards spread out, all holding rifles, to keep the peace. Elyza leads us to the front of the room, and motions for me to sit on her right at the table. She calls Lyndsey over to take the seat on her left, and Eli to take the remaining. Maree stands behind her to the right a little bit, so she can watch over everything.

Once we are all sat but her, she faces the crowd. “Ok, now let's try this again. Have you picked a speaker?” She asks.

A man steps forward, and stands in front of the table. He is much younger than the man who had the altercation with Elyza earlier, but still in at least his fifties. “My name Chip. I'll be the representative.”

Elyza nods. “Well Chip, let's hear what you guys have to say. What your problem with me is, and what is going on with Lee.”

He looks a little nervous, but continues on. “I would like to formally apologize for the incident earlier. Tensions have been high these last couple of weeks, and then with you locking up the council, we may have over reacted.” Elyza doesn't say anything, just nods, letting him continue. “We haven't been very happy with the council, they have been working with the witch.”

“Working with her how?” She asks.

“They tell her when we have new members, specifically the younger men. She uses her magic and convinces them all to join her.”

“Magic?” Elyza eyes the man.

“It's the only way to explain it. She convinced my son to leave and join her. He would never do that. He is a nice, well mannered boy. He would never have joined her rebel group, unless forced.”

"I have seen that she uses fear and promises of safety to persuade people into doing what she wants. Are you sure that wasn't the case?”

He shakes his head no. “I don't think it's just that. He is different now too. He doesn't want anything to do with his mother or me. None of them do.”

"I have met a lot of evil men in my life, and I have met a few of the good ones too. When the world ends, it's harder to tell them apart. The good ones will sometimes adapt to what they feel will give them the best chance of survival.”

He shakes his head again. “You don't understand. She does something to them. She whispers to them. She whispers in their ears, and makes them think whatever she wants. I have seen it with my own eyes.”

Elyza pauses and looks at Lyndsey. “Project Siren?” She whispers.

Project siren? What the fuck does that mean? I watch as Lyndsey closes her eyes. I can see them move rapidly under her eye lids, like she is watching or reading through a ton of information. 

Her eyes snap open after a few seconds. “Most of the information was redacted, but the reports claimed all subjects were terminated.”

“What if they weren't?” Elyza suggests.

Lyndsey shrugs. “It's possible.”

Elyza turns back to Chip. “I need you to get me a list of all the names of the people who went to her from here, and a description of what they look like.”

He nods. “You're going to get them back? My son, you will get him back.”

“I'm going to try. I can't promise you, because I have seen what her men are capable of, but I will at least promise to take her down.”

“Thank you.” He says to her.

“Unfortunately, my help comes with a price. As you know, your back stabbing leaders are being held in the basement. I don't feel like they were doing the right things for your community. I would like to propose a merger of sorts. My family is very capable of surviving this world we live in. We are able to offer you protection and our skills in and beyond these walls. I will also do my best to bring back your people, but you need to allow us to stay here. We will reconstruct a new council composed of two of my family members and two of your community members. We will run this place together, giving all of us the best shot at survival.”

You can hear whispers coming from the group behind Chip. “I'll give you until tomorrow evening to decide and propose your picks for the council. If you choose this path.” She stands up, and all of us at the table with her do too. She grabs my hand before leading us all back out through the doors.

Once we get out the doors I spin Elyza around to face me, but keep her hand in mine. “You're bribing them to let us stay?” I whisper. Everyone is around, and even though they know I'm not shy about voicing how I feel about Elyza's decisions, I’m trying to learn how to not voice them loud enough for everyone to hear. Elyza says she has a reputation to uphold and that's true. A badass super soldier who caves to her young girlfriend all the time doesn't help her image.

“Yes.” She tells me. 

“But you planned on taking Lee down anyway.”

“Yes, I did. And now we have something to gain from it.” 

“Well what if they say no? Then we have to leave.” 

“They won't say no. She has their sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, and friends. They won't risk not getting them back.” She looks like she just remembered something and her rapidly darkening eyes scan around the area. “Where is Annabelle?” 

Oh great. What now. 

“We heard Scarlet barking outside the walls right before the meeting, she went to go let her back in.” Chris says.

Elyza is on the move, the second he finishes his sentence. She takes off in a sprint towards the closest section of the wall. It's so fast my mind barely registers that she had left and I'm sitting there like a dumbass holding my now empty hand in the air.

“Oh shit.” Maree says before taking off after her. “Bring the Doc!” She yells back to me.

“What the fuck?” I yell at her. Venus takes off running before I do, followed by Eli and Chris. Elyza obviously being too fast, I lost track of where she went, but Maree knows. 

“We just can’t lose sight of her…” Chris says, as Maree climbs up and over the wall in two strides.

“Fucking Lost Boys.” I growl out.

“Says one of them.” He laughs.

“What?”

We make it to the wall a minute or two later and I jump up on the ladder first, followed by Chris. 

“Oh please.” He says. “You’ve totally switched sides. You even have the black eyes and super powers!”

We get to the platform on top of the wall and climb up onto it. “There are no sides, Chris. We’re one giant crazy family.” I look in both directions looking for Maree. I don't see her, Elyza or Anna anywhere. The left takes you to the woods and the right leads to the highway. I bend down and start easing myself over the side of the platform and jump down to the ground.

I have no idea where they went, but my gut tells me it's into the woods. So that's the direction I start running in.

“How do you know they went this way?” Chris asks when he catches up with me.

“I don't.” I say honestly.

We make it to the edge of the woods, and wait for Eli and Venus who weren't too far behind. We don't have enhanced reflexes and speed like Elyza or Maree, so we can't go running through them blind. Especially not when a giant zombie horde just passed through. Those fuckers can come out of anywhere, and there are bound to be a few stragglers. I know that I can't die from a bite, but Chris can, Venus and Eli could too. So we will take it at a safe pace through the woods, and hope Maree has it covered in the mean time.

“Are you sure we shouldn't just wait here?”He suggests.

“She said to bring Venus.” 

He gives me a long look before bringing his rifle around and into his grip. “It's Maree! She was probably joking. Just be careful, Elyza's going to kill me next.” He says taking off deeper into the woods. He has his rifle up and surveys the area in all directions. 

We all are quiet, hoping we would hear one of their voices soon. They couldn't have gotten too far. Elyza only has about a ten minute lead. Which would be four fucking miles if she was running the whole time. Although I don't think Anna would be that far out. Unless Elyza was chasing her. Fuck me. Elyza's probably chasing her. But why? What did I miss?

 

Elyza hops over the the wall and stops for a second to listen and see if she can hear where Anna went. If she's really with a dog, she probably went towards the woods, so she takes off running.

Elyza is so pissed, she can barely think straight. The community knew about Lee and how she takes the younger adults, whether it was by choice or if there is something more involved. Anna knew this and lured them to the camp anyway. She put Elyza's family in danger. She put Alicia in danger, more importantly, and Elyza will not tolerate that.

When she gets a mile into the woods she spots a head of blonde hair in small clearing. She skids to a stop and watches her for a second, after she gets a little closer. There is no dog with her, and she is just sitting on a log, sharpening her sword.

When she gets close enough, she intentionally steps on a branch to make it crack, causing Anna's head to snap up and get into a defensive position with her sword. 

“Jesus. Do you always go creeping around on people?” She says putting her sword to her side.

"What are you doing out here?” Elyza looks around for anything unusual.

“Nothing just hanging out with my dog.”

Elyza makes a show of looking all around for the dog and not seeing it.”Yea? Is that so?”

“She took off already, she has doggie ADHD. I asked Venus if doggie weed would help her like regular weed helps me. But she was like first of all, there is no such thing as doggie weed. And second of all, get the fuck out of my room, it's two o'clock in the morning you fucking idiot. Or something like that. I don't remember it verbatim.”

Elyza just stares at her and wonders if this girl is for real, or if it's all an act of some kind. Earn peoples trust before handing them over to Lee on silver platter. “You missed an interesting meeting.” 

“Oh yea? Did you punch someone?” She laughs. “Classic.”

Elyza unsnaps her dagger on her thigh. “Do you always go around putting people's lives in danger? Promising them a safe environment only to hand them over to a crazed lunatic so she can use them and control them?”

Anna's face turns to confusion, but she also brings her sword up when Elyza pulls out her dagger. “What are you talking about.”

Elyza takes two steps forward, and Anna matches her foot work, keeping the distance. They start slowly circling each other. “You know damn well what I am talking about. You brought my family here, under false promises with the sole purpose of handing them over to Lee.” Elyza reaches behind her back pulling out another longer knife.

“Ok for one, still don't know what the fuck you're talking about. And for two, where the fuck do you hide that so you don't stab yourself?” She says nodding at Elyza's new knife.

"Here. Let me show you where…” Elyza strikes out with both knives, but Anna is quick, too quick. She blocks Elyza's advance and spins out of the way. 

They continue to circle each other. “I don't know what your problem with me is, but I didn't fucking lure your family here or whatever the fuck you're going on about.”

“Your council members were working for Lee. Handing over any of the people you and the other scouts find that fit her needs.” Elyza says, while twirling her blades on her palms, before going in for another strike. 

The sound of steel on steel rings out around them as Elyza tries to gain the upper hand, but Anna is quick deflecting each one of her strikes, before spinning out of the way again. Elyza lets out an angry growl. 

Maree arrives in the clearing, and has her hands up. “What's going on? What has gotten into you Elyza?”

Elyza doesn't take her eyes off of Anna. “She brought you guys here knowing about Lee and how she forces the new younger residents to join her. She put you guys at risk. She put Alicia at risk.” Elyza can feel another growl build until it escapes her throat.

“Listen Cujo. If the council had something set up with Lee then you should be attacking them right now, and not me. I am not on the council! And didn't know that's what was happening!”

“Please. Dumb blonde doesn't suit you.” Elyza says.

Anna scoffs. “Well at least my blonde doesn't come from a fucking bottle!”

Elyza can hear Maree laugh from behind her. “Ok this reminds me of a joke I heard. You guys ready? So two blondes walk into the woods with the world’s most beautiful brunette…”

"Em pleni Maree!”

"What? It's funny I swear. You guys will appreciate it. Unless you guys want to continue slapping each other and pulling hair. Seriously though. Blonde jokes during a fight? You guys are better than that.” Maree says.

“Shof op!” Elyza is starting to losing her patience.

"Listen. We can do this if you want to.” Anna says gaining Elyza's attention. “If it will make you feel better to take some aggression out, that's fine by me. I could use a good challenge. Maybe it will even help us bond. But afterwards, we gotta put this shit behind us, bro. I didn't do anything to you or your family, except give you guys a fucking place to stay. No matter what you believe.”

Elyza lets her body language do all the talking. She loosens up her shoulders, and gets into a good striking position.

"Guys have you tried hugging it out?” Maree asks. Neither looks at Maree.

“Ok, come on then.” Anna says, bringing up her sword.

Elyza launches another offensive attack. She is learning how Anna moves in response to every strike. She keeps her sword upright and in front of her, only moving it side to side to block Elyza's blades, then will spin out of the way to allow some distance. She is quick and graceful with her steel, showing Elyza she was at least truthful in her declaration of many years studying martial arts. 

After a few bouts, Elyza notices the way Anna spins, depends on which hand Elyza strikes with first.

So the next time Anna goes to spin away, Elyza is ready and jumps forward, bringing her knee up to connect with Anna's face. Then she grabs the back of Anna's head and flips her over and onto her back. She drops her knee into Anna's stomach, and one of her blades to her throat.

"Yep. I feel much better.” Elyza says to Anna.

“Uh Chief?” Maree says.

“What?” She asks through grit teeth, not taking her eyes off Anna. That's when she notices two drops of blood land on Anna's face below her. “Bull shit!” Elyza says jumping up, and bringing a hand to her own throat to check. She wipes a few more drops away. It's not a serious cut by any means, barely a scratch. But the location is over her artery, and its slanted, which means a lethal slash if the pressure was there.

“She got you before the knee.” Maree confirms. “I told you she was good.”

Elyza can hear something four-legged running through the trees behind them, before she sees the big black dog. Its fur is standing up while it slows its approach, to its owner. The dog watches Elyza like a hawk, but doesn't bark or show any signs of attack. It just keeps an eye on her.

“A little late to the party, don't you think Scarlet?” Anna says, reaching her hand out to the dog. The dog licks her hand, before sitting.

So it appears Anna was also telling the truth about being out here with the dog. Two truths, and a possible lie. 

“You really didn't know?” Elyza asks Anna, one last time.

Anna goes to sit up. “I've only been here about a month or so, and almost all of my time is spent beyond the walls. I find anyone that could use the help and bring them back, before heading out again. Yea I thought it was weird that so many people choose to go to Lee's, but who am I to judge them on it. The world is a different place now, it changes people.”

“And how has it changed you?” Elyza asks. 

Anna shrugs. “I'm not sure. I help those I can, but it's kill or be killed now mostly. I've had to do stuff that keeps me up at night, but mostly I sleep fine.” She shrugs again.

Elyza understands where the kid is coming from to a certain degree. She has had to kill hundreds of bad people in her lifetime. She would kill hundreds more if it would save Alicia and their family, and she would sleep just fine afterwards. That is the way of the new world, unfortunately. But it's also all Elyza has known. It's been engraved in her since she was five years old. Anna is a little weird, and still rubs Elyza the wrong way, but Elyza thinks maybe Alicia was right. Maybe she didn't give her enough of a chance.

Elyza reaches a hand out to help Anna up.

“Don't fall for it Anna!” Maree says. 

Anna reaches out her hand out, ignoring Maree’s warning and Elyza pulls her to her feet. She gives Anna a nod and turns back to Maree. 

“Awe. Did you guys just have your first best friend fight and then make up? If only Alicia would get here sooner to see this beautiful moment.” Maree holds her hand over her heart.

“What do you mean get here sooner?” Elyza asks.

“I told her to bring the Doctor, I thought you were going to kill Anna.”

“Really?” Elyza says. Maree shrugs. “If I wanted her dead, you wouldn't have made it to me in time, let alone them.”

“Hey! Give me some credit. Remember how I just made you bleed your own blood.” Anna jokes. Elyza looks at her shocked, not believing she would say that to her. “Which, I obviously feel terrible about, and would like to apologize. I am really sorry that you were injured during my superior performance.” Anna and Maree both laugh at the playful jab, but Elyza does not. 

“You have another one of those?” Elyza asks Anna, pointing to the katana. 

Anna nods. “Yea I have a few. Why?” 

“Best of three. We’ll see who makes the other bleed next.” Elyza tells her.

“Oh fuck yea! I’m going to start getting everyone’s bets together.” Maree says, excited.

Two consecutive gun shots suddenly ring out in the distance. Elyza is taking off towards them, before the echoes from the first one even stop ringing. Maree, Anna and the dog are all close on her heels. Elyza pushes herself as hard as she can though, and leaves the other two behind her when she hears the third, fourth and fifth shots.

All Elyza can think is, who ever the fuck it is, just please don’t let them take Alicia from her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I noticed from reading the last comments that you guys are so perceptive and smart! 
> 
> I love it! Keep it up! 
> 
> Ok.. So its just a short chapter but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Thank you so much!

After about ten minutes of walking, Chris stops us in the woods when he hears something. It's talking, but they are not female voices, they are male. We look at each other for a minute and I can tell he wants to go check it out.

I shake my head no. “We have to find Elyza.” I tell him.

“What if they found her first?” He says back to me.

“If Elyza found them first and they were a threat, they wouldn't be talking. They would have to eat through a straw because of their broken jaws or they would be dead. And if they are not a threat we would hear her talking to them.” I tell him.

He thinks for a second. “Ok, fair point. But what if they are a threat, and Elyza didn't come this way, and she's not around. We should take them out.”

I'm not sure what to do. My gut tells me to keep moving and look for Elyza, but what if Chris is right? What if they are a threat? This would be a great time to show Elyza how capable I am of handling myself. What I hear next makes up my mind for me.

“Dragon six, this is November Yankee five five.” 

Chris and I look at each other, with wide eyes. It's the government. Fuck.

“We have to take them out.” Chris whispers.

“Why?” Eli asks. 

“It's a long story, but they are after us.” I tell her, while trying to figure out the best way to handle this situation.

“We need to get a closer look.” Chris tells me, and I agree. The four of us start edging closer to the soldiers, slowly and quietly to be sure to remain unnoticed. 

There is an abandoned truck about twenty yards out from them. We maneuver our way over to it and listen. There are five soldiers, one talking on a radio.

“The sea of stiffs have passed through, and are continuing on eastward. We have made contact with Mamba one seven, and have been advised we are no longer needed. We request permission to return.”

“What do we do?” Chris asks me.

I don't know? What would Elyza do? Kill them. She would kill them, and not take the chance, even though they appear to be leaving and it sounds like their focus was the giant horde and not us. 

Before I can decide, we hear some rustling come from behind the soldiers. A few infected come stumbling out of the trees. Two of the soldiers take out their knives and go to stab the ghouls but back up.

“Lieutenant, we have a small herd.” They strap their knives back to themselves and bring up their rifles. They take two shots and drop the first couple of ghouls. 

They start to back up as the herd comes further into view, and it's not so small. There are at least thirty of them stumbling towards us.

“We have to help them.” Eli says to Venus, before jumping up and firing three shots into the heads of the infected, before I could stop her. Her and Venus step around the truck as the soldiers look to see who is firing. Chris goes to jump up too, but I grab him and keep him down.

“They might know who we are. As of right now they don't know we are here and were keeping an eye on the horde” I tell him. He nods his understanding.

We stay down while they all keep firing round after round into the mass of the undead. It takes less than thirty seconds with the seven of them, and once the shooting stops, my ears are ringing so bad, I can't hear what the soldiers are saying to Eli and Venus.

Chris and I peek up and watch them talk through the dirty side window of the truck. I'm still partially deaf, when I feel a hand come from behind me and clamp over my mouth, and an arm wrap around my stomach pulling me to their chest.

I almost react until a familiar scent engulfs me, and I watch as Maree clamps a hand over Chris's mouth. He starts to struggle before he catches sight of Elyza beside him, holding me.

Elyza is saying something but I can't hear her yet so I point to my ears and shake my head. She nods her understanding and looks to Maree. They have a silent conversation, before reaching for their knives. I shake my head no and Elyza gives me a weird look.

“They didn't notice us. They were here for the horde.” I whisper, looking as Anna comes to hide over by us. Ok good. At least Elyza didn't kill her.

Elyza looks to Maree who shrugs. Elyza shakes her head no at me. Then she takes one of her knives, and dramatically pretends to throw it, before she points toward the soldiers.

I give her the most unamused glare I can muster. Then, with a completely serious face, she takes both her hands and pretends to choke an invisible person before pointing and motioning that's what she wants to do to the soldiers.

I point to myself, before mimicking her actions and then I shove my finger into her chest. She gives me a huge smile, obviously not believing my threat to kill her, before reaching out bringing our foreheads together. My hearing must be back, because I can hear her take in a big relieved breath. I'm confused for a second, then I remember all the shots she must have heard, and thought the worst. I would have done the same thing. Ok I have done the same thing… on more than one occasion.

Now that my hearing is back, I can listen to what is going on with the soldiers.

“Thanks for the help ladies. You have some great aim. You belong to that camp with the walls?” One of them asks. Venus and Eli don't say anything. “Did you guys have any trouble with that giant stiff party? Notice anything interesting about them?”

“Yea.” Venus says. “They were dead, but walking. Seems pretty fucking interesting. Wouldn't you agree Eli?”

The soldier that was speaking to her laughs. “Feisty one aren't you? You would make a good addition to my squad. So would you.” He points at Eli. Then he looks back at the other soldiers. “What do you little shit heads think, should we break the rules a little and invite them back? I think they each got more of the stiffs than all of you fuckers combined.”

“Thanks, but we're not interested, we have a tight knit little group at home. Don't let anyone in, and no one has wanted to leave.”

He nods at her understanding. “Alright, that sounds like a good little set up these days. Hey listen, I know you have helped us enough already, but you said you don't let anyone in?”

I look to Elyza who is gripping her knives harder, ready to throw.

“But have you guys seen or come across a big group of survivors? Some of them might be a little weird. Their leader is a young blonde female. We have a few pictures here if you wouldn't mind taking a look.” He hands them over to Eli.

I know Elyza is going to jump before she does it and I reach to stop her. She doesn't look very happy with me, but she does stop. I don't want to just kill them, this might actually work in our favor, but I can't exactly relay the details to Elyza right now. I have to hope she can control herself for just a little while longer.

“No we haven't come across them. We don't see many people besides some raiders from another group. Why you looking for them?” She asks, handing the pictures back.

“Yea I figured it was a long shot. And ma'am, the reason these folks are wanted is that they hold the key to stop all of this. So it's very important they not be harmed if you do cross paths with the group. They are extremely dangerous, especially the blonde leader. So I do not recommend trying to go after them yourselves, even though your aim is damn near perfect. Although I will tell you, I hear the reward for finding them is first in line for whatever it is they got. So if you do come across them, or if you ever need any help get on the frequency 34.90 MHz, we monitor it. Tell them Lieutenant Talbot of seal team two, gave you permission to come aboard, if you need help. If you see the group, tell them your location and that you have found the holy grail. They will send someone out to get you in either case.” 

“Any idea of their last known location? That does sound like a very sweet reward, Lieutenant.” Venus asks. I would fucking hug her if it wouldn't give away our hiding spot, or get her killed by Elyza. 

He laughs. “Well you could take up my offer to join our squad. That will help your odds for getting the cure first ma'am. But I won't push you. Their last known location was in Colorado, and they are believed to be heading east. It's not much to go on, but we have to check every where. We thought maybe the big horde of stiffs would have attracted them, but no such luck.”

“Well you can bet your ass we will keep our eyes peeled and let you know.” Eli says.

He nods. “Thank you again for your help. There are not many like you that would do that.” He then motions for his men to get moving. “Let's go shit heads, I want to be back to the hilo before nightfall.” 

We watch as the soldiers start walking into the woods, and Elyza sees it before I do. Knives come flying from behind the trees, and strike the soldiers down. Elyza is already to her feet, and hopping over the truck. Followed shortly by Maree and Anna. 

Chris and I stay put behind the truck, while everyone points their weapons at the unknown attacker. 

“You were just going to let them leave Elyza?” I hear her voice, but I can't see her. It's fucking Lee.

“What the fuck is your problem? You just killed them!” Eli yells out.

Lee pays her no attention, as she slowly walks into view. She is staring down at the dying men. “Elyza? Why? They are hunting you down, spreading word of a reward, and you just let them go? Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me if I wouldn't have stepped in, you would have taken care of the problem.”

Elyza doesn't say anything, she just clenches her jaw, and her fists that are holding her own knives. Elyza would have taken them out. But I stopped her.

“Is it true?” Lee asks. “Do you hold the cure?” Lee is looking around for someone she doesn't see. Me.

Elyza notices this as well from the sound of her growl. “She is not the cure.”

Lee takes a step toward her. “But she is something more. Something important. Something valuable that they want.”

Another growl erupts from Elyza.

“Oh man. This bitch is about to die. Lady you better be careful, she doesn't take kindly to people talking about her girl.” She turns to get closer to Elyza. “Hey.” She fake whispers. “Are you going to do that eye thing I keep hearing people say you do.” She takes her thumbs and acts like she sticking them in someone's eyes, before turning them to give Elyza a thumbs up. 

“Shof op!” Elyza snarls at Anna, before turning back to Lee. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to bring her into this? To talk about her, or think about her?”

“Elyza you are in trouble. If they are looking for her, and…”

Elyza doesn't let Lee finish her sentence. She springs at her, and holds her up by her throat against a tree. “They are looking for me! I am the cure! It's in my blood!” 

Lee's eyes go wide. She obviously thought that it was all me. “Then you must please reconsider my offer. Come stay with me. I can keep you safe.” 

Elyza doesn't drop her, and just continues to stare at her. Here it is. This is our chance. Elyza was right, Lee is not going to give up. “How?” She asks before dropping Lee and backing up a few paces.

Lee brings her hand up to rub her throat where Elyza had gripped her. “You have only seen a fraction of who and what I have under my control Elyza. I have been working on this since before the fall of society.” 

This is new information. Definitely didn't see that coming.

“You see Lee the word I'm having problems with is control. Under your control.” She spits out the word. “I spent my whole life being controlled. Locked up like a fucking lab rat. I'm not doing that again.”

Lee looks insulted. “I would never… Elyza? Do you really think that I would do that to you?"

“Bitch I don't even know you!” Elyza says taking a threatening step towards her. “I don't know you. You tell me all these fucking things, all these things that contradict everything I have ever known and just expect me to believe that they are true?” The pain in Elyza's voice draws me out from behind the truck. This isn't her trying to play into Lee to help with our mission. These are her actual feelings coming out. 

She hears me approach, and reaches back for me. I grab her hand and she pulls me to her side, throwing a protective arm around me. I squeeze her letting her know I am there for her. That she's not in this alone. I feel her tense body ease up a little. 

Lee eyes me, but returns her focus to Elyza quickly. “Everything is true, Elyza. Just let me explain it all. Give me a few hours to explain it to you. You will see and understand.”

Elyza looks at me, then Maree. “Take them back to the camp.” She tells her before switching to Trig, and rambling off a bunch of other demands. From the what I can tell, Maree is not to let the three of them out of her sight or let anything get out about the soldiers and the reward. “If we are not back within an hour...”

“I'll find you, Chief.” Maree says looking like she is going to kill Lee.

Lee just smiles a proud smile at her supposed daughter, before Maree turns around and takes everyone back to the walls.

“Talk.” Elyza commands.

“Well I must say, when I pictured meeting you and telling you all of this, it was in a much different setting.” Lee says, lighting a cigarette and offering one to each of us. I decline, but Elyza takes the whole pack from her and lights one before putting it in her own pocket. 

“Like over tea and cookies?” Elyza says after exhaling her hit.

Lee shrugs. “I was thinking over whiskey and a pool table.”

“Well it's my life. So of course, it's over dead soldiers and a cigarette. Or as I call it, just another Wednesday.” Elyza take another hit, keeping eye contact with Lee and an irritated expression on her face. 

“Elyza what do you know of the program before you were brought into it?” Lee asks her.

“Not too much. We were the first of our kind. Orphans turned child soldiers, sold into the program to be tortured and experimented on. The usual.” Elyza stomps out her cigarette. “We heard stories about past experiments like Project Siren and Project Gemini but we never told anything concrete.”

Lee nods. “Well I'm sorry you were lied too Elyza, and everything he put you through. You and your siblings were actually the second generation. My sisters and I were the first. Your mother included.”

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Elyza wasn't the first group, this crazy fucking bitch was part of the original Lost Boys. I look at Elyza and she is either not surprised, or she is really good at hiding it. For once I can't tell. 

"Explain.” Is all Elyza says.

“We were sold into the program as children. They started the enhancements early, with only your mother and I responding to the methods. We obtained enhanced speed, strength and later on, something more.”

“Project Siren.” Elyza guesses.

Lee nods. “We were given the ability to control certain aspects of people’s minds. Bend their will in whichever way the government saw fit.”

Elyza moves me behind her. “How does it work? Does it work on everyone?”

Lee watches Elyza, and shakes her head. “Elyza, I won't hurt you. Or her, or my daughter. We are family.”

“She is my family, and I don't trust you near her. Not yet.” Elyza says.

Lee perks up at her last words. “In time then. You will see Elyza.”

“Maybe. Now tell me how it works. Why didn't you just use it on me when we first met? Before you knew who I was.”

“I was. Well I was starting too. It only works when there is a substantial amount of fear or lust within the person. They need to fear me first, or lust after me. Then they are at my command. Without either of those emotions, it doesn't work, or I lose the control I have if they stop feeling them.”

“How do you command them? How does it work?”

“All I have to do is whisper to them what I want. I can make them think or do whatever. After the initial whisper, any further thoughts or actions they have will follow my will.”

“Does it work on everyone?” Elyza asks.

“Not everyone. Males are highly susceptible. I find the ones who resist the most are the highly intelligent, or the ones with a lack of intelligence.”

Elyza subconsciously backs her body into mine, shielding me further. “That's a whole lot of power, for two people to have.” 

“It is. And we had bigger plans for it, than what they wanted us to do.”

“You wanted to take over the program?” I ask trying to see past Elyza.

“For starters. But we also saw all the evil the world held, first hand. We had the power to change it for the better. We planned on doing that, with our children to help us. You see they wanted a second generation, hoping some of the enhancements would pass on. That idea played perfectly into our own plan. Your mother always wanted children. She had the purest heart. She was capable of giving so much love to whoever needed or wanted it. She loved you so fucking much Elyza. You were her whole world. Do you remember her at all?”

I grab Elyza's hand and she looks at me. I can see the carefully hidden pain in her eyes, before she gives her attention back to Lee. “No. I don't think so. I have some memories, but I'm starting to think they were concocted by the Corp. Who was my father?”

“I wish I knew. The selection was done by the men in charge and everything was done in vitro. Except for…” She pauses. “Except for your brother. She had fallen in love with one of her contacts, and well, things happened.”

"My brother?" Fuck, Elyza didn't notice in the picture. “I have a brother?”

“Your mother was pregnant, right before she had to hand you over. She had told me she was having a boy. She had her perfect girl, and said this one was going to be her perfect son. Her contact, the father, he took her and put her into hiding so she could give birth and then he would keep them safe until we could figure out how to get you and the other kids. I… I lost communication with them, so I don't know what happened to them. I heard later on that they didn't make it. Jayson had lured her out, and killed them. The father didn't have the right genes, therefore would ruin the experiment, so the child was also not needed.”

Elyza and I both tense up from his name. It does not go unnoticed by Lee.

“He was scared of your mother and I. He knew he was scared, and knew it was only a matter of time until we got to him. We had escaped, but he drew us in. Killed our other sisters, threatened to kill you girls. That's how your mother..” She reaches out to cup Elyza's face. Elyza doesn't move and just stares back at Lee. She leans over close to Elyza's ear. “I'm sorry, Elyza. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect her, you, or Maree. You must please forgive me.” She whispers and pulls back to look in Elyza's eyes. 

Elyza blinks a few times and shakes her head slightly. “I do. I forgive you, Lee.”

Did she just…? Was that…? Oh hell no! This bitch is not about to use her fucking Siren abilities on my fucking girlfriend!

Lee smiles. “Thank you, Elyza. Now, is there anyway you could get my daughter out here. I have waited eighteen years to hold her in my arms again.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder.. I love you all.
> 
> Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for taking your time to read.
> 
> I planned on this being a longer chapter but decided to split it up. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Much love, friends.

Elyza tells Lee to stay put and that she will go get Maree so they can talk. Lee nervously agrees. Elyza nods for me to follow her and we take off back to the community.

I stare at her while we walk, not knowing if this is my Elyza, or Elyza that is under Lee's control. What the fuck am I going to do if she is under Lee's control? I see the corners of her lips pull up into a little smile. I'm glad someone thinks this is fucking funny.

“It's still me, Hodnes.” She whispers, after we have traveled far enough that Lee won't hear.

“Sounds an awful lot like something she would want you to say.”

This makes an even bigger smile spread across her beautiful face. “You think I am under her control?”

“I don't know. She whispered for you to forgive her and magically you did. Doesn't really sound like something MY Elyza would do.”

“Have you no faith in YOUR Elyza?”

I stop and she does too. She faces me and I stare at her trying to see if I can tell if she is telling the truth. “Prove it. Prove to me you’re my Elyza.” 

She smiles seductively at me, and slowly inches closer looking me up and down, devouring me with her eyes. Ok… That's a lot like something my Elyza would do. 

She grips her hand into the back of my hair, pulling my head to the side. Then she runs her nose lightly up my exposed neck, before inhaling my scent deeply. Then she pulls back so I can look in her eyes, which are black as ever. I squeeze my thighs together involuntarily because it never fails to turn me on, that she is so turned on by me. 

“There is only one person I lust over, Hodnes.” She kisses me hard enough that I let a small whimper escape, before she pulls back. “There is also only one person I fear. Coincidentally they are the same person. But that person is definitely not Lee.” 

Ok I definitely know the answer to who she lusts over after that little demonstration, but she fears me too? “I scare you Elyza?” I ask, just barely above a whisper. 

Her grip loosens from my hair, and I watch as her eyes return to normal. She looks to my lips and then back up to my eyes. “I fear losing you. I'm scared of a world without you. I'm scared of who I would become without you, because you are everything that is good in me. I can't go through again, what I went through when you were gone.”

I grip my hands into her jacket, just thinking about being apart from her again. “Neither can I.” 

“You can't leave me.” She commands.

“I won't.” I promise her. “You can't leave me either.” 

“Never again.” Her hands are at the back of my neck and she pulls me into a desperate kiss. She kisses me breathless, before letting me go. I miss her lips instantly.

“We need to talk.” She says seriously. “I need to tell you something.”

“Ok?” I say and my heart speeds up. 

She looks around and listens for a second. “Not now, but soon.” She kisses me again before grabbing my hand and leading us forward.

Oh great. Thanks Elyza! She couldn't wait to tell me we need to talk until we could actually take the time to talk! Now my brain is going to do that thing where it freaks out. Yay. Great. Awesome. 

We get through the gates and go straight to my moms house. Everyone is waiting for us in the living room. She calls Maree and Lyndsey over, and asks them to step outside. 

They do and we all move to the back yard. There are steps leading to the back door, which I sit down on next to Lyndsey. Maree stands next to Elyza, waiting to hear what's going on. Elyza puts her hand on Maree's shoulder, which makes Maree nervous.

“What's going on?” She asks her sister.

“Lee told me who she is and what she wants.”

“Ok? Who is she?” Maree asks.

“She was part of the first group raised by the Corp.” Elyza says.

Maree shakes her head. “I thought we were the first group.”

“Turns out we were second generation. My nomon, was part of it too. Maree, Lee is… she claims that she is your nomon.”

Maree's jaw drops. “What?” Lyndsey is up in a second and goes to grab Maree's hand. 

“They wanted the second generation to be from the first, hoping some of the enhancements would pass down genetically. I'll let her explain it to you, she is waiting in the woods. I can go with you, and I was hoping you would go too.” She says to Lyndsey. “I need you to see if you can tell if she is lying or not. She also claims that her and my nomon were a part of Project Siren.”

“Really?” Lyndsey asks.

Elyza nods. “She doesn't know that you are alive, so if she doesn't make the connection herself, I don't want you to tell her who you are until you get a read on her. You understand me?” Elyza tells her.

“Yea I understand.” Lyndsey says, before looking to Maree. “Are you ok babe? I know this is a lot to take in.”

Maree is off staring into space. Lyndsey brings her hand up to her cheek. “Maree?”

Maree snaps out of it. “What? Yea. I'm great.” 

“Do you want me to go with you, strik sis?” Elyza asks.

“Yea. Sure, Chief.” Maree says.

Lyndsey leans over and makes Maree look at her. “Hey, I'll be there with you, too. We will get through this together.” She kisses her.

Elyza makes a disgusted face, and I elbow her. “What?” She whispers. “I can't help that it still weirds me out sometimes.”

I roll my eyes at her. I'll admit it though, it weirded me out too in the beginning. I mean I thought they were sisters. But they both said they never considered each other sisters. Maree says it was love at first sight, for her five year old self. Lyndsey says it was disgust mostly, that made her not be able to have that connection. 

“One more thing. The way the mind control works is through fear, but I don't think that will be an issue for you guys. She also says it doesn't work on intelligent people or the intellectually impaired, so you're both covered. But just to be sure, don't let her get close enough to whisper anything to you.”

Lyndsey nods, but Maree gives her a glare for the jab.

“Hodnes? Will you go ask Travis to come here?” 

I nod and go get him. Elyza tells him that she will be back and not to let Anna, Eli or Venus out of his sight. She also told him to make sure everyone is packed up and ready to leave at a moments notice, and that there needs to be a long overdue family meeting that night. He agrees and goes back inside. We take off to go talk with Lee.

 

When we get to her she looks vey nervous and Maree just kind of eyes her. Not really sure what to make of this development. 

“Baby…” Lee says finally.

Maree holds up her hand stopping her. “Maree, or the most beautiful girl in all the world. Those are the only names you're allowed to call me.”

Lee smiles. “Well you are the most beautiful girl in all the world.”

“I know. That's why you're allowed to call me that. It's my given title.”

Elyza lets out a sarcastic laugh. “By who?” 

Maree turns to her, with an ‘are you kidding me’ face. “By everyone with eyes. There was a poll and everything. I won by a landslide. There was all this talk of cheating, like they couldn't believe there were just that many people devoted to me.”

“You're ridiculous.” 

“It’s ok, being ugly you really wouldn't understand.” 

“Would your pretty little face understand my fucking fist?”

“I don't know. What language does it speak?” 

“Pain.”

Maree stares at her with a blank expression before busting out laughing. “That was actually pretty good.”

Elyza smiles. “Yea? It just felt right. You set it up perfectly.”

“You're both idiots.” Lyndsey says, unable to hold it in any longer.

Lee gasps having finally taken her eyes off Elyza and Maree. “Lyndsey?” She takes a few steps forward, before looking at Elyza. “You lied to me? You said she did not make it.”

Lyndsey steps between Elyza and Lee. “Don't blame her, she can't help it. She's hard wired that way. She would lock us all up like Rapunzel if she could.” 

Lee looks to Elyza's protective grip on my arm. Lee thinks for a second before nodding. “As I would have done for my sisters. Very good Elyza, never lay all your cards down at once.” 

“I wasn't top subject by chance.” 

Lee's face changes to one of disgust. “You weren't subjects.”

“Uh beg to differ there, auntie. You all but confirmed we were subjects from day one. Created in a lab, raised in a lab…”

“You were our children. Created from our bodies. You were supposed to be raised by us, too. If Jayson hadn't gotten in our way, you would have had a much different life.”

“Still killing people though, just under someone else's command.”

Lee eyes Elyza. “You're very out spoken, for a soldier.”

“One of my many talents. Now Maree, did you want to ask your nomon any questions?”

Maree is quiet for a few seconds before turning to Lee. “I don't remember you.”

Lee's face falls. “You wouldn't, unfortunately. Jayson’s take over had happened only a year after you were born. I was forced into hiding, until I could figure out a way to get back to you.”

“You just ran. Left me and ran?” Maree asks her. “Sounds like this one should have been your daughter. That's one of her moves too.” Maree says pointing to Elyza. It sounded like a playful jab, but I know it still strikes a nerve with Elyza. Elyza puts all the deaths of the Lost Boys on herself, having left them at the Corp. One of her demons that weren't buried with Jayson.

“I had to or I would die. How could I get you, if I were dead. He was going to wipe us all out, all the records of us too. If I didn't leave, I never would have seen you again.”

Maree nods up and down. “Well, how come you never came? How come we stumbled upon you when you kidnapped my homely looking sister.”

“I'm going to kill you, you know that right? You best sleep with one eye open goufa.” Elyza says while pointing a threatening finger at her.

“There have been many failed attempts over the years, believe it or not. But he always had more men, more resources… you kids. I believe it was you who took out my lead scientist.” Lee looks to Elyza. “Reports of a seductive blonde, who had an appreciation for blades. Jayson’s most prized weapon.”

“I killed who they told me to kill.” Elyza says emotionless. But she doesn't fool me.

“As did I. For far too long. I was never angry with you, no matter how much damage you did to my operation.” The smile she gives Elyza is actually genuine. I glance over to Lyndsey, to see if she is watching the interaction. She is, but I can't tell what she is thinking.

“I actually set a few of my men up, in hopes I could get to you. You were too quick though. Too smart. You always got away. Completed your mission, and didn't hang around.”

Elyza laughs and gets one of those trademark sly smiles on her face. “Oh yea. I mostly would ditch my tracker and head to some pubs. Have a few pints and a few gir…” Elyza trails off, and gets a pained expression before looking at me, having seemed to just remember I was there.

“Oh please finish your sentence, a few pints and a few gir…?” I ask, folding my arms.

“Grrilled pub sandwiches of course, Hodnes.” She tries to give me an innocent look. I'm not falling for it.

“And did you always have a lot of these grilled sandwiches?” Elyza looks up like she's thinking of the actual number. 

“Trap!” Maree calls out in a fake cough.

“Ummm…” Elyza says, before turning to Lee, looking for an out to my interrogation. “So I evaded you. Did you keep trying?”

Lee nods. “I did. I did what I could to build up my resources. I found Jayson had a lot of enemies, they invested heavily into my program. I had my own successful trails. Two to be exact. Both with the enhanced strength, reflexes and senses. Rhyannon also obtained the siren call.”

“How?” Elyza asks, suddenly serious.

Lee looks to Maree. “She is my youngest daughter. I had her about a year into hiding. She was to play a big part in my next attempt, but then the end of the world happened. We were forced to remain underground for a while, build up a brand new army. I sent some of my raiders to scope out the complex, once I heard of the increased military traffic going in and out. They reported that the complex had been destroyed. I thought I had lost my chance. That I failed. But then you waked right into my life again, Elyza. Like it was fate.”

“You mean I was taken hostage and brought to you. You stole my friends kids, and locked us in a cage over a pit of hungry ghouls.”

Lee looks ashamed. “I didn't know it was you. You said your name was Elyza Lex. Your mother gave you the name Elyza Alexander. Looking back, I probably should have known, I'm sorry. But what were the odds.”

“The fact remains, you kidnap kids. You only gave my friends back because they failed your tests.”

Lee shakes her head no. “A necessary fib. Addie had actually scored very high, but I decided to give them back. I only said that to keep up my act in front of my men. They need to fear me. They couldn't see me hand the kids over at your request.”

The Lost Boys are quiet, looking back and forth between themselves. Elyza is the first to speak again. “You said you could keep us safe.”

“I can.” Lee responds.

“What could you possibly offer, that we can't do for ourselves here?”

“I have at least a hundred and fifty men and women who follow me. They are spread between two bigger camps, and the nursery. Which no one gets in or out without verbal consent from Rhyannon or myself. I have some of the most vile and dangerous people on this planet ready and waiting for my orders. No one will come near you.”

“And in return we help you with your Red Weather Corp 2.0 experiments.” Elyza asks her.

“No.” Lee looks around at all of us. “Not if you don't want to. I will protect you because you are family, but I won't force you to participate in anything. You can watch, and get a feel for what I am doing, and then if you want to join, I will of course be very happy and oblige. It will be your choice though.”

This offer sounds too good to be true. It's exactly the kind of thing we could want. We can keep an eye on everything Lee is doing, getting up close and personal under the guise of wanting to explore the program. Making it way easier to create a plan to get the kids out and shut her down! Fuck I have a horrible feeling. This is way to easy, to be happening to us.

“I would like a few days to think it over.” Elyza states.

“Of course. It's a big step in trust, take the time you need, but please be careful in the meantime. The others that were with you earlier…”

“Not going to be a problem.”

Lee nods. “I'll be back here in three days, for your answer.”

Elyza nods back to her, and turns around to head back to the wall. Maree doesn't budge, so Elyza stops. She turns to look at Maree.

“I think I'm going to hang back for a bit. I have some questions. But you head back, Lyndsey will stay with me.” Lee looks delighted that Maree would even consider staying longer. 

Elyza looks to Lyndsey who agrees. So Elyza forces herself to leave and we head back by ourselves.

 

The walk back is very quiet. Elyza has retreated into her own head, and I'm not sure how to draw her out. 

Once we are through the walls, she takes us directly to my moms house. When we get through the door, almost everyone is there. Elyza looks around for the three community members and only sees Eli napping on the couch.

“Where is the Doctor?” Elyza asks Travis.

“There was an accident at the junk yard. Chris and Strand went with her.”

Elyza takes another harder look around. “Where's Anna?” She asks through gritted teeth.

There is a loud bang, like something hard hit the floor upstairs, and then Elyza makes a face of disgust after listening to what's going on up there. 

“She's upstairs with Jessika.” Ofelia says, while raising her eyebrows.

Elyza looks at her, then to me. “I can't listen to this.” She grabs my hand and leads me to the door. “Make sure everyone is back and ready for the meeting at nightfall.” Elyza says before the screen door closes and we are gone.

She keeps her fast pace until we are far enough away that she can't hear them anymore. Elyza shudders, but continues walking to our house. 

Once we get inside Elyza heads straight to the kitchen, and starts making us some food. I sigh. A woman after my own heart. She piles up two plates with fresh fruit and vegetables, and grabs some jerky, before bringing it all to the table. 

“Thank you.” I tell her, before digging in. “Elyza?”

“Sha Hodnes?”

“Are you ok?”

“I am fine.” She says, looking at her plate.

She's not ready to talk yet. It's ok though, I know she has a tendency to try and work things out herself first. “It's ok if your not. If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you right?”

She doesn't say anything in return, she just focuses on finishing her food. Once done, she looks at me and smiles. “Would you like to train with me Hodnes?”

I smile back at her. If there is one thing out there, besides sex, that will put Elyza in a good mood it's training. And since I really don't feel like destroying our house more, training will have to do. Also, I have been dying to show her all I am capable of. “I would love to.” 

 

We decide to do our training outside the walls, because no one really knows all that I can do, and Elyza would rather not show them. She runs a quick perimeter check, to make sure we aren't being watched, before we start.

I take off her jacket that she gave me awhile back, and she takes off hers while warming her muscles up. I stretch a little myself, even though most of my moves will consist of my push. 

“So what have you worked on with Maree so far?” She asks me, with just a little sadness present in her voice.

“Not too much. Stopping an attack, and trying to turn the energy into a shield. Oh and making stuff float. It's kind of my specialty.” I tell her. “Oh! And I forgot, when Lee came here the first time and her men came after us, I did stop their bullets and sent them flying back into the men.”

Her mouth drops, but she collects herself quickly. “I've always believed you to be a force, Hodnes. Even before the advancements. But now, god help the poor fool that tries to take you from me again.” She smiles and starts to circle me. My heart flutters from her words, and the excitement of getting to train with Elyza again. 

She strikes out fast, and I barely have time to get my hands up, but I do, at the last second. Before she is able to connect with the punch she threw, I send her back ten feet in the air. She lands hard, but it doesn't phase my strong Aussie, so she is up instantly and tries again. She goes for another punch, and this time I side step before using the energy to throw her again. 

She gets up quicker than before and tries for another attack. I want to try something different, so I push out a wall of energy stopping her from moving forward. I can feel her push against it, and she keeps eye contact with me while trying to push her way through. She is so strong, and I can feel every ounce of strength she is using to push back. 

After what feels like at least five minutes, she manages to move an inch closer. And then another. I can feel the wall start to give, as the longer I keep it up, the weaker I feel. She shakes her head at me. “Don't give up, Hodnes. Keep going.”

I take a breath and push harder, causing her to stumble backwards. She plants her feet though, and continues trying to break through. 

Ten minutes in, beads of sweat start dripping down my face and back. I start feeling light headed and I don't know how much longer I can last, but she won't let me give up. “Don't let me through, Hodnes.” 

I want to tell her that I'm trying not too. That I'm giving it all I have. I don't though. I'm too scared it would cause it fall, and I really do want to see how long I can go.

She gets about a foot into my energy field before I try one last time to push her back. I am able to do so, but it takes every ounce of strength I have left. I feel myself get very dizzy before my knees give out, and they fall to the ground. 

 

“Hodnes, are you alright?” Elyza asks, while circling around me five feet away.

"Yea." I tell her, breathing heavy. “Just need the world to stop spinning. I couldn't last any longer. How long was that?” She circles around me some more, with her hand out. “You're not going to attack a Hodnes while she's down are you?” I send her a tired smile, but she's not smiling back. 

She finally stops circling around me, and puts both hands out, still about five feet from me. “Can you let me through?”

I look at her like she's crazy, before I realize she's talking about my push. Is it still out? I can't tell. “Is it all around me? I can't feel it.”

“Yes. What does that mean? That you can't feel it. You're not controlling this right now?” Elyza pushes her hands harder.

“No. I mean, I don't know? Maybe?” I try to pull it back, but since I don't feel it going out…nothing really happens. I suddenly freak out. “What if I can't get it to stop? What if I'm stuck like this forever?”

Elyza looks like she's trying really hard not to laugh right now, and that makes me angry.

I get to my feet to see if that works. It doesn't. Finally, Elyza can't take it anymore and she busts out laughing. I stare at her, mouth wide open. “I'm glad you're enjoying this. You're probably happy aren't you? Your Hodnes, forever in a bubble.”

She stops laughing but is amused at my comment. She shakes her head no. “That does have a certain appeal, I will not lie. But I do not want that because then, I can't touch you either.” She tries pushing through, to prove her point. She stops, and smiles at me, reassuringly. “Just remain calm, and focus.” She says in a soft voice. “Close your eyes.” I do. “Now take a deep breath.” I follow her direction and take a deep breath in through my nose, and release it out from my mouth. “Good. Now try again.”

I try picturing myself and how it feels to recoil the energy back into my body. A second later I feel two hands holding my face. I open my eyes, and am met with Elyza's beautiful blue ones staring back at me. “I did it.” I smile.

 

“You did it.” She says, giving me a smile back. “You are truly magnificent, Hodnes. Unparalleled.” She kisses me, and I can't help but to feel a swell of pride. 

“Thank you.” I tell her when she pulls back. 

“That was incredible. All of it! That was damn near fifteen minutes, I can't believe it. How long have you gone before?” Elyza's eyes are full of wonder and excitement.

She can tell that I'm leaning most of my weight on her, so she helps me to sit down on the ground. “I don't know. A couple of minutes maybe?”

“And you have never done that little shield before?” She asks me, while going to get me some water.

I shake my head. “We tried, but I couldn't figure it out. To tell you the truth, I don't know how it even happened. I was feeling exhausted, but wanted to try and push you back one last time. It was too much, it made me dizzy and I just fell.” 

She crouches down in front of me, and hands me the water. I drink greedily, not knowing how thirsty I actually was.

“So you did not mean to put the shield up around yourself?” 

“No. It just happened.”

She stares at the ground, thinking hard. Her fucking face is so cute, I can't help but lean in and kiss the side of her mouth. It doesn't phase her, she too deep in thought. “I need to talk to Lyndsey and Jessika. I should have done this sooner.”

“Why? What are you thinking?”

She finally looks at me. “It's just a thought, I don't know enough your advancements. But do you know how my body shuts down when it needs to heal?”

I nod. “Yes. All too well. If you would just sleep every once in a while, it wouldn't need to do that.”

She swipes her hand in the air, dismissing my comment. If I wasn't so tired, I would have pushed her over. “That's not the point. Because of the serum, my body does that to protect itself. What if yours was doing the same thing?”

“Then that would make you very happy.”

She gets a big smile on her face. “It would.”

“And then you wouldn't have to worry as much about me.” 

She lets out a loud sarcastic laugh. “Now who is the kidder, Hodnes.”

 

We decide to call it a day on training. Which, I am perfectly fine with, because I am exhausted. Elyza talks excitedly the entire way back about the possibility of my push dispersing itself to protect me, when I can't do it myself. Her mood has improved tenfold, and it's all because I could potentially have yet another layer of protection. 

When we get back over the walls she heads straight to go find Lyndsey or Jessika to discuss the possibilities. I want to join her but I am so fucking hungry, so instead, I go and find my mom. 

 

When I get into the kitchen, I find her, Debbie and the kids eating. “Is there room for one more?”

My mom lights up. “Of course.” She goes to get me a plate of food, while I sit down at the table.

“Alicia! Do you wanna play with me now?” Addie asks, ignoring the rest of her dinner.

“Addie finish your dinner first.” Debbie tells her.

Addie makes a face. “Fine.” She picks at her food but doesn't eat it. 

“How is Elyza doing?” Debbie asks me. “I haven't seen her much.”

My mom drops my plate in front of me, and kisses my head before sitting back down. “Thanks mom.” I tell her, before turning to Debbie. “We learned some interesting things about Lee, and the program. I think she is going to let everyone know once we get the family meeting started. She hasn't really wanted to talk about it, but that's ok. I know she has a habit of keeping it in, and working things out in her head first.”

Debbie nods like she understands, and maybe she does. She went through a lot with Elyza on her trip. “How are you doing?”

I had shoved my mouth full of food right before she had asked, so I hurry and chew so I can answer. My mom is staring at me with an amused look on her face, and hands me a napkin. 

“She's back.” I tell Debbie. “That's all I wanted. All I could ever ask for, so I'm happy. We have some trials ahead of us, but we always seem to anyway.” I shrug. “As long as I have her though, I'll pull through.”

Debbie gets a big smile on her face. “You both are so lucky to have each other. I have never seen two people more in love. It's like you were made for each other.” Debbie sighs and puts her chin on her hand, looking longingly. “Just like in my stories.”

“Mama.” Addie says. “Can I go play now?” Addie had spread the food around on her plate to make it look like she had eaten more. Debbie laughs but agrees. 

My plate is empty so I head with Addie to the living room, so we can play. She picks the board game SORRY! Which I'm excited about because I love that game.

We have an audience of our moms, my brother Travis and Ofelia, while we play, everyone taking bets on who will win. She kicks my butt the first two games and I win the third. We are setting up the pieces for the fourth, when Elyza, Lyndsey and Maree walk through the door. Elyza doesn't have to look for me, as her eyes land on mine the very second she had walked into the room.. 

She gives me a big smile and walks over to us. She leans down and kisses me. Everyone around us groans, while Addie just giggles.

“Hodnes, may I talk to you for a moment?” She asks, when she pulls away.

“Is it life or death?” I ask her. She looks confused and shakes her head. “Is someone in trouble and needs our help?”

“No.” She says still confused.

“Then sit your butt down, so Addie and I can kick it in SORRY!” I say pointing to the game.

She stares at me for a second, unblinking. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Yea you are going to be sorry when you lose.” Addie taunts her.

Everyone laughs at Addie's little tease. Elyza turns her head slowly in Addie's direction, before looking back at me. 

“She talks the talk and walks the walk, Elyza. She has already beat me twice. No one would blame you if you were scared.” 

Elyza squints her eyes at me. “I'm not scared.”

I point to the chair next to me. “Then have a seat. “

She eyes me for a second longer, and then sits down next to me. She looks over the board game, picking up and looking at one of her four blue game pieces.

“Have you ever played before?” I ask her. She shakes her head no. “Have you ever played a board game before?”

“Yes. I have played Chess, Risk, Advanced Squad Leader, Memoir ‘44…”

“Have you played a board game that's not based on war strategy?” She looks at me like she doesn't understand the question. 

Maree and Lyndsey walk in room from the kitchen. “Hey, you guys are playing SORRY! I want in.” She hops over the couch and into the spare seat.

“You know what this is?” Elyza asks Maree, shocked.

“Well yea. What do you think we did when you and Skai went out on your missions? Or when you guys were always doing extra training? I've played this game a million times.” Maree's sets up her pieces, looks around the table while rubbing her hands together excitedly. “Who goes first? Should it be most beautiful to ugly?”

I explain the rules to Elyza before we begin, and we decide that youngest goes first. Addie gets a 2 on her first turn, and get to go twice. I get out my second turn, and so does Maree. It takes Elyza about five turns before she gets a piece on the board. Her small victory is short lived though, because Maree gets a ‘sorry’ card and knocks her right back out. 

“I know where you sleep.” Elyza tells Maree in trigedasleng. She ignores her and laughs at Elyza's misfortune.

Addie and I fly under the radar, as it's an all out war, between Elyza and Maree. They each focus only on how they can screw the other, and Addie is able to get three of her pieces in the safe zone before either of them notice. Also, she only needs to pick up a five and she wins.

It takes two more rounds for Addie to win. Maree and Elyza both groan out loud when Addie flips over her card and moves the winning piece. 

Addie squeals while jumping up and down. “I win! I won again!” Then she leans in closer to Elyza. “Are you sorry?” She asks her before everyone laughs. 

During the game, all who were missing had arrived back at the house for the meeting. Elyza looks around the room before looking back to Addie. “I am sorry, goufa. But we will have a rematch soon.”

Addie smiles and goes over to her mom, who is holding a sleeping T.K. “Time for bed, Addie. Say good night.”

Addie goes around the room giving hugs and telling everyone goodnight. She ends with Elyza, and Elyza doesn't know what to do when Addie wraps her little arms around her. I smile at Elyza while she looks at me for help. 

I smile and motion that it's ok. She eventually just pats Addie on the back. “Reshop goufa.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so nervous to post this chapter guys! I rewrote it 3 different times. 
> 
> I introduce a new character and their point of view at the end...
> 
> Ahhh I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Much love my friends...

Debbie takes the kids to bed, while we get everyone together for the meeting. Our group is getting so big, that we barely fit in one room anymore. Once Debbie returns, Elyza motions for her to have a seat. She grabs my hand, and moves us front and center into the room. She looks at me and squeezes my hand before starting.

“Alright mates, we actually have a lot to discuss tonight. I don’t know where to even start. I have learned quite a bit of information about Lee and we had a run in with some soldiers outside the wall and learned some new information regarding them as well. Lastly, we have to decide on who we are nominating for our contribution to the council, but maybe we should save that for last, yea?” She says looking around the room. Everyone nods. “Great. Hodnes, why don't you tell them what we learned regarding Admiral Yank his own doodle.”

“What? Really? Me?” I ask her. Clearly she is much better at debriefing than I am.

She nods her head, and holds her hand signaling that I have the floor. Everyone looks at me.

Shit ok. “Well we ran across a small group of soldiers in the woods. They were ambushed by a small herd, so Eli and Venus to jumped in to help them. Afterwards, they asked Eli and Venus if they wanted to join them. They declined, and then the soldiers asked about us. Our group. They didn't see us, we were hiding but they mentioned a big group of people led by a young blonde girl. They said that we hold the cure and there is a reward of being cured, if we are brought in.” 

Everyone looks to the three community members. “We're not going to say anything, so get that out of your heads” Anna tells us.

“You mean to tell me you're not interested in the cure?” Elyza asks her.

Anna appears thrown off by the question. Her eyes move to mine, which causes Elyza to take a threatening step towards her. I reach out and grab her arm, trying to keep her from moving. Anna looks back to Elyza and shrugs. “Of course I am. I think we all are, but not at the expense of good people. Of people I have grown to like.” Her gaze moves on to Jessika, who responds with a little smile. Aw. Cute. 

Debbie brightens up and raises her hand before asking her question. “Can we just dye your hair. I bet red would look very pretty on you, Hon.” Debbie says to Elyza.

Elyza looks at her with a disgusted look on her face. “Red? No. I'm a blonde. A natural blonde.” She throws side eyes at Anna, when Anna scoffs at her declaration.

“Any ways, they have pictures of us, so I don't think that would fool anyone. They have been handing them out, telling people to radio in to a certain frequency if they see us. Telling everyone we are a bit on the weird side too. The only plus side is they claimed that we are not to be engaged or harmed.”

“That really won't matter Hodnes. People are going to be driven mad with the thought of being cured. They will engage, and then see we won't be taken down without a fight.”

“So what can we do?” My mom asks. 

“I want a constant monitor of the frequency, maybe even call in some fake sightings to keep them away. Do you guys have a radio here that can dial in to that frequency or will Lyndsey have to build one?”

“We got one.” Eli confirms.

“Ok. I want it brought to this house and one of us will be listening in at all times. No one from the community is allowed to go near it.”

Anna groans. “You can at least trust the three of us.”

“No I can't.” Elyza says. “Not yet. I don't take risks when it involves Alicia or the rest of my family. Now you can deal with that, and we can work towards trust, or you can keep up with your groans and your attitude and see what happens.”

Anna doesn't say anything, and just folds her arms. Elyza stares at her waiting for any kind of response. “Ok fine.” She finally says to Elyza. 

“Now I think we can stay a few steps ahead with the radio maybe even try to monitor all military communications, if Lyndsey can build some more radios.” Elyza says.

Lyndsey laughs like that is the silliest thing she had ever heard. “If Lyndsey can build more radios.” Lyndsey mocks in Elyza's voice. “It's like you intentionally try to hurt me Elyza.”

Elyza gives her a glare. “You know what I mean. Just build them and try and keep an ear open for anything. We will start a rotation so everyone can help. But I also think we should be packed and ready to leave at a moments notice, just in case.”

Everyone nods and agrees. My mom and Nick look at me, worry covering their faces. I look away to Elyza. I'm not worried. Not when I have her.

“Now, on to Lee. She actually caught the entire situation with the soldiers, and…” Elyza starts.

“She fucking killed them.” Eli says. “Killed them in cold blood, when we had the situation covered.”

Everyone looks to Eli and then back to Elyza for her to confirm. “Yes she did. She realized the threat and took them out. She also offered to take us in, to keep us safe from the government.”

“Why the fuck would she think you would fall for that?” My mom asks.

Elyza clears her throat, obviously still uncomfortable with the reason. She looks like she is trying to get the words out, but she can't.

“Lee is kind of Elyza's aunt in a way. And Maree's birth mother.” I say, to save Elyza the trouble. She grabs my hand and squeezes as a thank you.

Everyone is stunned into silence. “How is that… How?” Travis asks.

“It's a long story. Turns out Lee and my mother were part of the first group of the corps experiments. They obtained some physical enhancements like Maree and I, but can also control some people's will. So the community was right. She can make them do whatever she wants as long as the person fears or lusts after them. Red Weather wanted a second generation to come from the first and that's how we were created. Jayson took over and tried to have the first gen all killed and almost succeeded, but Lee was able to escape. She's trying to recreate the experiments, hence stealing the children. So I plan on stopping her. Alicia and I will be accepting her offer and going to check out her set up for a couple weeks, so we can figure out a plan to get the kids out and shut her down.”

“Alicia no. Please don't go.” My mom pleads with me, desperately. 

Sobs can be heard coming from the couch, and I watch as Debbie gets up and runs into the other room. Elyza looks confused, watching as Debbie runs out, but returns her focus on my mom.

“Madison, I promise that if I sense that Alicia could be in any real danger, I will pull her out immediately and come up with another plan. For right now this is our best and safest solution.”

My mom stares her down, and I get a bad feeling. "Sounds more like a selfish solution, since she so happens to be long lost family.” 

No she fucking didn't. You can hear small gasps coming from throughout the room. I can't stop the crackle of static up my arms after getting so angry hearing her words. I’m sure my eyes turn black from the look my mom gives me. Nick beats me to the punch though, by mere seconds.

“Mom, I think you need to step outside for a second.” He is up and has her by the arm trying to lead her out. 

Elyza's voice and it's tone stops him in his tracks. “It is far from a selfish solution Madison. I can assure you that. If anything this is self sacrifice.” 

Nick debates on whether or not he should still try and get my mom out, but one look from me and he drops her arm. He takes a step behind my mom and let's them finish the conversation.

“Tell me how this is your self sacrifice when my daughter will be in the hands of a mad woman.”

"She will not be in the hands of a mad woman. She will be by my side, and I refuse to let anything bad happen to her.”

“Yea I have heard that before. You refuse to let anything happen to her and yet, her eyes turn black now and if she doesn’t get her way, things explode.”

This time I'm too stunned to react to her words. I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a few seconds, that is the only explanation as to why I haven't blasted my own mother into a wall. 

"Oh no, please don't kill the milf.” Anna whispers, before being elbowed by Jessika.

Some how I'm able to look over to Elyza. I don't know why, but I expect her to be as angry as I am over that low fucking blow my mom just gave her. She's not angry though. Her teeth aren't bared, and there are no low growls building from within her chest. She just stares back at my mom. 

Then she turns her head to me, checking me over before looking back to my mom. “Do you know how much I love Alicia, Madison?”

My mom doesn't respond right away. “Yes.” She says flatly.

“Then you know I will carry the guilt of what she had to go through because of my mistakes, for the rest of my life. I did fail to keep her safe, but I absolutely refuse to let that happen again. But she is also more capable of protecting herself now too. So between the two of us, and my word that we leave at the first sign of danger, you need to trust me. More importantly, you should trust in her.” She points at me. “It's up to her if we go, and I will respect whatever she decides. You should too.”

My mom clenches her fists and I wonder if she is about to throw a punch, but she just turns around and leaves, following the same way Debbie took earlier. 

I grab Elyza and pull her in front of me. “I am so sorry, she had no right to say those things to you.”

"Yes she did, she is your mother. She loves you and doesn't want to see you harmed.”

“No Elyza, that still doesn't give her the right.” She takes me into her arms and holds me tight. She kisses my temple before letting me go, and focusing on the rest of the group.

“So, any other questions or concerns?” Elyza asks them.

“Have you tried talking her out of doing the experiments?” Travis asks, while looking the way my mom took off in. Probably wondering if he should follow.

“No. She has stated many times that this was something she always wanted. That my mother wanted this, and it was their plan all along. I doubt if I ask, she will stop. It appears to be her life long dream.”

“You could try, Chief.” Maree says quietly. She is looking down, like she is ashamed of her suggestion.

Elyza thinks hard for a second. I try to imagine what is going through her head, but it's hard since she hasn't talked to me about all of this yet. “If I think I could get through to her, I promise I will try strik sis.”

Maree nods, and Lyndsey whispers in her ear, before grabbing her hand. Elyza responds to Lyndsey in trig, even though what ever she had said appeared to be for Maree only. I don't know what Elyza said, but whatever it was, Lyndsey doesn't like it. 

"It's ok. She's right. Shouldn't get my hopes up, nomon or not.” Maree stands taller, and waits for Elyza to continue, but Nock interrupts.

“How come you guys are going alone?” He asks, drawing the attention away from the Lost Boys family discussion.

“I need two of us to stay here, I hope we have one up on the soldiers, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Plus I was hoping Lyndsey would take one of the spots on the council.” She looks to her sister, who I guess did not see that coming. 

“Seriously?” Lyndsey asks.

Elyza shrugs. “If we really plan on staying, which I assume everyone still wants too, what with the…” She motions to Ofelia, then mimics having a large belly. “…strikon coming.” Ofelia smiles and laughs at Elyza's awkward gesture. 

“I think we all want to stay.” Travis says. “And I think Lyndsey would be perfect for the council.”

“I also was thinking you could be on it too, Travis. But it's essentially up to the family. We will vote on it.”

And we do. Everyone agrees with Elyza's suggestions making Travis and Lyndsey our picks for the council. My mom and Debbie came back in the room for the vote, and I'm still disgusted with my mom so I don't even look at her. Debbie still has tears though and I wonder what it's all about.

 

We eventually call an end to the meeting, so Elyza and I are talking in the corner with Maree and Lyndsey about the radios and what she wants them to do while she is gone. Winter will be here soon, so after things get situated with the rest of the community, she wants the main focus to be preparing for the cold. I have yet to experience a real winter so I am a little nervous. Elyza promises to keep me warm though, so I can't complain. 

“Do you want to call it a night?” Elyza whispers to me, after she catches me yawn.

“Hmmm?” I say when she grabs me up into her strong arms.

She lets out a little laugh. “You know, with the advanced cell regeneration, you don't need to sleep as much, and yet you seem to want to sleep more. Which I didn't think was even possible.” She teases.

I slap her arm. “It's only when I use my push. It wears me out.”

She kisses my temple. “Would you like me to wear you out even more ai Hodnes?” Oh god. Yes. Please. 

She smiles and grabs my hand leading me to the front door. Before she turns the handle we hear another sob come from Debbie. I turn to look at her, with Elyza watching my every move.

“Maybe we should see what's wrong with Debbie before we go?” I whisper to Elyza.

She looks back and gets a pained expression, like that is the last thing on earth she would ever want to do. “She probably is just remembering that we had to leave her milky pens behind. Now let's go, I have big plans for you tonight.”

She goes to pull me but I don't budge. “It won't take long.” 

She groans. “Obviously you've never had to talk to Debbie while she's crying.” She turns to Debbie. “Hey Deb, can I talk to you for a second outside?”

Debbie wipes her nose on her sleeve and nods. She gets up and the three of us walk outside. 

Elyza doesn't say anything once we get outside, she just stands there awkwardly. I nudge her and motion towards Debbie. She gives me a glare and takes a step closer to her, but still leaves some distance between them. She reaches her hand out and pats her on the shoulder. “There there, Deb.” And then she pulls her hand back awkwardly.

The contact from Elyza unleashes a wail from Debbie, who then throws her arms around Elyza. I can almost hear Elyza's eyes roll back into her own head. Elyza doesn't move and just lets Debbie sob into her shoulder. 

“Do you have to go?” Debbie asks Elyza. “Do you have to?”

Ah. So that's what this is about. Now it's Elyza's turn to have a mother figure worry about her leaving. At least Debbie isn't doing it by insulting me, unlike my mother.

Elyza looks completely confused. “Yea Deb. I need to help the other goufas.” This makes Debbie cry harder and causes another eye roll from Elyza.

I guess I can help Elyza out, considering she is now pleading at me with her eyes. “Debbie.” I say, and this makes her look at me. She drops her grip on Elyza and moves to take me into a hug. “It's going to be ok. We will be back before you know it, and all those kids will be safe too.”

“I know I sound like a horrible selfish woman, but I don't want you to go. I just have a bad feeling about you going.”

"Oh yea?" Elyza asks her. “Is this like the bad feeling you told me you had in the sixth grade, about going Marsha Grady’s sleep over?”

Debbie nods nervously. Ok I'm lost.

“Well Hodnes and I will be sure to bring extra tampons in case we get our period, so no will call us Bleeding Debbie Sweeting for the rest of the school year.” Elyza looks like she wants to laugh, but hold it in.

Debbie lets me go and swings around to face Elyza. "Don't you laugh at me, again Elyza. I told you my great great gran had the gift.” Debbie points her finger out at Elyza. “And I have it too, it wasn't only before Marsha’s party. Three days before my cousin Steve’s wife died, I had a dream that she called and asked to borrow money. Which then I looked that up in my dream dictionary and that meant she was going to die soon. And then she did. So please don't go.”

I can tell by the twitch under Elyza's left eye that she is holding in a lot of choice words at the moment. So for the sake of poor Debbie, I think I'll handle the rest of this conversation.

“Wow, Debbie that must have been really hard for you.” I say patting her back. “We will take your warning very seriously though. We do have to go and do this, but now we will make sure we are extra careful.”

“You promise you will? And you both will come back? We all just got together and you guys welcomed me and the kids into your beautiful family. I just can't stand to see you guys go back out there! It's so dangerous. Don't you think you guys deserve a little time together before you go back out?” 

I catch sight of Elyza out the corner of my eye. She looks to be scoping out an exit from all of this. I have an idea to get this done and over with as quickly as possible, but she definitely won't like it. “That would have been nice, but we can't risk waiting. But I just had a great idea. You know how much fun Elyza had for her welcome home party?”

Debbie's face lights up with an excited expression. “She did have fun, didn't she?” She sends a knowing glare over to Elyza. “You can't fool us, with that pretend hard exterior.”

I can't help the laugh that escapes me, as I watch Elyza's other eye starts to twitch, and her lip starts to curl ever so slightly. I close the distance between us, and throw her arm over my shoulder. “She sure tries though, doesn't she.” I pat her stomach and almost lose my train of thought when I feel her abs rippling under her shirt from having to hold in her words. Ok focus Alicia! Sooner we get done with this, the sooner I can replace my tongue with my hand on her abs. 

“I think that if you were to get a little going away party together she would have just as much fun at that one. It would be great to spend time together before we go. And it's another chance to show Elyza your amazing craft skills.”

Debbie jumps up and down before she looks to Elyza. “I am going to throw you the best going away party this world has ever seen! I need to find Chris.” She goes to walk away but stops. Then she turns to me and grabs my face, kissing it. Then she looks to Elyza, who sighs. She lowers her head down so Debbie can kiss it.

“Good night girls.” She says before skipping back inside. 

“Why do you hate me Hodnes?” Elyza asks.

I laugh. “I don't. I love you. In fact I love you as much as Debbie loves crafts.”

We walk back to our house, hand in hand. She opens the door for me, and leads us up stairs. Once we get into our room she helps me out of my jacket, kissing any skin that becomes exposed.

“Hodnes, can we talk?” She asks me, putting the jacket on the chair.

I was about to remind her that she was supposed to wear me out first, but the look on her face stops me. She hasn't talked to me much, so I can't miss out on this opportunity. Even if it mean forgoing sex. “Of course.”

She leads me to the bed, motioning for me to sit. Then she kneels down, helping me take off my boots. “This mission is going to be hard for me.” She says, looking very vulnerable. She had said self-sacrifice earlier, and I was hoping to ask her what she meant by that.

She gets up and grabs the jacket put on the chair. She pulls out one of her knives, and cuts a little hole near the bottom of the jacket and I almost freak out before she reaches in and pulls out a chain. It's dog tags. She puts the jacket back down and looks over the tags in her hand. “These were given to us when we were young. They weren’t supposed to mean much, just a way to identify us if we were to expire.” I hate when she says it like that. Expire, like she is the subject they always claimed her to be. She's not a subject. She's a person. She's my person.

She hands me the tags and I look them over. They both says the same thing.

E. Lex  
Subject # 319  
Advancements-Physical   
Defense Project-Lex 

“But to the Lost Boys, they represented who we were. We were proud of these tags. They were our identities. The only proof that we ever existed.” 

I hand them back to her and she looks them over again. She wants to say something, but whatever it is, it's hard for her to. I reach out and grab her hand. 

“When we were little, secretly we all thought that maybe they were mistaken. That we weren't orphans for real, and our families would come find us and take us home. As we grew older and realized that wasn't going to happen, we talked about escaping the Corp and each finding the person that would become our home.” She holds up the dog tags. “We would give ourselves to them, and finally have what we always wanted. Acceptance of who we really were. Freedom. Family.”

"Love.” I finish for her.

A single tear falls from her eye. “I tried to fool myself into thinking that was stupid, or at least something I could never have.”

“But why?” I don't understand why she never let herself love.

“You're very smart, Hodnes. Do you know why we age?”

Ok…well this very serious emotional conversation just took a weird turn. “I'm not Lyndsey smart, so I don't know for sure. But I think I read that over time our cells become damaged, like wear and tear. After a while they can't keep regenerating like they need too.”

She nods, and looks at me like I should be realizing something. And then it clicks. My mouth drops, and a few more tears stream down Elyza's face.

“Your healing…”

She nods again.

"You won't age?” 

“I will eventually, but it's impossible to know when.” More tears fall, and I reach out to wipe them from her face. “And because I have no idea what my rate of aging is, I couldn't take the risk of loving someone. I couldn't imagine making someone my home, my everything, and sit by idly and watch as they grow old and eventually die. I couldn't bear the idea of loving someone just to lose them. And then you stormed into my life.” She smiles, seeing something in her own head. “Everything that you are, how could I not love you?”

“Why haven't you said something to me about this sooner?” I know the reason when I see the shame and guilt written all over her face before she turns away. “You didn’t think you would ever need to.”

“I’m so sorry, Hodnes.”

“For what? For not telling me sooner, or for thinking one of us would die before I fucking noticed you weren’t getting crows feet and call you out on it?”

She won’t look me in the eyes. “Both.”

“So why are you telling me now, Elyza?” As soon as I ask, I realize why. Because I have her healing now too. 

“You deserve to know, and not just because it effects you. I don't want to keep anything from you Alicia. I want to… I need you to…” She tries to say what she means but gets frustrated. She starts to pace, before trying again. “These tags, represented who I was. But you are who I am now. I am yours fully, and no matter what I find out on this mission, I don’t want to forget that. I don't… I…” She lets out a growl, and I can tell she is having a hard time trying to get out what she is trying to say.

Watching her struggle takes all of my anger towards her away. I get off the bed and go over to her. “Elyza, it's ok. Take a deep breath.”

She closes her eyes, and breathes deep in through her nose. I reach behind her neck and bring her forehead to mine. I can feel her exhale, so I pull back just a little bit so I am able to look her in the eye.

"Ai gaf in yu kom au ai houmon.” She whispers.

"That’s what you said that to me before you sent me away.”

She nods. “It's why I am trying to right my wrongs. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and even more ashamed for thinking I wouldn't need too. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Lee said that you were important, valuable and something more. And that is true, but not just because of your gifts. You were and still are all of those things to me, Hodnes.”

“You are all of those things to me too, Elyza.”

“You are so many things to me. I was surrounded by darkness, hanging on only by a thread, before I met you. The only thing that was keeping me going was vengeance. You were my reason for wanting more. You are my dreams, my hope for an actual future. You are my light and everything that is good in me, and the only home I've ever known.” Im crying now, and she tries to wipe my tears away. “You are so many things to me but I need you to be one more. Ai gaf in yu kom au ai houmon.” 

She takes her dog tags and puts them around my neck. I stop breathing, and start shaking. My heart feels like it's going to jump from my chest. I have to swallow, in order to find my voice. “What do you need me to be?”

She pauses before speaking, and I watch as a few tears fall from her eyes. “I need you to be my wife.”

 

Interlude - Rhyannon 

 

Rhyannon makes her way as quickly as possible from her mothers office where she just radioed in, through the main floors of the nursery. She needs to get to her living quarters at the other end of the complex and fast. He doesn't like when she's late to their dinners, and she would rather not make him angry. She doesn't enjoy being around him when he is in a good mood, but for him to be angry, it's rather insufferable.

She needs him though, so she keeps her mouth shut and tries to remind herself it will all be worth it in the end.

She looks down at her clothes and realized her mother radioed in during her training session. Now she will be even later, because she has to change before dinner. She really should shower, as he insists she must be clean before eating at his table, but she hopes her news will forgive her insolence.

Rhyannon changes into one of his approved dinner dresses, pulls her hair up into a high bun and heads to the dining room. She takes a breath before turning the corner.

He makes a point not to look at her as she enters. She is not allowed to sit until he invites her. So she stands straight and waits for his invitation. 

After a few seconds, he focuses his irritated gaze on her. “Rhyannon. Won't you please join me my dear. You can tell me why you have kept me waiting, while I try to enjoy my now tepid dinner.”

“I apologize for my tardiness…”

“And what about your filth.” He looks her up and down before picking up his fork and knife.

She bites her tongue so hard that it bleeds. If she wanted too, she could take that knife and slice his throat before the bite of steak he just took reaches the back of it. But she doesn't. Because in order for her to get what she wants, he must get he wants first. And since part of what he wants also means she won't succumb to this world ending virus, she calms herself before responding. That little addition to their deal, just sweetens it all that much more.

“That I must also apologize for. My mother radioed in with some news I think you will be pleased to hear.”

He puts his utensils down, and takes the napkin from his lap to wipe his mouth. “Did she make further contact with Elyza?”

“She did, and you will be interested to know that she also found some of Strokers men outside their camp. Stroker is having them tell survivors about the the cure, and radio in if they come across them. So she also now knows about that. Elyza said it was her, but my mother believes it to be Alicia.”

He gets that sick smile he always does when her name is mentioned. If Rhyannon didn't utterly despise the girls lover, she would almost feel sorry for her. It cannot be good to be on the other end of this mans infatuation. 

“We cannot let him get to them first, Rhyannon. We will lose them forever. All of this will be for nothing!” He slams his fist on the table.

“We won't. She offered to bring them in. Offered to keep them safe. Elyza asked her for a few days to think about it, but she thinks Elyza will agree.” 

"Elyza won't agree to it.”

“She thinks otherwise. She feels they are starting to get a connection.”

He chuckles before taking a sip of his wine. “Then maybe she's right. Your mother and Elyza suffer from the same weakness.” 

"Maree?" Rhyannon almost spits out her sisters name. The sister she's never met, and yet was forced to live in her shadow for her whole life. Her mother was driven mad with getting Maree and the others back. So focused on the daughter who was out of reach, that she didn't have time for the one that she could. 

He swirls the wine around in his glass, staring at it. “Love is their weakness. Lucky for us, I have years of experience manipulating it.”

“Everything is falling into place, quicker than we anticipated, the serum hasn't reached subject trails yet.”

“That's quite alright Rhyannon, my favorite subject will be here soon. We will test it on her.”

Rhyannon nods, even though she doesn't think that's such a good idea. They need the fear serum to work, if she has any hope of controlling Elyza. If they stick her with the serum, and it doesn't work, she can kiss everything she has hoped to achieve goodbye. If they stick her with the serum, and it doesn't work she will be dead. They all will be dead, Elyza will make sure of that.

“Don't look so worried Rhyannon, don't you trust me?” He asks, peering over his glasses at her.

She has to stifle her scoff. She trusts him about as far as she can throw him. “Of course I do, Jayson.”

His sick smile turns her stomach. “Good. Now please, eat. We have a lot to prepare before your mother returns and our guests arrive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Angst. Sin. Shocking revelations! This chapter has it all! Sorry it took so long to get out but I needed it to be perfect. And after multiple rewrites I decided it never will be ha. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you guys for your continued support!

“I need you to be my houmon, Alicia.” She repeats. “I need you to keep me grounded. I need you to remind me that it doesn't matter what we find out about who I really am, because the only thing I truly want to be… is yours.”

My head is spinning. I should be freaking out because she kept something huge from me. More importantly, I should be trying to comprehend the fact that she just told me her… no OUR healing is going to slow the rate of aging for an unknown amount of time. But I'm not. Instead I'm gripping onto her arms like she will disappear if I let up even a little bit. No that's actually exactly what I am doing. I am scared she is going to disappear right now, because it all seems so surreal. She just asked me to be her wife. I have never felt so wanted or needed before in my entire life. No not even that, but loved. I've never felt so loved.

She stares back at me and I can watch as the wheels start turning in her head from my silence. I don't mean to be silent, not at all. I just can't find the words. Her face falls so I shake my head no. Meaning ‘no Elyza don't start thinking I don't want to be your houmon’ but she takes it as an actual ‘no I don't want to be your houmon.’ She goes to pull away, so I try to grip onto her even harder since I can't find my bitch ass traitorous voice! 

She manages to break free from my grip, because she's ten time stronger than me, but I don't let her get too far. 

“Elyza.” I am finally able to get out, as I pull her back. I grab her face so she will look at me. Tears are falling down from us both, and it's a mess, but also so beautiful. So raw and pure. I stroke her hair, and softly kiss her lips. “You already are mine. We belong to each other, remember? For always. So yes, if you want me to be your houmon, I will. Of course I will.”

“I need you.” She whispers.

“You have me.” I try and reassure her. “I love you, Elyza. I'm not going anywhere. I'd marry you right now if I could.”

“You would marry me right now?” She gives me a very vulnerable look.

“Like right now?” She gives me a shy nod. “Yes, Elyza. I've been yours since before I even knew you existed. Why should we wait? If you need this than yes.”

She looks down. “I don't want to force…” I pull her into a kiss by her shirt. 

"Don't even start that. You're not forcing me. I WANT this. I. Want. You. In every fucking way. Do you know how proud I am to be your Hodnes.” She shrugs. “Well it's a lot, I am so fucking proud. But you know what would make me even more proud? If I was your houmon.”

“You really want to do this, Hodnes?” She asks me, while putting a fallen piece of hair behind my ear.

“More than anything.” I promise her. 

She smiles my favorite smile. “Ok then. How do we… do you want me to go get the family?”

I shake my head. “No. This is for us.” She nods, then I watch her look nervously around the room. “What's wrong?”

“I don't know what to do now. How do we do this?” She laughs. 

“Well…” I walk over to my bag and grab my journal from it. I rip out a page of paper and hand it to her, with the pen from my journal. Then I walk over to the desk and find my own pen. “We can write down what we want to say to each other and read it.”

“Like vows?” She asks.

I take a seat on the bed. “Yes, exactly like vows. But we don't have rings.” I frown.

“My tags. I meant for those to represent… but if you want rings I can go…”

“No! No Elyza I don't want a ring, I want your tags. They represent you, I don't want anything else.” I go to take them off to give back to her, but she puts her hand out stopping me.

“Please don't take them off.” The pleading look she gives me stills my hand.

“I won't.” I can tell what it means from the look she is giving me. If I take them off, to her, it would mean I don't want her. If I were to take them off even for a second, then it would mean I wouldn't want to be hers. “I won't ever take them off, Elyza.” 

She smiles sadly, knowing I picked up on the meaning. I pull her by her hand, over to the bed. She sits on it, her back against the head board. She watches me as I start to write my vows, before looking at her own paper. “I don't really know what to write. I've never written anything like this before.” She says this softly, like she is confessing a secret. But I know Elyza isn't really the love letter type. 

I put my own pen down, closing my journal and crawl over to her, putting each of my legs on either side of hers. I put my arms around her neck, pulling her into a kiss. “We don't have to…”

“I want to.” She says looking me in the eye. “I just don't know how.”

I bite my lip while I think about how I can help her. It's easy for me to write how I feel and what she means to me because I have had practice. I have written her letters while we were apart. In fact, my journal is full of letters I hadn't even given her. 

I reach behind me and grab the journal, and give it to her. She lifts an eyebrow at me, in a silent question. “I wrote to you a lot while we were apart. Some of the letters you got, the others are still in here.” I pat the journal. “I have been meaning to let you read it. Things just always seem to get in the way, but there is nothing stopping us tonight. Maybe if you read them, it will help you write something. If not, that's ok too. We don't have to write anything. You can just talk and I will listen.” She stares at the journal, running her hand softly against the cover, before looking back at me. She nods, and I give her a soft kiss. “Either way, we're still going to do this. I'm going to be your houmon.”

“Ok.” She says with a sweet smile.

I climb off her and steal her empty sheet of paper. I go to the end of the bed to give her some space to read, and so I can write my vows. 

While I write, I steal glances at Elyza. She reads each letter, occasionally wiping away a fallen tear. I know some of them might hurt her, as I was hurting while writing them. But most of the words in that journal, are ones of love. Love and devotion to her, and only her. 

“Hodnes.” She says in the softest voice I had ever heard come out of her. I look up from my writing and see the sadness in her eyes. “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for all the pain.”

“It's ok. We are moving on, remember?” I try to give her a real smile. It still hurts to think about when she was gone, but she's back. She found me. And now we're getting married and she will never leave again. 

Elyza nods, before picking up the pen. “I just wanted you to know.” I go back to my own writing and smile when I hear the scratching of her pen on the paper.

I finish mine before her, and take the time to just sit and watch her. She is completely in her own world, not letting anything distract her. Her brows are slightly furrowed, with her nose scrunched up just a bit. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment. She's so perfect, it still amazes me that I found her. I can see all my favorite parts of her face, except for my absolute favorite. Those dangerous yet breathtakingly beautiful baby blues.

As if on cue, like she knew what I was thinking, her eyes move up from the paper and lock with mine. It steals my breath. Seriously? 

“Elyza? Can you read minds?” I fell asleep before I heard her answer the last time.

A slow grin spreads across her face. She puts the journal down in her lap. “I already told you, Hodnes.”

“Tell me again.” 

She rips out her sheet of paper, and hands me the journal back, keeping her playful smile and eye contact with me. “I cannot read minds, Hodnes.” The way she says it makes me feel like she is not telling the whole truth, or at least leaving something out.

"But...?"

Her grin spreads wider. “But…what?” Her voice is playful, but I'm not having it. 

She has already disclosed one major omission on her part tonight, and I'm not going to go into this marriage with any others. “Elyza.” I tell her in a voice that means business.

She laughs. “But…the closer I get to someone, the better I am able to read them. All of my senses have been heightened, even the ones science might not know about.”

What is she talking about? Could she be any more cryptic? For fucks sake. “Elyza. What does that mean?”

“It means, that I can sense you at certain times. That sometimes I am more sensitive to you and your feelings.” She starts to move towards me on the bed, crawling over on top of me until I'm laying on my back. “What you want. What you might need.” She pins my arms above my head. “What you desire.” She whispers in my ear, before giving it a playful nip.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say. 

“So I can't read your mind Hodnes. But I can read you.” She kisses me. “You call to me in a way no one has ever done before.” She kisses me again, longer this time before pulling back. She releases her grip on my wrists, letting my arms fall beside me.

“What are you reading from me right now?”

“Hmmm?” Elyza closes her eyes for a second, thinking. She kisses me again, before opening them. “You don't know what you want more right now. You really want to hear my vows, but you also don't want me to get off you.” She smiles before grinding herself lightly against me.

Fuck, she's so right. I don't know which I want more currently. I'm dying to hear what she wrote, but I love having her on top of me. The comforting weight of her body makes me feel calm and protected, while at the same time the feeling of her body excites me. 

I peer my head around her trying to catch a glance at the paper. No I know what I want. I want to hear her say more cute things. Or! I have a better idea. I turn my head back to her, reaching up and kissing the side of her mouth. 

“You can't have both.” She says, just as I was about to suggest that very idea. I can't stop the pout from forming, which makes her smile and let out a little laugh. “Hodnes, I love you so fucking much.” She leans down and kisses my pouting lip.

Then she lifts herself off me, getting off the bed and holds her hand out for me. I don't take my eyes from hers, but I reach out for her and let her pull me up and directly into her arms. She puts her nose to my temple and inhales before kissing it. 

“You sure you want to do this?” She whispers. Her look is back to being vulnerable. It never ceases to amaze me how quick she is able to switch from being confident and in control to looking at me like I could break her. 

“Yes, Elyza. I didn't know how much, until you brought it up. I refuse to go another day without being completely yours.” I can feel her smile spread against my temple, before she lets out a shaky breath.

Elyza grabs her sheet of paper, and I reach for mine. Then she walks me over to the middle of the room. “Do you care if I go first?” She asks.

I shake my head because suddenly my throats feels tight, and I don't know if I could even talk right now. I know she can hear my heart pounding away.

Elyza opens up her paper and looks at it for a second, before folding it up. Then she grabs both of my hands and looks me in the eye. I can see her tears threatening to spill at the corners.

“I promise to always protect you, and be by your side. I promise to fight whatever or whoever is stupid enough to try and stand in our way and kill anyone who tries to harm you. I promise to be completely yours, in any way that you need me or want me. Through the good times and the bad, I will always love you.” She moves one of her hands behind my neck and pulls our foreheads together. “I would die for you Alicia, even though you would be so pissed at me for doing so, you would find a way to bring me back just to kill me again.” 

I try to fight back the tears but I fail. “Don't you think I wouldn't, Elyza. I swear to fucking god I would.” Her trademark grin spreads slowly across her face and I don't know whether I want to kiss it or slap it off her. She drives me crazy, but I can't complain too much. It’s just the perfect amount, and I'm currently signing up to be driven crazy by her for the rest of my life.

She reaches for the dog tags around my neck and looks at them before continuing. “I give you my heart and with it a promise that I will always try to be worthy of holding your own. I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever this life leads us. Living and loving together, forever. Not even in death will we be parted. I love you, Alicia Clark. For always.”

I can only imagine what I look like, with the tears falling down my face. I don't mean to cry as hard as I am, but I can't describe the amount of love I am feeling right now. I love Elyza Lex with all of my heart and I can't believe she feels the exact same way. She takes the folded piece of paper and puts it in my front pocket. I can't move, all I can do is look at her.

“I think it's your turn.” She whispers.

And I know it is. I'm shaking as I drop one of her hands so I can read my vows. She wipes my tears away, not that it helps because they just keep falling.

I try to blink as much of them away as I can, so I can read what I wrote. I should have memorized it like Elyza. 

Once I can finally see my writing I clear my throat. “Elyza. The moment I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how truly blind that was. You see, lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along. And that's no different for us. You have been in me from the first moment I opened my eyes, and will remain until long after I close them for good. You are in my mind, in my heart, and in my soul. You are even in my body, as it is your blood, mixed with mine that flows through me. And now, just like the blood, we can never truly be separated. I promise I will always be yours. Whatever happen to us, or whatever we go through, the good, the bad, or the more likely evil... I will be by your side through it all. I will fight along side you. I will fight for our family, fight for us, and I will fight for you, my Houmon. I'll be whatever you need me to be, and make sure you never lose yourself. Because to lose you, is to lose me. I love you Elyza Lex. I will for always."

I look up from my paper, as Elyza wipes her eyes. “Is this where we kiss? Can I kiss you now, houmon?” She whispers. I nod and she's on me.

Fuck Elyza has kissed me in many different ways. I have had her sweet kisses and her seductive kisses. Ones out of desperation or relief. Love. But this one is different, or maybe it's just a combination of all the others. Whatever this one is, I will remember it for the rest of my life. Now I am really glad we decided it to be just us and none of my family was here to see this.

Her body trembles, as she backs me over towards the bed. She pulls back from the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced, and slowly takes off my shirt. Her eyes change shade as she runs one of her fingers under my bra, before reaching back to undo it. I lift her own shirt up and over her, before doing the same.

Elyza kisses me again, with just as much emotion if not more as the last one. I feel her hands move to their favorite spot, at the lowest part of my back and she pulls me closer. She pulls me as close as I can physically be to her. It's like she is trying to make us one being, and there is nothing I could want more in this moment.

She breaks away again and runs her hand down my cheek and then neck, before resting it over my heart. I know she can feel it beating against her palm. Beating for her, and only her.

Elyza lowers me on the bed, kissing a trail from my lips down to the button of my jeans. She finishes stripping me slowly, taking her time, and leaving more sweet kisses along the way.

She rids herself of her own jeans, before joining me on the bed. I pull her on top of me, feeling at home with her bare body once again on top of mine. She kisses my chest just over my heart, before bringing her lips back to mine.

Elyza's arms shake as she holds herself above me. I know it's not the actual act making them quiver, but the adrenaline and ecstasy flowing from us both. Our tears mix together in the kiss, just as our lips do, and I never want it to end. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, however the fuck long that will be. I want to be locked away in a room, with the most beautiful person I have ever met, becoming one in body and in soul. I meant every fucking word I said to her, and I try to prove to her that I'm not all talk.

I pull her completely on top of me, wanting to feel the entire protective weight of Elyza, before wrapping my legs around her. The change of position makes us both let out a small moan, also causing her to push herself harder into me. I match her hips with slow and small thrusts, neither wanting to rush this perfect moment. 

My skin is aflame everywhere it meets hers, and the need for more friction eventually overwhelms me. I can't help but grab her ass, causing Elyza to pull back from our drawn out kiss, and grind herself slowly, but harder against me with her own sudden urgency. We both moan again at the feeling and pick up our speed.

As we rock together in perfect sync, I can't help but pant hot and heavy breaths against her mouth. All the while, leaving my lips dangerously close, but not touching her own. I know this is one of her weaknesses, and I exploit it selfishly. 

“Elyza.” A needy whisper of her name in her ear, the last of the desperate tricks up my sleeve.

It works as she reaches down and grips my thighs, spreading them open further so I can feel more of her wet heat against mine. She grinds herself with a strength I always seem to forget she posses, and I know I won't need anything else but this to push me over the edge.

I look up and moan catching sight of black lusted eyes. I reach up and grab the back of her neck needing her tongue in my mouth. My wish is granted for only a second because she increases the speed of her hips at that exact moment, and I have to throw my head back. My neck becomes exposed and she latches onto it lightly with her teeth, pushing me closer to the edge.

The sounds coming from my houmon tell me she is also very close. Static engulfs all over my body, as my orgasm starts. I grab onto Elyza as hard as I can, as I cry out my release. I feel energy explode from me like the pleasure Elyza has just given me, but I don't send Elyza flying. I don't send anything flying. I just watch as she soars over the edge with me, still above me, and between my thighs.

She falls on top of me, the few seconds after an orgasm being the only time Elyza is ever truly spent. I hear the big breath she takes, and run my fingers up her spine with a feather light touch. She shudders, and releases her almost painful grip on my thighs, so I ran rest them. 

“Recoil the energy Hodnes, we are safe.” Elyza says in the crook of my neck before kissing it.

“Huh?” I ask her, not registering what she said. I'm too high off Elyza and that beautiful pulse bomb free orgasm. Then it clicks. A pulse bomb free orgasm. “Wait what?” I felt the energy leave me but nothing happened. Nothing blew up. Elyza's not sprawled out on the floor, and our bed is still intact.

I feel Elyza smile, and she lets out a soft laugh. “Pull it back Hodnes.”

I imagine taking my energy back into my body, after I feel her lips against my collarbone. Elyza pushes herself up so she can look at me. “There you go.” She says, proud.

“How did you know it was out, and wait. Does this mean you were shielded too?”

"I could hear it, being so close. It has the slightest hum. I could also feel it, like static almost.”

“Yes! That's how it feels for me Elyza!” I try to sit up but she shakes her head and pushes me back down.

“We can talk later. I'm not through with you yet.” She says in her raspy seductive voice. My thighs involuntarily squeeze her body, and a whine graces my lips. That voice is one of my own weaknesses and she knows it. Well played Elyza.

 

After another amazing round of orgasms, we switch positions so I'm laying on top of her, with my ear to her chest. I love to listen to her heart. It's my favorite rhythm, to my favorite song. 

She's running her fingertips slowly up and down my back, and I don't know how the hell I haven't fallen asleep yet. Probably because I don't want to fall asleep. I want to stay in this moment forever. 

A few minutes go by and I notice her hand stills and heart rate picks up a little bit. I look up at her face and notice she has a far away look. I scoot myself up a little and kiss the side of her mouth. “Hey, come back.” I say softly, while running my finger over the spot I just kissed.

She snaps out of it and looks at me with a soft smile, before giving my an even softer kiss.

“What are you thinking about?” She shakes her head dismissing it as no big deal, but I know better. “What's the trigedasleng word for liar?”

She laughs a real Elyza laugh. “Spicha.”

“Well stop being a spicha. You can talk to me. Im here to listen and help you, Elyza. It's one of my many duties as a houmon…”

She flips us around so I'm on my back and my hands are pinned up above my head. “I was hoping I could perform another one of my own houmon duties instead.” She starts kissing down my neck and stomach. If she thinks I'm going to back down from this right now, she's got another thing coming!

“You can't distract me Elyza… fuck.” Her tongue found its way between my legs, and I'm trying to stay strong. “You can't…” 

But she did. And I am so blissfully exhausted, I almost forget I was trying to make her talk to me. 

This time, her head is on my chest, and I'm playing with her hair. “I want you to be able to talk to me.”

“It's nothing that won't be thought and talked about tomorrow…” She holds up her wrist checking the time. “Make that later today. I'm not ruining this time together, Hodnes.”

“You wouldn't be ruining anything, Elyza.”

“It's not a topic for tonight. Beja Hodnes.” She kisses my stomach before laying her head back down.

I go back to playing with her hair, deciding to drop the subject. And by drop, I mean keep going. I can't help it. It's just who I am. “What night will it be a topic for though?”

Elyza exhales like she actually thought I was going to drop it. She mumbles something fast in trig under her breath while she sits up.

“What?” I ask, sitting up myself.

“You are a... Stubborn. Houmon.” She slowly enunciates each word for me.

“Really? I don't know why you're acting all surprised? Have we just met? I was a stubborn girlfriend, therefore I will be an even more stubborn houmon.” I fold my arms for added effect.

Elyza busts out one of her grins, that I'm not falling for. “What have I gotten myself into?” She teases.

“I'm being serious Elyza, when are we going to be able to talk? I've been trying to give you your space needed, but I've been worried about you. We're going to be spending the next few days getting ready to leave, so you will push aside talking for that. Then we're about to be living with strangers, and you don't like to talk around possible enemies, because then they will know you're actually human.”

“Jury's still out on that one.” She goes to get off the bed, but I grab her wrist.

“Excuse you?” I've obviously misheard her.

“Who knows what I am? I was created in a Petri dish by mad scientists. Roos could be right, what if I'm a werewolf? Or worse, like a werechihuahua?”

She's joking, but I still need to tread lightly. “I wouldn't be too worried, the pet stores seem to be some of the least raided.”

She smiles, releasing some of her tension before finally giving in. “I was just thinking about one of the last things Jayson said to me.”

A cold chill runs down my back hearing his name, and she notices. She brings her free hand to her face and squeezes her temples between her thumb and middle finger. “This is why I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want the memory of him tainting our night.”

I pull her hand away and replace it with each of my own. I take over for her and rub her temples soothingly but with force like she needs it. She closes her eyes, letting me help relieve some of the tension. “You have to talk to me, so I know how to help you, or know if I need to be strong for you, or whatever you need me to be. But more importantly, you need to talk to me so I can help you bear it. Because that's what we do now. It's you and me.”

She opens her eyes and looks at me, letting out a breath of defeat. Whaaaat? Marriage is a breeze.

“He had said I always will be and have always been government property. Turns out that was true.” She reaches for her tags that are resting on my chest.

I grab her hand that is holding that tags and bring it to my lips to kiss. “No. You belong to yourself and your houmon. No one else.”

“They created me.”

I shrug. “So? Madison created me but she doesn't own me.” She drops her hold on the tags, but I keep mine on them. I bring them up to my mouth and kiss them, without thinking.

This draws the tiniest smile from Elyza. “Valid point, Hodnes.”

“It doesn't matter how you came to be. Finding out more about that won't change who you are.”

“I just thought I was more. Something more than what they created me to be. I thought I had a real family once with real memories, and just due to some dumb luck landed in the hands of some bad men. But that's not true.”

“I think that is true though Elyza. I saw the picture of you and your mother. That looked like a real family sharing a happy memory.”

“Maybe.” She fiddles with her watch, not having her first choice, always being one of her knives. “The past, or what I thought was the past, always felt like the deepest connection to my humanity. I've done terrible things, and taken many lives. The lies, the hunt, the kill. I'm good at it, and sometimes…” She looks back at me and bites her lip like she doesn't want to say what she means.

“You like it.” She nods. “That’s ok, Elyza.” I grab her hand but she pulls away before standing up. 

“I just thought I was more.”

I stand up to face her and reach out and grab the back of her neck and pull her into a searing kiss. I pull back breathless, leaving my open and needy mouth close to hers. “You are a protector. A lover. My houmon.” I kiss her again. “You have goodness in your heart, and in your soul. You put the happiness and safety of your family and the people you care for above yourself. So yes Elyza, you are more. I don't care if you like something you were trained your whole life to do. I know there is a darkness in you and it doesn't scare me. It doesn't turn me away, or make me think any less of you. I love your dark sides as much as your light.” I look her in the eye so she knows I'm telling her the truth. What I don’t expect is to watch them change shades.

I know I must have said the right thing when she slams her mouth back into mine. I moan into it when she lifts me off the floor by my ass, throwing us both into the wall behind my back. Plaster falls down behind me and I somehow manage to get my legs back on the ground. The action causes her to pull back and look at me. I put my hands on her chest and push out, letting the energy send her flying back a few feet. She looks nervous for only a second like she overstepped some boundaries, until she see the teasing look in my eyes. 

Elyza's black eyes are definitely hungry while she bares her teeth at me. I shiver with excitement and pure arousal. She goes to move towards me again, and I can't help myself. I push her back one more time, just as she was about to make contact. 

“Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come and take what's yours?” I say in challenge.

The growl she releases almost sends me over the edge, before she even touches me again. But no, what actually does it, is her teeth. When they sink into my shoulder, breaking the skin while she has me pinned hard against the wall, giving me the best fucking orgasm of my life. The first of what I assume will be a few more of the best fucking orgasms of my life, because she is not done with me yet..

Elyza has never fucked me like this. Ever. I know how strong she is and how she could take me how ever the fuck she wants me at any time. I know that pain for the most part turns her on. I could see her eyes darken during training when I would sneak a punch past her. But she has always been gentle for the most part. I mean don't get me wrong, she won't think twice before flipping me into the position she wants me or taking a little nibble here or there, but nothing like what she is doing to me right now.

I'm not too proud to admit that I spiral immediately into my next orgasm, when she flips me around so I'm facing the wall, and continues to pump and curl her fingers into me. I know what she wants. My ass. Elyza fucking loves my ass, and loves when I grind it into her. So I give her what she wants.

I brace the palms of my hands on the now crumbling drywall and arch my lower back so I'm pressed as hard as I can get it into her. The motion almost sends me over again, but I keep thrusting my hips back as hard as I can while also riding her fingers harder and faster than the ever before. I can not have a third orgasm before she even has one. 

I get worried that I won't be able to hold out for her, but then I feel her other hand come up and grip my throat, knowing that means she's close. When she whispers in my ear I'm done for. I can't take it. “Ain.” 

The last orgasm is the biggest yet, and I'm really scared I'm going to let a pulse bomb go, but I don't. I feel her teeth sink into my other shoulder while she peaks, and stills her hand letting me ride out the last bit of pleasure at my own pace. 

Her teeth release my skin, and I feel her pull her fingers out, causing my knees to give way, but she catches me. She lifts me up and bring me over to the bed, laying me down. I'm so fucking exhausted, but I want to tell her how amazing that was, and how we should definitely do that again sometime soon. I seriously have lost count on how many orgasms I've had tonight. 

My body is shaking and all I want to do is curl up into Elyza's body, but she is too far away. I have to use the rest of my strength to look up at her. I don't like the look that I find on her face.

“I hurt you?” She asks, looking ashamed.

The fuck? “No, you didn't Elyza. Well maybe a little, but I liked it. I loved it actually.” 

“You're bleeding.” She says looking to each of the bite marks on my shoulders. I notice the black blood at the corners of her mouth and a shiver runs down my spine. But in a good way.

“So are you.” I know for a fact I scratched the fucking shit out of her back. She doesn't say anything. I have to dig deep within myself for the energy to do so, but I sit up on the bed. “That was amazing Elyza. All of it. I'm not sorry we did that and I'm not hurt, so don't even start with me. Plus even if I was it would heal in like three hours or something, but it doesn't matter because it doesn't hurt.”

“I didn't mean too…”

“Well I wish you would more often. Don't get me wrong, I love when you're sweet and gentle. But fuck Elyza, that was so good.”

“You really got me riled up, Hodnes. I couldn't help myself.”

She's sitting with her back against the headboard, and I crawl over so I can straddle her lap and face her. I run my hands through her hair, pulling her head back hard so she will look at me with those beautiful baby blue eyes, before I kiss her. “I don't want you to hold back all the time. You don't need too. I can take it, and I welcome it.” I kiss her again, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. I bite down, before letting it go. “So stop it right now.”

“Sha houmon.” She kisses me back.

“Ok good. Now, will you please help me lay back down. I think I'm stuck.” She has me flipped back onto the bed before I even realize she had done it. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her. She kisses my shoulder before spooning me from behind.

I can see the sun coming up through our bedroom window, while she holds me close. I don't want to fall asleep, and have the most perfect night of my life end. But Elyza starts to whisper loving words in trig, knowing that will make me lose my battle. 

The last thing I remember thinking was that I should try again to put the shield up around us both. Maybe leave it up forever?

 

Looking back on it now, I really wish I would have fucking tried.

 

 

Interlude – Annabelle 

Anna kisses Jessika’s head, while listening to the sleeping girls steady breath. She tries to be stealthy while sliding her arm out from underneath her, but pulls too hard and flies off the side of the bed. 

She gets an irritated growl from Scarlet, for disturbing her slumber. She mean mugs the dog. “No I'm fine, thanks for asking.” She says sarcastically to Scarlet, who huffs before laying her head back down.

“Nope, you're coming with me.” She says poking the dog and getting up to get dressed.

 

Anna makes her way down the front porch of her steps, watching for anyone who could be out at this time of night. She doesn't see anyone besides the guards, so she starts to head over to her secret spot at the wall, and stops while passing Alicia and Elyza's house. She laughs hearing the loud sounds coming from it. “Get yo girl, Legs.” She whispers, fist bumping the air. She continues her walk to the wall and slips through with Scarlet trailing behind her. 

 

Anna walks the mile into the woods, to her secret spot and goes to the tree where she hides the SAT phone, and digs it out. She goes to punch in the number, when she hears crunching of leaves behind her. She whirls around, sword drawn ready to confront the intruder. She knows immediately who it is.

“Well well. To what do I owe this pleasure Admiral? Didn't think you ever left the safety of Starfleet.” Anna says, putting her sword down.

“Well, that's what happens when the team that was supposed to check in with my daughter goes missing. And stop calling it Starfleet. It's starting to stick. I had to lock up one of my men for painting USS Enterprise on the Blue Ridge.” Dick says.

Anna frowns. “Was it Toby? Bastard…that was my idea. But seriously why are you here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Anna scoffs, and rolls her eyes. “Don't need to pretend you care about me Dad.”

“I do care, Annabelle.”

Anna doesn't reply with the comment on her tongue, she doesn't really want to fight with him right now. “Why are you really here Dad?”

“I told you.”

She rolls her eyes again. “Well there's more to it than that, so cut the bullshit and just tell me.”

He sighs, and folds his arms. “Why didn't you tell me you made contact with Elyza and that they are staying at your camp.”

Anna freezes. Shit, she thinks. Well, might as well tell the truth. “Because I think it's bullshit what you want to do with them. They are people Dad, not experiments.”

“I told you they wouldn't be treated like experiments, Anna. We won't harm them, and will only take their blood in safe increments. You're going against my direct orders…”

“Fuck you. I followed your orders. I keep close eye on Lee's group and let you know what she has been up too. Which why the fuck didn’t you tell me she has freaky mind control powers? Don’t you think that would have been pertinent information.”

“That was classified Anna, plus I knew you would never let her close enough to you to have her be able to use it. Also, you were supposed to keep an eye out for Elyza and let us know if you saw her or the group. Which you didn't.” He says angrily.

“Well what are you going to do? Call in the MP’s? Have your own daughter arrested? Wouldn't put it past you, Admiral.”

He sighs, again. “Don't be so dramatic Annabelle. No I won't have you arrested, but I need them to come in.”

“That is their choice. You can't force them, I won't let you. I'll make it back to them faster than you can. I'll tell them everything and they will get away before you can even get a team big enough to take them in.”

“So you will let the fall of the human race be on your shoulders because you don't want to make them come see that we aren't Jayson.”

Anna gets in her dad’s face. “To them you are Jayson. You haven't done anything to prove otherwise. You're hunting them down, have a reward out for them. They think you were actually working with him, not trying to take him down. So I'm sorry, but I won't let you force them.”

The Admiral is quiet. He looks down at his shoes before looking back to his daughter. “You have her heart, Annabelle. She would be so proud of the young woman you have become.”

“Yea, well I'll just have to take your word on that one now won't I.” Anna goes to put the SAT phone back in the tree.

Dick clears his throat awkwardly. “So if I trust you with this, whats your plan? What was it you were planning, since you thought you could hide this from me?” Dick walks over to Anna and gives her a side hug that she doesn't reciprocate. 

“I uh didn't really have one. I figure I'll just tell them the truth after things calm down and hope Elyza doesn't slit my throat.” Anna shrugs herself out from under her dad's arm, and goes over to Scarlet who is laying down. “Some guard dog you are.” Anna whispers to her.

“You're going to hope that Elyza Lex won't slit your throat after she finds out you're my daughter. That Jayson’s most dangerous weapon..”

“I know who she is Dad, we’ve all heard the stories and I know it's riskier than shit. But I hope she will see that I'm not trying to hurt them or fuck them over. I'll let them know how safe it is being at Starfleet.” Her dad rolls his eyes at the name again. “But you need to give me your word that you won't fucking treat them like test subjects. That's not right.”

“I won't Anna. Your mother would never forgive me for that.”

“Well she's dead, so who cares what she thinks. I'm going to need more than that.”

He gets a disappointed look on his face. “You shouldn't talk about your mother like that.”

“Why not? It's not like I even know who she is. You won't tell me anything about her. You won't even tell me her name!” Scarlet hops up, hearing Anna's distress.

Dick wipes his forehead. “Anna we have been over this, it's…”

“Classified. Yea. I know. Well the world fell Dad, are you going to tell me it's still classified?” His voice is silent, but his body language speaks volumes. “Fuck. You.” She goes to walk back to the camp.

“Annabelle, wait.” The Admiral says, but she doesn't turn around. “Anna I'm only giving you three weeks to bring them in, or I'll have to come and get them.” This makes Anna stop. “I can't risk Elyza getting away during the winter, I would lose her. I'll be pulling back most of the teams, I can't risk the men due to the conditions, and under a blanket of snow she can cover her tracks. Disappearing for good.”

“But you would risk them all, by bringing her in against her will. Not even her, Alicia. Elyza will kill anyone who threatens or goes near Alicia with any intent to cause her harm, or talk to her…look at her.” Fuck, Anna thinks. She's so dead.

“I expect a few casualties…”

“Expect more. In fact, whatever number you have in mind, times it by ten and you’d still be short. Listen Dad, I've spent time with them, and they are actually really good people. Give them a chance to make this decision on their own.”

“What if it's not the right one?”

“Then that's their choice. I read her file, what she went through. What Jayson forced her to do and what he did to her. The stories about her tracker Zack and what he would do to her? Can you honestly blame her if she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life hooked up to machines in labs in the hands of another government program?”

He sighs. “We all make sacrifices…”

“I think she's sacrificed enough. Just give me as much time as you can, but let me know before you come storming in so I can be as far away from the bloodshed as possible.” Anna turns back around, done with this conversation. She has to start planning her own funeral.

 

Once she gets far enough away from her dad Anna stops to light up a joint. Scarlet sits in front of her, staring back. “Don't look at me like that, Scarlet. Nothing's going to happen to them. If Elyza doesn't kill me when I tell her who I am and she says no to going to Starfleet…at least I can tell her to leave before they come, and that they can disappear during the winter. Maybe she would even let me come with…”

“No. She's going to kill you if you are not who you say you are.” 

Anna freezes hearing the voice. She doesn't take her eyes of Scarlet. “Seriously? Not even a wag of the tail?” She asks the dog, before turning around. “Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought you were sleeping. Thought I had drained you pretty good tonight, beautiful.” Anna tries to charm her way into getting a few more seconds of life. Because surely tonight will be the night she dies.

“I'm a light sleeper. Even when thoroughly fucked.” Jessika stares back at Annabelle with her arms crossed, and a pissed off look on her face. Anna can't stop the sly smirk from hearing Jessika admit she was thoroughly fucked. “You better start talking.”

“Talking? Sure gorgeous. What is it you would like to talk about? You wanna hear my theories on how A Song of Ice and Fire would have ended, if the apocalypse didn't happen? Well you know, first I should tell you my Jon Snow theory…”

“Anna.” Jessika says, reaching behind her back. “Tell me about why you're out here talking to your dog about Elyza and Star Trek. Tell me or I will scream for Elyza right now.”

“Really? We're like a mile away how would she hear and know it was you?”

“Trust me, she'll know my scream.”

Anna thinks for a minute then her mouth drops. “You and Elyza, are you kidding me?” She bends over and puts her palms on her knees. “Oh my god. And now I'm sleeping with her ex.” Anna starts taking in big dramatic breaths. 

Jessika shrugs. “I have a thing for blondes. And it wasn't that serious. I mean I wanted it to be but Elyza Lex doesn't do relationships.”

Anna looks at Jessika with a confused look. “Are we talking about the same Elyza here? Her and Alicia are like the poster gays for the perfect relationship. Although if I were to say one thing, the over protectiveness worries me a little…But who am I to judge you know? That's probably one of my better qualities. Not really judging a person, or holding certain things that are beyond their control against them…” Anna sends a nervous smile over to Jessika.

Jessika pulls out a gun and points it at Anna. “Anna. From the beginning, and don't lie to me.”

Anna holds her hands up in the air. “Ok you got it, Jess. But I really have to tell you, it's super hard to think with you pointing that gun at me. I am so incredibly horny right now.” Jessika tries not to grin. She pulls the hammer back on the pistol, and levels it on her. 

Anna lets out a small moan, before telling Jessika everything. “My name is Annabelle Payge Stroker. The daughter of Richard Stroker, the…”

“Highest ranking officer of the US government, I know.”

"Oh so you've talked to him?” Anna cautiously puts her hands down.

“Elyza has, she's a big fan. He is the one that's after us, Anna. That's a pretty big coincidence you being his daughter.”

“You have no idea.” Anna tells her quietly. 

“So you have been spying on us? Or what? Are you just sleeping with me to get close, try and bang the information out of me?” 

"No! That's not it at all. It really is a coincidence…or at least it started out that way. I was sent here about a month ago from Starfleet, that's what I call his floating fortress of ships. But my dad needed someone to keep an eye on Lee, I couldn't stand being locked up on those ships for any longer so I convinced him to let me go. I was able to earn myself a spot at the community, and kept an eye on Lee. I just thought she was a crazy bitch, I had no idea she was connected to you guys. Or that she was kidnapping children or putting people under mind control.”

“So you weren't sent after us?” Jessika asks lowering the gun.

Anna shakes her head. “No. I stumbled upon you guys by chance. Once I knew who you were I was going to keep quiet and let you guys go on your way. But Legs hit me with the rock, and then Maree tied me up, so I said fuck it. I decided to help you guys.”

“Why?”

Anna motions towards the fallen logs, before going to sit. Jessika doesn't follow her. “I don't know why, but my dad has kept me away from the country my whole life until the world ended. Every time I would try to talk to him about it, he would tell me it was for my own protection. That his enemies would try to steal me from him. I don't know why anyone would want the hyperactive daughter of an Admiral, but he said it would be to hurt him.”

"What does this have to do with the Lost Boys and deciding to help them?”

“I was getting there Jess.”

“Well get there faster.” Jessika says folding her arms again.

"Ok sorry. Anyways, my dad kept me overseas, while he came around every once in a while. His main focus was his country which he cared way more about than me. He wouldn't even tell me who my own mother was, claiming it was classified information. I kind of always just thought she left him and he was butt hurt about it. But being the curious child that I was, I would always snoop through his office trying to find out. Well I came across some files that I thought would lead me to my mother, but they were files on Red Weather Corp instead. All the Lost Boys were in it, but the main files were of Elyza. I thought she was the enemy he was talking about, but turns out I was wrong. When he brought me to Starfleet, I found out more about her. I learned what she went through, how she was tortured. That her blood was the key to stopping all of this. I knew Jayson was hunting her, and my dad said that we needed to get to her first. He promised me that they wouldn't be hurt, but this was the only way we could survive the virus.”

“So why haven't you turned us in?” Jessika makes her way over to the logs and sits across from Anna.

“Because I don't think it's right. If you guys want to go then I would help you, but I thought it should ultimately be your choice. I wanted to tell you guys so many times, but it never seemed like the right time. Elyza already doesn't trust me and I wanted her to before I said anything.”

“You wanted her to trust you, while continuing to lie to her. To all of us?”

Anna puts her head down in shame. “I know how it sounds…”

“I heard you taking with your Dad, so I'm glad you told me the truth, but you should have told us in the beginning.” Jessika tells her.

“I know.” Anna knows she should have but she made a mistake. “Elyza is going to rip my eyes out, isn't she?”

“Probably.” Anna lowers her head again, accepting her fate. “But…” Anna looks up at Jessika again, a new spark of hope in her eyes. “If we tell everyone while her and Alicia are gone, we might have a better chance of keeping you alive, maybe even with your eyes intact.”

“I’m sorry Jessika. I really was just trying to help you guys out, I just went about it the wrong way. I just hope you can forgive me. I really like you. I really like all you guys actually. I feel like I fit in with you guys.”

“I'm still mad that you lied, and the only reason I know is because I followed you out here. You're lucky it wasn't Maree or Lyndsey. Or worse…”

“Elyza.” Anna shivers saying her name.

“So it's going to take a lot more than just an apology to win me back over.” Jessika gets up and turns to head back to the camp.

“What about multiple orgasms? Will that help me?” Anna calls out to her.

Jessika stops and turns around, shock written on her face. “Seriously?”

“I really like you Jess.” Anna says walking closer to Jessika. And she does. She really does.

Jessika thinks for a minute before responding. “Well I do need to keep you close, until I can trust you enough.” She turns around and continues to walk back.

Anna stands there dumbfounded. She turns to Scarlet who is looking between the two girls, like she wants to follow Jessika. “Do you think that was a yes?” Anna asks Scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the chapter! Alicia's first line in her vows is my favorite Rumi quote. 
> 
> Anna... wyd?
> 
> Things are about to get crazy so I will try to update asap.
> 
> Much love my friends!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ha don't kill me... I know it's been waaay to long since I updated but I got sucked into another story I have been writing. Check it out if you haven't and if you aren't too mad at my lack of updating this one.
> 
> If you're still with me thank you a million times!
> 
> Much love my friends

Elyza holds Alicia close, long after the younger girl had fallen asleep. She plants light kisses on the back of her neck, and breathes in the scent of her skin. Alicia is single handily the best thing to ever happen to Elyza and she can't explain how she feels now that she is her houmon. Happy just doesn't come close to explaining it.

She kisses Alicia's neck one more time, before getting off the bed. She goes to the dresser looking for something she can throw on so she can run outside and smoke a cigarette. Even though Alicia says she doesn't mind the smoke, she knows for a fact, that any non smoker who says that is lying. 

Finding a hoodie and some sweatpants, Elyza grabs a few knives and her cigarettes before heading outside.

The nights are starting to get colder, and she notices what is the first frost of the season, making the grass sparkle and shine with the rising sun. She hears some of the community members already rising and getting out into the gardens. Elyza has noticed quite a difference in the gardens since she arrived. They appear to have been working hard which is good because all the food will need to be prepped and stored quickly. The community is in surprisingly good shape survival wise, and a winter will be the ultimate test. 

After finishing her smoke, she goes over to the drum, drinking a few handfuls of the ice cold water being collected inside. She splashes some on her face before deciding she's been away from her new houmon for too long. Before heading upstairs she runs to the kitchen grabbing whatever food is closest, and makes her way into their bedroom.

Alicia is still sleeping, and hasn't moved an inch in the bed. Elyza grabs all her blades and whetstone before she goes to sit in the arm chair across the room. She positioned it their very first night in the house, so she can watch the window and her sleeping Hodnes at the same time. 

Elyza lays all the steel on the window sill, along with the whetstone and food. She pours some water on the stone, letting it soak while taking the jerky and throwing the whole stick in her mouth. She wipes her hands on her pants before making the first swipe across the stone.

There is only one thing that can calm Elyza's state of mind more than her blades and that's Alicia, and just like her Hodnes they have become a part of her. She loves sharpening them, the sound they make striking against the stone always helps silence her mind. And since Alicia is sleeping, she needs something else to keep the thoughts away.

Starting with her throwing knives, Elyza carefully works her way through her collection. Turning the off switch on her mind, she focuses only on restoring the dulled metal back into its sharp and lethal form. So deep into her task, Elyza's misses the change in Alicia's breathing, and the tear that falls from one of her own blue eyes.

What she does notice is her hands, and how they begin to shake when she reaches for the next blade. 

“Elyza.” A soft voice calls out her name, causing her to look away from her hand, and towards the pair of sleepy emerald eyes staring at her.

“Hodnes? Did I wake you?” She sends her Hodnes a warm smile.

“What's wrong?” Alicia asks her, while getting up and climbing into her lap. Elyza kisses Alicia, and grabs the blanket from behind her to wrap around her naked wife.

“Nothing is wrong. Why are you up? You're harder to wake than the dead.” Elyza reaches for some jerky, and rips off a piece for Alicia.

“You just think you're so funny don't you?” Alicia asks squinting her eyes at Elyza, before taking the jerky and a big bite. “That probably would have been funnier if the dead weren't literally walking outside those big walls.” 

Elyza smiles, before bending down to take a bite of the jerky Alicia is holding. Alicia pulls her hand back, with an offended look on her face. “What's yours, is also mine now Hodnes.” She goes to try and steal the last bite, but Alicia moves her hand back, out of her reach.

Alicia pushes Elyza away with her other arm shaking her head, trying to hold her back. “I’m half asleep, don't make me try and put up my shield. I could blow us both up.” Alicia throws the jerky in her mouth before Elyza can get to it. While Alicia chews, Elyza laughs and grabs her face in both hands before kissing her.

Elyza reaches behind Alicia, grabbing her the water and some more jerky. Alicia smiles and takes a sip of the water before handing it back. She is sitting sideways in Elyza's lap and puts her head on her shoulder. “So is this what you do while I sleep. Eat all the food and play with your toys?”

“My blades are not toys, Hodnes.” Elyza playfully scolds. She feels Alicia move her face closer to Elyza's neck, and rubs her nose against it before her lips. “You should go back to sleep, houmon.”

“You should tell me why you're crying.” Alicia says putting her head back down on Elyza's shoulder. 

“Im not crying.” Elyza says. She watches as Alicia's hand comes up to her cheek, and when she draws it back, there is some dampness.

Elyza didn't realize she was crying. “Huh? Maybe I yawned.”

“Spicha.” Alicia says, while yawning herself.

Elyza lets out a small laugh. “Im going to regret teaching you that word. But maybe I was just replaying that scene from the Lion King in my head. The part where Mufasa dies. And little baby Simba tugs on his ear trying to get him up. Saddest scene in the history of cinema.” She says this with an over exaggerated frown.

Alicia moves her head up so she can look at Elyza. She has a sad look on her face. “Were you thinking about your mom?”

“No. Pretty sure I was thinking about regal lions. My mom was merely a human peasant, I think.” Alicia stares at her with that same sad look. “Or maybe I was, I don't really know. I… it doesn't matter. Let’s get you back to bed, we have a big day ahead of us.”

“Elyza.” Her houmon says. “Please.”

Elyza swallows the lump she didn't know had built in her throat. “It hurts to learn about her… my nomon. It was easier before, because I remember so little. I didn't know anything about her therefore I only missed the idea of my nomon. Now I'm finding things out and I’m going to learn more about who she was, which makes it hurt. And then there is Maree, I'm worried about her trying to get close to Lee and then getting hurt because it's not going to work out. We're… I mean they're not going to be a happy family after we have to shut down her operation or possibly even take her out.”

Alicia brings her hand up to Elyza's chin, making her meet her eyes. “Are you sure it only Maree you're worried about that happening too?”

“No, I don't get close to people. And if I did, it wouldn't be with people who steal people's will and also children before experimenting on them.” Alicia looks down and when she looks up Elyza can feel the hope coming from her at a thought she had just had. “I don't think she is just going to stop either.” She doesn't notice the new tears falling from her eyes, but Alicia does. She wipes them, and cups Elyza's face, before kissing her softly. 

Elyza takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to talk about this anymore. She doesn't want to talk, or think, or deal with it. She grabs Alicia and lifts her up, walks over to the bed before she puts her down. “I'm sorry Hodnes, I'm just going to go smoke outside.”

“Smoke in here.” Alicia says reaching for Elyza's wrist.

Elyza shakes her head no. “It's alright.” Elyza walks back over to the windowsill and picks up a few of her knives, hiding them the best she can in the clothes she is wearing and her boots. 

Alicia gets out of bed and walks over to Elyza's backpack. She takes out one of Elyza's white t shirts and throws it on, before her jeans and jacket. 

“Hodnes?” Elyza asks, before Alicia puts her beautiful wild hair up into a ponytail. 

“If you won't stay in here, I'm coming with you.” She says it like it's a final statement, in an argument that hasn't even started yet. She goes to the windowsill but doesn't grab weapons like Elyza, but the food and water. 

Elyza’s entire mood changes instantly watching her houmon. It's a simple mundane thing, just grabbing some food but for some reason it makes her smile. Although it could have something to do with seeing Alicia make sure all her pockets are stocked with the food. Elyza just takes a minute to be thankful for the moment. Her head is currently and the next few weeks especially, are going to be a shit storm. But her houmon will be right by her side making everything right again.

Once Alicia's pockets are full she walks over to Elyza. “Ready?” She asks, while throwing some peanuts in her mouth.

“Hodnes, we are going to the porch, not on a scouting mission.” Elyza kisses Alicia's chewing mouth.

“You just hid four knives on you.” She pops a few more peanuts in her mouth before looking at Elyza, and raising her eyebrow. “We all have our priorities.”

Elyza grins. “Touché.”

Alicia grips Elyza's hoodie string and pulls her into a kiss. “I love you.” She tells Elyza before grabbing her hand, trying to lead her outside.

Elyza pulls Alicia back and holds her tightly against her chest, just needing her Hodnes close. Alicia wraps her arms around Elyza's waist, returning the intimate embrace. The stay like that for several minutes, both just completely content being in the others arms. “I don't need to smoke, Hodnes. Let's go back to bed.” 

Elyza undresses her wife again, planting light kisses over her face, her neck, and arms while she does so. She picks her up, laying her down before taking off her own clothes. Elyza climbs into the bed letting Alicia lay on top of her, in her favorite spot. Elyza's mind is now calm, Alicia's presence helping her. As she ghosts her fingertips up and down her wife's naked back, something very unexpected happens. Elyza falls asleep.

 

I don't know when it happened, but I fell asleep laying on Elyza's chest, and woke up a few hours later. “Elyza?” I say tracing her lips with my finger. Her eyes shoot open, and she rolls us so she is on top of me and looks around the room in a panic. “Hey, it's ok. We're ok.” I've only seen Elyza fall asleep twice willingly. And the first time, when she woke up, she was shot…so you know, don't blame her!

She relaxes her body a few seconds later, when I kiss her chin as she surveys the room. 

“Good morning.” I tell her when our eyes meet. 

“Good afternoon you mean, Houmon.” She says after she looks out the window. Then she leans down and kisses me softly. For a brief second I forgot what we did the night before but when she goes to pull away I don't let her. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my legs around her, not ready to let her go and get up.

“Can we please just stay in bed all day?” I try to give her my most innocent look.

She smiles. “We have stayed in bed all day, Hodnes.” I pout, which makes her lean down and kiss me again. 

“Beja?” I beg. 

She thinks for a minute and looks out the window. I know she is torn. I know she has so much she wants to do before we leave, but I just want to stay in bed with her for as long as we possibly can. “The meeting with the community should be taking place soon. We really should be there.” I nod, slightly disappointed but knew it was a long shot. “But…” she says grabbing my attention. “We can come right back afterwards.”

I smile before leaning up and giving her another kiss. “Deal. Marriage is so easy. Why does everyone complain about it?”

She laughs before untangling herself from my grasp. “I don't know, Hodnes. But I'm going to go get us some food. Don't you go anywhere.” She's out the door before I have the chance to tell her there should still be all that food in my jacket from earlier. Then I remembered our conversation. 

I know Elyza is worried about getting close to Lee, and I know how much it's going to hurt her to learn things about her mom. How do you protect the person you love most, from an unseen, untouchable enemy? I wish I could take the worry and pain from her, I would without second thought. There has to be something I can do to help though. Maybe even try talking to Lee myself? 

Before I can come up with anymore ideas, Elyza comes back in the room with so much food stacked in her arms, I can't help but laugh. “I brought everything, just in case.” 

She throws it all on the bed and the second her arms are free I reach for her hand and pull her on top of me. “That was very smart of you.” She brings her lips down to my own, and gives me a small kiss before trying to roll off me. “No. Come back, we can do both.” 

The grin she gives me makes my heart skip a beat. “Eat your food now Hodnes…and I'll eat you afterwards.” She says this in my favorite voice and… well let's be real. I was her first course… and her second… and dessert.

Which is why we found ourselves late and running to the meeting. Thankfully, my jacket pockets were still packed full with food. And after only a short stop…which reminds me don't run and try to eat sunflower seeds at the same time. I almost made Elyza a widow, less than twenty four hours into our marriage. But we were able to make it there just in time for the meeting to start.

The community chose Venus and Eli as their choice for the counsel, which surprised everyone. I guess they were finally tired of the old white dudes being in charge. I think I even saw Elyza wipe a tear at the fact. 

The new counsel had been chosen, everyone gave Elyza a list of their family or friends that have been taken by Lee, and plans for the winter were discussed. The only thing that no one could agree on was the old counsel members and what to do with them. So we all decided to wait it out, and will decide when Elyza and I come back.

After the meeting was over, Elyza grabbed my hand and we tried to sneak out and go back to our house, but we didn't make it very far.

“Hey Chief!” Maree calls out after us. We freeze before looking at each other. Elyza makes a funny annoyed face, which I couldn't help but kiss off her. “Babe got a few radios up and working today. She can now hear anything going on over a few frequencies and I think she may have found Lee's.”

This gains Elyza's full attention, and I knew I lost her. “Really?” She asks before turning to me with a pleading look.

“Go ahead.” I tell her.

“You don't want to come?” She asks me. 

“No thanks. I vowed early into this, to never be near another radio unless it's life or death. Go have fun.” I kiss the side of her mouth, and start heading to our house. 

Chris is waiting for me at the house when I get there. I was about to let him in, when I remembered that we never cleaned up from when I destroyed the living room. I quickly turn around and block the entrance. “Uh… what's up Chris?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing, I was hoping I could hang out with Elyza a little bit before she left again.” 

Damn. Am I hogging Elyza? “She is with Maree and Lyndsey playing with the radios. But listen, they have this little Lost Boys tradition before missions that we will probably do the night before we leave. It's pretty exclusive, but I might be able to pull some strings and get you an invite.” I am the lead Lost Boy's houmon after all. Which I should probably discuss with Elyza when we we're going to tell everyone. I kind of like it being our little secret for right now though.

"Hell yea Alicia. Thanks! I'm going to go head over there, wanna come?” 

“Nope! Not if there is a radio involved.” 

He laughs at me. “Good point. Ok well I'll see you later then.” He takes off in a sprint to go hang out with my wife. 

The word makes me smile as I walk in our front door. Then I frown, looking at the mess I made the day before. I kick some of the debris around and decide it will still be there after a nap. Sooo I head to our bedroom instead and fall asleep waiting on Elyza to get home.

 

Elyza must have decided to give Maree’s prior advice a try, because I woke up to the feeling of static engulfing my entire body. I grip the sheets and look down to see a head of blonde hair between my legs. It didn't take very long once I was awake, and as she pushed me over the edge I let my shield come around us both again. 

“Huh, so she was right.” Elyza says, kissing her way up my thighs and stomach until she gets to my lips. How the hell did she get me undressed without me waking up? “Hodnes?”

I'm in such a state of bliss, she has to say my name again before I answer. “Hmmm?”

“I’m feeling like a caged animal. I really need to get beyond the walls. Will you train with me?” She kisses my neck softly. It has been less than twenty four hours since she was out there, and already she is feeling like a caged animal. I hope it's only because of her being restless due to the upcoming mission. 

"I would love to train with you Elyza. I might even take it easy on you.” I give her a cocky smile to which she raises an eyebrow. 

She hops off the bed and goes to grab my clothes. She helps me dress, and straps my dagger to my thigh and we head out the door. It's dark out now, and the guards don’t give us any trouble over leaving. They open the front gates for us and they nodded, that was it. We walk hand in hand, Elyza breathing in the air deeply. After a quick perimeter run, we are both warming up in the small clearing we used before. 

“Alright Hodnes. No holding back. Let's see what you got.” She gives me her own cocky grin before she lunges at me. 

I throw out my wall, stopping her in her tracks, then push out, sending her flying a few feet back. I forget how fast she really is, until she recovers before I know it. She has me backed against her and my arms pinned to my own chest. “Gotta be faster…” I don't let her finish her sentence. I try for the first time to let out a pulse bomb intentionally, and I can feel as she lets go of my arms and goes flying backwards. I spin around to make sure she is ok, and I have just enough time to throw out another wall of energy before she is on me again.

Elyza pushes hard against the wall of energy and I can't really describe the feeling of it. It's almost as if I can feel her own energy mixing with mine. She is so fucking strong, I really think she could be the only thing to ever be able to break through my push. Or maybe my energy just recognizes hers, and wants to let her through. I don't know, but it's dizzying either way.

Using a decent amount of strength myself, I push her almost as hard as I can. This push actually lifts her fully in the air and she lands hard on her ass before rolling perfectly onto her feet. I can hear a growl come from her, and I'm not so sure it's a friendly one. I'm scared for only a second, because deep down I know she would never hurt me. Elyza needs this kind of physical therapy, and I am more than willing to give it to her. 

Elyza stalks towards me and I can see her eyes are darker than normal but not black. Her lip curls up slightly as she gets down low and I watch for it to drop, meaning she is about to lunge. 

When it does, I don't hesitate and push her again, even harder this time. I don't mean to, but I send her flying far into the trees and can hear her body make contact with one of them, before a loud boom of laughter. I run towards the direction she went, since I flung her far enough to lose sight of her. 

She's laying on her back, laughing her ass off. “Are you ok, Elyza?” 

She turns her head towards me as her laughter subsides. “It used to be, whoever controlled me, had all the power.” Elyza reaches her hands for me, so I crawl on top of her, letting her pull me into a tight embrace. “And now, you are untouchable and you are only going to get better with practice. They are never going to give up on finding us. Whoever controls us, will rule this world.”

“We are in control, Elyza. No one will ever control us.” She lets out a sigh, leans up and kisses my head, but doesn't say anything for several minutes. I wonder which part of my reply has her so quiet. “What are you thinking?”

“There are a few ghoulies stumbling a couple hundred meters out.” It's my turn to sigh. “ The bigger one has a dragging limp on the ride side. I was just wondering how he got it. Was it in a fight? And also wondering if his leg is still fully attached. I love when they just hang there and you can see all the…” I reach up and put my hand over her mouth, and can feel her smile.

“Ok you've painted the perfect picture.” Elyza laughs under my hand, and then I feel her tongue slide out and lick my palm. “Seriously?” How can she even still move that thing after all it's been through? She nods. “How far away did you say the ghouls were?” She had me flipped onto my back before my sentence was even all the way out.

 

As much as I wanted to, we didn't end up staying the next day in bed. Elyza wanted to scout the entire surrounding area to make sure it was safe for the family before we left. So Elyza, Maree, Anna, Jessika and I were going out early in the morning. I thought it was weird that Jessika decided to come along, but her and Anna seem to be getting close. So I guess it makes sense. Elyza on the other hand, did not think it was a good idea.

“You don't go in the field Jess.” Elyza tells her, while the rest of us throw on our packs, and get our weapons ready. 

“Correction. I used to not go in the field. Now I do.” Jessika retorts. Elyza shakes her head back and forth and looks to me for help.

“I think you should let her go.” I tell Elyza who was not expecting that to be my answer. 

Elyza looks at me unblinking for a few seconds, before rambling off in trig while she walks over to a laughing Maree. “It's ok Chief. She did good on our trip, and she needs to learn.” 

Elyza nods. “Just watch out for her.” Maree takes the order seriously and we all wait for the gates to open. Elyza grabs my hand as we walk out, allowing us to take point. “Remember to listen, Hodnes.” I nod, and she drops my hand after she kisses it.

 

Things stayed pretty quiet for the first few hours. We ran into a couple small hordes. Elyza actually let me use my push to help take them out. Seems Anna was earning some trust with her after all, if she is letting her see what I can really do.

“You know Hodnes, I was thinking that you might be able to channel enough designated energy to take out their brains.” She tells me, as she goes around collecting her throwing knives from the skulls of the infected.

“Oh how cool!” Maree says excited. “Fuck Alicia, I'm so jealous! Can you make that ones brain explode?” She points to a crawler that is making its way over to us. 

I make a disgusted face at her. Elyza raises an eyebrow at me and I look to Anna who has been unusually quiet this morning, but suddenly looks intrigued. “Why the fuck not!” Elyza walks over with me to the crawler, followed by Anna and Maree. They were practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I hope it explodes everywhere!” Maree says causing Elyza to laugh and me to cringe.

“Same.” Anna agrees.

“Try and focus solely on the ghouls head.” Elyza says, and I bite back the sarcastic comment. Because duh. But she's so cute when she tries to help, so I remain quiet.

I take a breath, letting the static run up my body before I push out towards the ground. The energy pushes the infected into the ground, but it's still intact. “Harder” I hear Elyza instruct, so I let out an even stronger pulse. The skin starts to rip off of the infected as it's pushed even deeper into the ground but the brain is still in tact. “One last push Hodnes, you can do it.” 

I focus as hard as I can on it's head, and push. The whole body explodes in a sickening crunch. Blood, guts, bones and brain go flying everywhere and coat us all. I hear Maree celebrating and look to my wife. She has the proudest smile on her now viscera covered face. I don't care it's still the most beautiful sight. She grabs me and spins me around, while I try to wipe her face so I can kiss her. “Amazing, Hodnes!” She says after she puts me down. “I knew you could do it!” 

She brings her lips to mine, and kisses me twice before pulling back. “I kind of did it. The whole thing exploded.”

“Yes, but with more practice, I know you will be able to just get the heads.” She kisses me again, before reaching into her pack for a shirt and water bottle. She helps me get cleaned up before starting on herself.

“That was so fucking cool!” Anna and Maree go back and forth about what else they want me to try and blow up, but I tune them out. I can't get over how proud Elyza looks. Maybe she is starting to finally see that I can help her, when shit hits the fan. Maybe this is the end of the lone wolf adventures. 

Elyza's smile has never been bigger as she looks me up and down, while cleaning herself up. It quickly disappears though as a loud crack breaks through the woods. Anna and I look up into the sky because it sounded like the cracking of thunder during a severe storm. The sky is clear blue though, and that's when I look to Elyza. Her hands are shaking, and her eyes are wide as they stare into Maree's own. 

“Elyza, it's not possible.” Jessika says, as she slowly moves towards Elyza, trying to get her attention. 

“She's right Chief.” Maree also starts moving carefully towards Elyza.

“What's going on?” I ask. My voice gains Elyza's attention and she moves in front of me faster then I have ever seen her move before. 

“We have to go. We have to go now!” Elyza grabs my hand just as another loud crack rings out. She drops down to one knee and brings her rifle up, scoping out the surrounding area.

“Chief calm down, it's ok. It's not him.” Maree has her own rifle to her shoulder, also on alert. “Probably just some asshole with a whip. It'll stop once the dumbass hits himself with it.”

Elyza shakes her head. “It's his whip. I can hear it.”

“All whips make the same sound.” Jessika says. “Zack is dead. You killed him when you escaped. It was confirmed with all Red Weather staff.” 

It only takes one more crack before Elyza is up and we are running as fast as possible back towards camp. She is practically dragging me, and I swear she debates throwing me over her shoulder because it would probably be faster. I want to ask what the fuck is going on and who the fuck Zack is. I try to piece it together the best I can because there is no way I am getting any information out of Elyza. She has every sense on high alert and will not listen to any questions or talking while she is like this. 

Seriously though, I come up with nothing. Obviously he was tied to the Corp, and it seemed the thought of him terrified my wife. That's all I got, and I need more so I can know how to help!

Elyza stops us just before we get out of trees to where we can see the walls. Her and Maree are listening to something the rest of us can't hear, and also smell at the air. Gun shots start ringing out from the camp. “Go!” Elyza says to Maree before she turns to me. “There is a Fire and infected. You need to run as fast as you can!” She starts pulling me along, and Maree is already out of sight. My heart pounds from all the running and because I am so scared for what we will find. 

My adrenaline pumps and I run. I move my legs as fast as they will go. When the wall comes into view we can see that there are two different portions that have been pulled down, and set on fire. There are dozens of infected crawling around outside the walls, and I'm scared to know how many are inside. We make it into the camp and can see several small groups of people fighting off the bigger groups of the undead.

Elyza drops to one knee, taking out many of the infected to help out the groups to give them a fighting chance before hopping back up, she won't waste anymore time helping the strangers. She grabs my hand, leading us to wherever our family is. 

Once my mom's house comes into view I let out a sigh of relief, for only a second. I can see her, Nick and Travis holding off a group with Lyndsey and Maree. But I don't see Chris, and I get a bad feeling. Elyza must get one too, or hears something because she throws her rifle down at Anna's feet, and grabs her katana right out of her hand. Then she takes off running towards the clinic. I look back to my family and see that they have things well under control, before taking off with Anna after Elyza. 

We turn the corner and watch as Elyza is swarmed by a sea of undead. My heart races when she disappears into the middle of the snapping mouths and reaching arms. It takes mere seconds until I see the tops of skulls start flying. She takes out three or more ghouls at a time, with each swipe of the sword. She is trying to make her way through a huge group trying to get into the clinic, meaning there was food trapped inside that they wanted. Eli had nailed boards over the windows after I had blown them out, but the infected had them ripped off and were slowly making there way inside. Two different guns were going off inside the clinic, which at least meant whoever was in there was still alive. 

When I reach Elyza, after she had cleared a decent path, we position our backs against the others. She strikes out, slicing through multiple different heads and I push, sending all the ghouls to our right flying back twenty feet. Once they are on the ground and away from the walls and windows of the clinic Anna brings up the rifle and starts shooting them all before they can get up. Elyza makes quick work with the katana and I have to try to focus on killing the infected and not how hot she looks wielding the steel. It is so not the fucking time!

I bring out my dagger and stab the closest ghoul that was trying to climb through the window. I pull it away and go to climb inside myself. When I peek in, I can see Debbie and the kids backed into one corner, and Venus was guarding them shooting and stabbing whatever came close to her. I look to my left and see Chris is doing the same thing with the ones climbing through another open window. 

Once I'm through, Elyza is quick to follow behind me. She dives through the window, rolling quickly to her feet, and slashes the ghouls closest to Debbie and the kids, before spinning fast. A knife flies past me and into an infected that was about to take a chunk out of my shoulder. I expected her to scold me, to pay more attention but she seems to be too occupied at the moment. Three more knives go flying towards Chris, but not in time as we hear him cry out in pain.

“No!” Elyza screams before pulling out her side arm firing every single shot into ghoul that just took a bite out of Chris's hand.

Elyza rushes over to him and pulls him back by his shirt. She slices up the remaining infected while I stare at my brother, frozen. I become numb as I watch what unfolds next. 

Anna makes her way into the clinic having taken out all the remaining infected outside and her eyes go wide seeing Chris clutch his bitten hand. Elyza wipes the katana down before dousing it with alcohol and sets it in the sink before lighting it on fire. She looks at me and I can see actual tears in her eyes. “Hodnes I need your belt.” I hear her command but I can't move. She is on me instantly, whipping my belt off in one smooth motion. The katana is in the sink still on fire, and I can see the metal is starting to turn a bright orange. 

Chris now has the belt wrapped around his arm, and Elyza looks to me before she grabs the steel.

“No!” Venus yells.

“No, she's not…” Anna says, just before Elyza does.

Elyza brings the red hot sword down lightening fast, cutting Chris's hand off just above the wrist. I can't tell if the scream I hear is from him, Elyza or myself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to get crazy and probably won't be slowing down any time soon! Hope you're ready and stick with me!
> 
> Thank you over and over for your time and kind words!
> 
> Much love

“Oh my god! No you fucking didn't! You seriously just cut his hand off! Holy fuck!” Turns out, the screaming was all Anna.

“Annabelle shut up!” Venus yells, as she rushes to get Chris on one of the hospital beds. “I need you to go get Jessika, Lyndsey, and Eli.” Anna doesn't move, she's too transfixed on Chris.

Elyza growls, before sprinting out the door. Anna was taking too long, and Elyza knew Chris needed help and fast.

“Alicia, I need you to hand me everything that is in the fourth drawer over here.” She points to where I need to go and I act immediately. Chris has yet to say a word or scream or anything and that freaks me out. “He is in shock.” Venus answers my silent question. “Anna get Mrs Prince and her kids out of here if you aren't going to help with anything else.”

Anna snaps out of it and does as she is told, while I continue to help Venus with whatever she needs me to. Jessika and Lyndsey come running in, without Elyza or Eli. “He needs blood, where is Eli? She is a universal donor.”

“Elyza went to look for her, but it's ok. I'm a universal donor too.” Lyndsey says while she grabs the tubing that was used a few days ago with Elyza. Jessika jumps right in helping Venus, while I just stare. Without being told how to help, I honestly don't know what the fuck to do. Chris soon became unconscious. Venus assured me that he was alive when I panicked, but I couldn't help by comforting him because of the fact. I subconsciously pull out Elyza's dog tags and hold them in my hand while I debate going to find her. Lyndsey notices and her eyes go wide, but she doesn't say anything about it. Instead she continues to help instruct the two doctors in what to do for the injury.

My mom and Travis come running into the clinic seconds later. “Chris!” Travis says trying to get inside. I don't know why but I throw up a wall of energy stopping him.

“You can't be in here Travis.” Lyndsey tells him, confirming my instinct. “In fact, Alicia you leave too. He's going to be fine but we need to focus.”

“That is my son!” Travis yells, trying to push against the invisible wall I have out.

“And if you want us to be able to help him the best we can, you need to get out of here and guard the place!” Lyndsey isn't playing around. She cares about Chris too.

I keep the wall up and start slowly walking towards the door, causing Travis to take a few unwanted steps backwards. My mom tries to whisper to him that it's going to be ok. He won't take his eyes off his son and I feel really bad but I push out, and he stumbles back into my mom. I shut the door to the clinic, and turn to my mom.

“What happened?” She pulls me into her arms, and kissed my head over and over before going back to comfort Travis.

“He and Venus were in the clinic trying to hold off all the infected. Elyza and I were able to take out most of them out here but when we got in there he was by the windows. He was trying…Elyza threw her knives but it was too late. They got his hand, so… Elyza cut it off.”

“What!” My mom and Travis both say at the same time.

“The infection won't be able to spread…”

“She cut off his hand?” My mom asks wide eyed.

“To save him. She did it to save him.” I felt like she was attacking my wife...like always, when she just saved Chris's life. All Elyza does is save everyone and gets shit on for it.

“By cutting off his hand.” She stares again. Ok I don't know how many more times I have to say it.

“Yes, Madison. I cut off Chris’s hand to prevent the infection from spreading.” Elyza comes up behind me grabbing my arm. “We have a serious situation Hodnes. I need you to come with and stay by me ok?” Her voice sounds shaken so I give her my full attention.

“A more serious situation, than you cutting of my stepson’s hand!”

“Yes.” Is all Elyza says, but she doesn't look away from me.

“Ok, let's go.” I tell her. “We’ll be back Travis. Chris is going to be ok. Elyza saved him.” I feel Elyza tense up beside me, before she leads me to whatever the fuck is waiting for us now!

She takes me to the front gate, and there are a bunch of community members laying on the ground in front of it.

“Are they…?” I start to ask.

“They are alive. They were knocked out, with these.” She pulls out some darts. “They were on the wall, and whoever did this shot them. But Hodnes, that's not the worst part.” She reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a red bandanna. Her hand shakes as she hold it up for me. “The first wave of ghouls were wearing these.”

I tense up, but only for a second. I'm sitting here wanting Elyza to share all the burdens we face, so I have to show her that I'm not all talk. “Elyza?” I say her name real low, so she knows no one can hear what I'm about to ask her. “Who was Zack?”

She swallows. “He is my tracker. He makes sure I stay on mission. He is the one to bring me back when I run off.” She says this with no emotion. Like she has said these same words so many times, that they no longer have any meaning. But they do.

“Elyza... you are not under Corp control anymore.” I make sure I have her complete attention while I say this to her. “He is not your tracker. He will not be taking you anywhere, and Elyza you are free. You are free, the Corp was blown up. And I thought Jessika said he was dead. Did you kill him?”

She swallows again before looking to her left. Seeing something else entirely. “I thought I did, when I escaped. On my way out, we fought. He was my last obstacle, like always. I got the upper hand, ripped out his eyes, and I swear I got the blade in his neck but I rushed it. What if I missed? I can't remember it clearly.”

I reach out and grab her chin, pulling her back to me. “Elyza, Jessika said he is dead.”

My wife shakes her head. “That was his whip, Hodnes. I'm not crazy. I know that sound, I swear.”

“You're not crazy, and no one thinks that, I promise. But there could be an explanation for it. Obviously someone is trying to fuck with us and knows about it. It could be Dick or Lee maybe?” Elyza looks down, so I reach for her hands. “What are you thinking?”

Silence. She doesn't say anything and just shakes her head. I can see the tears in her eyes that she refuses to let fall. “There is much to do.” She turns towards the open sections of the walls. “We need to get Roos stable enough so we can leave as soon...”

“You want to leave?”

Elyza turns around and looks at me like I'm insane, before she continues walking towards the opening. “We can't stay. We would be sitting ducks.”

The sound of two dirt bikes getting closer to the walls rings out in the distance. Since Elyza had to have heard them long ago and isn't freaking out, I figure she knows who is on them. Eli and Maree come flying into camp from the open section of the wall a minute later.

We get to them just as they are hopping off the bikes. “We followed the tracks and they just led us to the abandoned semi-trucks. We couldn't find another trail, whoever did this is pretty fucking good at covering up their tracks.”

Elyza clenches her fists. “And no one fucking saw anything!” I actually jumped from Elyza's voice.

“Anyone who could have, is laying on the ground knocked the fuck out Elyza.” Maree points repeatedly to the people for added effect. I want to tell her to back off, and not to poke the blonde Australian bear, but don't. She's a big girl, and can take whatever comes from it.

“They were shot with Red Weather tech Maree. The dead were wearing these!” Elyza whips the bandanna at her.

Maree takes a deep breath, before switching to trigedasleng. She knows better than to discuss anything that could come across as making Elyza look weak in front of new people like Eli, and the lingering community members working to guard and block the open sections. From what I can understand, she basically just tells Elyza to chill out. The people will wake up eventually, and they can learn what they know. Maree swears that whoever had done this, was gone. And that it couldn't have been Zack, and that he couldn't hurt her anymore. Do I even want to know what this guy has done to my wife? I reach out, grabbing Elyza's hand and she squeezes mine back in response.

“What do you say we keep busy Chief. Let's clear out the bodies and get these holes blocked off while we wait on those guys to wake up.”

Elyza looks over to me, and I just want to wrap her up in my shield and my arms, seeing the look on her face. She nods before heading over to the giant scrap pile in the middle of the community.

  
Having super soldiers around comes in handy for so many fucking reasons. Obviously the protection they provide is a key one. But also, their strength amazes me constantly. The two grabbed a ten by ten foot piece of pure steel, and held it like it was a fucking sheet they were about to fold. They carried it like it weighed nothing and brought it over to a pile of infected before tossing the bodies one handed onto it. They had at least twenty bodies stacked on top of each other by the time I dragged one over to it. Then once all the bodies in the area were on it, they each grabbed one of the metal rods sticking on the side of the steel and dragged it out and beyond the walls. They lifted it up causing the bodies to slide off before going back for another round.

Even though I'm not as much help as they are, I follow them back to the next pile. Before they start piling the bodies on Elyza comes up to me. I can tell she is still shaken, so I don't even think before pulling her into an embrace. “Ai hod yu in, Elyza. Ste yuj.” I whisper to her. She takes in a deep breath and I can feel her nod her head against my shoulder.

They make quick work with getting all the bodies out, and I'm exhausted from just walking back and forth with them. Those two though, didn't even break a sweat. They just moved right onto the next task of covering the open spots of the wall.

“You know it's too bad you didn't get like heat vision, Alicia. You could've just squinted and welded this shit together while we hold it.” Maree is currently holding all the weight of the steel, while Elyza nails in some railroad spikes at the sides to join the sections. Oh and she's using just a palm sized rock. Her second one actually, because she shattered the first one already. It's so fucking hot, and I can't even enjoy it because there is so much other fucked up shit going down right now!

I didn't mean too, but I sighed. Then I remembered Maree had said something. “Yea, that would have been fun.”

“You know what I'm pissed about. How come I didn't get the cool mind control powers but Lee's other kid did. Like what the fuck? Or...what if I have them and don't even know it!” She looks over to Elyza, and holds two fingers to her temple. “Elyza Lex. This is your master speaking. Listen to the sound of my voice. You're finally going to admit the truth to the world, that I am the much, much, much more…prettier sister.”

Elyza stops what she's doing and gives Maree a blank stare and shakes her head a little. I try to hide my smile because I know Elyza is just fucking with her. “Master, I will now admit the truth to the world, that I am the much, much…”

“No no. Me. That I am prettier.” Maree says, while pointing to herself.

“No master, you specifically said to say that I am the prettier one?” Elyza fakes confusion, while she walks over to Maree.

“Yea but I meant me. I am I, in that instance, not you. Your master is the prettiest. Here let's just try something else…”

“Maree.” Elyza says.

“Master.” She corrects her.

“Do you think I lust after you?” Elyza asks, making Maree cringe.

“What gross, Elyza! Don't ever fucking say anything like that again! What's wrong with you?” She has the most disgusted look on her face.

“For the siren call to work, you need lust or fear.”

“Well maybe you fear me.” Maree says, adjusting her weight against the huge sheet of metal she is still holding up.

Elyza lets out a laugh. Maree does not. “Oh you're serious? You think I could be scared of you, goufa?”

Maree throws side eyes at Elyza. “Maybe.”

“I used to check under your bed for monsters. You were sixteen.” Elyza takes the weight of the wall for Maree and hands her the rock.

“I was not! I was like fifteen…and a halfish. And you were the one who made me watch all those fucked up scary movies anyways! Stupid fucking Freddy Krueger and shit.” Maree says, before taking over nailing the wall.

Elyza laughs again and the sound makes me smile. “Remember when I had Devin hide under your bed looking like Freddy and then when I checked under it, I told you it was all clear.”

“Yes. I didn't believe you because I kept hearing scratching. So I double checked and he scared the fuck out of me!” I watch as my wife doubles over in laughter. “It's not funny Elyza! I was so scared, I peed a little.” Maree tries to hide her own amusement remembering, but fails.

The two girls suddenly stop their laughter and turn towards the camp. I don't know why until a few minutes later when Lyndsey comes walking into view. Maree drops the rock and spikes before she takes off in a slow jog towards Lyndsey. When she reaches her, she takes Lyndsey up into her arms. I look away to let them have their moment and move closer to Elyza. She had her eyes an ears trained on them, probably wanting first word of Chris.

“He's going to be ok.” I whisper to her.

She nods slightly, but doesn't draw her attention away from her sisters. What ever she hears next makes her lower her head and shake it.

“What?” My heart races just as fast as my mind does, thinking of what could have happened.

“He won't be able to travel.” Elyza tells me.

“But he's going to be ok? He's alive?” She nods, just as Lyndsey and Maree walk up to us.

Maree goes back to hammering in the spikes, at a much quicker pace then before, while Lyndsey comes straight to me and gives me a hug. “Chris is going to be all right, as long as we keep an eye on the wound. That was quick thinking Elyza, but now it really depends on keeping regular infection away.”

“How long until he can leave?” Elyza asks, while heading over next to us, as Maree finishes the last spike. “We need to get going?”

“Elyza he can't leave, not for awhile. And why are we leaving?” Lyndsey gives her sister her full attention.

“We just need to leave. I don't feel safe anymore, and the deal was if it was safe…”

Lyndsey interrupts her. “Deal? What deal? And why don't you feel safe? This is the apocalypse, we're going to be attacked anywhere we go.”

“Babe, we heard someone cracking a whip when we were out earlier.” Maree tells Lyndsey before also handing her over the bandanna. “The guards were shot with Corp darts, and the dead were wearing these.”

Lyndsey starts shaking her head. “Zack is dead, Jayson is dead…”

“I know that.” Elyza looks around at the camp, trying to keep her voice down as people pass by. “But we just need to leave, Lyndsey. I'm giving the orders…”

“You helped vote me in, to be in charge of this community Elyza. Now you want me to leave it?” Lyndsey crosses her arms.

“Yes.” My wife doesn't back down. “You are coming with me and we are leaving.”

Maree and I can't help but glance at each other, knowing this is about to get ugly. It was almost like an understanding, we will have to side with our partners and to not take it personally.

“No. Elyza, you're over reacting.”

“You're under reacting, Lyndsey!”

“Good one, Chief.” Maree mumbles sarcastically.

“Elyza we are not going anywhere. We are going to stay, and take on whatever the fuck this is. We just took on over a hundred and fifty infected, we can take on whoever sent them here.” Lyndsey looks to me for help and I shake my head no. Then she looks back to Elyza remembering something. “Oh that's right, you must side with your houmon now.”

“Whaaaaaaaaat?” Maree asks.

Elyza eyes Lyndsey, who just gives a smug look back. “Yes Maree. Saw her tags on Alicia. She wants to make us follow her, even though we're not important enough to know they eloped.”

“For real? I always thought I would be your best woMAN! Bachelorette party in Vegas. I would give a heart wrenching and yet funny speech. Hmm. It's like I mean nothing to you, at all. Did you even stop for one second to think about how this would make me feel?” Maree shakes her head softly, hurt plastered all across her face. “Of course not. You were only thinking of yourself.”

Elyza groans loudly, and I reach for her hand. “Don't give her shit guys. It was a spur of the moment thing. We were going to tell you but…” I hold my free hand out to the walls. “Things kind of happened.”

“Ok time out in our fight.” Lyndsey says before pulling Elyza and I into a hug. She kisses Elyza's cheek before kissing mine. “Congratulations you guys. Welcome to the Lost Boys, Alicia. ”Her smile is genuine.

“Elyza I will forgive you for your selfishness, but don't think I will ever forget it. I am also so happy for you guys!” Maree throws herself into the hug. “You're my favorite of my new sisters I found out about this week. Welcome to the greatest dysfunctional family in the whole world!”

“Thank you.” I laugh and hug everyone back.

Our happy family moment is short lived as Elyza backs out when she hears Eli coming. “They are all awake and waiting at my house, if you want to speak with them.” Eli informs Elyza and Lyndsey. We don't waste any time and head over there.

The guards are all in the living room of Anna's house, and she is handing out food and water to everyone. When she see us, she throws me a Snickers bar before going back to everyone else. I break it in half and try to give some to Elyza, but she is zoned in on wanting to get information. I look to my left and see Maree, giving me puppy dog eyes. I give her the other half and she hugs me again. “You're going to be my favorite sister in no time.” She whispers to me.

I can feel Elyza tense up beside me and not because of what Maree had said, but because the anticipation is starting to get to her. So I decided to step up.

“Hi guys.” I say getting the guards attention. “Are you all feeling alright? Any major concerns?” They all look back and forth to each other, and all shake their heads. “Yea? Ok that's great news. Do you mind if we ask you what happened?”

“We were approached by these two guys, soldiers I believe.”

“What!” Anna jumps up.

Elyza moves to the back of the room to where she can listen, think and pace.

“Yea, they were in all black combat gear, and were wearing red bandannas over their faces. They had assault rifles. Said they were looking for their friend Zack, and then that was all I remember.”

Lyndsey and Maree beat me to it, and they both start firing off words rapidly in trig to Elyza. Her eyes are on me though and I know she isn't listening to her sisters. She's going over an escape plan in her head, to get me as far away as possible.

“That doesn't sound like the army.” Anna suggests.

“It's worse.” I tell her before I move to Elyza. “Whatever you want, I'll do. No questions. Well… ok minimal questions because this is me we're talking about.” I can tell Elyza wants to smile, but she can't. She nods at me before reaching for my hand.

“Where are you going?” Lyndsey asks while following behind Elyza and I.

“Are you coming with me?” Elyza asks her sister.

“No. I already told…”

“Then it doesn't matter where I'm going, _Counselor_.” Elyza doesn't stop, she just keeps leading us to our house.

“Seriously Elyza. Don't be a fucking immature dick!” Elyza spins so fast I don't notice right away and kept on walking.

“I'm the immature one Lyndsey? I have given up everything for you and the other Lost Boys. I never asked for a god damn thing! All I wanted was for you guys to be safe and would do anything to keep you that way. Now I'm telling you it's not safe and you don't give two fucks!” Elyza's eyes are black and I can tell that Maree is watching her like a hawk. But I know Elyza would never hurt Lyndsey, no matter how angry she was. “You want to stay here and play leader! Fine! But I'm getting my houmon out and away because he is back! He is back and what does he want? Me! Always me and I can't let him get my houmon. He won't do to her what he's done to me. I will die before I let that happen!”

Lyndsey softens a little from Elyza's words before switching to trig. Damn I really need some more one on one with Elyza in the language. Lyndsey tells her that Zack is not back. She tells her big sister that she's not sure what is going on, but it can't be him.

“I can't take the risk.” Elyza is looking at me while she speaks to Lyndsey. I try to give her a look back that says its going to be ok. If she wants to leave we will go. I made her a promise to be by her side and I do not plan on breaking it. She nods at me, understanding everything I was trying to say, before interrupting her sister. “Lyndsey, you're going to come with me, or you're not. You're free now. You have Maree and you guys can look out for each other. I want my family together, but if you are going to stay then that's your choice. I am taking my houmon and we are leaving. If Zack is out there, he wants revenge...”

I will never forget what happens next, as long as I live. Elyza's head snaps towards the front wall before we hear the Kill Bill sirens being played off a loud speaker and multiple small explosions ring out. Different sections of the wall start falling, and I expect Elyza to take off running towards it. She doesn't. She's frozen.

Maree and Lyndsey take off but I stay behind. “Elyza.” I say, while moving in front of her. “Houmon.” I try, and this works. Her eyes snap to me. “I don't know what he has done to you, and if it's him out there right now, but we need to make a choice. Do you want to run, or do you want to fight? Either way I'm with you, understand?” I have her face in my hands, and watch as her mind races through the options. I can see as she pushes the rare feeling of fear she is showing, down. I watch as her lip curls, and she turns towards the front.

She grabs my hand and we take off running, Anna catching up with us just before we get to the wall. “Kill Bill sirens, really?” She asks us but we don't respond.

When we get outside the walls we can see just a pick up truck with huge speakers inside the bed. Elyza walks up to them and rips out the wires, allowing the sirens to stop, before moving to the front of the vehicle. She rips the door off its hinges and throws it when she goes to look inside. She pulls out a sheet of paper only, and hands it directly to me without looking at it. Maree and Anna go to scout the area, but Elyza all them back.

“Focus on the walls, this is nothing but a game.” She tells them, before heading to go dispose of some infected that were trying to get inside. Lyndsey comes up to me and asks to see the paper. I hand it to her, and her hand goes up to her mouth once she reads it. I don't know if I want to know what it says but I grab it anyways.

_E.  
I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, since you left. I've missed you. Have you missed me? I can't wait to meet your girl that has everyone talking. I hear she has very pretty green eyes. I'll just have to SEE for myself, I guess. Soon_.

_You can't run from me, E.  
I always get you back._

  
Oh Jesus fuck! “Are you kidding me?” I ask, turning to Lyndsey.

“That's his writing.”

“Of course it is! Like we don't have enough on our fucking plate!” As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them. Because the universe hates me. Elyza yells my name and takes off running towards me, at the same time Lyndsey and I both hear small beeps coming from under the truck. They increase in speed as I look back to my wife running and yelling at us. It's a bomb. Totally a bomb. Why wouldn't it be a fucking bomb?

Lyndsey takes off running just before me, which I was hoping for. Once she is in front, I push out sending her flying right into Elyza, causing them both to be thrown on the ground.

I feel the heat before I hear the explosion, so I drop to my knees on the ground, closing my eyes, and clenching my fists as tightly as possible. I can feel the scorching flames of the fire, but know that it is not consuming me. Feeling brave, or maybe just curious because it's me… I open my eyes.

Bright orange flames lick up and around me, but don't touch me. I'm scared to move because I don't want them to get through my shield, so I don't. I stay put and just watch the swirling colors. It's not more than a few seconds before I hear Elyza call my name again, and the flames start to recede back. I jump up when I see her running, and take off towards her.

It’s totally cliché, and I'll probably hate myself for it later, but I don't stop running until I collide with her solid body. She squeezes me hard, a little too hard in fact, but she lets up when she hears me squeak. Elyza is full on convulsing from her spiked amount of adrenaline, and she can't get a word out, but she is trying. I try to talk too, but the realization of what actually just happened, hits me.

"Are…are you hurt, Hodnes?” Elyza finally gets out. She hasn't let me go from her arms yet, to check.

I shake my head no. “I'm ok.” As soon as she hears my voice she pulls me back and kisses me. She is out of breath, which never happens, so I know her heart must be racing as fast as mine is.

She finally is able to look me over, but takes me back up into her arms immediately afterwards. “Hodnes…”

It's all she can say, but it's all she needs to. “I know.” And I do know what it feels like to think the other was blown up! I let her kiss me again, before Anna, Maree and Lyndsey come up to us.

“Did you just go all Khaleesi! Holy fuck! Please tell me you have baby dragons now!” Anna is the first to speak.

Reluctantly, Elyza lets her grip on me go. Lyndsey is clutching her arm, as she makes her way over, and Maree is helping her walk. Oh fuck, I must have hurt her when I flung her. “I'm so sorry Lyndsey…”

She doesn't let me finish, she wraps her good arm around me. “Stop, you saved me. Thank you, Alicia. I'm so glad you're alright.”

We hear some yelling and commotion coming from the camp and I'm scared to look and see what else I jinxed us with. We watch on in horror as the whole disconnected middle section of the wall collapses.

“Oh that's bad. That's very very bad.” Anna says, taking off in a sprint.

Elyza goes to pick me up but I shake my head and grab her hand while we run. “I'm fine Elyza, I swear.”

Maree has Lyndsey in her arms and we all go to the clinic. Most of the family is already there, thank god. When we get inside, Anna and Jessika move into the back room. It doesn't go unnoticed by Elyza, or Maree.

"What's going on, what happened out there? Was it another attack?”

“Yes, it was.” Lyndsey says, after Maree sets her down on a table. Venus heads over to her and starts looking her over. “Can you just wrap it? We don't have much time. How is Chris doing?”

“He is out, and will be for a while. I started him on the antibiotics, and after a few days he should be in the clear.” Venus tells us all.

“Yea? Ok that's great doc. But here's the thing… we are missing half the wall now, and that loud explosion is going to draw any zekes that are around. So we are gonna have to leave.”

Elyza growls and lets go of my hand, before walking back to the room Anna and Jessika went into. She kicks open the door, shocking everyone. “Tell me what, Jessika.”

“Elyza get out of here, I'm talking to Anna.”

Maree and I hurry over to Elyza's side. “Yea you're talking about what you should and should not tell me. So what the fuck is it?”

Anna puts her hands on her knees, and breathes in deep before rising. “It's ok Jess. I've lived a good life…ok that's a lie. I've lived a mediocre one. There is still a bunch of stuff I wish I would have accomplished. Like finding out who my mother was, and getting Toby back, from when he pants’d me in front of all the pretty girls. Douche…” Another Elyza growl shuts up Anna's speech. “Ok Cujo. Sorry.” She takes in a big breath.

“Anna…” Jessika starts.

Anna holds out her hand, and puts two fingers to Jessika’s lips. “Shhhh. It's ok. You will find another, but I'll always remember our kinky amazing sex. Especially that one thing.” She smiles and nods. “You know the thing I'm talking about, when you put your legs…”

“Empleni!” Elyza yells and I notice her eyes are as black as the night.

“Ok geeze. Alicia please take care of Scarlet. Elyza…” She takes in another big breath and I watch as Jessika bites her nails. “I know of a safe place, that we can take The Kid to get better, and all the old people around here. You don't have to come, but I promise you it's a safe place.” She looks over to me, and I can see her eyes show remorse. “I'm so sorry but, I have been lying to you guys. My name is Annabelle Payge Stroker and…” That's all she was able to get out. Elyza had rushed her the second her name was spoken. She picked Anna up and threw her out one of the only still intact windows, before jumping out herself.

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Once Elyza had disappeared after Anna out that window, Maree and I were quick to follow. What we were going to do to stop it on the other hand…yea…I didn't even fucking know! Anna lied, which I hadn't really had the time to process, but she did. And the cherry on the fucking sundae; she was Strokers kid…or niece or someone with the same last name! A lot has happened in a short amount of time, and all I wanted to do was prevent my wife from killing Anna. So, that I guess was sort of a plan.

 

When we jumped out, and caught sight of them, I had to blink a few times to make sure I was really seeing, what I thought I was seeing. Elyza was attacking Anna, that much I expected, but Anna was holding her own. She was blocking just about as many punches as Elyza was throwing, and she moved almost as quick. I literally gasped when she was able to land a hard kick to Elyza's stomach, which sent Elyza back several feet. Out of instinct to protect what was mine, I pushed out and sent Anna flying.

 

Anna landed on her feet, and took off running after giving me a shocked expression. Elyza was already back up and runs after Anna. And us, well we ran after them both. “Elyza!” I tried calling out to her. It didn't work, I know she had to have been seeing red, after everything that happened recently.

 

We chased them all the way back into the woods, and we reach them just as Anna jumps off of one trees, and launches herself high into the branches of the one next to it. “Parkour!” She yelled as she jumped from tree to tree.

 

“Elyza! Please!” I tried again, and Elyza skids to a halt just as she got to the first tree. “Just hold on for two seconds and look at me. Beja, houmon.” Her eyes are locked on Anna, who finally started climbing up the huge eighty foot tall tree she was in. Elyza growls before turning to face me.

 

Her eyes were black, and her top lip was slightly raised in a snarl. She starts walking backwards slowly to get closer to the tree Anna was in, but is giving me most of her attention.

 

“Anna why are you climbing a tree?” Maree called out to her, as she looked high in the sky.

 

“I don't really know. Cujo reminds me of a bear, so I thought do what you do to escape those.”

 

“Anna. Bears climb trees.” I called out and Elyza growled again, because I was talking to her. Elyza then spun around and jumped, as high as I'd ever seen anyone jump before, and started to climb.

 

“The fuck? You right, shit.” Anna said after she saw Elyza make her way higher. “Elyza. Can't we talk about this?” She jumps to the next tree and then made her way to do it again.

 

Elyza was still climbing up the first one, and was at least a good forty feet in the air. “Elyza, stop!” I called out, with my neck craned up trying to look at her. She does and looks down at me. “Let's just leave! Let her go do what she wants, and let's go, houmon.”

 

“Chief, I think you should listen to Mrs Chief. And Anna what the fuck dude!” Maree yells out to her. “What are you like a double agent?”

 

Anna stops and thinks for a second. “Kinda, I guess. But more for you guys, than my dad.” She lets herself fall down from branch to branch, catching herself on each one. My eyes are locked on Elyza when Anna reveals that piece of information, and Elyza punches a thick branch.  It just cracks before falling the rest of the way down. “Oh fuck, that's about to be my face.” Anna says, before trying to make it down faster. The lower she gets, the more I can hear her keep saying parkour, before each jump. Once she makes her way to the ground, she puts her hands on her knees, and gives herself a pat on the back. “That was actually harder than it looked.” She throws her thumb back and points at the tree before looking up at Elyza, who was still very very high. “I should probably run again huh? Get a lead while I can?” She asked Maree.

 

“You won't have a very big lead.” Maree says pointing to Elyza.

 

Elyza takes one step out, and my heart races because I know she's going to fall.

 

“She's not… oh man she is…” Elyza lets herself fall the forty feet, and lands with her fists and one knee on the ground, before fixing her gaze back on Anna. “Fucking superhero landing. Fuck. So cool.” Anna says before putting her hands up in surrender. My wife rises slowly to her feet, still with her predator like gaze on Anna. “Please don't kill me, and let me explain.” It's the most serious voice I have ever heard come from her. Elyza growls again, making Anna close her eyes and brace for a certain death.

 

“Elyza, let her talk.” I moved slowly to stand next to her, so she wouldn't over react to a quick movement. “It won't do any harm to hear her out before you go and rip her eyes from her head.”

 

Anna opened one of said eyes carefully, to look at me. “Don't you fucking look at her.” Elyza said in a scary low and threatening voice. It made a shiver run up my spine, and Anna's.

 

“Ok. I won't.” She closes it again before squeezing them both tightly, in order to keep them shut..or to keep them in.

 

“What's going on Anna?” Maree asks.

 

“I kind of lied to you guys. I did know who you were when I found you, but I never meant to put you in any danger. I've known about Elyza and Red Weather for years, my dad kept tabs on her all my life and before. I thought she was the one who killed my mom, but learned the truth after the end of the world. Not about my mom though, about what was really going on with Jayson.”

 

“So your dad is Stroker? And you were sent to bring us in?” Maree asks.

 

Anna shakes her head. “The Admiral is my father, unfortunately, but I wasn't sent to bring you in. I'm a civilian, I was brought to Starfleet after the fall…”

 

“Starfleet?” I asked.

 

A smile spreads slowly on Anna’s face. “It's what I call the floating society the Admiral put together. He hates it.”

 

Frustrated because it was taking too long to get the information she wanted, Elyza let out another growl. I instantly reached out to grab her hand. Hopefully letting her know I was there, and safe.

 

“Ok sorry! I'm not military just related! I do hate the government and I know everything you and the other Lost Boys have been through, and that's why I didn't tell the Admiral you were here! I was trying to find a way to tell you, because you all are so fucking cool…”

 

Elyza drops my hand and moves to stand in front of Anna. She gets within an inch away from her face. “Why are you here?”

 

Anna swallows hard. “I was getting restless. I couldn't stand being locked up anymore, so my dad… I mean the Admiral, he let me come to one of the developing camps so I could keep an eye on Lee. Also to see how people were surviving.”

 

“You told them we were here?” I asked.

 

“No… I wasn't going to say anything to him. I was supposed to, but I refused. I don't think you should be forced to go, I think you deserved to make that decision on your own. I was going to tell you who I was and what it was like, and then if you wanted to leave I was going to let you go without even telling them anything.”

 

I can see the waves of angry tremors start in Elyza's body, and I don't want her to make any rash decisions. The tip of her nose was practically touching Anna's temple, and her breath was coming out in short bursts through her nose.

 

“What is it like there, and why should we trust you and them?” Elyza turns her angry gaze on me after my comment, obviously not happy.

 

“The admiral hated Jayson just as much as you did. His main goal for the last twenty years, was to shut him down.”

 

“And take control of the program? Have all the power that came with being in control of all us freaks, yea? Same prison, new warden?” Elyza's attention goes back to Anna, who shakes her head.

 

“He is a dick in both name and personality, but not like that. He said my mother would never forgive him if he were like Jayson.”

 

“He wants my blood. The blood of my sisters, my _Hodnes._ ” The tone in which she said my name, made it sound like a threat all on its own. It made me shiver again, and also…maybe made me a little damp between the legs. Fuck. It did. “That's what Jayson wanted. Along with all our hopes, our very humanity and our will.”

 

Anna swallows hard again, still with her eyes closed. “True. And sorry about that, really. But, the Admiral only wants your blood because it will help the human race survive. He doesn't want to drain you, or kill you. No torture, just like donating blood at the Red Cross. Probably even with juice and cookies at the end.”

 

Elyza's hand shoots out shocking Maree and I as she grabs Anna by the throat. “I won't let him take a single fucking drop. Do they know we are here, yes or no? And if you don't tell me the truth, I will snap your neck like a fucking twig.”

 

I can see Elyza loosen up her grip, so Anna could talk. “I didn't tell them. But they were going to come here before winter starts. I was going to tell you so you would have time to leave if you didn't want to go...” Elyza squeezes her throats again, blocking the rest of her words.

 

“I asked you, if they knew we were here. So again _Stroker_ …” The disgust is evident in her voice. “Do they know we are here?”

 

Tears slide down Anna's cheeks, before she nods. Elyza screams and throws Anna by the neck, sending her a good distance away. “God damnit! Fuck! Fuuuck!”

 

I had never heard Elyza scream so loud. I could tell her throat would be raw afterwards. She was shaking uncontrollably before she fell to her knees. I rushed over to her and took her face in my hands. “Elyza, look at me.” She wouldn't. “Ai houmon, beja. Osir bants nau, yea? We just leave. Come on.” I say stroking her hair. I was trying so hard to stay fucking calm, when our situation has her like this. She still hasn't looked at me, so I kiss her lips. Then the side of her mouth, and her cheeks, before putting my forehead to hers. “I'm right here Elyza. Can you feel my hands?” I stroke her beautiful face. “Can you feel my kiss?” I put my lips to hers again, and when I pull back her eyes are on me. I smile at her. “I knew that would bring you back to me.” I run my fingers through her hair again. “We can leave right now, ok? We can go North or we can go towards the mountains or I don't know, but anywhere you want. I'm right here, nothing's going to happen to me or you. Ok?”

 

“He’s out there. Our group is too big, too slow. And Roos…” She shakes her head before putting it back to mine. “I don't know what to do.” She whispers.

 

“Then let me figure it out ok?” I kiss her, before I go to get up. Her hand shoots out and places a vice like grip on my wrist, stopping me. Her eyes were wide, with worry and anger both. “Elyza, it's ok. I just need to ask Anna a couple questions.”

 

Her grip grew tighter before she was up on her feet. “No.” She growls out.

 

I bite back the comment and look I wanted to give her, because I know she is going through a lot right now. “Please, trust me. Maree is here, you are here, and I'm not defenseless.” She just stares back at me, and her grip is starting to hurt. “Elyza.” Is all it took, she could hear the little bit of pain in my voice.

 

She lets go of my wrist and looks at me apologetically. I shook my head and kissed her. “It’s fine. But just trust me, please?” I felt her tense up more, but she nodded.

 

We locked hands as we made our way over to where Anna was on the ground, with Maree standing watch over her. I got a sudden burst of anger, realizing now that I actually felt betrayed. I felt like Anna was really my friend. When she looked up at me, I knew the color of my eyes had changed. “I trusted you. We all trusted you.”

 

“I never meant to hurt you guys, I was going to tell you.”

 

My lip curled up much like Elyza's and I pushed out, sending Anna sliding against the ground and into a tree a few feet behind her. I kept the energy out, keeping her there. “Well you did hurt me, and you didn't tell us soon enough. But you're going to tell me now. Tell us everything you know. I want to hear about their defenses, how many people are there, why you think we would be safe. And any weakness there is to know about your father.”

 

Anna nods her head and spills everything she knows. She gave us their exact number of people, which was around three hundred people. Some civilians, but a majority were military. She disclosed their location, told us about the SAT phone she has hidden in the trees and how the number is a direct line to Starfleet. Anna swears again that her dad doesn’t want to hurt us and just wants our help, but keeps the information flowing. “… has a bum right knee and he's lactose intolerant, like really bad. He’ll be in the bathroom for a week if he eats so much as a cheezit.”

 

Maree and I look back and forth to each other, while Elyza's blackened stare stays fixed on Anna. “Can they help Chris?” I ask her.

 

“Yes. Good doctors were top priority during the evacuation process.”

 

“Could he leave once he was better? Anyone who goes there, are they held prisoner or what?” I let energy recoil, since I was starting to sweat. Elyza put her hand on the small of my back, her way of saying she was proud of me without drawing attention.

 

“We had some people that wanted to leave, and my dad tried to talk them out of it. They wouldn't listen, so my dad gave them a vehicle, supplies and a way to radio back if they wanted.”

 

“But those were civilians correct? They have a reward out for the capture of us. How do we know they won't hold Chris hostage?”

 

"Because I won't let them. I'd get The Kid out.” Elyza scoffs, gaining Anna's attention. “Listen, I know I'm in no position to ask for you to trust me…given all of this. But I really do like you guys, and I was never going to turn you over without your consent. It's not Red Weather Corp and my dad's not Jayson. Jessika overheard me talking with my dad the other day and can back me up.”

 

Elyza's head snaps towards the camp, and I grab her arm. I know she's pissed off that this was kept from us, and by one of our own at that. But I just don't think we have time to waste with yelling and fighting about it. I pull her by the arm and walk far enough away that Anna can't hear, but Maree could since she was guarding her.

 

“I think we should trust her.” I tell her, before I realized I probably should have led with something else.

 

“What?” Elyza growls out in her scary voice.

 

I grab her by the shirt and bring her angry face towards my own, and kiss her. “Don't you go and use your scary voice on me, Elyza. You can hear me out first.” I watch as her eye twitches and she clenches her jaw, to stop from speaking…or yelling. “Elyza, Chris can't travel.”

 

“I'm aware.” She said through gritted teeth.

 

“I just mean, if we take him he could die. If he goes with Anna, he will have more than a chance. And if Anna is telling the truth then once he is better he can leave and we can get him back.”

 

“And if not? If she doesn't get him back out like she claims, and he is held prisoner?”

 

"Kom wor!” Maree called out, and I wish I could see the look on Anna's face.

 

Elyza closes her eyes, actually taking my suggestion into consideration for a second. “If he is safe, or at least somewhere he can heal, we can focus on getting away. We can regroup and then face each one of our many threats, one at a time.” She looks at me, still undecided so I have to hit her with the truth. “It's better than the alternative, where he's dead.”

 

She closes her eyes again, and she goes still. I don't even think she was breathing, and after a few long moments, she opens her eyes, and I can tell she has let every bit of emotion leave her in those seconds. This was pure super soldier Elyza staring back at me.  “If his father wants him to go, then I won't stop him. My only concern lies with your safety and my sisters.”

 

“Elyza…” She shakes her head, and tries to walk away from me, so I reach out and grab her arm. She pulls it out of my grasp and walks a few feet away. She stops, but doesn't turn around. She is waiting for me to follow, so I do. I didn't really know what else I could have done?

 

When we get back to Maree she starts speaking in rapid trig to Elyza. I didn't even try to comprehend what she was saying, it's too quick and low for me to anyways. Elyza is listening to her but I know she won't change her mind from whatever she has already decided. She looks at Maree once she is done speaking, and shakes her head. “Osir don kom bants.” This is said with finality. We had to leave. Her tone insinuated there would be no arguments, and when I saw Maree straighten up at the tone, I knew Maree would follow the orders. Lyndsey on the other hand, I don't know if this tone worked on her or not. Guess I was going to find out soon though, because Elyza turned so fast I didn't even see the kick to Anna's face that knocked her out. Then she threw her over her shoulder before looking at me to make sure I would follow her. Not to sure I like pure super soldier Elyza all that much right now.

 

“Really? Just gonna go and knock her out. Not even give her the chance to go quietly?” I asked her and her lip curled up in snarl. “Don't you even start…” I walked ahead of them, cursing her under my breath, knowing very well she could hear every word of it!

 

 

Everyone was waiting for us in and outside of the clinic. Once we got inside Jessika was pacing, and jumped when we entered. “Anna! Elyza what did you do to her?”

 

"Em pleni, natrona!” Elyza growls, causing everyone to jump at the tone in her voice. She trows an unconscious Anna on the floor.

 

Jessika's eyes go wide, before they turn angry. “Traitor? You're calling me a traitor? Me? After everything I have done for you, after all these fucking years?” She goes to push Elyza, but Elyza is too quick. She spins her around and gets her on the floor face first, with her knee in Jessika's back, and Jessika's wrists held between her own hands.

 

“Elyza!” Lyndsey yells, and comes over to her sister. “What the fuck? That's Jessika.”

 

“Jessika ste a natrona.” Elyza says through gritted teeth. She ties Jessika's hands behind her back before bringing her up off the ground, and leads her by the arm into the back room. Lyndsey, Maree and I don't waste anytime and follow.

 

“You're an asshole Elyza!” Jessika says, after Elyza sits her down in a chair.

 

Elyza bends down in front of her. “Save it sweets. I've been called worse by better.” Oh shit! I'm not Jessika's biggest fan, but even I thought that was a bit harsh.

 

Jessika laughs out of anger and she brings one of her hands up from around her back to try and slap Elyza. Elyza catches her hand, and is the only one not shocked. You know, because we all thought her hands were tied behind her back. Oh but then I learned why my wife wasn't surprised.

 

“You never could tie a knot I couldn't get out of.” She spits in Elyza's face before leaning back in the chair folding her arms in front of her. She sends me an apologetic look, and yea I felt a sudden pang of jealousy when I pictured what she meant. But I understood that she was pissed, so I pushed it down deep. Ok maybe not too deep, since I could feel the static of my push start to creep up my skin, along with an angry flush. But my mouth was shut! For the moment anyway.

 

Elyza wipes her face with her sleeve, and stands up just as Lyndsey goes to move in between the two. “What the fuck are you doing, Elyza? Have you lost your god damn mind?”

 

“Get out of my way, or I will move you.” Elyza growls out and focuses her black eyes on her sister.

 

“You need to take a few seconds to get your head out of your ass, and realize that this is Jessika! She has risked everything for your stupid ass time and time again! She's no traitor, but you sure as fuck are acting like one!” Lyndsey tries to push Elyza as hard as she can, but she doesn't budge. It was like pushing against a wall, trust me, I know from experience.

 

Elyza growls at her sister before walking over to me. She reaches in my shirt and pulls out her dog tags I was wearing around my neck, and Jessika sucks in a sharp breath. So I take it she also knows the meaning of the tags. “She withheld information that put my houmon at risk. We could all be captured!”

 

Lyndsey throws her good arm up, frustrated. “So what good is it doing, to sit here and call her names? What's the point? We have broken walls, Chris just had his hand chopped off, Zack's out there and is coming for you, and we're in here fighting each other. We need help! There are a lot of people here we need to keep safe…”

 

“I need to know what she knows, and the four of us are leaving, let everyone else figure this shit out on their own.  I only care about the three of you…”

 

“Oh bullshit Elyza! You don't want to help Chris? Or Debbie and the kids? Alicia's mother and brother? All the residents?”

 

“No.” Elyza growled out, but it was a lie.

 

“It's like talking to a fucking child… I can't.” Lyndsey starts to pace, so Maree goes to stand next to her.

 

“Elyza. You need to listen to me, ok?”  Jessika says  and Elyza laughs sarcastically at her, but Jessika ignores it. “Lyndsey told me about the letter, and how Zack is out there... Anna is telling the truth ok? I walked in on her and her dad talking in the woods…”

 

“He was here!” She screamed, making me jump.

 

"Shof op!” Jessika screamed back, and stood up. “For two fucking seconds and just listen to me!” Elyza snarled, but kept quiet. “Yes he was here. And no I didn't tell you, but this is why! You're not able to think clearly. Anna is on our side…” Elyza laughs sarcastically again, causing Jessika to clench her fists and jaw. Then she took a deep breath and continued. “She stuck up for you, and was not going to let them take you against your will. She convinced him not to just storm in. I believe her and I believe that it won't be like the corp. and with Zack on the loose…you can't hide from him Elyza. You can't run… you need help. Stroker can help...”

 

“Thanks for the insight, natrona. But I will not put my houmon in the hands of the government.”

 

"No. Just in Zack’s.”

 

Elyza snaps her head to me and I realize the soldier is gone, and only my worried houmon stares back. But she left as soon as she came, and I know her final decision has been made. She turns her head slowly to her sisters, giving the order. “We're leaving.”

 

Jessika looks devastated, while Lyndsey flips her lid. Maree straightened up, and looked ready to receive further instructions. And I just stood there, not sure how to feel. I'm going with Elyza one way or another, but what am I about to leave behind?

 

“Where are we going to go Elyza?” Lyndsey asks. “And all of us? What about Chris?”

 

Elyza doesn't respond, instead she looks to the closed door and rolls her eyes. Anna opens it fast, but loses her balance and stumbles onto the floor at Elyza's feet. “Unhand my woman!” She tells Elyza before trying to stand up. She falters a few steps, still feeling the repercussions of the knockout, but eventually gets her feet back under herself.  “Leave her out of it! This is between you and me. Blonde vs bottle blonde right now!” Anna raises her shaky fists in front of Elyza.

 

“Take them out there with the others.” Elyza commands Maree, who acts instantly. She ties Anna's hands behind her back before Anna even realized she was doing it. Then she shot Jessika a soft look before reaching for her arm.

 

Jessika wasn't going to go quietly, and she resisted. “Elyza you're making the wrong choice. You're handing Alicia and your sisters over to him if you go out there and try to run. There is a whole army of people that can protect you with Anna.”

 

“Protect us? So what, they can turn around and drain me dry themselves. You were there and saw first hand what the government does to their _property_. You were there Jessika. You helped me escape, and now you want me to go back?”

 

She gives Elyza a sad look. “Its not Red Weather.”

 

Elyza takes a few steps closer to her. “But it is. Who funded Jayson and the Corp? Hmmm? The fucking United States Department of Defense, that's who. Therefore they are Red Weather.”

 

“Elyza…” She starts.

 

“That's enough! You have chosen your side, so be it. Now, either stop talking, or I will have you gagged.” Jessika doesn't say anything else, just shakes her head. Elyza then nods to Maree, telling her to take them out in the other room.

 

Maree shuts the door and the second it's closed, Lyndsey picks up where Jessika left off. “She might be right.”

 

“Don't.” Elyza warns.

 

“I believe them.” Lyndsey admits. “I think we should go.”

 

Elyza stills. Her face remains completely emotionless as she stares back at her sister. “You're coming with me.” It was said in that commanding tone she has been using.

 

The room is silent, as they stare back at each other, neither of them blinking. Lyndsey is the first to break the silence. “No, I'm not. If we're not all going, then I at least will be. I'll make sure Maree goes with you. But Elyza… Jessika, Venus and I, we've been talking about the cure…”

 

Elyza positions herself in front of me, protectively while curling her lip up at her sister. “No, you're not going.”

 

Lyndsey softens her voice. “I am though. It's good strategy. They don't need my blood, but I need their technology. With the help of Jessika and Venus, we can figure out a way to replicate the cure with minimal amounts of blood until none at all. I’m valuable to them this way. I'm also important to you, so if they aren't what they say, I still won't be hurt.”

 

“They aren't who they say, you will just be handing yourself over to the enemy. And I meant what I said about them not getting a drop of my blood.”

 

Lyndsey looks over to me and Elyza growls low. “Not yours, Elyza. Alicia's would actually be better…” What the fuck? Mine?

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Elyza is in Lyndsey’s face, while the door opens and Maree steps in.

 

“Eli sent out a scouting team, they called in saying they spotted a couple huge groups. They are saying the whole camp is about to be over run by infected in a matter of hours.” She tells us.

 

Elyza doesn't break her stare from Lyndsey. “We're leaving. Say goodbye to your niron.” Elyza takes a step back, looking Lyndsey up and down like she doesn't know who she is, before grabbing my hand to lead us out of the room.

 

My mom rushes me as soon as we step out. “What is going on?”

 

"A whole bunch of crazy shit mom!” I tell her before turning to my wife. “Please go get whatever we're going to need.”

 

"No. I'm not leaving you here…”

 

I give her a look letting her know I have held my tongue, but my patience is wearing thin. “Please.” She clenches her jaw, but that's all I get. She turns away and leaves with only a slight growl.

 

Once I know she is out of ear shot, I turn to Anna. “You swear to fucking god this place is safe! If my whole family went, they wouldn't be harmed?”

 

Anna straightens up, and nods her head. “Yes. I do. And if anything changes I swear Alicia, I will do whatever I need to, in order to get them out. I have help there if I need it.”

 

Lyndsey and Maree walked out, and I look to them, then the rest of my family. Everyone looks scared and tired. Then I remembered what Lyndsey said about how she thought my blood would work better than Elyza's. “Venus. Get those blood tube things quickly.” Then I look back to Lyndsey. “Take some of my blood, use it as insurance or a bargaining chip. If everything pans out and looks to be safe, tell them I will work with them, if they help take out Zack, and leave Elyza alone.” Venus starts hooking the tubes up to my arm and Maree goes to stand guard. If Elyza walked in on us right now, everyone but me would be dead, within a matter of seconds.

 

“You're not coming?” My mom asked me.

 

I shook my head. “No. I'm going with Elyza.”

 

“Where?”

 

“I really don't know mom, and that doesn't matter right now. Chris needs help, and we all can't travel together because there is what I believe to be a possibly eyeless, evil man after Elyza. Lyndsey and Jessika trust Anna, so I'm trusting them. Elyza will come around I think, as long as it is what they say, we just need to go until then.” Venus finishes up with my arm, and hides the bag of blood before Elyza can see it. She goes to get a bandaid, and I give her a small smile after she realizes the hole in my arm is already closed.

 

“Alicia…” My mom has tears in her eyes.

 

“It's going to be ok. Just look out for yourselves, and each other. I'll find a way to make contact soon.”

 

“The SAT phone.” Anna reminds me, and I look to Maree.

 

She nods back. “I'll grab it.”

 

Lyndsey comes up and hugs me. “Mochof sis. Ste klir en yuj. Watch over your stubborn houmon.” She whispers.

 

“You stay safe and strong too, and I will. Just make sure they help us, and I'll help them ok?”

 

“I will. And please, don't let anything happen to Maree either.” Her eyes water, before they close, and I grab her into another hug.

 

“I promise. Just do your thing. Make this all worth it.” She squeezes me hard, before pulling back. Then she wipes her eyes and goes straight into Maree’s arms, crying harder.” Maree kisses her head, and whispers to her in trig, trying to stay strong for them both. My heart breaks watching them, and also calls out for my wife, even though I know we will be together. Being apart from her, was one of the worst things I've ever gone through… and I'm living in the zombie apocalypse!

 

My mom comes up behind me with Nick, and they both hug me. “I don't like this. You need to come with us.” My mom tries.

 

“I'm sorry.” Is all I can say.

 

“Please.” My mom begs, and I start to choke up. Sure she's been a major… well you know. But she's still my mom. She starts to cry when she hears me, and Nick tries to soothe us both. Travis and Ofelia make their way over to join in, and the reality of it all hits me. “Please?” My mom begs desperately again as the door to the clinic opens, and Elyza walks in.

 

“Mom, it's ok. We’ll be together again soon. I promise. Just get Chris some help, make sure he's alright.”

 

“Hodnes...” Elyza calls out, letting me know it's time to go, in an emotionless tone, but I look in her eyes and can see she hurts for me. For herself too, because no matter how much she wants us to believe she is all business right now and doesn't care, I know she does.

 

“Alright.” I say, not caring to wipe the tears. My mom doesn't want to let me go, so I have to say the rest of my goodbyes with her still attached to me. “Will you guys tell Chris we said bye, and that we will see him soon.” I looked at Elyza when I said that, and her own eyes water. She loves Chris, and I'm scared she truly believes we will never see our family again. “Wait where are Debbie and the kids?”

 

“Eli has them under guard, due to the risk.” Anna tells me. “They are safe, and will be until evacuation of the camp.”

 

"Where?” There was no way I was letting Elyza leave without saying goodbye to Debbie.

 

“Alicia.” Elyza growled out, frustrated. But I didn't give a fuck!

 

My head snapped to the side so fast, and I knew my eyes had turned black. “We're not leaving until you say goodbye to her.”

 

“Osir bants, _nau_.” Her voice was demanding and her eye color matched my own, but I wasn't having it.

 

“ _After_ we say _goodbye.”_ I made sure to use my own demanding voice. Her lip curls up, and the way she is staring at me, reminded me of our wedding night when she let loose. Fuck! I needed to stand my ground! So I squeezed my thighs together, and did just that.

 

Once she realized I wasn't budging, she gave in with the smallest of nods. “Quickly.”

 

 

My mom and Lyndsey came with us, both not ready to let us go. Elyza walked in front of us on high alert, while Maree and Lyndsey spoke only to each other. Lyndsey was still crying, but Maree was just being sweet, while also trying to make her laugh. I felt so bad for them, and I was going to make damn sure I did everything possible, so that they get back to one another.

 

Debbie and the kids were being held in the armory, and as we passed by the house that was supposed to be mine and Elyza's, I started to choke up again. Elyza turns her head at the sound, and I can see the pain I felt, reflected back from her. Elyza wants to comfort me, but the soldier in her says there is no time. I watch as they both fight, and when her posture straightened, I knew who had won.

 

Eli let us all right into the armory, and Elyza didn't waist any time. She went into the rear room and started looking for any weapon that was hers, and trust me she knew every single blade or gun that she'd ever touched.

 

Debbie runs up to me once she sees us, and hugs me. “You guys are ok? I was so worried. Where is Elyza?” She says noticing that she wasn't in the room. Her eyes get wide and immediately she starts wailing. “No! Please tell me…”

 

“No no no, Debbie. It's ok, Elyza is alright. She is just gathering some supplies. But I need to talk to you.” I was hoping it would be a ‘we’ thing, but Elyza was too busy, at the moment! The kids were asleep on a couch, so I led her into the hallway. “The camp will have to be evacuated. You're going to go with my mom and everyone to a safe place.”

 

My mom finally lets go of my arm and goes to comfort a shaken Debbie. Debbie looks at all our faces, and knows instantly. “She is not going with us.”

 

I tried to hold my tears in, as I shook my head at her, but I couldn't. “No. We have to go somewhere else. Everyone will fill you in once you guys get where you are going. But I promise, we will all be together again.”

 

Elyza walks out from the back room and comes to stand by us. “Time to go.”

 

Soft and desperate _no’s_ , came from everyone that wasn't going. I grabbed Debbie up into a tight hug. “I'll look after her and bring her back to you. You don't need to worry.” I whispered. She sobs and holds on tighter before pulling back. She kissed my head, and nods.

 

She looks at Elyza, who was wearing her emotionless soldier mask, while I went back to my mom. Elyza has a rifle in her arms, along with two duffel bags on her shoulders, a backpack, and somehow Debbie still manages to find a way to get her arms around her. “Elyza…” Debbie says before Elyza pries her arms from around her.

 

"We need to leave.” Elyza tells me and moves away from Debbie, giving her the cold shoulder.

 

I take the few steps until I'm in front of Elyza. “Excuse you? You can take two fucking minutes to say goodbye to Debbie.”

 

"Goodbye Debrah.” She says, but continues to look at me. “Now, let's go.”

 

I was so angry, the static crept up faster than I anticipated. Instead of pushing her like I wanted too, I took a few breaths, and got myself under control. Before I can say anything though, Debbie steps in.

 

“It's ok Hon.” She tells me before turning to Elyza. Debbie has a brave face on. “Thank you for everything you have done for me and my family. I consider you one of my own now Elyza. So…” Debbie bites back a sob. “You… you be safe where you're going and watch out for your Hodnes. You watch out for each other.” She looks to me, before back to Elyza, who still hasn't even looked at her.

 

"I'll be outside.” She says before walking out the door. I tried to stop her, but Debbie shakes her head at me.

 

“Let her go. It's ok. I know how she is with her feelings, and how uncomfortable she gets.”

 

“I'm not uncomfortable with them.” Maree says, before walking over and straight into a Debbie hug.

 

“I know, Hon. I'll miss you, and there will be endless hugs waiting for when you return.” She kisses Maree's head, and holds her close. “Watch out for your sister.”

 

“Tell Addie and T.K. we will see them soon.” I tell Debbie.

 

She lets her tears falls and moves over to Lyndsey. “Im staying with you guys.” She says with partial regret.

 

Debbie's eyes go wide, as she looks between Lyndsey and Maree. “No, you guys will be split?” She grabs them both into her arms. “No babies, I'm so sorry.” The two don't say anything, just accept her sympathy, before walking outside.

 

Debbie stands on the porch and watches as we leave, and the hurt written on her face makes me want to yell at Elyza. I guess there will be time for that later. I know she is scared, and everything is crazy! But she can still be serious, without being a major dick to everyone.

 

Elyza ends up leading us to her bike, and there is another one for Maree with her backpack night to it. There was also a third, which I know she is hoping Lyndsey will take, because her things also lay next to it. This was her way of asking one more time. When Lyndsey see it, she puts her hand over her mouth, and closes her eyes. She's obviously torn about the situation, but I know that there must be a good reason she is choosing the one she is.

 

Elyza stares at her sister, and knows the answer. She hands my mom one of the duffel bags. “I strongly suggest you all run, there is still time.” This was all she said before she moved on ton Maree. She handed her the other bag, and then turned back to her bike. I hugged my mom one last time as Lyndsey rushed over to Elyza.

 

“I'm looking at the bigger picture here Elyza. Please know that. I'll see that it's safe and then you will come? Don't hate me.” She kisses Elyza's cheek, before giving her an unreciprocated hug. “Ai hod yu in, sis. Just stay safe and it will all work out.” Elyza doesn't say anything, just stands there with a blank expression on her face until Lyndsey lets go. Then she turned around and went to sit on her bike waiting for me.

 

I’m able to break free from my mom's hold, and followed Elyza onto the bike, while the other two said there actual goodbyes. Elyza gave me the backpack and rifle to hold on to. She wouldn't even meet my eyes.

 

“Go on. I'll catch up in a minute.” Maree says. She had to go get the SAT phone, without Elyza knowing. Elyza starts the bike up, and I have just enough time to wave to Lyndsey and my mom before we're taking off.

 

To where? I had no clue, but I had to trust in Elyza to help keep us safe for the time being, until Lyndsey works her magic on The Admiral.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Rhyannon_

Rhyannon stands in her mothers office looking over the latest results of the fear serum trial. He had told her they would test it on Elyza once she had arrived, but Rhyannon was going against his wishes and was testing it prior. And she was glad she did, because four out of the five times, it caused pure insanity within the subject. Having a purely insane Elyza Lex, is probably not a good thing. Everyone would die a very slow and painful death, for sure.

 

She closes the folder, and runs her hands over her face. “Maybe I chose the wrong side.” She reaches for her glass of whiskey, and throws it back, while thinking about all her terrible decisions. Then the radio crackled beside her.

 

“Get me Jayson.” A rough voice says on the other end.

 

It was Zack, Jayson's deployed Tracker. She slammed her cup down. “You know not to use that name over the air!” Jayson had strict rules about using his name over the radio and around the complex for many reasons. Her mother couldn't find out for one, she would cause major trouble if she did. Also, he didn't want Stroker to know he was still alive, now that Jayson knew who Stroker really was. Another piece of the puzzle Rhyannon was able to provide the almighty asshole.

 

The radio crackled some more before his voice was back. “Get me Jayson.” It said, in the same exact tone.

 

"I can relay a message.” She says, annoyed. It will take far to long to get him down here, and she can just tell him whatever Zack wanted him to know.

 

The radio was silent for a few seconds, and she picked up her pen, ready to jot down whatever he said.

 

“Get me Jayson.”

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed before picking up her two-way radio. “Can you ask that he come to the office? It's urgent.”  She says into it, to the head of Jayson’s personal security team.

 

“He is en route.” He replied.

 

She sighed, again letting herself wonder about all her terrible life choices, because now she is surrounded by a bunch of idiots. Rhyannon quickly cleaned up the desk and surrounding area, before switching the focus on herself. She took out her ponytail tail and smoothed her hair. Then she went to the small closet, and took out a blazer to put over her tank top.

 

Just as she finished, he was there. He looked at her with his nose up in the air. “What is so urgent?”

 

“Zack is on the radio for you.” She told him.

 

He nods, before having a seat at the desk. “You have an update for me?”

 

The other end clicks once before his voice comes on. “She is shaken. Three of them are on the move.”

 

Jayson does not look happy at the number. “Which one is missing?”

 

Zack could be heard breathing on the other end, drawing out the anticipation on purpose. “The brain.”

 

Jayson slams his fist down hard, making the whole desk shake, while he thinks over his next move. Lyndsey was vital to his plan. She was the one who knew how to produce the cure correctly. “We only need her for the second phase. Make sure the three subjects make it here, and I'll send you to get the other subject afterwards.”

 

“As you wish, Jayson.” The rough voice said, with a hint of defiance laced in it. Jayson either didn't notice, or was just used to his Tracker’s well known insubordinate attitude.

 

“Elyza is on edge. This is wonderful. It will only be another day or two, Rhyannon.” He stood up slowly. “Then all the real fun will begin.”

 

“That is terrific news.” She says, but doubts the statement. His plan is based solely on Elyza being under her control. The siren ability didn't work on any subjects the serum made insane. Four out of five subjects is not the best of odds. So what Jayson really is saying is… _only a day or two until Elyza rips you apart, limb from limb, Rhyannon_. She really needed to come up with an emergency escape plan, at this point.

 

“Make sure everything is in order, for when they arrive.” He commanded, before he walked out of the room.

 

Rhyannon plopped back down into the chair. _As you wish, Fuck head._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys happy fucking new year... thank god. But I want to say thank you for sticking with me through this shit year and this whole story. I know my updates have been slowing but I am not giving up on this thing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its a little bit longer. 
> 
> Much love

Maree caught up to us about twenty minutes after we left and gave me a look letting me know she got the SAT phone. I breathed out a sigh of relief, because at least now we could get in touch with the family. A small part of me was worried about the family going with the government, but mostly I felt ok about it. I didn't know if I was just being naïve, but I believed Jessika and Lyndsey when they said we could trust Anna. I guess only time would tell, though. I needed to remain focused on just keeping my wife sane and out of the hands of Zack.

 

So that's what I thought about while we rode down endless roads, at over a hundred miles per hour. I held on as tight as possible to Elyza and thought about how I was going to protect her. And well… I had nothing.

 

We didn't end up stopping until our bikes ran out of gas. Eliza wouldn't look at either Maree or myself and I was brushing it off as her just being nervous and not just being a giant dick. Maree and I were both looking at each other, trying to silently pass along the job of having to try and figure out where we were going. Which meant having to talk to a grumpy super soldier Elyza. We were on our second game of Rock Paper Scissors, when Elyza turned to us, having finished siphoning gas into the tanks.

 

She stares at our hands, I had thrown scissors and Maree had thrown paper meaning I won both games. It took everything in me not to jump up and gloat. But only because all of the Lost Boys were such sore winners all the time and you had to take the opportunity to knock em down a peg when you saw one!

 

Elyza's jaw has been clenched since before we even left camp, but she must not have been tired of it! Because she was looking back at us, all clenched jaw and slightly charcoal eyed. When her eyes finally met mine, I could see a small glimpse of pain or maybe even betrayal cross her face before it was wiped instantly away.

 

I didn't want her to feel hurt or betrayed by me or Maree, so I immediately felt guilty. “Elyza…”

 

“We will arrive at Lee's camp before sun down. You may finish your childish games then.” She turned and hopped on our bike, started it so there would be no more conversation and then waited for us to join her.

 

Even though we were both pretty annoyed with Elyza and the way she had been acting, Maree still found it in her to flash me a cocky grin. She lost the game but didn't have to follow through on the terms, so she was feeling all high and mighty. So when she walked past me I reached out my energy and grabbed her foot, causing her to trip.

 

The second Maree hit the ground and my own cocky grin was graced upon my lips, Elyza was up and had the bike turned off. Her eyes much darker this time, she grabbed Maree by her shirt and pulled her quickly to her feet. “You think this all a joke?” She growled in her sisters face, not letting her shirt go. “By now every person you two care about, is in the hands of one of our enemies. They could have teams already after us. But there is also another enemy out there. More ruthless and lethal. And you don't care. Instead you act like children! When are you going to start taking this seriously? When you hear the crack before he's snapped that leather around your neck and is choking the life out of you? Or when he's standing over you, sticking you with fifty thousand volts of electricity, through each one of his shock batons? Will that be the time?” She pushes Maree a few feet before getting back on the bike.

 

Both Maree and I spare only a glance at one another before we are right behind her, not wanting to push any further. While we ride this time, I hold on tighter to Elyza as I picture what she was talking about and how it must have happened to her. She relaxed into me for a few seconds, before switching back to her tense and alert posture.

 

Since we were riding so fast, it only took us a couple hours after we stopped to make it to Lee's camp. I got an uneasy feeling remembering the last time we were there, getting the kids back. I don't know why Elyza chose to come to Lee's but once we made it through their gates and I saw the amount of people Lee had under her control, it clicked. Elyza wasn't going to trust Dick’s army like Jessika had suggested, instead… she was going to control her own.

 

“Elyza? What happened? I was going to leave in the morning to get your answer.” Lee asked once she made it to the gates, where her men had held us once we arrived.

 

“I need to speak with you in private.” The serious tone did not go unnoticed by Lee. “Alone.” She clarified.

 

“Of course. Please, come to my office.” She held her hand out, telling Elyza to lead the way. Elyza grabbed my hand and started to lead us there, keeping her eyes and ears alert to our surroundings.

 

Once the doors were closed, Elyza and I stood at the front of Lee's desk while she sat in her chair, leaving Maree to guard the door. “What happened?” Lee asked, lighting a cigarette and went to hand one to Elyza. Elyza was standing at attention and to my surprise, she declined. It was shocking because she hadn't smoked one in… I couldn't even remember how long, but it had been longer than I had seen her ever go before.

 

“I fucked up.” Elyza confesses. “I let my guard down and was therefore fooled by a traitor. Alicia's family and Lyndsey are all in the hands of the government.” Why did she have to say _my family_? Just because she was pissed off, didn't mean they weren't hers too. Although something told me this had more to do with the soldier in her. Hopefully..

 

I watched as Lee's eye twitched, much like Elyza's did when she was angry. She doesn't respond right away, letting herself think through a hit of her cigarette, before putting it out. Lee folds her hands before responding. “Tell me everything you know and I'll do whatever it takes to get Lyndsey back. You have my word.”

 

I could see one weight lift from Elyza's shoulder, before another seemed to crash back down on her. “We actually have bigger problems at the moment. What do you know about my tracker, if anything?”

 

Lee's eyes show surprise for only a second. “I've heard many stories but know from experience to take such tellings that have been passed from man to man, with a grain of salt. Are they true?”

 

“Depends on which ones you're hearing. Some could be ghost stories but more than likely, they are true.”

 

A genuine look of worry spread across Lee's face, before it turned into one of compassion. “I'm sorry, Elyza.”

 

Elyza doesn't even blink. “I need you're help, not your condolences.”

 

Lee smiles proudly at her niece. “Well you will be getting both anyway. So, tell me what you need and it's yours.”

 

Hearing those words, Elyza relaxes a bit before motioning for me to to sit with her. “He is out there and after me. He led two skilled attacks on the camp, unleashing hundreds of infected while also destroying the walls in order to run me out.” Elyza lets out a low growl before speaking the rest. “He almost blew up Alicia and Lyndsey.” Elyza reached over me grabbing Lee's cigarettes, taking one. “He won't stop until he has me or one of them to draw me in.” She points to Maree and I. “I cannot allow him to get his hands on either of them.”

 

“Or you, Elyza. He can't have you, either. I won't allow it.” My wife only nods, but Lee gave me the same proud smile she had given Elyza previously.

 

“Your young love and I share the same belief. He cannot have any of you. I will grab my best men from both camps and we will head to the nursery. It is locked down and no one can enter without approval.”

 

“You said that before but how?”

 

“I've been working on and living in the nursery for fifteen years. It's completely underground and only Rhyannon or myself can authorize entry.” This gets Elyza's attention. “The only entrance is heavily guarded and traps have been put in place in case security fails.”

 

“Oh! Like lasers and sharks and shit?” Maree asks before getting even more excited about her next idea. “Sharks with lasers!”

 

Lee stares at her estranged daughter with a look of pure adoration, while she laughs at the enthusiasm Maree was showing. Elyza on the other hand, looked at her sister with nothing but annoyance as she put her cigarette out.

 

“How long does it take to get there?” Elyza asked, getting back on track.

 

Lee thinks it over for a second. “Depends on how big of an escort you want.”

 

Elyza shakes her head. “No escort. It will be too slow. How long would it take the four of us to get there?”

 

“I would say a little under eight hours.”

 

“Can we leave by first light?” My wife asks.

 

“Of course. I'll make the arraignments. There are rooms upstairs you can take for the night. I'll have some food and water brought up for you.” Elyza stands up and nods. She looks to me, signaling to follow, but Lee stops us. “I will do right by you kids. I won't let anything happen to you and once you are safe at the nursery, I'll get Lyndsey back too.”

 

“Thank you, Lee.” Maree says to her mother, meaning it. There is slight pain at the use of her name, but Lee smiles anyway before showing us the upstairs.

 

 

We decided to all stay in one room, not wanting to spilt up. Elyza sat at the window, not tearing her eyes or ears away from the world outside. “Maree, I want you to get some sleep. I want us both to be awake the first couple days at the nursery.”

 

“Then you need to get some sleep too.” My commanding tone made her turn towards me.

 

She turns back around before speaking. “No. I will sleep when he is dead.”

 

“We don't know how long that will take, Elyza. You can't keep pushing your limits…”

 

“Enough. This is not up for discussion.”

 

I could hear Maree let out a little sound of surprise. “Oh no.” She says. “I’ll just leave you two alone to sort this out.” Before she can hop up off the bed Elyza stops her.

 

“No. You're going to stay here and get some rest.”

 

I can feel Maree’s eye on me, wondering what to do. I couldn't take my, what I was sure to be blacked out eyes, off the back of Elyza's head. So I wasn't much help in her decision making. “Ok fine. But I won't protect you when the Mrs blasts you out that window.”

 

I was trying to stay calm. Anger bubbled deep within me, until it spread to my skin and I could feel the tingling of energy. Finally I can't take it. “Are you really going to do this to me again? Willingly? You almost died in my fucking arms the last time you wouldn't sleep, Elyza.”

 

Elyza spins around to face me. “Keep your voice down. We will not discuss this here.”

 

“Oh yes the _fuck_ we will be!” There was no fucking way I was going to let her do that to me again.

 

“Fine.” She says through gritted teeth, knowing I wasn't going to back down. “Then we will do so quietly.”

 

“Fine.” I crossed my arms, for added effect. “You need to sleep. I will _not_ go through that again. I will _not_ lose you when it can be prevented. What is so wrong with taking turns sleeping? Do you not trust me to wake you up if something happens?” I cross my hands together in a begging fashion while turning to Maree. “Oh please evil man trying to get me, could you keep it down? My wife is trying to get some beauty rest.” When I turn back to Elyza, she didn't look as amused as Maree had been after my little charade. “Can't we alternate sleeping schedules? Why does it always have to be that you don't sleep?”

 

“I cant sleep. I can't let my guard down again. Not while he is out there.”

 

I stared at her in disbelief for several seconds. “Fine.” I threw my hands up. “Fine. You wanna play? Then I'll play too.” I got up right in her face. “You don't sleep, then neither do I.” Elyza laughs at my declaration and I could also hear Maree snicker behind me. “What's so funny?”

 

Elyza just stares back at me with a shit eating grin. I'll never understand how she can make me so angry and yet so turned on, all at the same time.

 

“I'm all about a protest Alicia but you might want to pick a different method.” Maree fluffs her pillow behind her head. “I'm pretty sure you couldn't last twelve hours.”

 

Looking back to my wife, I see that her grin has spread even further. I try to get my own confident face on. “Well I guess we will see how long I can last when I actually try. I sure hope it doesn't mess with my healing or push. Especially if we have a war on our hands. Because that's why we're here right?” Elyza's grin is wiped quickly from her face. “You've come to collect your own army.”

 

“That's correct. I'll need one for both our threats it seems. Since I couldn't get the job done without one on either account previously. I was foolish enough to think I could take out Zack with a scratch to the throat. When I really need an army to help me rip him to shreds. Then I can also use them to take down the Admiral. Do you see a problem with my plan?”

 

“I don't know Elyza. You're just now sharing it with me, having decided on your own before disclosing it. So I have to think it through. I'm sure there are plenty of risks having an army of the worlds most dangerous men at your control.” I lower my voice even more not knowing if Lee shared their enhanced hearing. “Which is also what I thought we were against. The mind control and all the people from the camp being held against their will.”

 

“Our situation has changed, Hodnes.” Having heard her use my name, my anger lessens. “We must adapt in order to survive.”

 

“And I understand that, truly I do. But all it will take to shut me up, is for you to sleep. Literally, that's it. Otherwise I'm going to stay up as long as you do, while nagging the fucking shit out of you. Remember when I said I would follow you no questions asked?You don't sleep, consider that recanted.”

 

“Nag away, dear houmon. I would love the company during watch.” She didn't think I could do it and that this is some joke.

 

“Well watch me.” I went and sat with my back against the wall with the window and let her have it... for about an hour. Then... I got bored, which pissed me the fuck off. So, I switched it up to giving her the silent treatment. After about an hour of that, she pulled up one of the arm chairs next to the window.

 

“Hodnes.” There was no arrogant or commanding tone to her voice. This was my wife, not super soldier Elyza. “Can we take a time out? Will you just come sit with me for a bit?”

 

While debating, I just stared at her. It's not like I wanted to be angry with her. I just don't want to lose her. Her not sleeping is one of the major ways that could cause that to happen. It only took me a few seconds to decide on what to do before I was climbing up and into my wife's lap. “I guess we can take a cuddle break from our argument.” I felt her lips break into a smile just as they were kissing my temple.

 

“Ai hod yu in, houmon.” She whispers, as her arms wrap completely around my waist.

 

I position my body sideways and I lay my head on her shoulder. “I love you so much, Elyza.” I reach up and kiss the side of her mouth. We both silently agree to not discuss anything but instead just take the time to be together and not fight. She runs her hand soothingly up and down my back, while she whispers comforting words in trig.

 

 

I figure out what's happening before it's too late. And by too late, I mean the next morning when I woke up to her doing the same thing. She kissed me softly before picking me up and moving herself out from under me. “Good morning.” She kissed me again before I could yell, which she knew would prolong it because I fucking love kissing her. But, once she pulled away, I let her have it.

 

“You fucking did that on purpose Elyza!”

 

She doesn't respond and goes over to Maree, who was laughing on the bed. “I'm going to run the perimeter. Make sure you guys eat.”

 

"I'm on it, Chief." Maree pulls out a half eaten protein bar from under her pillow. Then she reaches under the other one, throwing me a bar for myself.

 

I watch as the smallest of smiles graces across Elyza's face before it’s ripped away. Her and Maree both turn their head to listen to something happening outside. Not going to lie, I tried to hone in on whatever they were hearing but I couldn't hear shit. Elyza rambles off some command to Maree and bolts over to the window. She opens it before hoping out. I lose sight of her seconds after she hits the ground.

 

"What's going on?” I asked when I turned back towards Maree.

 

“They captured a small group of men a mile from the walls and just brought them here. Elyza wants to see who they are before they bring them in.”

 

When I start to head for the door, Maree stops me. “She said we needed to stay here.”

 

“Well if that was the case, then she should have stayed here too.” I told her before walking out the door.

 

Maree follows right on my heels. “You see, this is your thing! Not following directions and doing what you want anyway. Really, did you actually think you would be able to stay up as long as Elyza?”

 

“I might have been able too. If she hadn't have played so dirty.” We hurry down the stairs. “Let's have a time out Hodnes.” I tried to mimic Elyza's accent. “Fuck, I fell right into her trap.”

 

“Yea. She's good for that sneaky ass shit. But, I still don't think you would have made it.” Maree says before giving me a playful nudge.

 

"Whatever, shut up. Regardless, I need you to help me get her to sleep. I know she won't tonight, but tomorrow night. I'm not fucking losing her Maree.” I told her right before we made it to the front door. She nods back before looking at the men guarding the entrance.

 

There were two huge men standing guard. They were so big and tall, that I had to crane my neck so I could look at their faces. “Please move.” No harm in asking first. The two giants laughed before looking away from us. “Please move, or we will have to move you ourselves.”

 

The giant on the right laughs but the one on the left looks offended. He bends down so he is closer. “Shouldn't make threats you can't follow through with little girl. Don't make me put you on your hand and knees to teach you a lesson.”

 

“What does that even mean?” I asked Maree in fake whisper. I knew what it meant but I was channeling Elyza. There is no way these guys will get a foot closer.

 

Maree doesn't play along though. She only lets out an extremely loud whistle. Probably a signal for Elyza.

 

The other guard stops laughing, obviously not liking where his partner is taking this. "You wanna end up on the wall you crazy fuck?"

 

“These little girls won't say nothing. They know we could crush them if they did… they are probably just dying to have a real man.” When his eyes get back to us, they go wide.

 

I smile at him when he backs up from me, knowing my eyes must have changed. I let my energy creep up around me, ready to blast both the mother fuckers through the door but Maree places a hand on my shoulder stopping me. The door behind them opens suddenly and they are both grabbed from behind. I heard her growl before I saw her since the two guards towered over Elyza. But that didn't stop her from grabbing them both by the back of their leather vests and tossing them off the porch and to the ground. She immediately starts throwing both her fists into the guys face who threatened me. I have never seen Elyza so out of control as I watched her assault continue on the big man. I take my eyes off her for two seconds to see Lee looking on in approval as she made her way over.

 

“Elyza, calm down. I am safe.” I whisper so only the super soldiers could hear. Lee looks to me in wonder. So that answers the question on if she had enhanced hearing as well.

 

Elyza screams at him after sending one last punch to his face. I was expecting him to be dead but I could hear the gurgling breaths the man was taking. He probably wished he was.

 

She turns her black eyes on me and looks me over, to make sure I wasn't hurt. I can see her hands twitch, knowing she's holding herself back from coming over to me. I wait for her worried and angry eyes to come up to my own. When they do, I send her a small smile thanking her, even though I was going to have no problem handling the situation on my own.

 

Lee looks shocked that Elyza had stopped. Her eyes were wider than normal as she studied me before I watch her change into her scary leader persona to deal with the event. “What is the meaning of this Elyza? Why is one of my top guards currently drowning in his own blood?”

 

Still looking at me, Elyza lets out a growl. “He threatened to rape my _wife._ ”

 

Lee looked very surprised at my title but wipes the shock away quickly. “Is this true Dax?” She asks the other guard.

 

He was helped to his feet by some of the other rebels who had gathered around. “It is, Lee. I did not go along with it though. Ask the girls I…”

 

“Enough.” She takes the mans machete off his belt and throws it to a snarling Elyza. “Dax? What happens to men in this group that violate women?”

 

“You put their heads on your wall.”

 

“That is correct.” She turns to the rest of the rebels that were all watching the scene unfold. “How many times do I have to tell you, until you understand? Do I not give you all you could need? Food, water, shelter, and only ask you to follow a few simple rules.

 

Everyone is nodding that I can see, as I look out in the crowd. Eventually my eyes land on Elyza, who can't take hers off of the beat up man in front of her. He seemed to be coming around, surprisingly. Her chest heaves from her anger and I don't know whether to step in or not. I'm getting better with all the killing in our new world but it's still sometimes instinct for me to try and find another way.

 

"I want to introduce you all to someone. This is my niece Elyza. You will listen to her as you listen to Rhyannon or myself. She leads with me and you will respect her as you would me. Do you all understand?” They nod and say yes as one. I can't take my eyes of Elyza, as she flips the machete around in her hand, like she was just waiting for a signal. Which she gets in the form of a simple nod of Lee's head. Elyza brings the blade down on the man's neck so fast, that I missed it. One second I was watching her hold a clean blade then after I blinked, I could see that it had been dripping with blood.

 

Lee walks over and grabs the dead guy's head, throwing it to a bystander. “Take care of the change and get him ready for the wall.” She turns back to the crowd. “The next time this happens, the whole camp will be burned to the fucking ground, with all of you still in it. Now get the fuck out of here, unless you are on teams one and six. Meet me out front with your overnight packs.”

 

Elyza hands the machete back to Lee and comes straight over to me. “Are you all right Hodnes?” She whispers to me while I watch her eyes start to lighten up.

 

I nod and let her kiss me. “I was never in any danger. Maree was there and I was about to blast the fucker before you stepped in.”

 

“You should have stayed put.” She tells me in between kisses. I was still a little angry at her but not so angry I wouldn't welcome some of Elyza's relieved kisses. They have always been one of my favorite kinds.

 

“You should have let me come with you.” I tell her before taking her lips once more. She lets out a small sound of annoyance but that's it. When she pulls back, I can tell she is about to go back to her serious mood, so I grab her shirt and kiss her one last time.

 

“We will be leaving very shortly. Maree grab our stuff and meet us at the gate.” She says before taking my hand and leading me over to Lee.

 

"Alicia, I would like to apologize for the behavior of my men.” Lee says quietly so no lingering ears could hear. “It will not happen again.” I just nodded because I didn't really know what else to say. Plus the look Elyza gave her spoke volumes in itself. “The men at the nursery are a little more well mannered. A lot of them have been with me since before all of this. Most of the men in the camps were found after the fall of the world.”

 

I just nodded again, still not sure of what to say. A violent tremor rolls through Elyza's body as she stares at Lee. “I will kill anyone who even looks at her for longer than she likes.”

 

A pleased smile crosses over Lee's face. “As is your right, given this is your wife and you are helping to lead. You may pass your own judgement and sentencing from here on out.” She reaches her hand out to me so I give her mine. Elyza stiffens next to me when Lee brings it up to her mouth to kiss. “Welcome to the family, I didn't know or I would have welcomed you sooner.” When Lee reached for my neck to pull out the dog tags, Elyza instantly had a blade pressed to her throat. Lee playfully scoffs at her niece. “I mean her no harm Elyza.” She looks at Elyza's dog tag and runs her thumb across them before letting them drop lightly against my chest. “You should leave these out. Wear her name proud.”

 

“I do wear her name proud.” I tell her while holding them in my own hands. “But I don't want them to get lost. It's the apocalypse out there, if you haven't forgot.” I didn't mean to get an attitude… wait. Fuck. Ok, so I did. Of course I did! I felt insulted and saw a chance to be petty. So I took it.

 

Lee laughs and it appears genuine, so she didn't seem to be angry at my retort. She holds her hands out signaling we should make our way to the gates. “You are a perfect fit for our family, Alicia. We have so much to celebrate once we are back home. It shouldn't be too much longer now.”

 

I look over to Elyza and can see her jaw is clenched. I squeeze her hand, letting her know I was there. She squeezed back and straightened up taller as we continued our walk.

 

Maree met up with us as soon as we got there and I was eager and nervous to find out what was going next. When the gates opened I saw two identical versions of the armored truck my family had stolen from the city when Skai had taken me. Man, that had seemed like lifetimes ago.

 

“I thought you didn't want an escort?” Maree asks Elyza as we watched two teams of Lee's men pile into one of the vehicles.

 

“Elyza and I came up with a plan to confuse anyone tracking us before splitting off. It will be impossible to determine which truck is which without being close. So odds are Zack might choose wrong. If not, I will have a team hidden to take him out once he shows himself.” Lee tells her daughter.

 

“When did you come up with this plan? And what happened to the…” We were walking past the gate when I saw them. Three men in Corp uniforms were speared to the wall. “Oh.”

 

“We decided this last night…” Lee started before Elyza interrupted.

 

“Can we discuss this later?” Elyza directs the question at me, knowing I wasn't about to be happy.

 

“Of course.” Lee says, unaware of Elyza's true meaning.

 

“Of course.” I repeat through gritted teeth. Not only did Elyza trick me into sleeping but she also met with Lee on her own after she did so. Elyza went to put her hand on the small of my back, to lead me into the truck and I knocked it away. I didn't voice it out loud but gave her a look that screamed don't touch me.

 

 

 

We had one of Lee's men drive the Humvee we were in so no one could tell it was us and drove at a speed I honestly didn't think the big ass vehicle was able to reach. We zigzagged in between the rows of vehicles on the highway and I think did a good job of hiding which vehicle was which if someone was watching us. Even the drivers of the vehicles looked alike.

 

I stayed in the back of the truck with Maree and glared at my wife as she talked quietly with Lee near the front of the vehicle. She would glance at me every now and again, knowing that I wasn't very happy with her but it really didn't seem like a concern to her. Which was fine. Once we were safe and alone, we were going to have a discussion. Yep! A very long discussion.

 

 

I fucking fell asleep half way into our trip because fuck it! I like to fucking sleep! Elyza woke me up when we arrived.

 

“Hodnes.” She said softly. “Hodnes we're here.” She kisses my face and I forgot that I was mad at her, so I grabbed her into an embrace. She lifted me up and started to carry me.

 

It took a couple of seconds for me to remember what was going on. “I can walk.” I told her while I wiggled myself free of her arms. When we got out of the truck I saw where we were and my mouth dropped. We were in a huge underground tunnel that appeared to go on for days. “Holy shit.”

 

Lee looks proud as she led us to a smaller truck and told us to get in the back so she can take us the rest of the way to the actual entrance.

 

Elyza and Maree each sat on the side of me as we drove the few miles through the tunnel. Elyza was as tense as I had ever seen her and my anger was starting to dissipated. “Elyza.” I whispered and she looked at me with worried eyes. “Ai hod yu in.” She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, so I grabbed her hand that wasn't hiding a blade in it. “It's going to be all right.” She nods before looking forward. “Elyza.” I called again until she looked at me. “I'm still a little pissed but kiss me anyways.” The smile she let out reached her eyes that time and she leaned in to give me a quick kiss before going back to scouting the area.

 

We parked the truck outside what looked like a huge vault door. Elyza hopped out of the truck first and helped me down. “This is the only way in or out?” Elyza asked Lee once she got out of the truck herself.

 

“Yes it is.” She walks over to the door and puts a code into the key pad before pulling out her knife. She cuts into her palm as a metal tray slides out from under the keypad. She squeezes a few drops of blood into it and it retracts back into the door.

 

“Authorization verified.” A computerized voice says before we can hear the locks disengage and the huge door starts to open. “Only our blood can authorize entry. We will have to get yours added, Elyza.”

 

Elyza jumps into a slight defensive crouch in front of me while Maree does the same next to her. It opens into a huge garage full of different kinds of vehicles. There were three people standing at the door to greet us. Two men stood on either side of a young beautiful brunette. The men were in all black combat gear that reminded me of Corp uniforms. I could tell that they were different but it still made energy creep up my body.

 

"Welcome home, mother." The young girl said in a monotone voice.

 

Elyza still hadn't moved and was looking the girl up and down and past her into the garage. There was a huge open area with metal catwalks set up around the second level, leading to four different sections with their own hallways.

 

Lee walks up to Rhyannon and takes her into a hug, which looked to surprise the girl. “Rhyannon, it's so good to be home.” She backs away from her and faces the three of us. “I have been waiting such a very long time for this moment.” It almost looked like Lee wanted to cry but she held her composure. “Rhyannon, I want you to meet your sister.” She waves Maree over but I know Maree won't move until given the ok from Elyza. Elyza doesn't look at anyone and instead is looking and listening to everything she could see and hear. She backs up so she is standing so close she is almost on top of me and then nods to Maree in permission.

 

I have to peer around her in order to watch the interaction. “What's up baby sis?” Maree asks before going in for a hug. 

 

Rhyannon flinches at the contact before rolling her eyes and patting Maree on the back. “Hello Maree. I have heard so much about you… my whole life.” Maree pulls back quickly and I watch as Rhyannon puts on a totally fake smile. It reminded so much of the popular girls in my school, Hope Daniels and Ashley Miller. They despised each other and were so nasty behind the other girls back. But as soon as they were face to face, they would hug and smile like Rhyannon did and used that same tone of voice too.

 

"Yea wish I could say the same but your mom just told me about you like three days ago. To be fair though it was the same day I learned about her. I heard you got the mermaid magic thing… pretty jealous about that but you're probably pretty jealous about my beauty. It's ok and totally normal. You'll get used to it. I think you are gorgeous though, especially in all the ways that you look like me.”

 

Rhyannon’s fake smile fades into an annoyed one. She goes to open her mouth to say something but Lee steps in. “You two will have plenty of time to get to know each other and all the things that make you both so very special.” She smiles at her two daughters. “Rhyannon, I would also like you to officially meet your cousin Elyza.”

 

Elyza doesn't say anything or look at the girl because she was still scoping out the place. I nudge her and she lets out a small grunt as her greeting.

 

“Oh no, please Elyza. The pleasure is all mine.” Rhyannon says sarcastically. “And I take it the one you are guarding so heavily would be Alicia.”

 

My name being spoken makes Elyza snap her head towards Rhyannon. “What do you mean by that?” Elyza growls out. I reach my hand under her shirt and jacket, placing it on her bare back, hoping it would help to keep her calm.

 

“I just meant that if you are Elyza and she is Maree…” Rhyannon points to her sister. “By process of elimination, that would make her Alicia.”

 

I move around Elyza and hold my hand out. “It's nice to meet you, Rhyannon.” I get the same smile Maree got before she pulled her hand back.

 

“Now that the introductions are done, lets make our way to the living quarters.” She and Rhyannon take the lead, as we walk up to the second floor. “There are four sections to the nursery. Training and development, our living quarters, the labs and the barracks. I can show you around after dinner. You all are probably dying for some hot food and showers.”

 

“Did you…?” My knees suddenly gave out. Of course Elyza catches me.

 

“Hodnes?” Panic is written all over her face.

 

“Did she…?” I can't help the tears that fall down my face. Elyza looks me over checking to see if I was hurt and I shake my head no at her. Everyone looks on with concern and that makes me cry harder. “Did… she say hot shower?” I couldn't help but cry. The one thing I missed most about the old world, were showers.

 

Maree busts out laughing, causing Lee and Rhyannon to both smile in amusement. Elyza doesn't understand and still looks worried.

 

“Yes Alicia. The nursery has always been self sufficient in electric, gas and water. You can take as many hot showers as you'd like.” Lee informs me.

 

Maree joins me in crying, causing Elyza to look at her. “You mean… Elyza can finally wash her hair!” She wails out a fake cry which makes Elyza roll her eyes before looking back to me.

 

“I'm sorry.” I tell her as she wipes my tears. “I don't mean to cry, I just really want to take a shower.”

 

I kind of thought Elyza was going to be mad at me for my emotional outburst at something so stupid but she wasn't. Instead she finishes wiping my tears while whispering some soft trig in my ear. She helps me stand before grabbing my hand so we could keep walking.

 

It wasn't long before we found our way through the winding hallways and into the living quarters. “I had Rhyannon put you guys in your own suite. There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I figured you all would like to stay together but there are plenty more rooms if you would like your privacy.”

 

When we passed an elevator Elyza stops and sniffs the air. Her eyes turn black just as Maree stands next to her doing the same thing. Maree puts her hand on Elyza's shoulder shaking her head before she starts talking to Elyza in trig. I heard Jayson's name and it made me shiver. Elyza ignores her, instead she turns to Lee and stalks towards her. “What is up there?” She says in her scary voice.

 

“I live up there.” Rhyannon tells my wife. “With a few of the scientists.”

 

“Elyza, it's just a coincidence. He's gone.” Maree tells her.

 

I reach out for Elyza's jacket and pull her to look at me. “What's going on?”

 

“She smells Jayson. Or someone who smells like him because he is dead. You killed him, Elyza. Then blew up Red Weather. He's gone.” Maree tries to get Elyza to look at her and I do too but Elyza won't take her eyes off the elevator door.

 

"You want to go up there?” Lee asks her, concerned.

 

“Mother.” Rhyannon says quickly. “I have a male friend up there who might still be indisposed at the moment after last night.”

 

Lee laughs at her youngest daughter. “I can only imagine. Nevertheless, if it will help Elyza…”

 

“No.” Elyza says quickly. “Please just show us to our room.” She says still looking at the metal door.

 

"Of course. Right this way.”

 

When we get to our suite Lee shows us around before telling us she will send someone to get us for dinner. She lets us know that there were clean clothes in all the closets and dressers and to take our time. Elyza checks out every square inch of the suite after Lee leaves, throwing pillow cushions and knocking the pictures off the walls. I wait patiently as I stare at the bathroom, just itching to get in the shower.

 

Once she is done, she starts to pace. I look longingly at the bathroom before going over to her. “Elyza?” She is in her own head and won't look at me. She is obviously shaken and working some kind of plan out in her head. “Elyza look at me.” She finally does. “What are you thinking?”

 

She shakes her head. “It's impossible. He is dead.”

 

I bring my hand up to her cheek. “He is. You killed him. It's done.”

 

“I know.” She shakes her head trying to rid the thoughts. “I know. I'm just on edge with everything.” She grabs my waist and pulls me into her arms. She breathes me in and I just hold on, letting her.

 

"It's ok, Elyza. I know everything is fucked up. But we seem to be in a safe place. We are going to figure it all out... together.” I said firmly. It was all I was going to say about her going behind my back to discuss things with Lee. She nods and rubs her nose against my cheek.  

 

“Sha, houmon.” She says after she takes a deep breath.

 

“Ok. Good. Now, can we please just take a shower?”

 

“God please Elyza! Wash your fucking hair!” Maree says just before Elyza lunges for her. Maree was able to just barely avoid her sister and ran into one of the rooms laughing. She slams the door in Elyza's face but you could still hear her laughing.

 

Elyza pounds her fist into the door. "Get out here, Maree.” She says. “I need you to keep watch.”

 

“No!” Her voice is muffled behind the door.

 

“Open the door!” Elyza says again while I debate on just sneaking into the bathroom.

 

“No! You're going to hit me.”

 

Elyza looks at me and rolls her eyes before pushing on the door, breaking it open. She pulls Maree out by her shirt and throws her in the nearest chair. Then she grabs my hand and leads me into the bathroom.

 

It's takes me only two seconds to get undressed and when I step into the steaming hot shower I moaned. “Oh. My. God.” I said when I tipped my head back and let the powerful stream of water wash over my body. “Oh my god.” It's all I could say. I have tried to stay as clean as possible but nothing could ever compare to a fucking shower! When Elyza went to climb in with me I held her back with my hand. “Elyza wait. I don't want you to see the amount of dirt coming off me right now.” She laughs but I was serious. “I'm not kidding.”

 

She stands there naked and pouts. I almost caved but I looked down at the swirling dirt at the bottom of the shower before looking up my body. “Um… can you please, please, please see if there is a razor somewhere? Please?” She whines but closes the glass door to go look for one.

 

I know that it's the apocalypse. I know everyone left in the world is just a big dirty and hairy fucking mess. But! I had an opportunity to change that for the time being. So I was going to fucking take it.

 

When the shower door opened, Elyza was holding a razor and I think I started to cry again. I couldn't really tell since I was in the shower but it sure felt like it. I was in the middle of soaping myself up and when I looked at her, her eyes had started to darken as she licked her lips. And… in that moment I wasn't just dripping wet from the shower.

 

“Give me like five…” I looked down at my body. “No, seven minutes.”

 

“Hodnes…” She said in her raspy voice. Oh what that fucking voice does to me…

 

“Three minutes!” I said holding up three fingers before I reached to close the door. I know, I was being stupid. She was my wife after all but I still just felt like this was something I didn't want her to see.

 

I didn't know how I wasn't covered in a thousand fucking cuts, because I had never shaved my entire body so quickly. The razor I had, had to have been magical. And by the time she swung the door back open, I was done shaving and had scrubbed probably four layers of skin and dirt from my entire body. The apocalypse is truly glamorous I tell you.

 

“Hi.” I told her before she backed me up and away from the stream of water and kissed me desperately. Then she pulled back and tipped her own head to let the water fall on it.

 

“Oh. My. God.” She teased, imitating my voice perfectly.

 

“I know you are just fucking with me but… right?” I reach for the shampoo to start my second round of it but Elyza takes it from me.

 

"Let me, houmon.” She kisses me again before putting some of the shampoo in her hands.

 

When she runs them through my hair I closed my eyes and couldn't hold back. “Oh my fucking god.” It felt so good, all of it. Being clean, being warm, being naked with Elyza and having her massage her fingers into my scalp. Taking the shower head off, she then uses it to rinse the shampoo. She kisses my neck softly before putting the shower head back.

 

When I opened my eyes, her hungry black ones were staring back at me, making me shiver through the warmth. I reached a shaky hand out to grab the shampoo, wanting to do the same for her. She puts her hand on my lower back and pulls me against her almost urgently. We locked eyes while I reached up and into her hair. The second my fingers touch her scalp, her eyes close and she lets out a sigh. I tip her head back to help with the lather and because I know it felt good.

 

Regretfully, I pull my hands back and it causes her to lift her head in question. “I'm not done.” I smile and kiss her while I reach blindly behind her for the soap and washcloth. I feel her smile because I was having a hard time finding them before she finally gets the items I was seeking, for me. While my hands were busy soaping up the washcloth, Elyza's were inching their way between my legs.

 

It didn't take very long for me to forget my original plan of washing Elyza up. Although I guess it did get pretty soapy as she had me pressed face first against the cold tile wall with the washcloth still clutched in one of my hands as her skilled fingers sent me over the edge. When I felt her teeth sink into my shoulder, I knew she was right there with me. I felt Elyza relax behind me for just a few seconds until she released her bite and placed a few kisses to sooth it. She massaged my thighs and ass while I tried to come down from the intense orgasm. Once I caught my breath, she spun me around so I was under the water while she started to wash her body. I was still in a little bit of a blissful trance but I was able to get the rag away from her. “I wanted to do that.” I told her as I put my arms around her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

 

Once she let me break away from her, I started to wash my wife's body. Her beautiful and strong body, that has been through so much. Elyza heals very quickly and the smaller wounds barely even scar and if they do they are gone within a a few hours to a day, tops. But deep wound, those scars take longer to disappear. I run my finger tips over the scars from the bullets that almost took her from me.

 

“I can't do it again.” I whisper to her. “I thought you were going to die.” I add, seeing the scar on her back when I turned her around to wash her.

 

She braces herself with her hands against the wall she was facing and puts her head down. I could see how tired she was emotionally just by her posture. She didn't say anything else and neither did I. I just continued to wash her skin and would sneak small kisses in where I could.

 

Once I was done, Elyza hadn't moved, so I wrapped my arms around her, and put my cheek against her back. I wanted her to know I was there and could and _would_ protect her. That she didn't need to do this alone, I would do anything to keep her safe as she would for me. That she could sleep and I would make sure we were ok. But it felt like whenever I said those words, they seemed to fall on deaf ears. I needed to show her.

 

So I turned her around to face me and took her face in my hands and hoped what I had planned worked. Focusing as hard as a I could, I tried to let the energy ease up and out so my shield was around us both. I couldn't feel the stream of the shower on me and the water was also being repelled off Elyza. She smiles when she notices. “You would do anything to protect me and keep me safe, yes?” Her eyes were back on mine and she nods vigorously. “Well, I feel that way too. Whatever we are facing, you do not need to do it alone. Look what I can do Elyza. I can help fight and keep us safe, with this. How would you feel, if I went into a fight and willingly didn't use what I was given? If I just went into this war or whatever the fuck this is, and didn't use my push or shield.” She looks confused and shakes her head. “That's what you are doing if you don't sleep. You have your own shield in your healing. And because you don't want to sleep, you are basically going in without it. I can't lose you. I can't, Elyza. If we are going to fight this man, I need you to be at your best. I will do what I can to protect us but you need too as well. Do you want to leave me? Do you want me to be in this fucked up world all alone?”

 

“No, Hodnes.” She shakes her head and I see a few tears fall. “No. I do not want that.”

 

“Then you need to do what you can. You need to use your gifts.” I let my shield fall and the water starts to hit us again. “Let Maree and I help you. Just sleep. Sleep so you can stay strong. Sleep so I don't lose you.” She puts her head down and I lift it back up. “Beja Elyza. Don't leave me. I can't imagine living without you. I'm not saying tonight, I know we are in a new place and you want to stay alert. But maybe tomorrow you can let Maree and I handle everything and you can sleep. Then we trade off every couple days, until this is over. Because it _will_ be over eventually. I just need you to stay strong until that time comes ok? Please, Elyza. I can't risk it. I can't risk you.”

 

Her eyes bounce back and forth from each one of my own, before she closes them. Then she nods slowly. “I will sleep, Hodnes. You won't lose me.” She says when she opens her eyes again. I pull her into a kiss just as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

 

“Come on guys! I need to shower too!” Maree called out.

 

Elyza pulled back but continued to stroke my face. “I love you, Alicia. You will not have to face this world alone. It's you and me Hodnes. For always.” I nodded before she kissed me again.

 

 

After we shut off the shower, Elyza told Maree she could go ahead and get in hers. Elyza took her time drying me off with the towel and it was so sweet. She placed light kisses on my skin along the way and it felt so intimate. I missed her even though I hadn't left her side in the last day and a half but it felt different. I knew she had a lot going on in her mind and I hoped that maybe she would share it with me later on, once we were alone again. I didn’t know if she would flip the switch again soon and become the cold and serious soldier. So I soaked it all in. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed any part of her that I could.

 

The clothes that were put in our room were exactly my style and it took me longer than it should have to pick out what I wanted to wear. Elyza had already gotten dressed, choosing one of the black combat uniforms and watched me from the bed with her hands behind her head. She had a smile on her face while she watched me and I hoped that it would stay there.

 

“Hodnes?” She said adjusting the pillow behind her. “Is it really that hard of a decision?”

 

I knew I was going to wear the black skinny jeans but I couldn't decide on the shirt. “Elyza. I have been wearing the same three grimy outfits for longer than I let myself remember. Look at these beautiful clean clothes.” I run my hands through them all while they hang in the closet. “A decision can't be rushed.”

 

She gets up and stands next to me, looking at them. Then she turns her head and kisses my temple while also reaching for a shirt. The one she pulled out was one I had missed but loved it instantly. It was a baggy red shirt that would hang off one shoulder. “Oooh.” I said as I held it up.

 

“You're welcome.” She said before kissing my head again. Then she stiffens as there was a knock on the suite door.

 

“I'll get it!” Maree yelled from the common room.

 

Elyza stood in front of me listening to what was going on and relaxed a few seconds later. I reached my hand out and rubbed her back, gaining her attention. “I love you.” I whispered.

 

“And I you, Hodnes.” She kisses me softly. “Lee came to escort us personally.”

 

“That was nice of her. Well, why don't you go greet her while I get dressed.” She gives me a look like she didn't like that idea. “You will literally be in the next room Elyza.” She squints her eyes at me in annoyance so I give her another kiss. “I'll be right out.”

 

I was in fact… not right out. When Elyza came back in to see what was taking so long, I was sitting on the ground with three different pair of shoes in front of me. When she saw what was going on, she tried really hard not to let me see how amused she was. “Hodnes, we are all waiting on you.”

 

I grabbed the flats and threw them on. “I’m sorry! I'm ready.” I told her as I smoothed down my hair and pulled her dog tags out from under my shirt. I wasn't worried about losing them in the nursery. I wouldn't be running for my life from the undead in the complex… probably. “How do I look?”

 

Elyza looks me up and down with her darkening eyes. “Fuck food. I want you as my dinner.” She stalks toward me and I hold her back, shaking my head.

 

“I can be dessert.” I hurried up past her and into the common room. If I didn't leave that second, I would have let her devour me completely.

 

“Daaaamn!” Maree says when she sees me but my mouth drops when I get a good look at her. She was unrecognizable. Her hair was down and she had on tight skinny jeans, high top sneakers and a sleeveless turtle neck shirt. “You are one lucky fucker.” She says to Elyza after she whistled.

 

“Look at you Maree!” I rush over to her. “Wow!”

 

“I don't know what you mean.” She jokes. “I always look this good.” She raises her eyebrows up and down. “I can't blame you if you are starting to think you choose the wrong sister.” She pretends to be very sympathetic at the thought.

 

“You do realize we will be in very close quarters of one another right? It will be like when we were growing up all over again, but worse. Do you remember?”

 

Maree has a scared far off look on her face as she remembers. She flinches and then snaps out of it, getting a big fake smile on her face. “But can we take a second to acknowledge my beautiful blonde sister for a second.” She waves a hand up and down Elyza. “Do you see how these cargo pockets bring out the color of her eyes.” Lee and I let out a little laugh as Maree backs away from a glaring Elyza.

 

“Everyone cleans up very very nice. I truly have the most beautiful family.” Lee tells us with a smile. “Now, tell me, how long has it been since you all have had a cheeseburger and fries?”

 

That very sentence was what had caused me to cry for the third time since I had arrived at the nursery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anna, Jessika and Lyndsey were the last to be evacuated and the last to arrive at Starfleet. It took almost the whole night and day to make sure everyone who needed to go first, did. Once the helicopter they were finally able to take landed, they were greeted personally by the Admiral.

 

“Annabelle, are you all right?” He asked her once the blades of the chopper quieted.

 

“Yep.” Anna was standing in front of Lyndsey, just in case. “Where did you take everyone from Elyza's group? Are you doing experiments on them? Huh? Are you making me a liar dad?” She jams her pointer finger into his shoulder.

 

He shakes his head in slight amusement. “No. They are in medical though being looked over. The young boy is being prepped for a small procedure to clean up the wound. But don't worry, you're doctor is overseeing everything alongside ours. Everyone is dehydrated and tired, but will be ok. Do you three need to go to medical?”

 

“I'm good. Maybe just get me a Gatorade or something.” Anna tells her father. “You guys good?” She asks the other two who shake their heads in agreement.

 

"Good. Because we have a lot to discuss. Let's head to my office.”

 

The Admiral didn't waste anytime getting down to business once his door shut. “Lyndsey it's nice to meet you. I know you must be skeptical about all of this but I want you to know that you are safe. But Elyza and Maree are not.” He starts to pull something up on a laptop sitting next to him.

 

“What do you mean?” She asks before she hears a voice that makes her skin crawl.

 

 “ _She is shaken. Three of them are on the move_.” It was Zack's voice.

 

The next voice caused her knees to give out as she fell into the chair beside her. “ _Which one is missing?_ ” Lyndsey shakes her head back and forth. It wasn't possible.

 

“ _The brain._ ”

 

“ _We only need her for the second phase. Make sure the three subjects make it here and I'll send you to get the other afterwards.”_

 

Lyndsey's heart was pounding in her ears but didn't miss the last part of the conversation. “ _As you wish, Jayson.”_

 

Lyndsey stands up quickly, getting into the Admiral’s face across his desk. “It's not fucking possible! What kind of game are you playing?”

 

Dick shakes his head. “No game. This was recorded just after you called for the evac. It wasn't brought to my attention until just before you arrived.”

 

“He's dead.” Jessika says.

 

“It would appear otherwise.”

 

"Is that _the Jayson?_ Like the super villain Jayson? Didn't he blow up?” Anna asks.

 

“It would appear otherwise.” The Admiral repeated. “Although clever, that really was just a waste of resources.” He says to Lyndsey who holds back the urge to slap him.

 

“Yea, well could you blame us? But that's not what's important right now. What the fuck does all this mean and what are we going to do about it?” Lyndsey slams her fist down on the Admiral’s desk.

 

“We believe this transmission to be from Lee's nursery. We have no idea where it is but have drones out looking for any sign of Elyza or Lee. I have analysts scouring through old recorded transmissions and satellite images.” He stands up. “I have all my available resources on this right now.”

 

Lyndsey shakes her head. “No. You don't have me. I hear you have your hands on a super computer.” The Admiral nods. “Take me and Jessika to it.”

 

“Alright. Give me a few minutes. Just wait here.” He says before walking out of the door.

 

“It's going to take us a while to build something so I can get hooked to the computer. But Anna do you know how to reach the SAT phone you gave Maree.”

 

"Yes.”

 

“Ok good, you work on that but don't let anyone know what you're doing. We still have to be cautious. Once I am able, I'll try to get what I can from the super computer on everything. It will tell me if I can trust your dad and what their plans are and hopefully where Elyza is. Also, every government secret ever.”

 

“Whaaaat? Like Area 51 and shit?” Anna's eyes were wide with excitement.

 

“Real.” Jessika and Lyndsey both say at the same time.

 

“Whaaaaat! No way, I knew it.”

 

“I'll tell you all I know, just get ahold of Maree and Elyza for me. Tell them to run and not trust Lee...” Lyndsey doesn't get to finish because the Admiral walked back in but Anna seemed to pick up on the rest.

 

“Follow me.” He tells the girls.

 

Anna sneaks away from them to go and try to find her friend Toby. He could help her try and get ahold of Elyza without anyone else knowing. Plus, she just missed the fucker.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving up on this story guys, I promise!!

“Lee, I swear you are a bad ass cook.” Maree says before looking off in the distance. Then she takes another savage bite from her second burger. “It's kind of a good thing that we were separated because if I ate this shit all the time, I would be huge.”

 

Rhyannon scoffs causing Lee to look at her in slight annoyance before turning back to Maree with a smile. “We actually have staff that prepare the food here. I never learned to cook, I was far to busy learning how to sneak into hostile territory to kill without being seen.”

 

“Preach!” Maree responds before shoving the rest of the burger in her mouth.

 

Elyza had her hand on my thigh, just staring at me with  a grin. “I'm so full. I don't think I could eat another bite.” I told her finally after my third cheeseburger.

 

“Yea?” Elyza went to pick at the left over fries and I slapped her hand away. She raised a playful eyebrow at me. “Are you not finished, Hodnes?”

 

“Sorry.” I blushed. “I didn't mean that. You can eat them.” I gave her my plate but watched as she threw a couple in her mouth, immediately regretting my decision. Which of course, Elyza sensed and put my plate back down in front of me. I kissed her cheek and finished eating the rest of them.

 

"Did you guys not eat out there?” Rhyannon looked at Maree and I with almost disgust.

 

"Rhyannon, you have been kept far away from what it's really like outside this complex. They have had to search, fight and hunt for their food, unlike you.”

 

Rhyannon shuts up immediately and puts the napkin that was in her lap on her plate. “You're right mother. I've been stuck in here my whole life while you searched for your precious Maree. And then after we thought she was gone I had to stay here, still. Continuing your work, alone.”

 

Lee's face softened a little as she looked at her youngest daughter. “Rhyannon…”

 

“May I be excused, mother? I have some reports that need to be finished.” Rhyannon asks, standing.

 

Lee stares at her for a few seconds before softly nodding her head. Elyza eyes her as she leaves and I could feel her hand as it twitched on my leg. Meaning she wanted to follow and was holding back. I reached down and squeezed it gaining her attention. She put on a fake smile and turned to Lee.

 

“Thank you for dinner.”

 

Nodding, Lee put her own napkin on her plate. “Of course. I apologize for Rhyannon, she has been under a lot of stress lately. I fear this is a big change for her as well.”

 

“It is for all of you.” I say, after Elyza and Maree just stare at her. Lee smiles at me and nods again.

 

“Well, what do you say I give you guys a tour… unless…” She looks from me to Maree. “You guys saved room for dessert.”

 

And that's when the water works started again. Elyza looked more than ready to get on with the tour, but after seeing my reaction, sighed. “Bring on the dessert.”

 

 

I almost asked Elyza to carry me for the tour because I was so fucking full, but I soldiered on. When we passed the elevator leading to  Rhyannon’s quarters, Elyza again sniffed at the air and tensed but she kept on moving.

 

“Do you stay up with Rhyannon?” Elyza questioned.

 

“No. Those used to be her father Bill’s quarters, she moved in there after he passed.” Lee informs. “He was my lead scientist…”

 

Elyza stops and turns to her. “The one I…?”

 

Lee nods. “She doesn't know it was you that killed him, Elyza. Don't worry.”

 

Elyza's face showed indifference on the outside but I knew better. I knew the guilt was there and would try to get her to talk about it when we were alone.

 

Skipping the living quarters, Lee took us first to the labs, which were almost an exact duplicate of the Corps lab and I froze before entering. Lee and Maree didn't notice and kept walking but Elyza stayed with me. She stood in front of me blocking the view and lifted my chin so I would look at her. “Is this too much for you houmon?”

 

I froze. Up until this point, I hadn't had much time to process and deal fully with everything that happened to me while I was in Jayson's hands. There always seemed to be something bigger going on, like being separated from my soulmate. The government. Zack. But seeing the exam tables and all the white coat scientists walking around, made me pause.

 

“Hodnes?” She asked again moving her hand to cup my face. I tried to tell her I was fine. I tried to force the words out but I just couldn't. “Your shield is up around us.” She whispers. I hadn't noticed. I didn't even feel the energy leave but she was right. I recoil the energy and Elyza kisses me before turning to the others. “We're going to take a rain check on the tour and head back to the room.” She fires off some quick instructions in trig to a now worried looking Maree.

 

“No, no. It's ok. I'm all right.” I whispered to her. She looks in my eyes and I smile letting her know I was really ok. “We can talk about it later on.” I kissed the side of her mouth quickly and made my way into the lab.

 

Lee hesitated for a second before continuing to show us around. “We are constantly trying to improve the original formula that was given to your mother and I. I was able to get my hands on the progressive one given to you and your siblings that enhanced your abilities further. We also have been working with a few of our own serums but haven't made much progress.”

 

“Serums for what?” Elyza asked her while moving in front of me.

 

Lee sighs and I know what she is going to say before she says it. “Project Lex.” I told her and she nodded.

 

Lee looks around to the others in the lab and lowers her voice so she can't be heard. "Please know I will never try and force you to help. I'm not after your blood or your wife's.” She tells an almost growling Elyza. “No one but Rhyannon and I even know about it. And If at any point you wish to voluntarily help us, then we can do that. Until then, we will keep working on it with what we have. I promise you.”

 

Elyza doesn't move from in front of me as she continues her stare down. Eventually I see her take a breath and she nods, slowly.

 

“We have also been working on starting back up our own version of Project Gemini. It has been very hard since all of the original data was destroyed.”

 

I took a step from around Elyza and grabbed her left hand. “What is that?” Elyza and Maree both look to want to know the answer too.

 

“It was a reproductive cloning program. We would hear about it through the whispers of the scientists at Red Weather growing up. They were successfully able to make two of them but not without consequence.”

 

“What happened?” Maree asks her.

 

“One of the young clones went mad. We think they had killed the other and when the White House got word of it, they shut the Project down and disposed of all evidence.”

 

"If it went so great the first time, why are you trying again?” Elyza steps in with her own question.

 

Lee smiles at her niece. “Well, we are trying a different route all together. I do not wish to clone an actual human being. We are working on therapeutic cloning, which would just be to clone human cells.”

 

“For healing purposes?” Elyza guesses.

 

Lee nods. "We wish to clone specific cells and tissue to help medically…”

 

“Mother.” Rhyannon's voice can be heard on a two way radio hanging from Lee's belt.

 

“Yes Rhyannon?” Lee says into it.

 

“Raiders at camp One just reported an attack and now we have lost all communication with them.” Elyza pulls me back behind her after hearing this. You know… because I can't handle myself against a big bad walkie talkie. And even though I was standing behind her, I knew that she could tell I rolled my eyes.

 

“What?” Lee asks, unbelievingly. “That's not possible. No one can make it past all of my sentries.”

 

“Well someone did.”

 

“Do we have anyone near by that could give us a report?” Lee starts to pace.

 

“I’ve already made contact with Cori, he’s closest. I got wind of a downed bird a little before you arrived and sent him to check it out. We should have a report from him within a half hour.”

 

"Good. Wait by the radio, I'll be there shortly.” She clips the two way back on her belt and looks at Elyza. “Come with me.”

 

We followed Lee throughout the complex passing through the labs to what I assumed was the Training and Development section. There were different class rooms and training rooms with blue mats on the floor and all kinds of different weapons. An entire wall with hundreds of different blades on it caught Elyza's eye.

 

When we entered Lee's office, Rhyannon was there, dressed in her workout gear. She had a layer of sweat dripping off her and looked only slightly nervous.

 

“What happened?” Lee asks sitting in the office chair in front of the radio. But before Rhyannon can answer the radio crackled to life.

 

“E…” Is all the deep scratchy voice says. Elyza grows as stiff as a board. “E. I know you're there. Talk to me.”

 

“Who is this?” Lee asks after getting a look at Elyza.

 

“I wanna talk to E.” The voice replies.

 

“There is no one here by that name. This is my radio and you can talk to me.” The radio grows silent and I reach for Elyza's hand. She moves it before I can grab it and goes to take the mic from Lee.

 

She clears her throat. “Dickface.” Is all she says into it.

 

The radio crackled again before we hear what I can only describe as the most evil laughter I have ever heard. “Careful now E. You know what those pet names do to me. It's been a while. How are you?”

 

“I'm doing great. Thank you for asking. How are you? Enjoying the sights?” Elyza slams the mic down, obviously shaken.

 

Another evil laugh can be heard. "Actually, I am.”

 

"Yea? That's just great dickface. And here I spent all these months racked with guilt, thinking you would never be able to see again. You know, due to the fact that I ripped your fucking eyes out of your skull.”

 

"Mhmm. That you sure did, E. Right before you stabbed me in the neck.”

 

Elyza laughs. “Yea. I remember. Good times.”

 

“One of my favorites. You were so fired up, your eyes as carnal as I'd ever seen them.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Elyza shakes out her tense muscles before responding. “Yea for sure, cool story. But hey, if you’re not going to get to the point anytime soon I’m gonna go. I was just about to draw myself a bubble bath. It sure was nice catching up with you though. Thanks for the call. If you want you can email me or something sometime. It's uh, _your daughter calls me daddy too._ All one word and also, that's the word too, not the number… at fuck you dot com.”

 

“That was smart of you to use the decoy. You know I love to chase you. But I lost you.” He sighs dramatically into his microphone. “So, I had to come back to this camp you left and try to get some answers. You know my methods of getting people to talk. Wish you were here right now, E. All the death and blood. It's just what you like.”

 

“Uh huh, sounds fantastic. Send me a postcard, yea. But my baths getting cold. So, see ya around.”

 

“Elyza.” He all but growls on his end but Elyza is done. She hands Lee the mic and walks over to me. Before I can ask her if she's ok, she nods letting me know. “Well alright then. If you don't want to talk me I will just have to kill the rest of these people before finding you.”

 

“Those are my people you are killing.”

 

“Ahhh. Well, if you want me to stop, bring me the blonde. You can keep the other two freaks.”

 

I put my shield up around Elyza after hearing that. Before Lee answers she looks at Rhyannon. “Go get Mandy and put her in a leather jacket and jeans. Do her hair up like Elyza's. Now.”

 

Rhyannon sighs. “You're going to try and pass her off as Elyza? Mother that's not going to work…”

 

“Do as I say, Rhyannon.” Lee instructs her daughter before looking to Elyza. “Does he know your devotion to your sisters?”

 

Elyza nods. “Hodnes.” She tells me meaning to drop my shield. I hesitate but do it and she walks back to the radio. “If I hand myself over, you will be done with this? You will leave Lyndsey and Maree alone?”

 

“All I’ve ever wanted is you, E. You know that.” His words make me shiver. “But aren't you forgetting someone? Rumor has it you've given your heart to another.” Elyza reaches for the knife on her belt and brings it down onto the desk, sinking it in to the hilt.

 

“You can have me, just leave my sisters out of this.”

 

His sick laughter comes booming from the speaker. “I knew it wasn't true.” Elyza turns to face me, making sure I knew that it was.

 

“I'll be there by sunrise.” She throws the mic down and walks back over to me. She takes my worried face in her hands and kisses me.

 

“You're not really going right?” My eyes started to water at the thought. She shakes her head and kisses me again before turning to Lee.

 

“He will kill you the second he thinks something is amiss.”

 

A sly smile spreads over Lee's face. “He can try.”

 

“You don't know him like I do.” Elyza looks down and I want to throw my shield over her again, but I can't shield her from emotional pain.

 

"That's true. But also, you don't know me Elyza. Or my stealth team.” The sly smile spreads over her face again when Elyza's head picks back up. “I've got a sniper that can hit two thousand yards with his eyes closed.”

 

“Whaaaat.” Maree says, gravitating towards her mother.

 

“I have the best of best on my side. Its harder to get onto my Stealth team than it is to get into the Navy Seals. And every single one of them would give their lives for me.”

 

"Because you will it?” Lee's eyes turn to mine. Whoops. Elyza's hand went to the knife behind her back the second the words left my mouth.

 

“Yes.” Lee folds her arms. “How else do I expect complete loyalty and devotion?” My eyes move to my wife's, causing Lee to chuckle. “Exactly my point. They wouldn't all be hopelessly in love with me, so I must use the alternative. Regardless, they will do what needs to be done. We will take him out.” She turns back to her desk finding another hand held radio. “Tazya.”

 

“Lee.” A feminine voice says on the other end.

 

“Tell your squad to prepare for a direct action assault and I want you to report to my office, immediately.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“Elyza, would you brief Tazya on Zack? Relay all of his weaknesses and strengths and anything else you deem useful.” Then Lee turns to me with a raised chin. “I was hoping I could speak to you privately for a moment.” Elyza's hand went back to her knife and bared her teeth at Lee who was amused, but unfazed. “You needn't worry. For one, you should trust by now that I mean her no harm. Secondly, she is more than capable of protecting herself, Elyza.”

 

As much as I wanted to stress Lee's second point to Elyza and gloat at the fact that someone else agreed with me to her, I didn't… much. “Even though she's indisputably correct in the latter statement, it's up to you.” I whispered to her. Which was stupid because both Lee and Maree both have enhanced hearing anyway.

 

Tearing her gaze from Lee, Elyza looks to me. “Stay at least three feet from her or Rhyannon. And if anyone tries anything…” She looks back to her aunt. “Shield yourself and scream.”

 

“Or I can blow them up.”

 

The Elyza Lex grin spread slowly across her face before she grabbed the back of my head, bringing me in for a hard kiss. “Or you can blow them up. Stay alert, Hodnes.”

 

“You too.” I kiss her quickly and follow Lee towards the door. “So…?” I ask once Lee and I are alone.

 

“Can you really blow people up?” Lee's eyes lit up in excitement.

 

“I can blow ghouls up, I don't see how a person would be any different.” I tried to stand straighter like Elyza does.

 

Lee lets out a small chuckle. “Amazing! See, I was really hoping we could spend some time together, get to know one another. But since I must leave and may not come back, I will have to speed this up a little bit.” I nodded, not really sure what to say. “Your wife is one of the best soldiers I have ever met. She gets the job done when given a mission. She is fierce, capable and knows what's right and what's wrong…except for when it comes to you.”

 

She takes us down another hallway, using a keycard to get us through a door marked _restricted_. We hadn't been down this way before and when we reach a dead end, I can't stop the energy from creeping. Did I just fall for a trap? Son of a…

 

“When it comes to you, she can't see reason. She doesn't see the big picture, only cares about your safety. I know she is also like this with her sisters but it is far deeper with you.” I noticed she was running her finger across the metal lined wall and stopped at one of the bolts. Her eyes were telling me to focus on which one she stopped at and I noticed it was different from the rest. This one was rounded while all the rest had the normal six sides. When my eyes met hers again, she pressed it, holding it for several seconds before the wall started to shake. Then it broke down the middle and  started to slide open from both sides.

 

“So, you want to hide me away in your Harry Potter room so she can focus on the big picture?”

 

She laughs. “No, I don't think that would actually do me any good, unfortunately.” She winks before walking through, leaving me outside to ponder on how I should proceed. I turn back to see if anyone was around. Well, Elyza wouldn't be able to hear me scream if I was trapped behind a metal wall. Which, I didn’t even want to _think_ about how mad Elyza would be that I was even considering going into a hidden room behind a metal wall to begin with. But, on the other hand, I was super fucking curious as to what the fuck the secret room was. I took a few moments I ponder my choices.

 

Let's just hope that curiosity doesn't kill a Hodnes, like it killed the cat, because I most definitely followed her. But! I kept my shield up just in case.

 

 

The wall closes up behind me and I took in a deep breath. Inside was a small one room lab with a bookcase, a few monitors, a desk and an exam table. There were multiple radios set up on the desk and a few pictures. Lee was standing right by them and I wanted to see but didn't want to get too close even with my shield up. “So is this were you cut me up and see what makes me so special?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Lee actually looked offended as she shook her head. “Alicia, you are now family to me and my family is my whole world. You have been with the girls long enough to know what I mean.”

 

“Uh yea, you could say that I am mildly aware of the protectiveness you all share.”

 

She goes up to the exam table across from the desk and hops on top to sit. Her posture and persona completely change in front of me. The almost cold but confident matriarch unravels before my eyes.

 

“Maybe it's due to whatever they put in us… then again…” she shakes her head to herself before running both her hands over her face. It reminded me so much of Elyza that I dropped my shield instantly and went to go put my hand on hers. I stopped myself once I realized what I was doing and instead sat in the office chair but didn't put my shield up right away.

 

“Why did you bring me here? What is this place?”

 

Lee smiles slightly. “This is my safe room. You're actually the first person I've let in here, besides Bill before he was killed.”

 

“I'm new to all this stuff, so forgive me but… Ok, so you have this top secret safe room and you just have a hidden bolt as the key?”

 

“Actually, its more than just a hidden bolt. It scans my fingerprint, takes a prick of blood and will set off a row of hidden C4 if pressed for even a half second longer than the designated amount of time I set.” She holds her hand up and fake whispers. “Eight and a half seconds.”

 

“Oh. Ok. Good thinking.”

 

Lee nods once. “Thank you.”

 

“Please don't think that I'm not honored but…” I stopped my sentence not wanting to say something wrong by accident.

 

“Why you?” It was my turn to nod. “I could never hurt any of you kids or a member of my family. It wouldn't matter what any of you did, I could never do it. And I definitely couldn't choose one of you over the other.” Her eyes seemed to beg me to understand, which I didn't. I had no fucking clue where she was going with this. “Alicia I love my youngest daughter, as any mother loves their child. But sadly, we never truly bonded. It was all my fault, I was consumed with getting the other kids back and saving the rest of my family. And my poor baby paid the price. I was distant and didn't show her the love that I feel, the love she deserves.” She points to the desk and one of the pictures on it. “Bill, he was there to do what I couldn't. He loved our little girl.”

 

I picked up the picture of him and a young smiling Rhyannon, who was sitting in his lap. She was probably around six years old and was dressed in his lab coat that was way to big for the small girl. She was also wearing a pair of glasses that looked to be his, from the size and style.

 

“I’m sorry he's gone.” I tell her before putting the picture back. “It sounds like you loved him.”

 

She scrunched her nose playfully. “No. He was a brilliant scientist, a skilled lover and the worlds greatest father, but I didn't love him like that. I actually never loved anyone like that. All my love is dedicated to my family. He knew that and he didn't mind. He was a true friend and ally though. He gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. More family, when I had lost every piece of mine.”

 

I grabbed another one of the pictures to look at. It was of Elyza, Maree and both their mom's.

 

“Payge loved Elyza more than the world. She was a great mother to her in all the ways I wish I was to Rhyannon, and Maree since I was never given the chance.” Sadness bled from her voice.

 

“Maree turned out all right.” I said with a comforting smile causing Lee to laugh.

 

“Thanks to Elyza. Rhyannon on the other hand, I think I messed up.” She looks down, ashamed. “I know I messed up.”

 

“What do you mean?” I put the picture back and turn her.

 

“Even though we never bonded, I still know my daughter. I know when she's happy. I know when she's sad. And…”She sighs. “I know when she's up to something, even if I don't know what that something is.”

 

Now she had my full and complete attention. “You think she is up to something? Something that has to do with us?” She nods. “Well why are you telling me? Why didn't you tell Elyza?”

 

“Because Elyza would kill her on the spot. She killed her own sister to protect you, she wouldn't bat an eye before slitting my daughters throat.”

 

True, she wouldn't. But the Skai part wasn't true. I wonder why Elyza told her that she had killed her sister when it was me? Probably to protect me. Why else? “Ok, I guess that's a good enough point. But why are you telling me? You don't think I'm going to turn right around and tell my wife?”

 

“I don't know. I was hoping you would hear me out first. I'm going to beg that you hear me out, Alicia.” I put my shield back up and nodded for her to continue. “A few of my men hesitated before taking orders from me earlier. That might not seem like anything but trust me, it is. She has my siren call as I have stated previously.”

 

“So she took control of them? For what gain? Does she not like us… wait. Do you think it's for our healing?”

 

“Maybe. She was trying to push me to use my call on Elyza in the beginning but backed off once she saw that I wouldn't give in. The orders I had given were to give me up to the minute updates on Rhyannon's whereabouts within the labs. But I don't know, I have no proof that anything is happening besides a few hesitant men and a mother's intuition. Which, how trustworthy can that be, coming from a terrible mother?” She shakes her head of the thought and then gets up. “I've waited so long to see my baby Maree. She hasn't even let me hug or hold her yet. If Rhyannon is not up to anything and it's all a big mistake but Elyza finds out making you all leave me again…” Lee closes her eyes and I watch as a single tear falls from each of them.

 

“So what do you think she will do? Use the call on Elyza to hand over her blood? Force her to be another experiment? You can't expect me to sit by and let that happen.” I would kill Rhyannon myself if that were the case. “And why are you even saying anything? Why not just keep quiet?”

 

“Because I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. If Rhyannon is up to something Elyza will kill her and then leave. I will lose my entire family all over again.”

 

“I'm sorry Lee. Really I am, but I can't keep this from her. We make decisions together, or at least I've been working on making that happen. But if we need to leave…”

 

“What if I'm imagining it all? I was hoping to have more time to talk to her and figure out what was going on but I must leave. Zack is too big of a threat to just let go when I have a chance.”

 

“Then take her with you. Or lock her up. You can't tell me you don't have some type of jail cell here.”

 

“This place cannot run without Rhyannon or I. If I put her in a cell and left, this place would turn to chaos.” She turns around and goes to a safe that makes up one of the entire walls. She punches in a code making a tray slide out. Cutting her palm she lets it drip into the tray.

 

“Why the blood?” I couldn't help but ask. Everything seemed to be tied to blood in my new world.

 

“For DNA purposes. It's the quickest and most efficient way to scan with the program I built.” The safe opens and she pulls out something that looks like a small pencil box from off one of the shelves.

 

“Yea… but can't someone just steal some of your blood and then can access everything?”

 

“No. It's not as simple as that. Tell me Alicia, does Elyza's body run a little warmer than normal?” It did, so I nodded. “We all run a specific, constant temperature. If the blood dropped into the tray is off by the slightest degree, it won't register thus it won't open.”

 

“Oh.”  When she closes the safe back up she goes to hand me the box in her hand and is baffled when it bounces back off my invisible shield.

 

She throws her head back and laughs.  “Wow. She meant shield in the literal sense.”

 

“Yep.” I put it down so I can grab the box from her and decide not to put it back up.

 

“Jayson gave you these advancements?”

 

I shudder at the name and nod. “With help from the government.”

 

“Who are still after you. If you leave, you risk falling in their hands.”

 

“What is this?” I ask her ignoring the comment. I wasn't sure that they were after us… in a bad way. I needed to get on the SAT phone and see if everyone was safe and if so, maybe Elyza would want to go there.

 

Lee nods for me to open the box so I do. Inside was what looked to be an injector of some kind and three vials of a purple liquid. “Bill trusted me not to use the siren call on him but his curiosity on the advancement, led him to develop this serum. It will prevent as well as reverse the effects of the call. It's been tested on both Rhyannon's and my own. I need you, Elyza and Maree to use it. I can't take any chances.”

 

I couldn't help but just stare back at her, unblinking. “You… ok wait. Let me make sure I'm understanding this. You want me to go back to Elyza with this and tell her what exactly? You know since I'm not able to tell her about Rhyannon. Should I just say _hey, found these pretty purple vials… let’s inject ourselves with them for fun!”_ I couldn't help it, she wasn't really giving me a lot to work with! Plus, I don't know if I really even trusted her. What if these vials contained… like… well I don't really know! But it could be something way worse! And she's coming to me because she thinks I'm the weakest link.

 

“I am asking that you do not tell Elyza what I told you but keep an eye out and be on guard. You are not helpless by any means from what I have heard and seen with my own eyes. If this even turns out to be anything I know you can handle it. I have faith that you can figure out a way to keep them apart as well as keeping you three safe for a few days until I return. As an added bit of safety, you take these. Like I have stated, it could be nothing, Alicia. My emotions are high which could possibly explain everything.” She puts her hands together in a begging fashion. “Please just don't leave. And only tell Elyza if there is proof of actual danger.”

 

It was a very strange feeling to see this powerful woman beg at my feet and all she was asking for was to keep her family. I know Elyza is currently being stand offish with her new found family members but what if all the crazy circumstances to the discovery are mostly to blame. Lee wouldn't be the only person losing out on family. So would Lyndsey, Maree and Elyza. Fuck. Why did I have to be the one to make this choice? I'd only officially been a Lost Boy for less than a week!

 

“If something does happen and Elyza wants to leave, we're trapped here. Only you and Rhyannon can access the only way out.”

 

She shakes her head slowly to each side. “I hope nothing more than to one day receive the amount of trust, that I am about to give you.” She gets back up and goes to the huge safe again. Once open, she motions for me to come closer.

 

“What the…?” The inside of the safe was gone and in its place was a staircase.

 

“It will take you up and out the south side of the mountain.”

 

“Mountain?” We're in a fucking mountain! When did that happen?

 

“Oh that’s right, you were sleeping when we arrived.” She teases. “But yes, we are under a mountain. I can give you full access to the safe room and the safe. Use it if you absolutely need to, no one knows this exit exists but you and me.”

 

I stared at the staircase for a few moments until I made up my mind. “If anything happens we're out of here. I can't stop Elyza from doing something drastic though if it does.”

 

She closes the safe again and turns to me. “Yes you can. I've seen you stop her dead in her tracks, with the men at my camp.”

 

“I'll do what I can but it doesn't always work. I also want a radio that connects to you directly.”

 

Her eyes lit up before they started to leak. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Alicia.” She went to hug me and I let her.

 

“You're welcome.” I didn't want to lie to my wife, but on the other hand how could I tear her new family apart. Lee seemed genuine and the fact that she showed me her secret safe room and exit... it was worth trying I guess. I could keep Elyza occupied until Lee got back from handling our biggest threat. I would try to get ahold of Lyndsey and if we needed to leave we would.

 

Once she let me go, she went to go sit at her computer. She started typing away at a speed I'm surprised it could keep up with. She turned to me and put her wrist on my forehead and I returned the confused look she gave me. “You don't run at our temperature?” I shrugged. “That's ok I can bypass that condition when your blood is scanned for entry. I just need a small sample.” She holds a knife out to me and I hesitate before grabbing it. “It's ok.”

 

I sighed. This will be the second time I handed over my blood without Elyza knowing. I took the knife and cut into my palm before I could back out. Her eyes went wide at the color of my blood and brings my hand up to examine more closely.

 

“It's black?” She shakes her head in disbelief before she brings it over to small clear tube and lets it drip in.

 

“Yep. Jayson must have wanted it to match his soul.” I don't let myself shudder this time at the name. “So what am I going to tell Elyza about what happened and where we went. I would rather not straight up lie to her.”

 

Lee stopped what she was doing and turned to face me. “Tell her I brought you here. Wanted a few minutes to talk and get to know you. It's not at all a lie. I've learned much about who you are by what you're doing.” She cautiously moves her hand on top of mine. “I hope to get to know all of you even more. I'm going to take out Zack, we're going to save the rest of your family and Lyndsey, then everything will be right again.” She seemed so sure that I actually believed her. I mean, it wasn't a terrible plan…

 

 

Elyza was pacing outside Lee's office and ran down the hall as soon as she heard us walking back. She grabbed my hand and pulled my body into hers. Connecting with her solid form, the air was rushed from my lungs but I didn't mind.

 

“Hodnes? Are you, you?” She asks in my ear.

 

Once I was able to suck in some air I pulled back and kissed her as hard as I could. “Yes.” I smiled and kissed her again.

 

When we broke apart she looked to Lee. “Why did you need to speak with her privately?”

 

“I wanted to show her something and wanted a few moments where I could get to know the newest member of my family.”

 

Elyza eyes the two of us carefully, before her eyes land solely on mine. I nodded in agreement.

 

“What did she want to show you?”

 

I leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth. “Just a safe and quiet place that no one knows about, that we can retreat to if it gets to be too much.”

 

Elyza squints, not really believing me and I try to give her an innocent smile.

 

“Did you brief Tazya on Zack?” Lee asks her, trying to change the subject.

 

“Yes.” Elyza responds, still looking at me. I tried to keep as straight a face as possible but I knew she could sense something. My heart was beating faster than normal which I knew she could hear but I didn't falter or break eye contact. I fucking hated it.

 

Elyza finally looked away from me and back to Lee. “Your Lex look alike is also ready. When are you leaving?”

 

“Within the hour. The sooner he is dead the better.”  Lee confirmed, to which Elyza simply nodded and moved to let Lee move by her and back into the office.

 

I went to follow but Elyza put her arm out to stop me. “Look at me.”

 

Letting out an over exaggerated sigh I turned to face her. Then I opened my eyes extra wide and stared at her. The corners of her mouth pulled up slightly.

 

“Did she get close to you?” I shook my head no. “No whispers?” Another head shake. “What do you think of her?” I shrugged.

 

“I think that she just wants a second chance with the family that was taken from her.”

 

Unsure of my answer, Elyza takes my face in her hands so I can't look away from her. “Do you think we should trust her?”

 

“Well it's a little late to be asking me that Elyza since we're already here.” She rolls her eyes. “But, I think we should, until she does something to prove otherwise.” She searches my eyes before nodding. “But at the same time, I don't think it would hurt to just keep being cautious, especially while she's gone.”

 

She nods again and kisses me before Lee walks back out. I had to do a double take at the Elyza decoy following behind her. Then Rhyannon walks out with Maree and I stiffened by accident, which Elyza noticed.

 

Lee had already given me a radio, which we stopped and put in my room before we came back, along with the anti-siren serum. Try saying that ten times fast!

 

“I'll radio in when we are half way, to give any updates but will remain off comms after that until it is done.” Lee says once she is in front of us. “Hopefully by morning this threat of yours will be gone for good.”

 

“Good luck.” Elyza tells her.

 

Lee nods and continues on her way. Maree goes to follow the small group and Elyza doesn't stop her. My eyes get a little wide and Elyza just shrugs. “She wants to see her nomon off.”

 

“And you let her?”

 

Elyza shrugs again. “You just said we should trust her until given a reason otherwise. So, yes. Now, how about we go check out that room Lee showed you, yea?” Fuck.

 

“Or…” I ran my hands up her stomach and chest until my arms were around her neck. I leaned in and kissed her softly before sinking my teeth into her bottom lip. When I pulled back, her eyes were the dark shade I was hoping they would be. I had an idea of how I could keep Elyza busy and away from Rhyannon for the next couple days. “We can go check out our room.” I leaned in close to her ear, giving it a hard nip. “Specifically the bed and shower again.”

 

Yep. I got this.

 

 

 

 

 

“Toby, hurry up man. I'm so bored.” Anna was hanging out with Toby in his bunk. She was hanging upside down off his bed, while he was trying to hack into the SAT phone Alicia had, so they could turn it on.

 

“Anna, I'm not even sure this will work. We might have to wait until they turn it on.”

 

She flips backwards and off the bed with a huff. “Well I don't know why they haven't. It’s been three days! Fuck, Elyza probably found it and crushed it against her skull like a fucking beer can or something.”

 

“Probably imagining it was you.” Toby chimed in, with a grin.

 

“I know you're just trying to be a dick… but you're totally fucking right. She probably fucking did, dude.” Anna bangs her head against the metal door of Toby’s bunk. “I hope my dad doesn't pull some shady shit, because after we go and save them from their arch nemesis, I want them to come here. Aside from the whole wanting to kill me thing because I lied, I really think Elyza and I were starting to click.”

 

Toby laughs, having heard from everyone in the group, that Anna had a real gift for rubbing Elyza the wrong way. “I don't know about all that. But I wouldn't mind meeting Alicia.” He raises his eyebrows up and down.

 

Anna reaches for his wrist and holds it out so his hand hangs limp. He looks up at her wondering what the the fuck she was doing and that's when she slapped it. “No.” She scolds and drops his hand. “Bad Toby. Elyza will pop your head like it's a fucking pimple, if you so much as look at _her Hodiness_ or whatever the fuck she calls her _.”_ She tips her head back and groans. “Fuck. Keep trying. I'm going to go check on Lyndsey and my woman. Maybe they have had better luck this morning.”

 

He rolls his eyes at her. “Hey wait. So I have been meaning to ask you, did you convince Lee to use her mind control powers you told me about to get Jessika to like you… or? Because that's the only feasible explanation.”

 

Anna stares at him for a few moments with a blank expression. “I hate you.” She admits before going to walk out.

 

“Lies Annabelle! You love…” She slams the door before he can finish his sentence.

 

On her way to the lab, she decides to make a pit stop in Medical so she can check on the family. Everyone but Chris and Ofelia have been discharged but they all still are staying there, not wanting to be split up.

 

Anna walks into Chris’ room, which Travis and Madison were also in. Chris was asleep, Travis was leaning against the wall and Madison was reading. “Head count.” She says.

 

“Anna. We're all still accounted for. Your dad hasn't pulled any stunts. We're all still together and are being treated well.”

 

Anna walks up to Travis and starts fixing his collar so she can get close enough to whisper.  “Did he make you say that?” She says softly, before looking behind her. “Blink once for yes… wait. Travis, you just blinked twice. I haven't told you what twice means yet.”

 

“Anna, relax. We're all fine.” Madison stands up and grabs Anna's hand. “Is there any word about my daughter?”

 

“Ooh. Do you know how soft your hands are?” She starts running her free hand over Madison's.

 

“Anna… focus.” Madison tells her.

 

“What? Oh shit. Sorry.” She shakes her head back and forth. “I haven't smoked yet today, so my ADHD is… never mind. Hit me again with your question.”

 

“Do you have any news about Alicia yet? When can we go and get her?”

 

Anna makes an uncomfortable face. “Well… not yet. But we're all working hard on getting ahold of them and finding them.” Madison just nods before going to sit back down. “We will find them and bring them here, guys. Lyndsey is gonna do her thing. Toby has been working really hard… just watch yourselves around here alright? Let me now if you need anything. I'm gonna go check to see if Lyndsey made any progress. I'll come back afterwards with any news.” Travis and Madison both thank her before she leaves.

 

 

 

Anna makes it to the lab dedicated to Jessika and Lyndsey about fifteen minutes later as she had to sneak out to go smoke a joint beforehand. The lab holds the supercomputer in it and is where they have spent the entire three days that they have been there. When she walks in, she gets a smile from Jessika, but Lyndsey was so involved in her work on the connector that she hadn't noticed she had entered. “How's it coming?”

 

“We're actually almost done. We're putting the finishing touches on it now.” Jessika tells her.

 

“Really?” Anna says before jumping to sit on one of the examination tables. “That's great!”

 

“What about you? Was Toby able to make any progress?”

 

“No. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's ok. I should be able to find something as soon as I get hooked up.” Lyndsey says coming out of her trance. She hands the connector to Jessika. “I think it's done. What do you think?”

 

Jessika looks it over and nods. “I think we did an excellent job. What do you say? Wanna give it a try?”

 

“Let's do it. We only have twenty three minutes until the Admiral sends in his little watch dog to check on us.” Lyndsey wastes no time and walks over to the giant wall of processors and blinking lights that make up the supercomputer. She drags an officer chair over to one of the sections and hooks the cord up, handing the other end to Jessika. “Be gentle.” Lyndsey teased, as Jessika went to insert the port into her neck.

 

“Damn babe, at least buy her dinner first.” Anna says before she moves to get closer to them. “Does it hurt?”

 

Lyndsey smiles. “Like fucking hell. But I need to do whatever I can to get Alicia and Maree back. And my stupid fucking sister, I guess.” She turns to Jessika. “Ok. I'm ready.”

 

They both take in a deep breath before Jessika makes the connection. The second she's hooked up, Lyndsey goes stiff and rigid. Her eyes move at lightning speed behind her closed eyelids and her hands twitch at a pace to match.

 

“How long will it take?” Anna asks her scientist girlfriend.

 

“Not long.” Jessika whispered as she watches Lyndsey take in every piece of information known to man.

 

Lyndsey takes in everything. Every dirty government secret. Every fact. And most importantly, every picture taken from every single satellite or drone. From the very first ones to all the current ones still up and under the remaining government control. All of it, downloaded straight into her mind. Hopefully she will also be able to see if the Admiral is trustworthy and find out where the rest of the Lost Boys are.

 

“So…? When you said not long…” Anna starts before Lyndsey's eyes snap open. “Oh shit! That was freaky as fuck. Does that mean she's done? Is it like one of those pop up turkey thermometer things? Or like…”

 

“Anna… shof op.” Lyndsey says as Jessika disconnects her.

 

“Do you know where they are?” Jessika asks her, while disconnecting her and helping her up.

 

“Yes. I know where they are. I know how Jayson is still alive and…” Lyndsey turns to Anna, her eyes wide. “You.”

 

“What'd I do?” Anna asks, offended.

 

Lyndsey takes a few seconds to look closer on Anna's facial features. “I guess you do look a lot like your father.”

 

Anna sucks in a deep breath, obviously insulted. “You take that back! What did I ever do to you that would make you say such an awful and hurtful thing. I do not look like my dad! I'm not sporting the buzzed hair. I don't have a permanent frown and angry eyebrows that could also probably use a little manicuring. _My eyebrows_ are perfect. They have a perfect arch and are hardly ever angry…”

 

Lyndsey walks away from her before she can finish and picks up the two way radio on her desk. “Admiral, it's Lyndsey. We need to talk. Alone.”

 

 

 

Admiral Richard Stroker was a tough man. He loved his country, but no more than any other hard working American. The plan had been to serve said country, retire after twenty years and live a simple quiet rest of his life. He never wanted to have his hands in all of this responsibility, decision making and secrets. He had wanted to fly under the radar and make an easy out. But fate had other plans for him… and her name was Payge Alexander.

 

Payge was the most beautiful woman Stroker had ever met. Also the kindest, smartest and strongest. He fell for her the second he had laid eyes on her. He would do anything she had asked without second thought, as he truly loved her.

 

They met when she was loaned to the Navy for a mission. They flirted and spent a lot of time together during it but once it was over, they decided that would be that. She had said nothing could happen further than what they shared on the mission. But Stroker wasn't strong enough to stay away from her. He did whatever he could to be in the position to see her again, which included climbing the ranks.

 

After a while he was let in on more about the secret government program she belonged to and played as a liaison of sorts. And because of that they got to spend a weekend together every month. She shared all her plans with him, about how her and her sister wanted to take over the program. They wanted to do good things with it. He learned of her daughter, who was the absolute light of her life. She wanted a better world for her. And he wanted to help them. So that's what he did.

 

He had known about her siren call but she promised she had never used it on him, to which he believed wholeheartedly. Payge loved him just as much as he loved her. But he knew about it and used it to their advantage. Everything was going good until Jayson was able to weasel himself into command of the program.When Jayson took over, it all went to hell.

 

Payge was forced into hiding, her siblings were almost all killed and her daughter was basically held hostage by the madman. She begged him to help and that's what he had set out to do, even after she was taken from him. He had devoted the next twenty years of his life to taking Jayson out. He promised to get her daughter back and all the kids away from Jayson. And to help save any of her remaining siblings. But things didn't turn out the way they had planned.

 

All of this he reminisced about while drinking his scotch and waited for Lyndsey. She had hooked herself up to the supercomputer and by now would have found all of this out. He had added his own personal files to the computer after the end of the world, which held all of his secrets. One only he and Payge knew about. One about his Annabelle.

 

He straightened up once the door opened and Lyndsey was escorted in. He poured her a glass and slid it over to her, after she had sat down. “Did you find her?”

 

Lyndsey nods. “I gave the coordinates to our scout Eli. She's getting her team ready to go check it out. You can send a team with her but she knows not to give up the location beforehand. We can't take any risks.”

 

A small grin spread across the Admiral’s face. “Are you in charge now Lyndsey? Are you giving the orders?” Lyndsey merely shrugs causing the Admiral to smile wider. “It wouldn't be such a terrible thing. I think you would make a fine leader. But that can be a different conversation for another time.” He takes in a deep breath. “Do you still believe I wish to harm you.”

 

Lyndsey tosses back the glass and slides it over for another. “No. No I don't. And that's why I'm also giving you this.” She reaches into the bag she had with her and hands over Alicia's blood. “On two conditions.” Stroker nods asking her to continue. “I oversee all of the cure work with Jessika and Venus.”

 

“Of course. I would be stupid not to let you, it's all your work to begin with.”

 

“Not all my work Admiral. You had your part in the Push.”

 

He laughs. “It was all a mere ploy to get Elyza. She was the top subject, Jayson was blinded by having even more power under his control. I never expected it to actually work. But I guess I underestimated you and your mind Lyndsey.”

 

“Guess so.” Lyndsey says while twirling the scotch in her glass.

 

"What's the other condition?”

 

Lyndsey slams back the liquid. “You need to tell Anna and Elyza the truth.”

 

“I will tell Elyza, but Annabelle must not know.”

 

“Why?” She slides the glass over for another refill.

 

The Admiral doesn't fill it up though, instead he pours one more for himself and corks the bottle. “Hate and vengeance are the heaviest of burdens to bare, Lyndsey. As I'm sure you would agree. I have spent the last twenty years hating the man that took my daughters mother from us. I don't want that to be put on her.”

 

“So you would rather her be tortured with not knowing. How is that any better?”

 

He lets out a small laugh before taking the last swig of his scotch. “Ignorance doesn't eat away at the soul as hate does.”

 

“No. But it still does it's own kind of damage. If you don't want to tell your daughter though, I guess that is your right. But if you want my help and for Elyza to not kill you, you need to tell her the truth. I will back you up fully, but if you want her here, she needs to know. It's your only chance.”

 

“Done.” The Admiral didn't even need to think about it. He held out his hand for Lyndsey to shake, which she does.

 

“Let's get to work, then.” Lyndsey tells him.

 

 

While Lyndsey went to go talk to the Admiral, Anna and Jessika went to go find the family to give them an update. Chris was up when they walked in, Venus was there as well as a government doctor.

 

“Head count.” Anna said, staring daggers at the white coat.

 

“We're all here.” Travis tells her.

 

“What are you doing here?” Anna asks the new addition.

 

"Were talking to Chris about the kick ass, state of the art prosthetic options available to him.” Venus tells her.

 

“Oh cool. Bout to be all Winter Soldier and shit. Hell yea!” She holds her hand out to give him a high five, then makes a pained expression. “Fuck. My bad dude.”

 

Chris laughs and shakes his head. “You're good. I'm just happy Elyza saved me.” Madison scoffs causing Anna and Chris to both stare at her.

 

“I know she's like banging your daughter and shit but damn Mads. Why do you have such a problem with my estranged bff?”

 

“Because ever since she walked into our lives, it has been nothing but trouble.” Madison tells her.

 

Chris shakes his head in frustration. “Madison, the second the first ghoul started walking, it has been nothing but trouble. Elyza or not, the world is a dangerous fucked up place. Do you really think we would all be alive if it weren't for her. And don't really answer that, it was rhetorical.”

 

“She cut off your hand.” Madison says, annoyed.

 

"And I can't wait to see her, thank her and make her hit me when I finally go in for a hug.”

 

Anna laughs. “Yeaaa. She's gonna pop you good. I bet I could get her to hug me before you.”

 

Chris turns his head slowly at the crazy statement. “The only way Elyza is gonna hug you, is if it's to crush all the bones in your entire body, in one shot.”

 

Anna's mouth drops open. “What? No way. I'm going to help take down her arch nemesis. Then it's gonna be hug central up in here.”

 

"Your dad is her arch nemesis?" Chris asks.

 

“Anna.” Jessika warns, causing Anna to remember that no one else knows about Jayson.

 

She laughs nervously. "No. Her social awkwardness and inability to show love or any sort of affection for those in her life that are not Legs, Lyndsey or Maree. Obviously that would be the arch nemesis I speak of.”

 

Lyndsey walked in right afterwards, thankfully taking the attention off of Anna.

 

“We know where they are.” Lyndsey announced, causing everyone to sigh out in relief at the news.

 

“We haven't made contact or know how to get in yet because it's under a fucking mountain. But I'm sending Eli’s team and Dick is giving us some of his best to go and check it out. He was really telling the truth and is on our side. We can trust him.” Another round of sighs could be heard, the loudest and most over exaggerated coming from Anna. “Once the teams are out there and report back or if we make contact over the SAT phone I'll let you guys know. I have to go work on some other stuff. Roos…” She puts two fingers to her lips and blows him a kiss. “I'm glad you're ok.”

 

Madison hugs Lyndsey, thanking her before leaving to go tell Nick at the same time one of the Admiral’s messengers gets her attention outside the room. so Lyndsey excuses herself, while Anna follows right in her heals.

 

“There has been a change in events.” The young sailor tells Lyndsey.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

"We're still listening in on their comms. Zack radioed  in taunting Elyza. They think he has control of Lee's camp. Elyza made a deal with him and is giving herself over. They just left the mountain.”

 

“Why would she hand herself over? You said they think Zack has control. Is he not there?”

 

The sailor shakes his head. “No, we don't know where he is.”

 

“Ok, well, what does the Admiral say.”

 

“He said it's your call on how we proceed.”

 

Anna starts backing away and turns to head down the hallway quickly.

 

“Where are you going?” Lyndsey asks her.

 

“Gotta go get my stuff. You know we need to fucking go! And there is no way I'm not leaving on one of those birds.” She calls out before turning the corner.

 

“Ma’am?” The sailor says getting her attention. “What should I tell the Admiral?”

 

“To get the birds ready.” Then she turns around heading the way that Anna had went. There was no way in hell Lyndsey was sitting this one out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me, Im sorry it took 84 years for me to update. Thank you if youre still with me!!! i know its been a long and crazy ride and i appreciate every single one of you!!

The second we made it into the quarters Lee had given us, I had Elyza pinned up against the door, attacking her delicious mouth. She always enjoyed when I took control and this time was no different, but she never let me stay in charge for long.

 

Moving my way to her neck, I snake my fingers through her hair, scratching at her scalp before pulling her head to the side, roughly. I heard the growl, knowing that was the last straw for her. Before I knew it, she had switched our positions. I was pressed against the wall and one of her hands had found its way into the front of my pants, the other to cup and squeeze one of my breasts.

 

Oh, fuck I love my wife! Elyza always knows just how and where to touch me. She knew just where to kiss, suck and where I like her liked her teeth. Her middle finger works wonders on my already swollen clit, moving with ease because I was already soaked! It doesn't take her long to pry my legs open with one of her knees, wanting to get two of her fingers in me. Mmm fuck I wanted them there too!

 

I was more than ready to accept them and throw my head back once they are in. “Hodnes?” She asks in her raspy sex tone, once her thumb takes over on my clit. But she doesn't move it, just puts the perfect amount of pressure to tease, while she curls and massages her fingers inside me. I don't stop my moans, wanting her to know how fucking good she was making me feel. Then, she stops and my eyes shoot to hers. “Hodnes?” She repeats, teasing me further because she fucking knows what hearing my name in that tone does to me. “What are you hiding?”

 

“Nothing.” I said, while also trying to thrust my hips against her hand. It didn't fully register for me what she was trying to get at, since I was already too far gone into my pleasure state.

 

She starts to move her thumb at an agonizingly slow pace. “Are you sure?” I nod and bring her lips back to mine, which she takes hungrily.

 

She pulls back after a few seconds and lifts up my shirt and bra, taking her time to suck and play with both of my nipples. Then I feel her fingers start to curl again as they search for the sweet spot inside me, that only she has ever hit and to be honest, I didn't know existed before Elyza fucking Lex!

 

“Oh god…” I can't help but blurt out once she finds it, causing heat to flood my entire body. Elyza keeps her thumb moving to match the pace of her fingers and it doesn't take long for me to get almost to my peak.

 

“No, Hodnes. Not yet.” She tells me as her hand stops all movements again.

 

“What? No! Why?” The whine that escapes me makes the Elyza Lex grin appear.

 

“I know your hiding something from me. Tell me and I'll continue.” She whispers this in my ear before taking my earlobe between her teeth, nipping it.

 

My mouth drops open. Is she…? How dare she use sex to get what she wants? I mean I was actually hiding a few things which I felt terrible about, but how dare she use one of my own moves against me in my time of need! Fuck that's cruel! I knew I was caught and that I had to tell her but not before I finished. I'm weak, don't judge me, ok? You've never have sex with Elyza!

 

“Maree is right down the hall, Hodnes. Just admit it and…” Her fingers finally start up again bringing me right back to where I was.

 

“Ok fine! Just don't stop! Please don't stop.” I grip her wrist so she can't pull it back again, while I grind myself against her hand. She kisses down my neck and just as my orgasm starts she sinks her teeth into my shoulder, making sure I spiral hard into a pleasurable abyss.

 

Elyza goes to take her hand back but I still have an iron clad grip on it as I was still using it to ride out my high. “This is me warning you Hodnes, Maree is right outside the door. Do you want to get caught with my hand down your pants… again?”

 

I was too caught up to heed her warning and then a knock on the door brought me quickly back to reality.

 

Elyza slowly pulls her hand out but kisses me softly at the same time. “Now. Let's bring in ai strik sis and see what the two of you have been keeping from me, yea?” She kisses me again. “I'm not mad, Hodnes, I just want the SAT phone.” Elyza says reassuring me.

 

So this was all about the radio. Didn't matter. I was making the decision, that I couldn't keep everything Lee had told me to myself. And now, I know it wasn't just because she was teasing me with an orgasm, since I already had it.

 

“Elyza… there is more than just the radio.” I told her once she reached to open the door. While she opened it her eyes were on me and she had cocked her head to the side in question. And if I would have kept my fucking mouth shut for two more seconds she would have been facing towards the threat that waited on the other side of the door.

 

I heard three quiet pops before I saw the corp darts sticking from my wife's torso. Elyza's face falls in shock and betrayal before she turns her head towards the surprise threat.

 

“I'm sorry…” I heard a familiar voice say.

 

“Why?” I hear Elyza whisper, before she pulls one of the darts out, looking at it like she didn't believe it was really there.

 

Maree walks past the threshold rushing to catch my falling wife, looking like she had been roughed up a bit. I was confused, due to the quick turn of events and genuine trust in Maree, so I missed the dart gun that was in her hand. At least until I went to move towards them. But because of her enhanced speed, Maree was too quick to fire off two more shots before I registered that I needed to protect myself.

 

My shield went up, but not before I felt the two pricks from the darts. One in my neck, the other my shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry…” Maree repeats as I fall to my knees on the floor.

 

She then moves back to Elyza and reaches down, grabbing her ankles to drag her out the door. I can feel the effects of the darts start to flood my system, making all my limbs heavy, but I try to pull myself after them.

 

I make it just to the threshold before my body gives out completely. Men flood the hallway, all of them watching in awe as they take my unconscious wife away. Maree then tries to reach for me, but my shield was up so she couldn't get close.

 

I just stared at my sister in law, as she stood above me, trying to figure out how to get to me. And just before the darkness took over, I repeated Elyza's question to her. “Why?”

 

 

 

 

“Have you ever seen anything like this?” A rough, strange voice draws me from the perfect dream of Elyza and I that I was having. We were back at the farm, the night of the meteor shower. Cuddling under the falling stars. And then some jackhole had to go and wake me up!

 

"Nah man. Fuckin crazy! Some type of force field or something?” Another voice says.

 

I tried to open my eyes, but they were dry and the bright lights burned them. Once I was able to though, things started coming back to me. Kinda. No, not really actually, because it couldn't be real. It wasn't until I looked down and saw a corp dart beneath me that I started to remember.

 

Maree shot us. She fucking shot us! Why would she fucking do that?

 

A low Elyza growl erupts from my throat and I stand up. Looking around I saw five guards on either side of me. I was still in the doorway of our room.

 

“Shit! She's up! Radio in!” One of them says before they all raise their rifles at me.

 

Why didn't they move me? Why was I still in the middle of the floor… oh. Did my shield stay up when I was knocked out? I recoiled it and let the static creep all over my skin instead, ready to fuck shit up!

 

“Where is my wife!” I screamed and every single one of them backed up and flicked their safeties off.

 

“Her wife? Who's her wife.” One of them asks.

 

“The blonde one.” Another replies.

 

“What? Really. Oh man, that's so fucking hot…” I pushed out and sent the group he belonged to flying before reaching the energy out to grab the asshole after. Then I sent him head first into the other group. A random shot was fired at me and I was able to stop the bullet when it was less than a foot away from me. All of the men's eyes were wide with fear.

 

“… stick to the original plan.” I could hear Jayson's voice over the radio. Wait, Jayson! No? It couldn't be him, I thought before I remembered the way Elyza acted outside the elevator to Rhyannon's quarters. She smelled Jayson, she was sure of it. Oh god if it's true, if that was Jayson and he had Elyza… I needed to find her.

 

 “Where is she?” I screamed again, making the bullet shake in the air from my anger.

 

“We don't know!” One of the men calls out. “We were just told to guard you.”

 

“Tell me or you die.” I wasn't fucking around. I wanted to know where Elyza was and would kill whoever I needed, in order to find out.

 

"I know where she is." I turned around and saw a young kid with copper colored hair. He couldn't have been older than fifteen. He had two pistols and was pointing them at the men on the ground, who were starting to get up. “I'll take you to her.” Then he starts firing into the group of guards with quick and perfect accuracy.

 

I spun around at just the right time as the other group of men started to fire back the the him. I pushed out, stopping their bullets before sending them right back into their bodies.

 

Once they were all down, I set my sights back on the kid. “Who are you?”

 

“I'm on your side. Now come on, we don't have much time.” He goes to try and run but I push out, throwing him against the wall.

 

“We're not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and where Elyza is.”

 

“Yes, ma'am but quickly. The names Cori. Lee's protégé and long time Elyza Lex super fan. I just want to say it's such an honor to meet Elyza Lex’s wife! I didn't even know she was married! Who would of ever bet money on that happening?”

 

I gave him my best bitch face. “It's a new development. But wait, Cori? Rhyannon had said something about sending you out. Aren't you supposed to be with Lee?”

 

“Rhyannon sent me on a mission but not what she made you all to believe. I just got back. Rhyannon sent me to my quarters but I got wind of what's going on before I made it there. From what I can tell, she has been working with Jayson from Red Weather and right now they are about to take control of your wife. And ma'am when I said I was a super fan of Elyza, I meant it. It's not everyday you get to help save your childhood hero, so if we could hurry.”

 

I tried to gauge his character but I really didn't have the time. Not if what he was saying was true. But it had to be, right? That was definitely Jayson's voice on the radio. "How do I know you're not under Rhyannon's control? That you're actually on our side.”

 

Cori shrugs. “Just my word that I'm not, unfortunately. Although Lee gave me a serum when I was younger that makes me immune, but I'm not sure how I can prove that.”

 

“The serum!” I let him go and ran back to the room to go get the vials Lee had given me. I had hidden them under the bathroom sink where Lee showed me that the cabinet floor would come out. It's also where I hid the comms Lee gave me as a direct line.

 

Trying to hurry, I put the serum into my bag, reaching for Elyza's dagger and jacket to put on next. Let's face it, I needed all the Lex essence I could get. Then I pulled out the comms and stared at them for a second, realizing I had no fucking clue as to what I was doing. I felt Cori stand behind me and turned around, shoving the device into his hands. “Wanna maybe help me out a bit!”

 

“You don't know how comms work?” When I growled in response he grabbed my wrist, putting the strap on it before the ear piece. There was a wire and button leading from the strap that he puts between my thumb and forefinger. “Press the button to talk and then let go for her response.”

 

“Lee this is Alicia. Answer me!” I talked into my hand before grabbing my bag waiting for her response. Then I turned to Cori. “Take me to wherever they have Elyza.” He looks amused and I give him a glare. “What?”

 

“Nothing, just that mic is strong enough, you don't need to talk into it like that. What program were you in that they didn't teach you how to use comms?”

 

I let out a strong breath through my nose so I didn’t end up throwing the kid. “Just fucking take me to my wife.”

 

Cori leads me out of the room and down a few hallways before I get a response from Lee.

 

“Alicia? You have to get out of there!”

 

Cori had stoped us from turning the next corner as soon as Lee's voice rang out through my ear. “Are you enhanced? How did you hear that?” He nodded. At least I had a mini super soldier with me. I pressed the button. “Lee.” I growled out. “Jayson is alive, did you know that? You're fucking daughter is working with him!”

 

“I know. I know, trust me I'm not happy right now. But you have to get out of there.”

 

"Oh you're not happy, Lee? Really? Did you wake up from being knocked out and find your wife kidnapped by a psychopath ghost!” I paused waiting for her response but nothing came.

 

“Um, you forgot to press the button.” I'm not proud of the fact, but I actually stomped my feet before screaming out in frustration. That's when Cori started backing away from me.

 

Once I got myself a little more under control, I pressed the button so I could speak to Lee. “I'm with Cori, he's going to help me find Elyza and Maree.”

 

“Cori is there? That's good. He is an excellent soldier Alicia, I trained him myself. He will make sure you get to the safe room and out, just show him the way.”

 

“I swear to fucking god, if anything happens to her, I'm coming for you.”

 

It doesn't take her long to respond. “As I would do too, Alicia. But please, I need you to channel all that anger, ok? Use it to drive you. Focus on getting out of there! Don't let Elyza try to fight. She's going to want to take them all on.”

 

“Like your daughter.”

 

There was a small moment of silence before her voice came back. “Yes. Do what you must, but the best plan would be to run, if she has all the men under her control… just get out. I'm here with Stroker and we're on our way. We will for sure bring a lot of noise. Unfortunately that's all it will be as he doesn't have enough fire power to take the nursery, right now. We'll send a team to get you once your out of the mountain. Just please…” I pressed the button cutting off whatever plea she had been about to give me before I had had enough.

 

“Take me to Elyza.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When she comes to, Elyza wasn't really sure what had happened. She tries to look around but is met with total darkness. Knowing a blindfold must have been on her, Elyza tries to move her arms to peel it off but they were restrained above her head. She gives them a little tug, testing them. “Fuck.” They were too strong.

 

“God I love that dirty little mouth of yours.” Elyza freezes and her heart races at the sound of Zack's voice. “Don't worry, E. It's just a blindfold, not payback. I could never rid you of those baby blues. Although…” His voice gets closer to her ear. “I love them most when they are black.”

 

Elyza pulls harder against her restraints and thrashes around trying to escape. Whatever metal they were using for the chains, was too strong for her to just break through, she needed to work on it.

 

Without warning her blindfold is ripped off and she is able to get a good look at the room she was being held in, which appeared to be a fighting pit of sorts with chains set into the walls every ten feet. It was an all metal, octagon shaped room and there was a smaller octagon in the floor that looked like it could split in the middle to open up. She could take a wild guess as to what was waiting underneath the floor for her. Nice little ghouly surprise like at Lee's camps. She curses herself for trusting the woman.

 

She looks up and notices there were also second story catwalks all around the perimeter so people could watch from above without getting too close. Her wrists were held together by metal cuffs and the chain was about twenty feet long and strung up to the high ceiling.

 

Elyza was also able to get a good look at Zack himself. He was wearing sunglasses that looked to be made of some sort of black screen and they looked to be surgically embedded to his face.

 

“Nice shades.” She tells him before shaking her head with a laugh. “I'm lying. You look like a complete idiot in those. Looks like your ready for a day at the beach. Got your board shorts and flip flops handy? Don't forget the sunscreen, bruh.”

 

He chuckles and gets closer. “You wanna come with me? Get you into a tight little bikini…” He runs his hands down the length of her left arm, just grazing the under side of it, stopping right at her breast.

 

The act makes her stomach churn but she doesn't let it show on her face. “Thanks for the offer, but I've got other plans.”

 

“Hmmm. Do ya now?” He pouts. “I thought we could take some time to catch up. Aren't you curious about what I have been up to? It's been so long since we have seen each other.”

 

“Just taking a guess here but Lee must have found you after I ripped your eyes out, gave you a couple upgrades and then sent you after me.”

 

He smiles at her but before he can answer, Elyza hears a door open on the second floor and footsteps on the metal catwalk.

 

 

“Now now, Elyza…” This voice didn't belong to Zack, but made her skin crawl nonetheless. “You know how much I hate when others take credit for my hard work. This was not Lee's doing. Zack's advancements are a direct result of my genius.”

 

Elyza was in shock as she stood staring at Jayson above her. “How…?” Then she sees Rhyannon at his side and growls.

 

A disgusting smile spreads slowly across his lips. “You thought it would be that easy?”

 

“I watched them rip into your stomach and pull out your insides!” Elyza yanks on her restraints, trying to break her wrists free so she could get to him and kill him… again.

 

“Did you now?” Jayson asks, tapping his chin with his forefinger. “And yet…here I am. Alive and well.”

 

“Not for long you son of a bitch!”

 

Jayson tips his head back and laughs. “I would have to disagree. Now, listen. I know I said Project Lex was terminated, but I actually need you for one last experiment and mission.”

 

“Fuck you.” Elyza knows she has no choice but to participate. By now he for sure had Alicia and she already knew they had Maree. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes!” He claps his hands. “This is fantastic! Elyza, I feel like I'm home again. Don't you feel it too?”

 

“Hmmm. Let's see… I'm chained to the ceiling. You're hired blood hound is basically humping my leg. _And,_ you're about to torture me in a way that  you think is clever but really is lame and unoriginal. Yep! Sounds like home to me.”

 

“It's not lame or unoriginal? It's groundbreaking!”

 

“Oh yea, I'm sure it is fuck face. I'm just going to take a wild guess here, but you have my family held hostage somewhere and unless I do everything you say, you're going to kill them.” She looks to Zack. “How'd I do?”

 

Zack laughs while looking up at Jayson, who was turning redder by the second. “That's enough, Elyza!” He was livid. Good. She needed him riled up and knew how to do it. When he was angry he made more mistakes. And nothing pissed him off more than shots to his inflated ego. “You will do as I say and if you don't I will kill them.”

 

Elyza groans still looking at Zack. “Did I not just say that? Wow! Groundbreaking!”

 

Jayson looked like he was two seconds away from having steam start coming out of his ears. “Were going to inject you with the new serum we have been working on and put you through a number of different trails. If you survive, I will let Alicia and Maree live.”

 

“Bullshit.” She calls out his bluff.

 

“Truly, Elyza. I've already drained enough of Alicia's blood for the push…” Elyza lets out a threatening growl before yanking hard on her chains. “Oh calm it down. She's fine. Maybe a little groggy but her blood has probably already been replenished. But I don’t need her or Maree. I do need you, my favorite subject of all! Now, before we inject you with the serum you need to complete the first trial. Survive it, or I put a bullet between Maree’s eyes.” Then he snaps his fingers and the floor opens beneath her. Just like she expected, it was filled with ghouls. “You have ten minutes to kill them all, or her death is on you. Go.”

 

Knowing she has absolutely no choice but to play along, Elyza brings her legs up above her head, wrapping them around the chain, so she is hanging upside down. Then she pulls back with all her strength to try and break free. After a minute, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to break it that way, so she starts pulling herself up until her feet are braced against the ceiling and tries again. This time just trying to pull the metal free from the ceiling itself. Her wrists were bleeding from the cuffs and sweat was pouring down her face but the metal wasn't budging.

 

"Having trouble?" Jayson calls out to her. “Maybe we should bring out a little inspiration.”

 

Elyza watches as Maree is brought out, her hands bound behind her back and she looked beat to hell. Zack had a gun to her head and Elyza screamed before finally, the chain breaks free and she falls the thirty feet or so but flips in the air so she lands on her feet… in the middle of the undead moshpit.

 

“Fucking wankers!” She yells as they all enclose in on her and start taking bites out of her skin. There had to have been at least twenty five infected, all crammed in the pit. Her wrists were still bound, so she had to use both hands to smash their skulls in.

 

"Five minutes left!” She hears Jayson call down to her.

 

“Choke on a dick!” She yells back up. She kicks one hard, sending a small group of them flying back so she could have some room to move. “Little bunny foo foo…” She goes around in a circle, lifting her arms above her head and smashing all the skulls within her reach. It only takes her a couple more minutes to kill all the standing ghouls.

 

“One minute! Get ready to blow Maree’s head off, Zack. Elyza looks like she is going to fail.”

 

She growls before using her boot to stomp the last few that hadn't been able to get up when she kicked them down. It takes her less than thirty seconds to finish off the remaining and she finally takes a deep breath.

 

"That's my girl.” Zack says while looking down at her and throwing a rope so she could climb back up. She raises her arms up and flicks him off with both hands before doing so.

 

When she makes her way out of the pit she noticed that Maree was gone and Rhyannon was on the lower level now too. She was holding something Elyza was all too familiar with… a serum injector.

 

Baring her teeth Elyza goes to lunge at her, but Zack is too quick with his shock baton and sticks her with it. “No, E. You leave her be. She's just doing her job.”

 

She falls to one knee when he removes the weapon, the smell of her own burnt flesh almost makes her gag but she keeps her composure.

 

Jayson claps his hands. “Great job Elyza! You passed the first trail. Did you have fun?”

 

Elyza spits on the ground before pushing herself back to her feet. “Sure. I mean I always wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese and play whack-a-mole. What's next? Ski ball? Air hockey? How about that game where you punch something to see how strong your hit is? That sounds like fun.” Elyza doesn't take her black eyes off Rhyannon. The girl tries to hide her fear from her but Elyza can practically smell it.

 

“I was going to ask if you were feeling tired, but you're still running your mouth. So I guess not.” Jayson sighs. “We need you to be tired before the next trial can begin.”

 

“Well fuck face, you should know it's gonna take a little more than that.”

 

“I do know that.” He snaps his fingers and Zack sticks her with the shock baton again, letting it zap her for longer this time.

 

He lets up just before she passes out and she falls forward, on both knees this time. She struggles, but is still able to climb to her feet. “I can't wait to shove one of those up each of your fucking asses!”

 

Zack laughs but Jayson doesn't. “Chain her up against the wall and then shock her until she shuts up.” Jayson commands.

 

“Jayson that could kill her.” Rhyannon finally speaks.

 

“Well Rhyannon, if she expires in the process, I'll just use Alicia…”

 

Elyza can't take hearing her beautiful houmon’s name coming from his mouth. So she takes the twenty foot long chain that was still attached to the cuffs and snaps it like she was snapping a towel, hitting him square in the mouth. She was too quick to be stopped from hitting him but Zack started shocking her before she could also get out her witty comment. Didn't matter though, seeing Jayson spit out some of his own blood for a change made it worth it.

 

“Chain her up!” He screams, before pulling out a handkerchief. He paces with one hand against his bleeding mouth and the other clenched at his side. “Hit her again!” He yells at Zack once she was restrained again and smiling at him. “And don't stop until I tell you too!”

 

Elyza lets out a loud laugh just before the sparking tips of the baton find themselves shoved into her ribs. She feels all her muscles go taught and her head snaps back into the wall with a crack. Trying to count, she loses track past twenty when her vision starts to darken. She's about to give in and let the brutal attack bring her into unconsciousness, but she hears a radio crackle to life.

 

“Alicia's awake. I repeat, Alicia is now awake.” If Elyza had control over her own muscles, she would have smiled proudly at the fear she could hear the in man's voice.

 

"Stop!” Jayson calls out to Zack and the electricity eases from her body. Elyza lets her body go slack, playing possum, hoping to hear more. “Were you able to get the silver on her?” Jayson asks into the radio.

 

“No sir. The force field around her never dropped, while she was unconscious.”

 

"How unfortunate.” Jayson then snaps his finger. “Has she expired?”

 

Elyza feels Rhyannon approach her and puts her fingers to her neck to check her pulse. “No, just passed out.”

 

“Stick to the original plan then.” Jayson says into the radio. This gives Elyza her chance with Rhyannon still being so close.

 

Elyza moves quickly, surprising every one from the looks of things, when she brought her legs up and wrapped them around Rhyannon's neck, choking her out.

 

“Elyza, let her go.” She can hear  Jayson's nervous tone.

 

“I'll snap her neck before he can get to me…” Elyza squeezes harder, causing Rhyannon to fall to her knees, clawing at Elyza's legs with one of her hands “…unless you let Alicia and Maree go. Right now.”

 

Jayson throws his hands out. “I think you're overestimating her importance…”

 

"Ok then." Elyza goes to twist her torso before Jayson calls out.

 

“No wait! Stop Elyza, you win. But only she can open the door, so you have to let her go.”

 

"Go get them… I want to see…” Elyza looks down to Rhyannon. Her voice sounded different to herself. Almost slurred. Then her head starts to swim. “What’d you do?” Her legs went slack and Rhyannon pushed herself away from Elyza, gasping for breath.

 

“Did you do it?” Jayson asks in a panic.

 

Rhyannon holds up the empty injector, as she lays on her back. Then she throws it against one of the walls.

 

All of a sudden Elyza starts thrashing and screaming, feeling like her body had just been set on fire from the inside. She wasn't screaming from the pain though, pain means nothing to her. She was screaming from the rage the internal flames brought with them.

 

“Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?” Zack asks Rhyannon. “Look at her. I honest to god, would let her tear me apart with her mouth, like one of those deaders out there.” He takes a few steps closer to Elyza and when her savage eyes land on him, she strikes out as quick as a fucking snake.

 

The chains didn't break surprisingly, given the loud crack they made when she was met with the resistance from the abnormally strong metal. Zack and Rhyannon both jumped back, thinking she was going to break through.

 

“Those will hold her?” The second Elyza hears Jayson's scared voice, she stops screaming. She was still heated as fuck, but the fear in his voice cleared whatever had clouded her mind from the serum. Elyza hated Jayson and spent most of her early life in fear of him. He had all the power over her and those she cared for. Not anymore, and really.. he never did.

 

She realized this as he hid behind his guard, like he always did when Elyza was around. “She can't break loose? How long until the rage side effect of the serum wears off?” He starts backing up when her eyes met his. Elyza almost tells him that it has already worn off, but this felt like the part she was always meant to play. She lunged again, letting out a rabid growl, acting like the wild animal she can become when pushed. The anchor the chains were connected to was screwed deep into the concrete wall behind her. On Elyza's third hard pull, there was another crack as dust and little crumbling pieces of concrete fell. “Get her under your control!” He calls out to Rhyannon.

 

“It's not that easy!” Rhyannon calls back to him. “You know I need to get close.”

 

"Then do it!” He takes a few more steps back before turning around to leave, with his tail between his legs.

 

"Chicken shit." Rhyannon whispers, making Zack laugh.

 

Elyza turns to them with her teeth bared but doesn't make a move towards them. She needed to get this show on the road. If she played along, then she could figure out what was going on until she could make her move.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Rhyannon asks Zack. “Or are you going to help me?”

 

"I'll help you. But know that she won't be coming back from the mission with you and that shitbag Jayson. I won't let you two kill her. She's coming with me.” He gets closer to Elyza and she lets out a small growl but doesn't overreact. “This is our world E. all the killing, death and blood. Deep down you love it. It's what we're good at, and we're going to rule it all. Just you and me.”

 

“What a creepy delusion… part of me almost wants to force her to go through that, instead of kill her.” She looks away from him to Elyza. “Is that your worst fear? Being his prisoner?”

 

“No.” Elyza growls out.

 

“No.” Rhyannon repeats. “I didn't think so. You're as tough as they come, aren't you? Vile men like this one don't scare you. You've since grown used to the male gaze and degrading comments. I have too, growing up the way we have. Surround by it.”

 

Biting her lip, Elyza tries to hold back the comment on her tongue. “Oh my god, are we bonding right now?” Elyza asks, not being able to fake it any longer. “Because if you just give me like five seconds, I can go grab my dream journal and maybe can share some things with you? I would really like to get your opinion on this one entry, where in the end…” Elyza growls and bares her teeth. “I rip your fucking throat out.”

 

Rhyannon just smiles at Elyza before pacing just out of her reach. Then she starts humming a soft tune that Elyza swears is familiar but can't place. Elyza listens for a a few seconds and tries to place where she had heard it before but is unable to. “Hey are you taking requests? Do you know mambo number five? Haven't heard that gem in a while.” Rhyannon smiles again before looking Elyza in the eye but doesn't stop her humming. “What about Fat Bottomed girls? I can always get down on…”

 

“Stop talking.” Rhyannon commands and the words stop abruptly in Elyza's throat. Her eyes go wide as Rhyannon's head tips back with her laughter. “You actually thought you were stronger than my gift didn't you, _Elyza_? You were thinking you were just going to pretend to be under my control?” She takes a few steps closer. Bringing her fingers up, she traces them lightly around Elyza's ear. “Elyza…” She says her name in a soft, soothing voice. “Oh Elyza…” She repeats in an even lighter tone. “Look at me.” Elyza turns her head slowly, trying to fight the urge, but is unable. Rhyannon looks her right in the eyes with an evil smiles. “You're mine now.”

 

Elyza squeezes her eye shut tight, trying to regain control. This wasn't supposed to happen but she could still fight it. But if she couldn't fight it, what would happen to her houmon. Her eyes snap open. “Alicia…”

 

“There it is. There is the pure terror I wanted to see and I love it!” Another laugh comes out, before Rhyannon's attention is back on her. “I'll admit, I thought I was going to be annoyed with how much you two loved each other, hearing the stories and seeing it with my own eyes. But, it's actually very romantic. You both are so protective and ready to sacrifice yourself for the other. It's beautiful Elyza, it really is. So, I've decided to let her accompany you on your mission, but I'll be keeping our dear sister here. Can't risk the possibility of losing you both. But don't worry I'll keep her alive until you're through, so my mom doesn't try to blow up the mountain.”

 

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

 

Rhyannon closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe in from her nose to keep her composure. “Revenge Elyza. You killed my father.”

 

"Fucking daddy issues! That's why? You know you're fucking working with the fucker that ordered the hit of your father.”

 

Rhyannon looks to Zack who was standing there still. He holds his hands up and shakes his head. “I'm not gonna say nothing. Hopefully you'll both kill each other so E and I can run off into the blood soaked sunset.”

 

Rhyannon scoffs before turning back to Elyza. “He will get his, now that he is out of free lives. You can rest assured on that. But even though he gave the command, it was your dagger they pulled from my father.”

 

"Ok that sounds legit. But why Maree?"

 

Rhyannon growls. “There was only enough room in my mother's cold heart for one daughter. My mother would throw me to the wolves without thought, if it would bring back her baby Maree.”

 

"So this is all because of some fucked up family drama? Fine, then let's settle it between the responsible parties. Why don't you just let Alicia go.” Panic started setting in for Elyza. “Alicia doesn't have anything to do with whatever problems we got. Ok? She can go back to her family…”

 

“She is going back to her family. You see, I actually don't have any issues with her and hope the girl wises up. I hope that when she leaves the mountain, she also gets as far away from you as possible. Because Jayson has his sights set on her and that can't be a fun time. But, I doubt she will wise up and leave, seeing as you guys are _so_ in love.”

 

“Please, don't hurt her.”

 

“That choice is entirely up to her. But Elyza, forget about Alicia for now, let's talk orders.” Wether it was intentional or not Elyza had taken the command literally. Instantly, the girls entire existence was wiped from her brain. “You're going to do what I tell you to do. You're going to kill who I want you to kill because I have the control. I have the power now. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” Elyza replies.

 

Rhyannon grips her hand hard into Elyza's hair. “You are Elyza Lex, assassin, soldier and _mine_. Your will is _mine_. Your thoughts are _mine_. And if I give you a command you follow it. My word is law until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?”

 

“Yea. It's not like it's rocket science.” Elyza replies sarcastically, causing Rhyannon to grin.

 

She pulls Elyza's hair, forcing her ear back to her mouth. “Elyza, answer me with respect.”

 

Elyza stand up straighter and puts her feet together. “Yes ma'am.”

 

“You're going to be my good little soldier now, Elyza. I have a mission for you, that you must complete.”

 

“I always complete my missions.” Elyza says matter of fact.

 

“I know, and this one will be no different. Do you understand me?”

 

"Yes. I understand.”

 

"Good girl. Now I'm going to let you leave, but Maree is staying here so don't even try to take her from me. I need you to infiltrate the Admiral’s fleet. They have Lyndsey and are using her for work on the cure. I need that cure. I want you to let her finish it. While she's working on it, your going to take out their chain of command but leave the Admiral for last. Understand?”

 

"Yes."

 

“With respect.” Rhyannon growls softly reminding Elyza.

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

Rhyannon smiles before continuing on. “Once it's done, and I have spies all around those ships to tell me, we will send an extraction team to pick you and a few others up. I want Lyndsey and that Corp doctor you used to fuck around with to be left alive. They will come in handy. I also would like it if you left the Admirals daughter alive. There has been a new development and I’m very curious to check her out. Now, it’s very important that you take out their defenses and immobilize all their ships and air support before we arrive to get you. Make sure they can be fixed though, I'm going to need them afterwards.”

 

Elyza nods in understanding.

 

"Good girl. Oh and Elyza, one last thing. You need to get these on your hot little telekinetic before we come, as I know she will not go down easy.” Rhyannon is holding up two silver bracelets and puts them in Elyza's breast pocket. “But if you want my opinion, you should just kill Alicia if Jayson makes it to the ships. If you really truly love her, that's what I would do.”

 

Elyza blinks in confusion. “Who…” All of a sudden Rhyannon and Zack both turn their heads and Elyza can hear the voice in their ears over comms.

 

“Cori and the girl are on their way to try and rescue Elyza. Cori cut the camera feed but we expect Lee must have showed him how to get out the main doors. Should we engage?”

 

“No. It's been done. We can send them out, I have her sirened.” Then she turns back to Elyza, running her nose along her jaw and to her ear. She grips her hand in Elyza's hair again. “Do not fail me, Elyza.” It's whispered in her sweetest voice before she kisses Elyza's cheek, turns around and leaves.

 

Zack takes a few steps closer to Elyza after Rhyannon was gone. “Don't worry E. I won't let them take you once your done. I'll make sure I get you first...”

 

Elyza busts out laughing. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment. It's just… seriously, you look like the biggest fucking douchebag. Do you really think you look cool in those things? I kind of feel bad for you.”

 

Zack laughs and goes to reach his hand out before the doors to the arena start to open. “Soon.” He whispers instead. Before he can leave, Elyza looks over to who was coming through. She doesn't know who the brunette was that walked through first, but was stunned to find a pair of black eyes staring back at her. Then she saw another stranger, a young copper haired kid walk through.

 

“Get away from her!” The black eyed girl says.

 

Zack just laughs and pulls out his shock batons, stalking towards her. “Or what? What are you gonna do, little one?”

 

“Get Elyza.” The girl says to the boy before she starts running towards Zack. Then she swipes her arm out and sends Zack flying into the wall on the other side of the arena.

 

“Oh my god.” Elyza whistles. “Are  you seeing this, kid? Not gonna lie, I have a major lady boner right now.”

 

The kid pulls two picks from his utility belt before taking a look back. “Well she's not really my cup of tea, if you feel me. But you should be very proud.” He starts trying to pick at the cuffs to spring her free.

 

Elyza looks over as Zack gets thrown again hard against the wall. He recovers quickly and brings up his gun. “Watch out, Lil Bit!” She calls out. “Kid? Can you hurry it the fuck up!” Elyza can't take her eyes off the new girl as Zack fires his weapon. The fear Elyza felt at the possibility of this unknown person getting shot freaks her out but she doesn't have time to think on it.

 

He emptied his clip point blank at the girl and by the time his last bullet is sprung from the chamber, Elyza's hands are free. She takes off in a sprint towards Zack, as he whips his batons back out. Elyza jumps to kick him with both feet just as his batons are about to connect with the girl and before she knows it, a loud crack rings out, bright lights blind her and she's thrown backwards. It takes Elyza a minute to get back up, having smacked her head pretty hard on the fall. When she does though, she looks around seeing the boy still on the ground, Zack was slipping out one of the doors and the girl was convulsing on the ground.

 

“Hey…” Elyza's heart thundered in her ears as she ran over to check on her. “Are you ok, Lil Bit?” She asks before bending down. The girl's eyes were closed and she continued to shake uncontrollably on the ground. Elyza looks and doesn't see one single bullet wound on the girl's body. “That's impossible… he never misses.” She whispers. Elyza reaches her hand out to touch her and gets shocked once she makes the connection with her skin. “What the fuck?” She tries again and the same thing happens.

 

The kid hurried up and over to Elyza's side. “Is she ok?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” Elyza looked down to her own hands and saw that they were shaking.

 

He reaches down to shake the girl's leg and brings his hand back quickly after getting shocked. “Ok… that's a new development.” He takes in a deep breath. “Alicia…”

 

Elyza's eyes go wide as she remembers Rhyannon's suggestion to kill an Alicia, If Elyza truly loved her. But that was ridiculous, Elyza didn't love anyone that wasn't a lost boy. She looks down to Alicia's thigh and can see her dagger strapped around it, looking very much like it belonged there too. Then Elyza sees something else familiar hanging around the girl's neck. She reaches for them and goes to pull the dog tags out, wanting to know which program she belonged to. When she found her own name on the tags Elyza drops them and takes a few steps back.

 

“Who are you?” Elyza whispered and the kid speaks up thinking she had meant him.

 

“My name is Cori. I'm Lee's protégé and long time fan of yours. I've followed everything you have ever done.” Cori holds his hand out for Elyza to shake. “It's truly an honor.”

 

 Elyza doesn't shake his hand, she can't take her eyes off the unconscious girl on the ground. “Who is she?” Cori laughs nervously, thinking it was a joke he must not have gotten. “I'm serious. Who the fuck is she?”

 

Cori turns his head. “That's Alicia? She's your wife… right? Unless there is more than one telekinetic, this has to be your wife.”

 

“I’m not married!” Elyza's voice gets all high pitched and nervous. “And if I was, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be to her, considering I don't know who the fuck she is.” Elyza bends down to look at Alicia more closely. “Although she is fucking smoking hot…” Just then, Alicia's eyes snap open and she takes in a huge gulp of air. Elyza stares down at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen before watching them turn as black as her own do. “Hey…” The soothing tone she says it in catches her off guard.

 

“Elyza?” Alicia says before pulling Elyza onto the ground with her and into her arms. “I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.” Then she reaches out and grabs the back of Elyza's head, bringing her in for a hard kiss.

 

Elyza moans before pulling back. “Lil Bit, trust me when I say there is nothing I would rather do, then take you right here on this floor.” Elyza lets her eyes trail up and down Alicia's body. “I love me some middle of the mission sex, I do. But we can't in front of the child.” Elyza points her thumb back in Cori’s direction, before pulling them both off the ground.

 

As soon as they're both standing upright, Alicia grabs Elyza again, kissing her just as hard. “We have to get out of here right now.” Alicia says breathless from the kiss but goes in for another.

 

“Yea sure Lil Bit, let's ditch the kid. My place or yours. I'm pretty sure I saw a broom closet somewhere that is closest though.” Alicia tears herself away from Elyza's wanting grasp and shakes her head.

 

“No I'm serious, we have to leave.”

 

Elyza's mouth drops. “Then why the kisses?”

 

Alicia starts walking towards the exit. “I'm hoping you will remember them when you go to yell at me and call me a hypocrite. I just ask that you save it all for when we're free, now come on.”

 

Cori starts following Alicia while Elyza just stands there. Cori opens the door with a keycard while Alicia stares back at Elyza, waiting for her to move.

 

“Why should I go with you after all that teasing, especially if it ends in me yelling and calling you names? Should probably just stick around here, see what I can get into. I think my cousin might be into me actually.” Elyza pauses before using her finger to scribble in the air. “Dear Penthouse…”

 

Alicia threw her arms down to the side and her eyes grew dark with her anger. “You're going to listen to me Elyza Lex. We are leaving, so get that stubborn ass of yours over here, right the fuck now. Before you make me lose my shit more than I already am!”

 

Elyza didn't know this girl, but could really see that she was stressed to the max. She hesitates for only a second before following. “Fine, but you're gonna have to get down with some real freaky shit to fill in my letter to Penthouse.”

 

When they make it out the exit of the pit, Elyza notices about a dozen armed guards laying on the floor. “Wow you two did all this?”

 

“No actually, that was mostly your wife.” Cori says, bending down to get Elyza a rifle. She was already collecting a few of their knives for herself, though.

 

Elyza was so stunned, she missed the title from his mouth. “You did this Lil Bit?”

 

“Why are you acting so surprised? You've seen me make heads explode.” Alicia makes her way to the end of the hallway and looks both ways.

 

“Heads?” Elyza asks bewildered.

 

“Ok one head! Now stop fucking around, we need to find Maree so we can get out of here.”

 

Elyza stops and stiffens up at the mention of her sister. “Maree stays here.”

 

“What?” Alicia turns to face her.

 

“Maree stays here.” Elyza repeats before nodding that they continue.

 

“What happened to her? Why can't we go get her?” She starts walking towards Elyza. “Is it because of me? We can't…”

 

“Enough! It's because I said Maree stays here! Now do you want to leave or sit around and fight some more? Who is she to you anyway? Why do you care so much?”

 

“Excuse you?” Alicia looked like she was about to rip Elyza apart, limb from limb.

 

“Not to interrupt, but the surveillance system will be back up and running in less than ten minutes. My key card will also stop working, so can I suggest a quicker and less cat fight like way to solve this issue?”

 

The two women continue their stare down. Eventually Alicia is the one to crack. “Fine, but you're telling Lyndsey.”

 

Elyza keeps her mouth shut the rest of the way and just observes her two new companions. The boy was definitely enhanced and raised as a soldier. She could tell in his posture and the way he reacted to certain things. Alicia though, she was not raised as such. Was she one of Lee's newest creations? If she were Lee's, that would explain how she knew about Elyza and her sisters. And it's not as if Lee has been entirely truthful in everything. She could have easily left out her biggest most powerful secret. When they reached and passed through a restricted access door, Elyza finally had to ask.

 

“Ok, who are you? And I know what I said back there, but you're not another one of my cousins right? Because that kiss…”

 

“Elyza what are you talking about? Did you fucking hit your head?” Alicia stares at her in disbelief.

 

“Ma’am, I think I know what's going on, but we really need to hurry.” Cori says to Alicia.

 

Alicia looks between Elyza and Cori, before huffing and turning around, leading them all to a dead end.

 

"I can't believe she had a secret exit this whole time and never told me. You will be able to open it?” Cori asked.

 

“Yes, but if I don't get it exactly right, we all blow up. So maybe back up a few paces.” Cori does, but Elyza takes a step closer as if it was instinct. Alicia's eyes lock with hers before she reaches out to touch the wall and presses on one of the bolts. “Oh my god! Here we go! Holy shit, I love you Elyza!” She yells before spinning around and throwing herself into Elyza's arms.

 

Elyza can hear a faint humming of energy as it surrounds herself and Alicia. “What the fuck is that?”

 

Alicia turns around to look at the doors opening, thinking she was talking about that and then the humming was gone. “It's Lee's safe room. There is a secret exit in here.” She then grabs Elyza's hand and pulls her through.

 

Elyza watches as Alicia goes to the big wall safe and punches in a code. A tray slides out of the door and Alicia unsnaps Elyza's dagger, using it to cut her palm. Elyza's eyes go wide as she watches blood as black as night pour from Alicia palm. “So you are one of Lee's?”

 

Guilt floods Alicia's features. “No, I'm not Lee's Elyza. I know it looks bad but I can explain.” She then opens the safe, showing the way out.

 

“Hey, you don't have to explain anything Lil Bit. Except for maybe why you have my dagger, my jacket and my tags.”

 

Alicia's mouth drops. “Are you really that mad?”

 

Elyza shakes her head. “Cool and calm as ever, baby.”

 

"Alicia, she's been sirened!” Cori tells Alicia.

 

Alicia turns back to Elyza wide eyed. “Is it true? Did that bitch fucking get to you?” Elyza was surprised at how hot it made her when Alicia's eyes turned black.

 

“Don't know what you're talking about. Now come on, start climbing.”

 

"No!” Alicia rips off her bag and pulls out a box, opening it up. Elyza watches as she pulls out a serum injector. Her hands shake as she tries to load the serum but doesn't know how it fits.

 

“You're not sticking me with that, Lil Bit.”

 

“Sure the fuck am, Elyza!” She yells out, still having trouble.

 

"Sure about that? Looks like your having trouble.” Elyza looks to Cori and nods. “Wanna give her a hand?” Cori moves to go help Alicia and when he gets the serum in, he hands it back to the girl. Then she moves to go try and inject Elyza with it, but Elyza continues to move just out of her reach.

 

"Fucking stop Elyza!" Alicia says before trying again, but Elyza dodges her easily and laughs. Finally Alicia growls and hands the injector to Cori.

 

“Oh you think the kids gonna do it? He's my biggest fan!” She turns to Cori. “So are you like the president of my fan club or…” All of a sudden Elyza is pushed up against the closest wall by an invisible force. The humming sound was back and Elyza tries to move but is unable to. “You stick me with that and I kill you both.” She growls out once she realizes she can't get away.

 

“Yea, I'm real scared.” Alicia says sarcastically and nods to Cori, who hesitates.

 

“What?” He asks as Alicia raises an eyebrow at his hesitation. “You're her wife, of course you're not scared!”

 

“Stop saying she is my wife! She's not!” Elyza growls and keeps her black eyes on Alicia. “I don't know how you got my tags but I'll be getting them back soon.”

 

“You can try…” Alicia says.

 

Elyza can't stop the grin from her lips at the girl's fire and strength. “You're going to be trouble.”

 

“As if you would want your houmon to be any other way.”

 

Elyza's eyes go wide at the word spoken in her secret language. Then she feels a small prick to her thigh. She looks down and sees the kid look at her apologetically before he takes the injector out.

 

As the serum makes its way through Elyza's body, she stares at Alicia breathing deeply. She feels the control Rhyannon had over her disappear with each breath she took. Slowly images starts to flood her memory. Meeting Alicia. Falling in love. Having her taken by Jayson. Their vows. And finally, all that  Rhyannon had said about how Alicia should be smart and get away from Elyza because Jayson was going to come for her afterwards.

 

Elyza remembers everything and Alicia's eyes get brighter knowing that it worked. Elyza makes a decision quickly because her mind is only focused on one thing. Alicia's safety.

 

“Nice try, Little Bit. Your serum didn't work.” Elyza tells her Hodnes, and has to stop herself from trying to reach out and comfort her when Alicia's face and wall of energy falls. She doesn't want to lie but Elyza knows nothing about who this Cori kid is and if she can trust him to know that it worked and she was no longer under Rhyannon's control. Alicia's freedom and safety was staring her right in the face and she needed to take it, no matter how hard she wanted to turn back around and kill everyone in the mountain.

 

Unfortunately, Alicia would want to go with her and those odds were too risky. They might not get a second chance to escape. So she made the quick decision to play along a little while until she could get her Hodnes alone to let her know. Then they could figure out where to go. Looking back towards the way they came in, Elyza sends a silent wish that Maree stay strong until Elyza could figure out a way to get her back.

 

“You're lying.” Alicia says getting right into Elyza's face, bringing her attention to her houmon once more.

 

“Usually am, gorgeous. But not this time.” Elyza pushes past Alicia and inspects the way out. “This has been fun though, thank you. Next time you want to restrain me against the wall and stick things in me, can you use those long fingers instead? And maybe lose the kid?”

 

"It should have worked.” Cori tells them both. “We have to get her to Lee, maybe she just needs an extra dose.”

 

“Yea, sure. Why not? Let's go see my Auntie and find out.” Elyza holds her hand outs to . “After you.” She says to them both.


End file.
